The Other Woman
by Mallie-3
Summary: Bulma is asked to be a maid-of-honor for the Queen. During her stay at court she seems to have gained the attention of an important man, a King. Will she give into this powerful man's desires? The consequence will be great.
1. Prologue

_The Other Woman_

_Rated:_ 'M' for mature content in later chapters

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I write for fun and earn no profit from this what so ever.

A/N: This is based on some interesting historical background that I have read about the Monarchs of England. Of course some of what I read was fiction, but that is the point of this story here. For now I will just leave it open to whom I speak of, but if any of you are history buffs you might know who I was inspired by. Now keep in mind this story is in no way, shape, or form exactly how anything happened in history. The people I was inspired to write this fiction from are the only ones who truly know how they lived their life as well as those around them at the time. Also keep in mind that some of the historical ideas I am inspired by will be altered. Not everything will be accurate because there are some characters I just don't want to kill. After that being said, critical reviews are acceptable, but flames are not. Remember this is not going to be the same as the DBZ series what so ever. Any of the Z fighters will not have any super powers, and they will be just normal people, except for their personalities, which will be altered just slightly for the part. After all that being said, please feel free to e-mail me or send me a PM at any time. I thank-you for reading, enjoy.

oOo

Bulma reached down and gripped the fabric of her bright green gown. It flowed freely behind her as she ran through the lush prairie grass that grew not too far from the home she was born and raised in. She glanced over her shoulder seeing her young cousin tailing behind her trying to keep up.

Bulma made it to a rather large oak tree just by a small pond on her father's land and hid behind it. Her small hands pressed against its rough surface as she peaked out from behind. Her curled locks of blue hair cascade over her shoulder as she watched her cousin stand just feet from the oak tree. Chi-chi was bent over and gasping for breath. Bulma was the older of the two. She was eight and the little Chi-chi was seven. They were raised together because Chi-chi's father had died from the sweating sickness when she was only four years old. Her mother had died giving birth to the poor girl, so her last hope was the Brief family. Of course Beatrice, Chi-chi's aunt, took her into their home with open arms. Bulma and Chi-chi were inseparable ever since. Especially since Bulma had no other siblings. Her mother had a hard time delivering her into this world, and they were blessed with no other children thereafter.

Chi-chi stood up straight and groaned out in frustration as she pulled at the corset pressing tightly to her chest. Bulma watched the girls agitated movements, but frowned is displeasure. The blue haired girl jumped out from behind the tree and pointed at her cousin.

"Stop squirming in your dress, cousin. If my mother sees you she will surely scold you." Bulma's frown quickly turned to a soft smile.

Chi-chi huffed and glanced over her shoulder in her Aunt's direction. Sir John Briefs and Lady Beatrice Briefs were taking their afternoon stroll. Ever since her father had gotten back from court he had never once left her mother's side. Her father was called to court six months before at the young King's request. Bulma was not sure exactly what her father was doing for the King, but she was very disappointed she couldn't go with her father. While her father was away she would day dreamed about the beauty of both the King and Queen. The spectacular parties of the court and the well-dressed Lords and Ladies, as well as the dances her mother used to tell her about. She would bask in these thoughts and sign; of course she truly hoped that someday she would be allowed to go like her father and mother.

Her father had come back after six months saying he missed his family. The good King allowed him to leave and of course this pleased his family greatly. He was missed terribly by Bulma because they were so close.

The young girl grabbed her raven haired cousin and brushed her off, "Here they come. We are wearing new gowns. If there is anything on them, my mother is going to send us to bed with no supper." Bulma tightened the bow in Chi-chi's hair and then turned to allow her cousin to brush her gown off and straighten her flowing locks of blue hair.

"Children, come here I think todays outdoor time needs to come to an end what do you think, ladies?" Beatrice Briefs waved a gloved hand offering them a soft smile. Her mother had her newest headdress adorned on her head, which matched her flowing gown. It covered her bright blonde hair except for a small amount near the hair line. Her age did not show in her face, except for minor lines, but her mother's hair was streaked with silver. Of course this did not hinder her beauty what so ever.

"Yes Madam," Bulma called to her mother, straightening her gown once more before rushing to her parent's side. Chi-chi followed closely to Bulma grabbing for the girls hand.

Bulma threw her arms around her father's waist, "I am so glad to see you here more often, father."

John Briefs smiled through his mustache, his blue eyes creased and he leaned down to lift her small body into the air. His blue haired daughter giggled in delight and kicked her legs as she was tossed into the air briefly.

"There you are my girl, I am happy to see you are enjoying the beautiful day." John leaned in and pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek before setting her down.

Bulma pushed her wind blow hair from her face, "Of course, but what I was truly excited to hear about was your story about court." Her blue eyes brightened with joy. Chi-chi was soon next to her cousin with her hands tightly clasped together in hopes to hear this tale.

"Oh yes, please Uncle. Do tell us about your trip to court, we want to know about the King and Queen." Chi-chi bounced, but stopped quickly as Lady Beatrice's eyebrow shot up.

"Now girls, why don't you get inside and get cleaned up. We are having some guests tonight for dinner. I am sure it would be a lovely bedtime story." Beatrice leaned in and placed a hand on her husband's forearm.

"Ah yes, later for a bedtime story. I will tell you about the handsome King and his lovely bride." Sir John smiled through his mustache and allowed his wife's arm to hook with his as they strolled back to their home.

oOo

Dinner came and went. They had bountiful breads, duck roasted to perfection, and delectable desserts covering the table. Her mother always wanted the best to be presented to guests that came from court. She wanted the King and court to talk about how lovely they were, and that they too could prepare wonderful meals and their family was worth inviting to court. Bulma never truly understood her mother's desire to please people so much. Her personality changed when certain people were present in their home. She would wear the finest gowns and jewelry. Her hair was never out of place, and she always had a smile on her lips.

Bulma tried to behave all through dinner even though she could hardly wait for her father to tell her about the King and his Queen. She could barely eat because of her excitement. She even noticed her cousin Chi-chi was having just as hard of a time. They would glance over at one another and then came the eruption of giggles. Her mother didn't even notice, nor did the guests because they were all busy conversing and drinking.

Later that night Bulma and Chi-chi were taken to their rooms. They were helped into their night gowns and prepared for bed. Their hair was taken out of their bows and brushed out completely before they were helped under the covers and waiting patiently.

There was a knock at the door and Bulma and Chi-chi both took in a slow breath. They could hardly contain themselves.

"Good evening, little ones." Bulma's father smiled as he entered the dimly lit room.

The grey haired man grabbed a candle on the table by the door. He allowed the servants to leave the room. He grabbed a chair and sat calmly between the girls beds. John set the lit candle on the night stand between the beds and looked between the two just before smiling.

"You girls have been very good tonight. The Duke complimented me on how well behaved you both were." The older man smiled at the girls and leaned back in his chair. "Do you want to know what he said?" John Briefs eyes widened with surprise.

"What, what!" the young girls asked in unison.

"He said he would tell the King about how lovely you ladies were, and that you two might be wonderful ladies-in-waiting for the Queen."

Bulma's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Chi-chi's look was just a bit similar.

"Truly father? That is what the Duke said?" Bulma gripped her bed sheets, finding it hard to breath because of her heightening excitement.

John nodded to his daughter, but then rubbed his hands together and narrowed his eyes, "Of course that isn't for another eight years, but who wants to hear my story?" Bulma's eyes snapped up and she smiled brightly laying back against the pillow waiting to hear the tale.

"Their parties were extraordinary. The King was sure to provide his guests with large amounts of food choices. I haven't seen so many delectable desserts in my life." He waved his hands in front of his face as he spoke about the food. The girls giggled watching his facial expressions.

"There was music always playing and the people were constantly smiling. The young King loved to dance. I would have to say he was one of the best dancers I have ever seen." He glanced to Bulma, who had turned to face her father. Her smile was bright and constant.

"Oh dancing sound lovely, Uncle." Chi-chi signed softly.

"Oh yes, of course it was lovely. There were beautifully dressed Lords and Ladies. Of course there wasn't always dancing and eating. Oh no, there was jousting, and our King was the victor and proved to be an excellent athlete. Not to mention he is very fond of hunting, and he loved to include us men at times. He is a busy man and constantly trying to please those at court, but of course he is a young man." John Briefs explained, glancing to both of the girls.

Chi-chi was on the verge of falling asleep as she snuggled to her pillow and yawned. Bulma was the complete opposite. She sat up against the pillow and kept her attention on her father, enjoying every small detail as he spoke about the King.

"But father, tell me about the King. Is he as handsome as a King should be?" Bulma's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh yes my dear. He isn't a tall man, but he has a well-muscled build. He is one of the most handsome Kings, I would have to say." John tapped his daughter on the nose and she giggled softly.

"What about his Queen?" Bulma frowned as her father forced her down against the pillows. He pulled the covers up to her chin and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh the Queen is beautiful. She is exotic and holds herself very well, proving to be a lovely Queen indeed. She is a former Spanish Princess you know. They are a lovely match." John Brief's whispered softly, "Now sleep well my lovely daughter. Do not worry; you shall have your chance to go to court someday when you are old enough." He blew out the candle and left the girls to dream of their lovely future, which included attending court.

oOo

I have been waiting to write this for a while. I haven't actually gotten down to it yet because of my other incomplete stories. I really need to have some variety when I write or I just might go mad.

Now, Beatrice Briefs is "Bunny". I just didn't want to use that name. I was going to use it as her nickname. I didn't want to change Chi-chi and Bulma obviously. I also gave Dr. Briefs a name.

Now just to let you know for future reference girls married young in this time and so everyone is aware I am making Vegeta 10 years older than Bulma. Be warned now!

Thanks for reading.

Image used for this particular fiction belongs to Hans Holbein, which was created in 1540. The title for this particular piece is "Sketch".

Mallie-3


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This is just for fun.

Warning: This story contains adult themes and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18. This story is also a lot different than the show DBZ, and the characters aren't going to be completely IC. This story isn't a happy tale, so do not expect rainbows and butterflies. Be warned.

oOo

_Eight Years later…_

Bulma sat in front of her mirror and straightened her head dress. Her blue locks of hair were twisted and pinned back holding it tightly to her head. She turned her face, looking at her pale complexion. She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder as her fifteen year old cousin burst through her door.

"Your father has received word back from the Queens chamberlain!" Chi-chi exclaimed.

Chi-chi was wearing a plainer dress, which was a lime green, and had no patterns on it what so ever. Bulma's gown was similar, but it was a vibrant red. She stood up from her seat and smiled brightly at Chi-chi. She was truly excited to learn what news this letter brought. Her cousin opened the door.

"Well, aren't you at least wondering if the Queen's chamberlain has spoken with the Queen about the replacement?" Chi-chi tilted her head to the side seeing Bulma's worried expression.

"Oh, well of course I am. I am just afraid that she might reject since it isn't my mother going." Bulma said softly.

The raven haired girl made a funny face and gripped Bulma's small hand tightly, "Oh non-sense, come on we will see."

Bulma bit her lower lip and allowed her cousin to drag her down the stairs. They waited for John to get done speaking to Beatrice before they decided to see what the news was. Everyone knew John wanted Bulma to replace her mother as a maid-of-honor. Her mother had not been well these past few months, and she received word that the Queen wanted to see her back in court as one of her ladies. When Beatrice received the letter she knew she wouldn't be well enough to go, and she didn't want to risk exposing the Queen in her delicate state. There had been word that the Queen was again with-child after a miscarriage.

Her father, John Briefs, had already set his goal of getting Bulma in at court before their family was replaced. He had spoken to the Queens chamberlain in a letter requesting that Beatrice would be excused and instead that their daughter could take her place. Bulma had been so excited, and had dreamed about this day. If the Queen allowed she would be packing and headed to the Palace to serve the Queen.

Bulma's father immerged from a closed door, and his wife then followed him out. Chi-chi grabbed Bulma's hand and squeezed tightly, "Relax Bulma, you can breathe."

"Well, what did this letter say, father?" Bulma released Chi-chi's hand and tightly clasped her hands together waiting to hear the news.

"Well, it seems you will be going to court, my girl." John Briefs smiled to his daughter.

Bulma blinked a few times and looked between her father and mother quickly, "Truly?"

John nodded, "Yes, now see that you have everything you need. Also, you must be prepared for what the Queen requires. You will speak with you mother, since she herself has served the Queen."

"Of course, Father." Bulma smiled and glanced over at Chi-chi who was grinning from ear to ear with excitement for her cousin.

Bulma immediately rushed to her room. The servants of the household helped her pack some of her nicer things and get prepared to go to court. Her mother wanted her to bring her best gowns and best head dresses. Of course she would be provided with a certain gown that the Queen wished her to wear as soon as she arrived. Until then she was very excited. She hoped that the Queen would be everything that she had dreamed. She bet she would be beautiful and kind hearted. She swooned around her room thinking about how wonderful court life would be. She lived in the country with her parents her whole life, so she knew it would be a lot different. Not to mention she would be meeting new people.

oOo

The preparations were moving along quickly, and soon Bulma would be on her way. Beatrice smiled kindly in her daughter direction when she opened the door. Her daughter was seated on her bed and staring out the window, watching people loading her items in a carriage. Bulma had her hands folded in her lap, and was deep in thought.

"Bulma dear," her mother's soft voice touched her ears, causing her to look in her mother's direction.

"Oh I am sorry mother; I didn't even hear you come in." Bulma admitted and stood as her mother approached.

"It's quite alright, dear. I know you have many things that you are thinking about. It will be a challenge to get used to court life. You have lived here all of your life, and you were never expected nor prepared to tend a Queen." Beatrice chuckled softly as she reached for Bulma's hands, taking them in hers.

"I know mother. I am just nervous that I will only cause the Queen more stress." Bulma looked down unable to look her mother in the eyes.

"Chin up." Her mother tapped her chin making her child lift her beautiful blue gaze to meet a matching pair, "You will be wonderful. The Queen will love you; all you have to do is be yourself. You are a good girl, and we raised you well. Take the education we have provided you and use it." She smiled.

Bulma's eyes wandered a moment and finally nodded, "Yes Madam." She said respectfully. Beatrice embraced her daughter momentarily and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright then, get ready to go and make sure you have everything you need." She released her daughters hand quickly and walked to the door.

oOo

Bulma was ready to depart from her childhood home. She would write her family whenever she was allowed. She knew she would miss them terribly. Bulma embraced her mother, father, cousin with a tearful good-bye and was escorted into the carriage and watched them as the carriage departed. Her tear filled gaze focused on her family as the distance between them grew and soon they were no longer in sight. She would miss Chi-chi most of all. She already told her younger cousin she would write her and tell her about the King and Queen. Bulma brushed her tears from her eyes and sat back and relaxed against her seat. She tried to think positively because soon she would be where she always dreamed of being. She would be at court and enjoying its bliss.

Bulma arrived and was taken to the Queens chambers by one of her other ladies-in-waiting. The woman wore a plain headdress and a plain gown. All around this particular girl seemed just completely and utterly plain. She honestly hoped that they all weren't like this particular woman. She arrived and tried to smile kindly to the woman who greeted her, but she was rewarded with a raised eyebrow and a monotone voice. She looked to be not much older than Bulma, and went by the name of Evelyn Cooper. The woman wasted no time, and quickly led her through the halls.

The palace was beautiful and vibrant. People were taking strolls through the hallways. Conversations were happening everywhere, and people freely laughed out loud. Women wore beautiful headdresses with stunning gowns and the men were dressed in their finest. Bulma couldn't get the smile from her lips, though she was able to hide it quickly every time the woman leading her would turn and look her up and down.

Finally arriving in the spacious courters of the queen there were many different women doing different things. Some were busy sewing and others were conversing quietly amongst one another. When she walked into the room, everyone seemed to halt immediately because of her presents. Bulma's eyes widened in shock and she looked down quickly. The woman at her side quickly introduced her.

"This is Lady Bulma Briefs and she is here in replacement to her mother, Lady Beatrice Briefs. Lady Williams, would you do the honors of showing her around while I get what the Queen requires when she returns?"

A woman with dark brown hair and green eyes approached Bulma, which she assumed it was the woman that was to help her around. Elisabeth Williams was wearing the same plain gown as everyone else in the room. She did of course offer Bulma a kind smile. She quickly showed Bulma where to get sewing material, and where the bible was placed, which it was there by request of the Queen. Elisabeth was a sweet woman. She grabbed Bulma something to embroider.

"Do you know how, to embroider?" the woman asked softly as she started to sew a garment she had been working on for some time. Bulma nodded and took the item and worked quietly. There were two women sitting in the corner and staring at her, and would quickly look away when Bulma would lift her gaze.

"Elisabeth, may I ask you something?" Bulma asked placing the fabric in her lap.

"Of course you can, that is why I am here," she smiled, but didn't lift her gaze from her work for even a second.

"Is it normal for everyone to just be sitting stationary like this?" the blue haired woman looked around a bit confused and was very uncomfortable by the stares.

Elisabeth paused for just a moment and looked up. She noticed the two women in the corner looking over at Bulma. Her green eyes shifted to the young girl who was carefully working on her embroidery and she frowned.

"We usually do things such as this when we aren't needed. The Queen is currently in prayer and will not be back for a while, so to pass the time we keep ourselves busy this way, until she comes back." Elisabeth said calmly. She took in a deep breath and leaned in speaking quieter.

"Do not let those silly girl's glares get the best of you. They are young and insensitive. They do that to everyone that is new here. Not to mention you are beautiful and most likely will get a good amount of attention here at court." Elisabeth chuckled, "Your thoughts should not worry so much about what others think of you. You should worry about the Queen at all times. She will be your judge."

Bulma stopped her movements and glanced up at Elisabeth. Her cheeks flushed softly as she heard the woman's compliment about her beauty. "Of course the Queen will be my main concern. Do you think she will like me?" Bulma asked boldly.

Elisabeth chuckled and looked her over, "Yes, I think she will. The Queen likes talents. Do you possess any? Singing perhaps?"

Bulma looked down and cleared her throat, "Oh no, I cannot sing. I hope that will not be too much of a problem…" her voice trailed off as she grew a bit more nervous. She looked up quickly to Elisabeth's laughter. The dark haired woman had a hand on her chest and she leaned in.

"My goodness girl, you will be fine. You worry too much. You are young and full of life. The Queen will like you. She is with child at this time, so she enjoys the positive things. You are a positive woman. Just do as you are told." The woman smiled seeing Bulma's look of worry fade.

Unfortunately things were quite dull here in the Queens Courters. She was very taken back by this because she imagined that court would be completely perfect and there was constant smiling and laughing and wonderful music. It seemed that many gossiped as well. After some time with Lady Williams, Bulma then attracted the attention from some other Ladies of the Queen. Jane Hill was another sweet woman, but she loved to gossip. Bulma was shocked to hear about some of the court scandals between married partners. She was a young girl of sixteen and to hear this was just astounding. Bulma decided to ignore the loud mouthed Jane just for a while until her ears perked up as she spoke about the King.

The blue haired woman stopped embroidering and glanced over at Jane, listening to her speak to Elisabeth regarding the King. They were speaking about Evelyn Cooper, who was sister to a Duke. This particular Duke was close to the King. It only made sense that Lady Cooper had such power over the Queen's Ladies.

"Lady Cooper has been awfully up tightly as of lately, I wonder what could possibly be getting to her," Elisabeth stifled a giggle and continued to sew.

Jane covered her mouth and watched for any signs of the woman they were gossiping about. "Oh I don't know, it could possibly be because the King no longer fancies her." This information made Elisabeth's mouth drop.

"So it was true then?" Jane's eyebrows rose ever so slightly and she smirked giving her a quick nod.

Bulma frowned and kept her embroidery close in her lap. She was shocked at what she was hearing. The woman that had escorted her to the Queens rooms was fancied by the King? If the King had his Queen why would he need to fancy any other? This truly bothered her hearing this come from their mouths.

"Now, how would you know this is true? Have you seen the King openly favoring Lady Cooper?" Bulma's voice was too loud for the women's liking and they hushed her quickly. Bulma tightly closed her lips and listened as Jane then began to explain.

"Oh it is true. I heard that late at night one of the men that attend the King would bring her to his chambers, but I haven't seen this first hand." Jane looked down and continued to sew her own garment. Bulma gave her a funny look glanced at Elisabeth.

"Of course it is just hear say, Bulma." Elisabeth chuckled as Jane lifts her gaze giving Elisabeth a funny look. Bulma missed the look Jane had given. Elisabeth's eyes widened slightly giving her head a soft shake, hinting for Jane to quiet her gossip for the moment.

They both knew Bulma was a young woman, and much was unknown to her since this was her first time being a part of court life. The only problem with court life is it seemed that everyone was involved in the personal lives of others.

oOo

Bulma had enough of embroidery for one day. Her eyes were growing heavy waiting for the return of the Queen. It felt like hours had gone by, which indeed it had been hours.

"The Queen is coming!" one of the ladies came into the room and started to tidy the place up as quickly as she could. Elisabeth quickly set her sewing aside and stood holding her hands in front of her body. Her green eyes shifted to the door way. Bulma stood and set her things aside just as Elisabeth had done, and mimicked her motions. All the ladies had their heads lowered slightly in respect and waited for their Queen to enter.

Bulma could hear a slightly deepened voice of a woman followed by the clicking of heals coming down the hall. She was speaking quite quickly, but in Spanish. A woman wearing dark colors walked in. Her dark headdress was stunning. Bulma couldn't help but peak up at the woman. This was the first time she had ever laid eyes on a Queen, and she had high expectations. Especially from what her father had told her about this particular Queen just eight years before. Queen Adonia quickly assessed the room and cupped her hands near her belly. Her dark eyes fell on Bulma at the very moment that, the blue haired girl lifted her eyes to get a look her. Bulma swallowed hard and looked down once again.

Everyone including Bulma curtsied to the Queen and no one spoke. There was a slightly older woman at her side, which seemed to be the Queens main Lady that most likely attended her when she needed it. She spoke to the Queen softly in Spanish and then nodded making her way to the Queens sleeping chambers.

"This must be my new maid-of-honor," Queen Adonia spoke in a thick Spanish accent.

Lady Cooper moved forward and curtsied once more before addressing the Queen. The English Queen raised her chin up watching the woman as she spoke to her. There was apparent distaste shown in the eyes of the Queen, which was directed at the woman before her, but it was gone quickly.

"Yes My Lady, this is Lady Briefs. This is the girl that will be replacing her mother." Evelyn glared at Bulma trying to signal to her to step forward.

"Thank you Lady Cooper, I know exactly who she is and why she is here. You can step back now." Queen Adonia didn't even make eye contact with her any longer. Her main concern was on the blue haired girl now standing before her. The Queen lifted the girls chin and studied her face quickly.

"You are Lady Beatrice's daughter. I can see the resemblance. Your mother is a wonderful woman." The Queen smiled kindly.

"Thank you your Majesty. Those are very kind words, and my only hope is to serve you just as well or better." Bulma said softly. She could hardly breathe. Though when her eyes fell on the woman that was speaking to her, she was a bit disappointed. Her beauty was not what she thought. She was told that the Queen was about thirty-one, which meant she was five years older than the King. She had age lines and her eyes no longer sparkled with youth. She looked touched by age and from what she heard about the Queen, having many miscarriages most likely didn't help with her quick aging.

The Queen lowered her hand and moved to her bed chambers. She motioned for Bulma to follow, and of course she complied rather quickly.

"This way child, I wish to speak with you about what I expect of you. You are now my maid-of-honor and I require that you help me prepare for the day along with preparing me for my rest." The Queen placed a protective hand over her belly and smiled at the young girl.

"Yes Madam." Bulma replied instantly.

"Of course the King usually does not visit me in my chambers at night when I am with child you will not need to prepare me for that unless I am informed ahead of time. He usually sends my ladies notice. I shall dine with him every Sunday and Wednesday alone. You will be required to help me prepare my hair and attire." Queen Adonia smiled softly and sat in a chair near her mirror.

"Yes Madam." Bulma noticed the interested twinkle in the older woman's eyes as she was being studied by her.

"Your hair is a different color than most women, and I find it quite beautiful. What are your talents?" the Queen quickly asked her.

Bulma lifted her eyes and watched the woman carefully. Her eyes wandered a bit as she was lost for words. She fumbled with her fingers and cleared her throat, "Well…" she spoke softly, "I am a great help when I am needed, and I work hard and aim to please," Bulma bit her lower lip hoping her answer would please the Queen.

Bulma felt her heart sink as the Queen's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Stop being so modest girl, you must have some type of talents. Can you sing, or maybe dance well?" Bulma looked to the ground before answering.

"Well, I can dance just fine, but I do not sing." After she answered she was rewarded with a warm smile.

"It's alright child, we will find something you are good at now that you are at court. You are your mother's daughter."

Just as they were finishing with their conversation, Evelyn was standing in the door way waiting to be received by her Majesty.

"What is it Lady Cooper?" Queen Adonia asked her looking from behind Bulma. Bulma stepped to the side, allowing the women to speak.

"My apologies Madam, but the King approaches." She spoke in an excited tone.

Queen Adonia smiled lovingly and nodded. Quickly the woman stood and made her way back to the sitting room. Bulma followed after the Queen. She motioned for Bulma to be close to her at all times and she complied.

The door was opened by one of the Queens ladies and a young, well-built man waltzed in. He stood up proudly, allowing his dark eyes to scan the room. He had a grin on his lips and finally his eyes fell on his wife, the Queen.

Bulma's eyes widened ever so slightly taking in the handsome man before her. This was the King? He was just as she hoped he would be. He was young, strong, and very handsome. His dark hair stood up in a flame style. He wore a beautifully embroidered vest, and his neck was adorned with jewelry, which were vibrant rubies and gold. He had a coat that was lined with fur, and was also embroidered with gold. His hands were jeweled with rings and quite masculine. He was built like a God, and of course he was their King. The two standing together was completely off. A king such as this should have a vibrantly beautiful Queen, and Adonia was plain. Her blue eyes dropped to the ground. She didn't want him to notice her staring, and she surely didn't want to offend him in anyway.

"To what do I own this pleasure, your Majesty?" The Queen smiled to her husband.

His voice instantly sent chills down Bulma's spine. He had a silky voice that was deep and masculine. It was just as she thought it would be.

"Well, I just came to see how my wife the Queen was on this fine day; you are carrying the heir to the throne. I hope you are well?" he asked taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

"I am as well as can be expected, and the child is growing strong within my womb. I am feeling very well today now that I have gone for my daily prayer, and have seen my loving husband. Will I be joining you tonight and dine?" she asked him seeing his eyes were wandering through her ladies. King Vegeta's eyes slowly made their way back to his wife as he took both of her hands in his.

"Of course, I am going to be joining you tonight. I will be on my way. I only wished to see how you were feeling. I must tend to my duties." King Vegeta said as his eyes drifted to Lady Evelyn, who was standing not too far from the Queen.

Queen Adonia tensed momentarily and pulled her hands back close to her belly. "Of course, your Majesty." She offered him a smile.

The King bowed to his wife and turned walking out. They Curtsied to their King and he was gone within moments. He truly was what Bulma pictured a King would be. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Relaxing next to the Queen, Bulma was ready to do the woman's bidding at any moment.

oOo

Chapter one is complete, and there will be more Vegeta and Bulma interaction.

If you know who I am referring to in English history than obviously you know I have changed everyone's name. There will be no person from our history line in this story just so that I can make it my own. I just love the story behind it.

Thank-you for reading!

Mallie-3


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This is for my own enjoyment.

A/U: Remember if you know the people in History that I have taken, do not hold it against me if everything isn't historically correct. I am trying to make it interesting with some interesting ideas that others had about these people as well as making it my own.

Happy reading!

oOo

Bulma leaned over and folded the white shirts, trying to crease them perfectly. She laid them on top of one another and carefully put them away for her Majesty. The older woman who was constantly at the Queen's side just as Bulma had been for the past couple weeks, was carefully combing Adonia's locks of dark hair and pinning it up. The Queen was moving her fingers over the royal jewels that were given to her after her coronation. Her eyes always brightened when her ladies brought them to her and she had to pick. There were a few gowns that were pulled out for the Queen, but she had not gone with those. She instead had gone with a beautiful red velvet gown that was embroidered with gold and had accents of black on the sleeves as well as the skirts.

"Lady Briefs, come to my side for a moment. I would like your opinion." The Queen did not look up from her jewels.

"Yes Madam," Bulma stopped folding and moved to the Queens side gracefully.

"Tell me, should I go with this gold necklace with the diamonds? Or should I go with the ruby necklace?" The Queen's dark eyes lifted a moment waiting for the girls answer.

"I would have to go with the rubies, your majesty. Because then you could wear those pieces for your hair, which also have rubies. If I remember correctly the King had given you those as a gift, and I am sure he would be pleased if you were wearing them." Bulma bit her lower lip focused in on the jewels for a brief moment as her blue eyes scanned over the woman's jewelry making sure that those pieces would be the best choice for the Queen's gown.

"Oh that is a lovely idea indeed. He did give me those, I shall wear them." The Queen put on a pair of ruby earrings that matched her necklace and hair pieces. They were beautiful earrings of gold and a single ruby, which at the tip of the ruby hung a pearl in the shape of a tear.

The Queen always seemed a bit happier when she knew she was going to spend time with the King. The King was very busy with his duties and sometimes he wouldn't see her at all unless it was for their dinners on Sundays and Wednesdays. The nights that he would say he was going to come to her, he would never show and sadness would fill her eyes as she sat in front of the fire hoping he would come. Of course he would always make it up to her by sending her a small gift, which always made her happier to know he cared enough send her his love.

Bulma knew that a lot of marriages were based on the family and the dowry. She used to pretend her father would try and find her the most wonderful husband in all the lands and they would live happily ever after. Of course after being in court for a couple of weeks she was already speculating that there just might not be a happy marriage out there. Did it exist? Her concern was not the romantic love between a man and a woman any longer, but making sure the Queen was happy and well taken care of.

She worried about the woman greatly, especially since she had been complaining about cramping. Bulma didn't say much because she had never had to see anyone go through the long nine months of pregnancy. Nor did Bulma know a thing about Pregnancy. She truly hoped the Queen would soon give the King a healthy boy. The Queen spoke about the child within her belly as a male quite often. There was no telling what the child was, Bulma knew that. She guessed it was because it gave her hope. Through her corset, Bulma would have never guessed the woman was with child, but it could be because she was so early in the pregnancy.

Queen Adonia was ready just after putting on the jewels. Lady Howard had finished with her hair, adorning it with the clips that had those brilliant rubies, which matched her gown perfectly. The Queen looked stunning. Bulma couldn't help but smile kindly in her direction.

Lady Howard spoke, "Is there anything you will need, Madam?"

"No Lady Howard, I will take Lady Briefs with me tonight. You can stay and make sure the Ladies get my things prepared for my rest." The Queen's dark eyes fell on her young maid-of-honor.

Bulma curtsied along with Lady Howard. Lady Howard quickly left the room leaving the Queen alone with Bulma.

Bulma was now wearing her normal plain dress that was assigned to her just a day after she had arrived. The Queen had her Ladies prepare it for her once she knew the young girl would be arriving. Bulma hated the bland colors that the Queen required them to wear. She felt like she was going to visit a nunnery. She was just glad that all the other ladies attending the Queen were required to wear the same gown and head dress.

"Come Bulma, I do not wish to keep his Majesty waiting." Adonia smiled and quickly they made their way to room where the King and Queen dinned.

oOo

On their way people would pause to curtsy when the Queen was announced. Bulma kept her eyes to the grounded and gracefully followed as the Queen smiled and nodded to those around her. Adonia's rooms were not far from the dining area. Bulma happened to look up a moment to see a couple of young gentlemen rise as they passed and smiled flirtatiously in Bulma's direction.

She couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep across her full lips. Her cheeks blushed brightly seeing the attention she had gained from just passing by. Maybe she didn't look so dull after all. Maybe she would get a chance to meet a few men. She knew the King was planning a feast with dancing and music soon. He was most likely getting restless. He was either kept busy with duties in the kingdom or out hunting with his closest friends. She was truly looking forward to wearing some of her own gowns and head dresses. Maybe she would meet a young man that could make her feel more like a woman. The Queen and all the other ladies constantly made her feel like a young child. She was sixteen years old. Many married around her age, and she didn't want them to think she couldn't handle the attentions of a man. She would prove them wrong.

Queen Adonia paused at the door to the dining area and smiled at one of the young men that were standing outside of the door. He bowed in respect and opened the door keeping it opened for the Queen's entrance. Finally after informing the King that his wife had arrived, the Queen strolled on in taking her seat at the end of the table. Her Husband, the King, was seated at the opposite end. He bowed his head at his wife and offered her a soft smile. There was something else on the man's face, something a bit off. He was in one of his moods. She had heard about King Vegeta's famous temper, but every time she saw him he seemed happy enough and quite loving toward the Queen.

The meal was brought out. There was a variety of meats, fruits, and even some quail eggs. Everything was distributed and offered to both the King and the Queen. Just as she watched some of the servants offer them their meal, Bulma was given a pitcher of English wine. She glanced down and swallowed. She had never attended dinner with the Queen before, and definitely not when King Vegeta was present. This was very interesting that the Queen would allow her to come with her and when she was in the Kings presents. Bulma knew nothing about what she required during dinner. Her thoughts were pushed to the side when the Queen waved Bulma closer.

King Vegeta already had a goblet of wine poured for him and he took a large drink before letting a loud sigh escape his lips and leaning back in his chair. His attention was taken from his food as he watched the young girl move toward the table. He noticed his Wife's attention was fully on the girl so he took a moment to let his eyes take in this new girl the Queen had amongst her ladies. She was thin, and young. Her face was pale and quite beautiful. He couldn't help but notice the soft curls under her headdress, how exotic. King Vegeta stroked his chin carefully and watched her movements as she leaned in to pour his wife's wine.

"It is a wonderful evening, and I am glad I get to spend it with you, Husband." Queen Adonia's thickly accented voice drew his attention from the Queen's lady.

Adonia's dark eyes lifted from her own goblet to meet her husband's dark eyes. She lifted her goblet in respect for him and nodded. Vegeta mimicked her actions and took a drink, setting it down.

"Yes a wonderful evening." King Vegeta lowered his eyes and ignored the presences of his wife somewhat as he quickly ate through his plate full of meats.

The Queen's smile slowly faded seeing he was no longer interested in a conversation. He was just looking to eat quickly and quietly and possibly enjoy a few glasses of his wine. Which from the looks of it he had already finished his first goblet and nodded for one of the servants to fill it up once again.

Bulma sat quietly and swallowed feeling the tension in the room. Her hands gripped the pitcher tightly and held it close to her chest. While there was silence, she took the time to allow her eyes to wander the room. The trims were intricate and the tables looked finely crafted. The King seemed to have no limit to how much he would pay for furniture. The others stood around the room quietly with their eyes forward to bring no attention to themselves. Of course the blue haired woman let her eyes wander a bit too much because she gained unwanted attention from the King.

Bulma's eyes moved from the length of the ceiling back to the table. Her blue eyes widened a moment to see a pair of enticingly dark eyes staring directly at her. Bulma took in a slow breath and looked down at the pitcher in her hands. She felt a warmth rise in her cheeks. She knew she had to be blushing.

Of course this only entertained the man watching her rather closely. Bulma glanced up to see if he was still watching her, and to her surprise he was. His eyes moved over her carefully, studying her. He chewed slowly, and then offered her a soft smile. Taking a drink of his wine, Vegeta looked back at his plate and then continued to eat. The whole time he was looking in her direction the Queen didn't seem to notice where his eyes had wandered, or at least she didn't act like she knew.

oOo

The Queen finished her dinner with the King and they quickly made their way back to her rooms. The walk back was silent and the Queen seemed to be in no mood to make any small conversation with her.

They arrived back to her quarters and the ladies gave her their undivided attention making sure her bed was prepared to sleep in. Bulma was requested to brush out her Queen's hair. Bulma leaned over and gripped the round brush in her hand and took small portions of the Queen's hair and brushed through the silky dark brown locks. Still even though only her ladies were around, the Queen wouldn't say a word. She wondered if she did see the look the King had given her. Bulma didn't think anything of it. He most likely found her entertaining. Like a child that couldn't sit still. Bulma bit her lower lip and finished with her hair helping the Queen into her bed.

Bulma walked out of the room. She was the last to leave the Queen to her rest. Knowing she was in no mood to speak, she informed Lady Howard of this switch in her mood. Lady Howard knew all too well that the King put the woman in these moods quite frequently and thanked Bulma for the information.

Many of the Ladies sat quietly in the sitting room playing quiet games or sewing. Some went to rest as well, but Bulma couldn't help but think she caused the Queen's distress. Later that night without knowing she had fallen asleep on one of the cushioned benches, Elisabeth came rushing over and shook her awake.

"Bulma wake up. We need you to fetch some towels, lots of them, quickly!" Bulma jerked awake and wiped the sleep from her eyes. The blue haired girl quickly stood up and collected the items that Lady Williams had asked for and rushed to the Queens sleeping chambers where everyone was rushing in and out of. Bulma was shocked to see one of the Kings doctors rushing in and was speaking quietly with Lady Howard.

Bulma's eyebrows knitted and she entered the closed door and shut it behind her. Just hours before this the Queen had been fine and sleeping peacefully. Now she was wincing in pain and sobbing hysterically. Bulma's breath was caught in her throat and she didn't know what to do.

"What are you waiting for Child? Give me the towels." Lady Cooper hissed at her and ripped the towels from her arms.

They were cleaning up the massive amounts of blood that were covering the Queen's thighs and bed sheets. She had miscarried the King Child. Bulma felt tears fill her eyes seeing the distress she was in, not to mention the pain from the cramping. After an hour of getting the Queen somewhat back to normal, and changing the sheets. The Queen was in a new nightgown and tucked tightly under the comforter. Bulma took a cool cloth and dabbed her head softly. She was glad to see the Queen sleeping soundly after the whole ordeal. Bulma had strands of hair loose from her head dress and in her line of vision. She felt drained completely.

The King's doctor was finally allowed into the room once she was presentable once again. He had a grim look on his face as he watched the Queen sleep soundly. He shook his head and walked over to Lady Howard and spoke loud enough for her Ladies to hear.

"I will inform his majesty." The physician said softly. His voice filled with remorse for the woman.

oOo

The King only once showed up to express his remorse for what had happened. It was very much played out and everyone could tell it took all he had to remain calm. His eyes were filled with sadness that yet another one of his children died before birth. Bulma was told that she had birthed him a son year's back when they were in the early stages of marriage. She found herself with child rather quickly. As the months passed the Queen carried the child within her womb to full term. The Queen went on bed rest close to the end of her pregnancy and soon after delivered the King a healthy baby boy. He was named after his father, but before the child turned a month old, he suddenly died. The King and Queen were devastated. After the birth of their son, many still born followed and still no live child. He had not yet gained a healthy male heir.

The Queen soon after her recent miscarriage returned to prayer daily and would stay for hours. Bulma figured it was because she was hoping she would be blessed with a healthy son to please he husband and prove she was his true wife. There were rumors circulating that the King had spoken about divorce. The Ladies had heard it from people around court, but of course no one wanted to believe that their Mistress would ever be thrown to the side. After hearing those rumors Bulma was shocked to see Evelyn Copper once again in a wonderful mood. She had seen a complete change in the way the woman held herself, not to mention the beautiful earrings and necklace she had obtained. They were too rich for a woman of her standing.

Bulma looked up from her sewing to see Evelyn smiling and speaking with a few of the ladies nearby. Evelyn glanced in her direction and pursed her lips, which caused Bulma to quickly look away. Jane and Elisabeth were close helping the young blue haired girl with some of the Kings shirts.

"She is god awful," Jane clicked her tongue with distaste as she pulled the threat through making it tight.

Bulma choose not to answer, but Elisabeth chose to instead, "Of course she is. Look at her, the way she is strutting around this place. She obviously is in the Kings good graces once again, especially now that the Queen didn't give him a son." Elisabeth signed and worked the needle in her fabric.

Bulma glanced up at looked between the two sitting close to her, "You honestly believe that she is having an affair with the King?" she huffed softly.

Jane and Elisabeth's mouth dropped open slightly, "Oh Bulma, are you serious? Did you not see her new necklace and earrings? The King had been giving her those for …certain favors." Jane's cheeks blushed bright.

"Favors?" Bulma asked and proved to be completely unaware.

"What Jane means to say Bulma is that the King needs company at times, and because she is such a wonderful friend he surprises her with gifts." Lady Williams piped in and kept her green eyes on the shirts.

Jane's eyes widened, but quickly nodded, "Yes, that is what I mean of course, dear child."

Bulma looked between the women before answering, "I think that is just rude for a married man to be giving gifts to a woman when his wife has just miscarried." The blue haired woman licked her lips and finished her shirt standing to put it with the others in a trunk, leaving Elisabeth and Jane alone.

"Oh that was brilliant. Why can't we speak plainly? You know it is happening." Jane frowned leaning in to speak to Elisabeth softly.

"She is a child. You can clearly see how uneducated she is with that kind of thing, which I am glad. Court is no place for a girl to learn what happens between a man and woman." Elisabeth scolded.

"Well, I think she needs to be more aware. He is our King, but this scandal, she pretends like it isn't happening. What, does the girl honestly think that all men are faithful?" Elisabeth cleared her throat and both went quiet and continued their sewing. Jane finished and stood just as Bulma sat back down.

oOo

Bulma was asked to deliver the shirts to the Kings chambers and give them to his servants. Just down the hall where she was delivering the shirts she was spotted by the King himself. He had been in meetings with many of his trusted men all day and had no time for play. He couldn't help but notice the small innocent girl by the name of Bulma Briefs speaking to one of his chamber servants. She had his shirts in hand; there would be no better way than to catch her now. He waved one of his servants over and whispered in his ear and pointed to Bulma. He excused himself and quickly made his way to his office.

"Excuse me, Lady Briefs?" Bulma had just started walking back to the Queen's chambers when the young boy approached her.

She paused and looked over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes sparkled brightly and she looked around, "Yes?"

"If you would follow me Lady, a friend said he would like to speak to you privately. It shouldn't take long at all." The boy smiled kindly.

Bulma gave him a nervous smile and nodded, "Yes, who is this friend?" of course this boy didn't respond and just kept walking through the people crowding the hall.

Bulma was lead into a room with a large table in the center. In the back there looked to be an office. She wondered who needed to speak to her. She honestly hoped she had not offended anyone while she had been here. She thought she was doing so well. Her fingers brushed over the length of the table as she walked around the room observing the beautiful paintings and elaborate furniture.

"Lady Briefs," that silky deep voice called from the back room.

The sound of heavy boots hitting the floor and the sound of the voice quickly caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder to see the handsome King. Bulma gasped and dropped into a deep curtsy.

"Oh forgive me your majesty; I didn't realize you were the one I would be speaking to. If I would have known…" she was cut off by a soft chuckle and by his raised hand. He closed those beautifully dark eyes momentarily before approaching her.

"Do not apologize. I asked you to come, but did not have my servant tell you who wanted to speak with you. I didn't want you to be alarmed." He grinned flashing his white teeth.

"Of course your Majesty." Bulma straighten her body and watched him, but tried not to keep eye contact for too long.

King Vegeta leaned in closer to her. The blue haired beauty felt a blush creep over her cheeks once again. This man seemed to have that effect on her constantly.

"I wanted to invite you on a stroll. Bring Lady Williams with you as well. I have already invited Lady Cooper to join tomorrow. I know you ladies might need some fresh air once and a while. Don't worry about wearing this…" his voice trailed off as he dropped his hand near her neck brushing his knuckles over the soft skin and down toward the fabric covering her shoulder. His dark eyes lifted. Vegeta moved his hand to cup her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. Bulma's soft lips parted as she looked deeply into his eyes. She nodded to him. He smiled once again and brushed his thumb over her lower lip.

"Return to your Queen, I will see you tomorrow. I will have one of my servants retrieve you." Bulma felt the warmth of his hand leave her face and her eyes closed slowly. She curtsied and then was allowed to leave.

oOo

Chapter two is complete. I hope you liked it.

Thank-you for reading!

Mallie-3


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I only write for fun, and make no profit from it.

Happy Reading!

oOo

Bulma and the Ladies were busy the next day. They were folding linens, which was the Queen's request. The Queen's chambers were being cleaned spotless and there was no time for rest. Bulma wiped her forehead and signed softly. She lifted her eyes momentarily to get a good look at large chambers noticing everyone was rushing around trying to get things done. The Queen had left earlier for prayer, and most likely wouldn't be back for some time. After the recent miscarriage she would visit the chapel three times a day or maybe more.

The blue haired woman quickly made her way to Adonia's sleeping chambers to put away the newly folded linens and walked back to the sitting area. She was wearing the new gown today. It was no longer those plain gowns the Queen had them all wear previously, but a French style gown, with vibrant colors, and instead of their hood, they were given a cap. Apparently the French style was in and Queen Adonia was quite fond of it. Bulma wore her hair down and flowing, exposing her beautifully curled hair.

Bulma made eye contact with Elisabeth Williams. She gave her an excited smile. Elisabeth looked around at the other ladies a moment and then quickly made her way toward Bulma and leaned in, whispering softly.

"Did his Majesty say when he would send someone to come get us?" Elisabeth's wide green eyes studied the girls face a moment.

Bulma couldn't help but smile brightly. She knew Elisabeth would could around. When she had told her that the King had one of his servants bring her to him to speak with her about a stroll in the gardens, Elisabeth looked upon Bulma with much distaste. She was hesitant, and very skeptical. Bulma believed it was because everyone was tip toing around the Queen because she had recently miscarried and they did not wish to upset her. Once the Queen was with child once again, she would be chipper and her ladies could be happy as well.

"Oh, he didn't exactly tell me a time, but I figured mid-day. I know it is fast approaching, but the King will retrieve us, I know it." Bulma chuckled seeing the apparent look of happiness on her friends face.

Just as Bulma had predicted, their soft whispers gained the attention of Jane Hill, and before they knew it she was next to them looking them both over with a look of suspicion.

"Why do you ladies seem so happy today?" Lady Hill asked them, giving them a soft smile.

"Well, we were invited by his majesty to take a stroll." Bulma informed her.

Elisabeth giggled childishly, which made Jane's smile disappear and her eyes narrow.

"Oh I see. Well, Elisabeth I am shocked you would even accept such an invitation especially since you are so against Lady Cooper's flirtatious ways." Jane scolded the woman lightly.

Bulma frowned some, and quickly defended her friend, "Now Jane, that isn't nice. We were invited and you know as well as I that declining the King's invite would only anger him. It would be rude not to go." Elisabeth smiled brightly and nodded to Jane in agreement.

"I would have to agree with Lady Brief's, Jane. It would be a terrible thing, and I know you would go if you were invited as well." Just then Jane turned up her nose and walked away with some cloth in her hand and decided not to speak any longer with the two women. Bulma and Elisabeth chuckled softly to themselves.

Just then Lady Cooper walked into the room clapping her hands a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Alright Ladies, it is time to go to the dining area to get something in our stomachs. Everyone can get back to work once we are finished. Come now." she was dressed beautifully, and it was most likely because she knew she would be in the King's presence soon. Bulma didn't care that Lady Cooper would be present, she was just happy he himself had invited her and Elisabeth.

oOo

The small group of ladies quietly sat in the dining hall and ate quickly. Some would speak amongst themselves during meal time. Bulma's head was filled with images of how today would play out. She was so excited to lay eyes on their handsome and young King. He was so kind and giving, and to invite them to be in his presence was so much more then she could have hoped for. Those beautifully dark eyes that pierced her very soul, and the way his voice made her body grow warm all over. She didn't understand the control he had on her, but she was sure that he had that power on many.

After finishing her meal, Bulma and Elisabeth hurried back to their small rooms that were close to Queen Adonia's chambers. They fumbled through their things so they could find something to accent their newly acquired gowns. Elisabeth looked absolutely radiant. Her dark hair was pinned to the side and cascaded over her shoulder. They both wore a cap on their head, which allowed their hair to be visible when down. Lady Cooper walked by their room and tipped up her nose seeing both the girls make eye contact with her. Elisabeth rolled her eyes in distaste seeing the woman was clearly not happy they were going to be joining her with the King.

One of the King's servants came and swiftly took the young ladies to the gardens of the palace. There were beautifully trimmed shrubs surrounding them, and wonderful flowers that accented the lush green bushes, bringing life and color to the grounds. Leading into each section of the gardens there was a door cut into the bushes for anyone to pass through, which was a bit more exciting. Each section had its own stone pond with a beautiful sculpture adorning the center. Bulma's eyes were wide and filled with excitement. She couldn't seem to get the smile from her lips. Lady Williams moved close to her and linked arms, pulling her in tightly and smiling brightly.

"This is truly exciting that the King would even think to invite us." Elisabeth lifted her eyes to see the King surrounded by a few men and his servants nearby, watching over him.

Lady Cooper glanced over her shoulder, as she was a few paces ahead of them, and rolled her eyes. Bulma's smile faded momentarily. She was honestly very intimidated by the looked Lady Cooper had been shooting her. It was almost as if they were silent enemies. She tried her hardest to take Elisabeth's advice and ignore them, but she honestly couldn't help that they got to her.

"Ah, I am so pleased you ladies arrived. I was hoping that my servants would waste no time, and find no trouble along the way." King Vegeta's arms were wide and an inviting smile was on his lips.

All three of them greeted their King with warmth. Each of them deeply curtsied and smiled up at him. Bulma's eyes shifted to the two men that were behind the King. One of the men was a tall stocky man. His head was completely bald and a black mustache as neatly trimmed on his lip. The King introduced him as the Duke of Buckingham, Nappa Cooper. The Duke of Buckingham just so happen to be the sister of Evelyn Cooper. According the gossip, Jane Hill heard that the reason why Nappa was raised so high was because Evelyn did the King some great favors. The second man was the King's main man, and childhood friend Radditz Brandon, and he was the Duke of Suffolk. These two men were the closest friends and closest to the King than anyone else, and any advisor.

The King first wanted to show off his ability for Archery after a few moments of chatting and introducing took place. The King had a large rectangular patch of green grass, and at the end there were three bulls eyes held up on wooden beams. He had his servant fetch him a bow and he quickly plucked the string back with the arrow and aimed striking the middle of the second circle closest to the bull's eye. Bulma clapped along with the others and smiled kindly. The King turned around and handed the bow to Nappa, but paused a moment to wink a Bulma. A blush formed over her cheeks seeing the innocent wink and lifted her hand to hide her smile.

Evelyn smiled seeing the King approach her. He stood by her side collecting her small body close to his. Bulma's eyes grew curious seeing the small interaction between the King and Evelyn. He would lean in and softly whisper in her ear, which would cause Lady Cooper to giggle and press her fingers to his chest playfully.

"He will tire of her. To keep a man like the King it takes a lot more than what she offers to him." Elisabeth whispered to Bulma. She too was intrigued with their interaction.

After a good thirty minutes of watching the men shoot their arrows to prove who the better archer was, King Vegeta decided their stroll should begin. Everyone was led to a tent that was put up in the gardens and inside there were wine and fruits. They ground was carpeted and on top there were lush pillows of different colors of silk and embroidered extravagantly. The Surprises just kept coming. The Garden was just beautiful, but what he had for them was amazing. Just as they got comfortable, the King signaled for the musicians to play a little bit of soft music while the group enjoyed the beautifully sunny day. They each were enjoying the fruits and wine immensely.

"Lady Briefs, I hope you are enjoying what court life offers," Radditz said looking across from his comfortable position on the pillows.

"Oh yes Sir, I am enjoying it just fine. I find that I have learned much now that I have been attending the Queen. I am so thankful to have been allowed at court." Bulma smiled softly and took a drink of her wine.

The King was sitting close to Lady Cooper and he would slide his hand around her waist from time to time and lean in, whispering in her ear. Bulma swallowed her wine and looked away quickly seeing his black gaze shift to her momentarily, which he would just grin.

"I am glad to know my court pleases you, Lady Briefs. It pleases me greatly to get some variety in court, even if they are very young, but I find the young ones are the ones with the best spirit." King Vegeta chuckled softly and shifted his eyes to his friends, which they rewarded him with a chuckle.

"What about you lady Williams, you have been here a while and are still as dazzling as ever." The King watched her giving a soft grin.

Elisabeth was taken back but quickly answered, "Yes your Majesty. I hear you are planning a banquet and I know from experience you never disappoint."

King Vegeta chuckled and nodded, "Yes I am and it should be quite soon, because this place has been too dull as of late. I wish everyone to be in good spirits." He rose his goblet, which everyone followed his action and they all took a drink of their delicious wine.

Bulma was so intimidated by the Kings very presents. He was so strong and appealing that she guessed she wouldn't even have the power to say no to a man such as him. He created anxiety deep inside her because she feared to disappoint him. How could a person honestly please a King that was rewarded with everything that he wanted? Bulma was still wrapped up in the thought of their sovereign, the handsome, well-built, exciting sovereign. Every time King Vegeta would glance up at her and smile, she would blush like a silly little girl with a crush. She didn't want him to look at her as such, but she was the youngest of the women. He seemed to think it was quite entertaining. It was different when Evelyn gained his attention. There was something in his smile and the expression in his eyes.

After the King had enough of that particular group for one day they all strolled back closer to the Palace. Elisabeth and Bulma were taken back to their rooms. The curious thing was Evelyn Cooper was nowhere to be found. She had though the woman was with them when they returned. The King must have needed her. She tried not to think much about it because she knew the fun was all over for today and she must get back to the Queen and keep her mind clear.

oOo

A month passed and the preparations for the banquet were beginning. The King seemed to take a bit longer to prepare it than he had said before. The halls were decorated extravagantly and the King was inviting many of his friends to court along with throwing hunting parties and hosting jousting matches. Bulma was kept busy with entertainment constantly. This was nothing like her first appearance here at court. Things were dull and it was nothing as she imagined. Of course now it was showing the true colors of how a court should be. There was constant excitement and laughter filling the halls. There were also other reasons for the palace to be happy because the Queen was once again pregnant. She was glowing with excitement and very happy. Everyone was hoping that this time the child in her womb would see it through the entire pregnancy and turn out to be the male heir that she and Vegeta so desperately desired.

Something else had changed not too long after their beautiful stroll in the palace gardens. Lady Evelyn Cooper was getting married to Sir William Moore. The King had set up the marriage and each family was very excited about it, even the husband to-be. The only thing Bulma noticed to be a bit off was the way Evelyn acted. Bulma found the poor woman crying in her rooms quite often and red eyed and sad. Elisabeth and Jane found it to be the best time to criticize the woman and basically telling Bulma it served her right. Honestly Bulma didn't care too much because the woman had been nothing but awful to her.

The ladies all joined in the dining hall for dinner and everyone seemed in a wonderful mood. Since the Queen found out she was with child once again, she only required the attention of her main Lady-in-waiting, Lady Howard. They had much time on their hands. There was much more socialization. Bulma sat beside Elisabeth and Jane and sensed a bit of tension between the two, and decided not to ask.

"Good evening Ladies." Bulma smiled softly to the two women.

"Good evening, Bulma" Elisabeth smiled and moved some of her food around on her plate.

Jane was glaring at Elisabeth and said nothing. She looked down at her own plate and took a piece of meat between her lips and chewed still being silent. Bulma's eyes shifted between the two, and finally decided to figure out what was going on between her two friends.

"What is it? Why do I feel like I am not being told something?" Bulma asked ever so softly, being careful not to draw the attention from the other ladies sitting close by.

Jane looked up with a smug smile on her lips, "Oh why not asked Lady Williams where she received that beautiful silver bracelet with sapphires on it." She said smugly.

Bulma glanced over just in time to see the gleam of the jewels on her wrist before Elisabeth had time it hide it under the table. Elisabeth said nothing continued to eat quietly.

"What is wrong with receiving such a gift, Jane?" Bulma glanced up at the smug woman with a confused look.

"Oh nothing just thought I would point it out. It truly is magnificent." She said rudely and then stood with her plate and left the hall.

Bulma leaned in and smiled, "Do you have an admirer, Elisabeth?" she chuckled softly seeing her friends green eyes lift for a moment and finally a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh yes, the King gave it to me." She admitted softly.

Bulma felt her chest tighten and a wave of jealousy wave over her, but it disappear quickly. This was the King and she should expect him to provide many with certain gifts. She just wondered what made Elisabeth more appealing than her. This saddened Bulma a bit now. Forcing a smile on her small lips, Bulma nodded.

"Oh, well it is very lovely. You must have pleased the Queen for him to give you such a gift." Bulma said not quite understanding the situation. Elisabeth allowed her to believe just that and nodded. They finished their dinner quietly.

oOo

After a week of hunting, jousting, and games the banquet finally came. Bulma dressed in a burgundy gown made of velvet. It parted showing off a beautifully floral pattern in the triangle between the velvet on her skirt. On the corset itself she had a beautiful emerald brooch, matching the floral on the skirting. On her head she wore a headdress instead of a hood, so she could show off her beautifully wavy blue hair.

She entered the hall and smiled seeing the beautiful Lady Williams. The woman rushed up and gripped Bulma's hands pulling her into the crowded room. Bulma's attention was briefly taken away from her friend when she heard a roar of laughter at the front of the room. King Vegeta sat alone, but surrounded by many people, which one caused his laughter. He looked handsome in his purple cloth embroidered with gold. He had dark colored jewels over his shoulders, draped down the vest. He was stunning, but Elisabeth willed the woman in another gentleman's direction.

"Bulma I wish you to meet, Kakkarot Tailboys" Bulma's stunning blue eyes lifted a moment meeting a dark brown stare of a handsome young man. He looked to be just a few years older than her. He had wild black hair, but he was dressed well in a golden cloth of a sort. He nodded to her respectfully and gave her a lovely smile.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lady Briefs." Kakkarot said truthfully.

"It is nice to meet you, Sir." Bulma responded to him offering him a kind smile as she cupped her hands near her stomach.

"He is a close friend of mine here at court. I have been here a while and I met him a year back. He helps the Kings advisor, Cardinal Murphy." Elisabeth smiled.

Bulma nodded and continued to make small talk with this new man she just met. He was kind enough. He was very sweet and innocent, and acted very shy around Bulma. She didn't mind at all. She honestly thought it was quite entertaining. Though after a while Bulma couldn't help but notice her friends attention was elsewhere. Elisabeth's eyes were shimmering with excitement and she had a soft smile on her rosy lips. Bulma glanced in the direction that had Elisabeth's full attention and there the King sat staring right back at Elisabeth. Bulma cleared her throat and looked away.

Not long after noticing the glances between the King and Elisabeth, Bulma noticed people were dancing. The King took Elisabeth to the floor and just then Kakkarot asked her to dance with him. Bulma accepted of course. It had been a long while since she danced and she was going to take advantage of it.

The instruments started up a happy melody and they all joined dancing in a line. The King was at the head of the line with Elisabeth and Kakkarot and Bulma were just behind them. Bulma smiled happily and giggled seeing how well this man danced. He moved her small body around and led her very well. She was completely impressed, but she couldn't help be glance over at King Vegeta and Elisabeth frequently. The King was a stunning dance partner. Better than any man she had seen. As all the women were lined up on one side and the men were lined up on the other side, it was time for every other person to step forward and the partners switched. Bulma felt a hitch in her throat when she was partnered up with the King. Their palms touched and his dark eyes pierced hers, giving her a playful grin.

"Lady Briefs." He said just a playful as the grin.

"Your Majesty." Bulma shot back with intensity and flirting with her beautifully blue eyes.

King Vegeta chuckled seeing the flirtation. Just as the music ended they were all posed and back with their original dance partners. The crowd erupted in laughter and applauses. Bulma was quite pleased to have danced with the handsome King. Not to mention ever since he had danced with her for the brief moment, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She had gained the attention of the King.

After dancing Kakkarot, Elisabeth, and Bulma were seated and enjoyed some of the banquet wine and food. The King had his servants prepare massive amounts and varieties of foods for his guests. Bulma was completely pleased and very excited about it.

"I see the Queen isn't going to be attending her Husband's banquet." Bulma looked over at the empty chair next to the King.

Elisabeth took a large drink from her glass, "Oh heavens no. The Queen will most likely not show herself very much now that she is with child once again. She is desperate for a male heir. This would be too much excitement for her. So she would say." Elisabeth smiled.

Bulma chuckled and nodded, "Well, I am very happy that the Queen is carrying a child once again. I truly hope this one is the male heir they so much desire."

Elisabeth and Kakkarot glanced over at Bulma and smiled before chuckling. Bulma glanced up a bit confused.

"You are such a romantic, Bulma." Kakkarot said leaning in closer to her.

Bulma looked down and blushed taking a sip of her wine, "So what if I am?" she cleared her throat.

"It isn't a bad thing. I find it very appealing in a woman." Kakkarot said which caused Bulma's blush to deepen.

"Thank-you," Bulma said softly and glanced up looking in the Kings direction. Bulma smiled softly and bit her lower lip. The King nodded to her and offered her a soft smile in return. She knew it wasn't for anyone else because Elisabeth's back was turned from the King. This smile and nod was meant for her, and only her. It pleased her greatly.

oOo

Alright, end of chapter three. I hope everyone likes it so far? It has been quite silent. I know I am enjoying writing it.

Thanks for reading!

Mallie-3


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter 4_

Authors Note: Thanks to all those who have been viewing my stories and for your impute on my them. I really wish to thank _PreciousJade_ because she has really inspired me with some fun ideas as of late. Also I can't stress enough that people should read my authors notes because it really will tell you what these characters are going to be like in future chapters. The point of my authors notes are to keep people from reviewing about how they are confused as to why the characters were so OOC or why they act a certain way. I really love to hear from my reviewers, but I really put these up for everyone to be warned and not surprised. That being said I really hope you enjoy all my future chapters, and if you don't mind my characters being a bit OOC then I hope each chapter is as exciting as the last. Thank you again everyone.

Also, I have just joined DeviantArt not too long ago. I haven't been posting too much there, but if anyone wishes to view my stories there that would be lovely. I will be adding more to my page there soon. You can find me under Mallie3, and I have it listed in my profile. Also, I have an account on MediaMiner under the name Mallie3. My other account there was Mallie 3, but for some reason I can't access my account any longer because of a different e-mail, so Mallie3 is my new account name. Sorry with my gabbing! :3

Happy Reading!

oOo

It was a beautiful autumn day. The trees were changing color and the leaves were slowly disappearing from the once lush branches of the trees surrounding the palace. It wouldn't be long until the breeze would no longer be as enjoyable when on a stroll. Soon she would not be outdoors unless she was wearing something more appropriate for the weather change. Bulma's gloved hands smoothed out the front of her skirts after she had picked them up as she climbed the stone stairway. Her mind was wandering back to that night in the summer when King Vegeta had thrown his banquet. He was in the best of moods that night. Dancing and watching Bulma with those intense black eyes of his. The only thing that stuck in her mind for the past three months was that innocent smile he had given her. She had been around him enough to know that this particular man always had his guard up and showed no sign of weakness. When he had given her that smile, it stuck with her. Maybe there is something more to this man she doesn't know, and not many knew him on a personal level. Whatever that soft smile was about, Bulma sure hoped that she would be able to see him more often.

Not long after the banquet, just three weeks to be exact, the King and his army went to Spain because the Emperor of Spain had been placing troops on the boarder of England. Not many details were given by the counsel. Of course there had been whispers about the Emperor having some issue with King Vegeta, but it was not discussed more than that. The King had spoken to an advisor from Spain and a treaty was to be figured between the two men. It seemed to be taking a lot longer than intended. Many said that the treaty had been signed and figured out two weeks after arriving, but still there was no word on when he would be returning. Bulma was anxious because his court was dull once again. She had very little to do with the Queen shutting herself away now that she had kept the babe in her belly this long. Not to mention there were not exciting banquets or jousting tournaments to keep their spirits up. She was glad to have her friends near her during this time at least. She had gotten to know Kakkarot quite well, and liked him very much. Elisabeth had been the same, but something was different as she would act very sad some days and wished to be alone, leaving her a Kakkarot to entertain themselves.

"Bulma over here," Elisabeth waved her gloved hand in the air getting the girls attention.

"We have been waiting for you to come down and join us. It is a glorious day isn't it?" Kakkarot smiled and took Bulma's hand in his, placing a soft kiss upon it.

"Yes it is a glorious day indeed. I forgot my gloves so I went back to our rooms for them. It honestly didn't take that long." Bulma shot Elisabeth a silly grin.

"Yes, I suppose you would need your gloves. It might be a bit too chilly without them." Elisabeth agreed.

"So, any news of the King's whereabouts Kakkarot?" Bulma asked him, "I mean you have been attending Cardinal Murphy, have you not written to him?"

The dark haired man shrugged and sighed, running his hands through his wild mane, "No word as of yet. He wrote to me a week ago telling me the King had been visiting friends that were not at court." Bulma looked across the large open areas surrounding the palace.

"Well, I do hope he hasn't forgotten me at least. I haven't heard from him since he left just two and a half months ago." Elisabeth sounded sad once again.

Kakkarot rolled his eyes and leaned in, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "Now Elisabeth you know just as well as I that the King often tires of women quickly. I don't know why you even waste your thoughts on a man such as that." Elisabeth elbowed him in the ribs causing him to gasp and grip his side.

"Now what was that for?" Kakkarot growled softly and tried to force a smile on his lips.

"Well, you opened your mouth and apparently Elisabeth didn't like it, Kakkarot." Bulma chuckled, "Sometimes you can be rude."

"Well, It is true everyone woman knows that…" he was cut off by a look from Elisabeth. "That the King likes a variety of different people surrounding him." He nodded flashing a smile before walking casually to Bulma's side to be closer to her.

Elisabeth shook her head. Ever since Kakkarot had laid eyes on Bulma he acted like a love struck fool. Bulma was unaware of this happening, and treated him as a close friend. Kakkarot knew she was clueless to the happenings between a man and a woman, especially the game of flirtation. It didn't stop him from wishing to be with her every second, even if their relationship was only friendship in Bulma's eyes.

oOo

The trio's happy stroll had just about come to an end when Bulma suggested they make their way back to the palace. They were then startled by Elisabeth loud gasp. She reached out and gripped Bulma's hand in her own.

"Bulma to you see that?" Elisabeth pointed in the distance seeing a group of horses making their way toward the palace.

The horses were sashed with the royal colors and many of the men on top of their steads were carrying flags, which were adorned with the royal insignia. Bulma smiled brightly and pulled Elisabeth closer. The King had finally returned to court. This was a joyous time for the three. The palace was running out of things to do, and when the King was present at his palace everyone seemed in much better spirits.

"Let's go down, maybe he will notice us." Elisabeth smiled and straightened her skirts and made Bulma check her hair.

"Alright, I guess so. I am not properly dressed for him…"Bulma frowned when she noticed she was being completely ignored by her friend.

Bulma was not happy that she was wearing a very plain gown and instead of a French cap, she wore a hood to keep her hair from becoming windblown. She knew that even though she was not happy with her attire didn't mean that Elisabeth cared especially since the King was present.

Kakkarot walked alongside Bulma as they watched their friend rush to the bottom of the hill. The group on their horses rode in quickly, but some rode to the stables. The group with the King rode up toward the three near the hill. The king was on top of his horse and nodded his head, which the two girls curtsied and Kakkarot bowed, greeting him warmly.

"Well, isn't it nice to see two very beautiful ladies from my court," King Vegeta chuckled and shifted his eyes to Bulma who had just stood up from her curtsy.

"I am glad to see you have arrived back safely, your majesty." Elisabeth smiled brightly.

King Vegeta grinned down at Elisabeth, "Yes I am glad to be back, there are many that I wish to…speak to very soon." He shifted his dark gaze back upon Bulma, whose cheeks flushed deeply. He spurred his horse's side and the group was gone in a matter of moments.

oOo

King Vegeta strolled through the halls with his men following quickly behind him speaking rather loudly. They each were trying to address him about different matters. Vegeta had been dealing that buffoon from Spain, and didn't want to speak to these idiots. He was not up to speak to anyone. He had just arrived back from his long trip. He had spoken with royalty too much over the long period of absences, and the only down time was his short time chatted with friends. He only wished to relax in his Privy chambers and look over his funds and start to plan for a banquet, which he wanted to happen within a day. He knew that there were other documents he needed to address, but one thought that was eating at his brain was that blasted woman. Finally having enough of their loud demands, Vegeta turned rather quickly at the end of the hall and glared in his counsel's direction, causing them all to silence immediately.

"Get out of my sight all of you. I wish to speak of these matters no more," He waved his hands and growled under his breath, "Fools."

"Murphy…get in here." He shot over his shoulder as the group of men, which then the Cardinal quickly moved through and followed after his King. The rest of the men stood in silence completely taken back by what had just happened. Of course the King had wished to speak to no one but that Cardinal, so they began to speak amongst one another and walked in the opposite direction.

After a moment of pacing the room and staring out the window a few times, Vegeta finally decided to speak to the Cardinal who was nervously toying with his red robes.

"There is a matter I need to discuss with you, Murphy." Vegeta's large hands were placed widely on top of the desk, and he looked up to make eye contact with the Cardinal.

"Of course your Majesty." He smiled and moved closer to his desk, his eye scanned through the paper work hoping he had done nothing to displease his king, and maybe the papers on his desk would clue him in.

"That Williams girl, I need to be rid of her. It was fun while it lasted, but she annoys me, giving me those looks of flirtation. She tries way too hard for my liking. Is there a marriage perhaps?" He asked speaking low as if telling a secret.

"Oh of course we could figure something out for the Lady. There is a gentleman by the name of Robert Monty. He comes from a wealthy family, and the Williams family would be most pleased if they were to agree, which I know they will." The Cardinal nodded.

King Vegeta nodded and looked very pleased, "Ah, very well then see it done. If there is a matter of money, then make sure to give the family whatever they need, but see it done Murphy." The King pointed at him giving him a deadly look.

The Cardinal swallowed and nodded, almost stuttered out his words, "Of course you Majesty."

King Vegeta then sat down and placed his booted feet upon the table and rested his hands on his vested chest. He let a small sigh escape his lips and finally after a moment of silence he glared up at Murphy and waves him off, "Off with you…I wish to be alone." With that Cardinal Murphy scurried from the kings chambers.

oOo

People were flocking to the palace from their country homes nearby because they were invited to show their faces at court. Bulma decided she would go with the dress Elisabeth picked, which was a light green gown that was outlined in a gold threading. On her shoulders there were strips of floral patterns with beautiful pink flowers. Her corset looked to be a greenish blue tint because of how the light green looked with the other floral colors. Her skirt was the same green, but the kirtle had matched the floral pattern on her sleeves and shoulders. She was wearing a simple blue jeweled brooch near the top of her corset with small studded pearls in her ears. Her hair was pinned back at the sides, causing her hair to cascade down her back. Her hair had some gold fabric braiding mingled within her hair. Bulma looked radiant and she knew it. Elisabeth had helped her with some of the ideas. She didn't want to draw too much attention, but Elisabeth insisted that every lady at court must always dress their best when invited to a banquet. Bulma finally gave in to the woman's rambling and was fixed up nicely.

Elisabeth was wearing a stunning greyish silver gown. She had unbelievable stitching on the sleeves and the shoulders did not puff like Bulma's, but the corset was stunning. It reminded Bulma of a fan, but thinner and placed on a garment. She wore her hair up beautifully with some ribbons braided into her hair. They both met Kakkarot down in the hall. He was stunning in a black and blue colored coat, and the embroidery on the sleeves was in fact the same blue as the stitching on the outline of his coat. His eyes widened seeing Bulma approach him. Elisabeth happened to get to him first and pursed her lips, but then offered him a grin.

"Now Kakkarot, you honestly need to wipe that pathetic look from your face. You will give away your feeling for the girl. Not that you have been hiding it well at all." Elisabeth teased him.

"Hush you lips, Elisabeth. I plan on actually telling her. I just need the right time to tell her." Kakkarot admitted.

"Well it has been weeks that you have been swooning over Lady Briefs." Elisabeth chuckled; her eyes lifted and scanned the room.

"Oh Kakkarot you look handsome." Bulma complimented and grabbed his hands tightly and bounced with childlike excitement.

"Why thank you Lady Briefs," He lifted both her hands and kissed them one at a time.

Bulma smiled and pulled them free. Soon enough Kakkarot insisted they find themselves with a goblet in their hands and figure out where the King was, and possibly what he had planned for this evening.

Bulma stood next to Elisabeth with a goblet of wine in her hands. She sipped it, not drinking too much. The King had not yet showed up but still the soft tone of the music danced over her ears, but just then the music came to a pause and a small stout man came into the hall and introduced king Vegeta to his guests. Everyone lowered to show their respects as he entered the room. Bulma looked up momentarily to get a look at him as he walked in, but was unable to see him. Everyone then began to speak once again and laughter now filled the room as the King had the musicians play peppier songs. She stood up on her tip toes to see over the large coats and hats.

"Ah and once again everyone breaths," Kakkarot rose his hand in the air and took a rather large drink.

"Oh Kakkarot, but you know just as well as I that the reason why people are here is for him." Bulma chuckled seeing her friend's eyes rolls.

"I suppose so." Kakkarot said rudely.

"He is speaking to those men. I wonder if he will ask me to dance this evening." Elisabeth's green eyes brightened with interest.

"I would not be surprised," Bulma said knowing the king was rather taken with Lady Williams before he had left.

Kakkarot said nothing and moved to Bulma's free side, stealing glances at her.

The King sat next to a few of his closest friends and stole glances into the crowds of people. They would laugh every so often, but the king would make no move to get up and dance with the rest of his people. Skirts were swishing and ladies were being lifted into the air as song after song was played. Bulma, Elisabeth, and Kakkarot were seated at a table watching those dancing and laughed amongst themselves at some of the gossip about the ladies that were new at court. Bulma didn't join in with the talking, but she couldn't help but giggle from time to time.

Bulma raised a hand to touch the brooch on her corset. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She studied the room and finally her eyes landed on the handsome king who was leaned back in his chair and grinning at Bulma. She swallowed and looked down, quickly whispering to Kakkarot.

"He is staring at me." She said softly. Bulma's cheeks had a soft blush upon them.

Kakkarot glances up casually and then viewed the dance floor, "Oh yes, he is starting and defiantly not trying to hide it." He huffed not hiding how annoyed it made him.

Elisabeth waited a moment and then glanced over her shoulder to see the king staring, which made her look away. Distress was apparent on her face, but she quickly hid it.

King Vegeta motioned for one of his men to come over. He spoke quickly with the servant, which then disappeared and then quickly returned with something in hand and was making his way toward the table where Bulma was sitting.

"Oh I think he is sending someone over here." Kakkarot said softly, which made Bulma glance back up to see those dark eyes watching her intently.

"Please excuse me Lady, but this is a gift from his Majesty." The servant boy set a gold platter on the table, which had a small box, and a golden goblet filled with wine. "He said he wished to please you with some of the wine he favors." He bowed and then walked back toward the king's table. Bulma's finger tips brushed over the box and then she looked upon the golden goblet. Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh my," Was all she could say as she glanced over in the Kings direction. He had that famous grin on his lips and lifted his own goblet and nodded to her. Bulma raised her wine and nodded before taking a drink. The wine was delicious and a lot better tasting than the wine presented to his guests. She let her tongue brush over her lower lip casually before opening the box. She let a tiny gasp escape her parted lip seeing the beautiful gold bracelet with rubies and diamonds on it. It was a wonderful gift, and she didn't know why he believed she deserved something so grand.

Just as she was taking in her gift, king Vegeta stood and moved toward the dance floor. The people who had been dancing before parted giving the king his space to move through the crowd. His eyes shifted to the table where Bulma was and quickly extended his hand, raising an eyebrow and giving her a grin.

Bulma watched him a moment and swallowed. The crowd erupted in soft whisperers seeing the king actions.

"I think that you should go to him, Bulma. I think the king wishes to dance with you." Elisabeth tapped the table top softly snapping her out of her daze.

"I can't do this…" the blue haired beauty whispered as she stood and made her way to the dance floor, standing before the handsome young king.

King Vegeta bowed and offered Bulma his hand, which she took quickly. He pulled her closer and looked upon her face. The king shouted for them to begin to play and he took her hands leading her in the dance. He took her breath away as his eyes caressed over her face softly. His grin was gone, and his face was unreadable. When the dance had them close king Vegeta took the time to speak to her.

"Did you like the gift?" he whispered as he moved his mouth close to her ear.

Bulma's body moved away momentarily during their dance, but she quickly returned to his arms, "Of course. I am just shocked to receive such a gift, when I have done nothing." Bulma's blue eyes sparkled brightly as she looked up to meet his dark stare.

"Oh you please me by coming here, and showing off your radiance." Vegeta admitted causing Bulma to blush. Just then, the music sped up slightly, which then Vegeta's hands gripped her waist and lifted her into the air a couple times. Their hands then came together, just millimeters from touching, pausing as the music came to an end. The applause was loud and echoed through the large hall. Bulma was overwhelmed by the amount of eyes on her. King Vegeta finally leaned in and whispered into her ear, pulling her from the center where the dancing had resumed once again.

"I wish to see you more often, Lady," he said huskily in her ear, causing a shiver to travel down her spine.

"Perhaps I will see your majesty at a future jousting tournament, or maybe during occasions such as this?" Bulma assumed he meant, but what Vegeta wanted was a place that was more secluded.

The king chuckled and took her hand, placing a soft kiss upon it, "Your innocence is so refreshing, Lady Briefs."

"Thank you your majesty." Bulma blushed.

"It's Vegeta. Call me Vegeta, my Lady." He whispered to her stroking the soft skin of her hand with his thumb.

"Vegeta then and I am just, Bulma." She smiled innocently.

"Bulma." He let her name roll off his tongue and liked it very much. He kissed her hand once more before allowing her to return to her friends. The night was just getting started with the fun of dancing and socializing. The king and Bulma continued their innocent glances all night and he also snuck in more dances from her. They group enjoyed themselves fully. Kakkarot needed to be helped back to his sleeping chambers once the night was finally over. He had a hard time walking and was quite drunk. They each had rosy cheeks from the amount of wine they drank in celebration for the king. What was most memorable for Bulma was the beautiful diamond and ruby bracelet upon her wrist and how the king had presented it. She was excited about it, but a part of her questioned her happiness since he was a married man. Bulma pushed those negative thoughts aside and quickly rationalized it thinking he did this just because he was a kind king.

oOo

Elisabeth was called to see Cardinal Murphy. Kakkarot had actually been sent to retrieve his friend for him. The whole way there they were silent other than her attempts to figure out what it was about. Elisabeth let her eyes stay glued to the floor. Her stomach felt like it was tied into knots and she could barely breathe. Her corset felt like it was tied too tight. Kakkarot gripped her hand and smiled softly at her.

"It will be alright. I will be here for you no matter what. You are a dear friend." Kakkarot reassured her. She lifted her chin and entered after her friend.

"Good day to you Lady Williams." Cardinal Murphy smiled and opened his arms as he greeted the young woman.

Her parents were inside the room along with a young man by the name of Robert Monty. He was a man here at court. He had never paid any attention to her, and she had never spoken to him so to see him here with his family and hers confused her greatly.

Elisabeth paused and curtsied, "Your excellency."

"I have brought you here today because the King wishes for you to have a great marriage. Both your mother and father have agreed that Robert Monty is a wonderful husband for you." He explained.

Just as he started to speak she felt like the room was spinning and his voice started to muffle. Thoughts were running wildly in her mind. Flashes of the night before crossed those thoughts. Bulma and the king dancing and laughing was the only thing she could think of. She hoped that the king was not going to prey on something as innocent as Bulma. Swallowing down her sorrow and embarrassment for ever caring at all for the king, she took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to her husband –to-be. She was a passing interest she knew it now, and she was lucky enough to be given such a marriage. Her next priority would be looking after her innocent friend from suffering the same fate.

oOo

Elisabeth sat on her bed and wept for shaming herself and her family. Everyone knew she was the kings passing interest. She had seen it happen before, and of course she got herself wrapped up. The king loved the hunt, and now that she had been caught she was no longer entertaining enough for him. Kakkarot rubbed her back and spoke softly to her.

"It is alright. You will have a man that comes from a wealthy family and you are still here at court. You won't be going anywhere." He tried to reassure her.

"I know that, but I feel like a fool." Elisabeth wept against the pillow.

"It will all get better in time. Hold your head up. This isn't the strong Elisabeth I know." He smiled getting her attention. She smiled and nodded wiping her tears away.

"I know. It will get better. I am glad to have you by my side." She admitted but then grew serious, "Please do not tell her."

Kakkarot nodded, "Of course not. It will not come from my mouth." He hugged her tightly.

oOo

I hope you enjoyed it. It seems that king Vegeta has his sights set on our favorite blue haired beauty!

More to come next chapter.

Mallie-3


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter 5_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I write for my own enjoyment, and make no profit in doing so.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, be prepared that Vegeta will be a bit OOC. Don't be too shocked if he does react differently than the Vegeta we know and love. The person he is taking the role of was very private when it came to publically displaying his bad side because he wanted people to love him and think he was the best. Of course through history he proved to be a bit of an ass. What I love is this particular man's anger, which I really wanted to give Vegeta a chance to wield it. Also, men of this time weren't very faithful, especially Kings. They were known to stray from their wives, but as bad as this story gets for Bulma and Vegeta all I am going to say is, everything will be alright.

I hope you enjoy!

oOo

Bulma giggled childishly and swirled causing her shirts swish against her legs beneath the gown. She took in a deep breath and watched her breasts swell as her corset tightened against them. The yellow toned gown was stunningly embroidered with a burgundy accent color and adorned with tiny pearls on the puffs along her arms. Her blue eyes scanned up and down her well-formed body as she stood in front of a full length mirror. Jane helped Bulma with a matching headdress, which had accents of burgundy and larger pearls upon it. The blue haired woman let a soft breath escape her lips and placed her hands softly on either side of her face.

"Jane, I can't possibly believe he would reward me with such gifts." Bulma gasped and walked up to the leather bound trunk in the middle of her small room. She knelt down and traced her fingertips over the edges of the opening, looking upon two other dresses that were especially made for her, and adorned with beautiful pearls and jewels. They were also embroidered extravagantly. They much have cost a fortune.

"Yes, I see you have pleased his Majesty in some way to receive such expensive gifts." Jane's eyes lowered to the girl kneeling before her. Her eyebrow raised and studied Bulma carefully as if judging her without saying a word.

"What? Tell me what you are thinking. You look at me like you were looking at Elisabeth months ago. What have I done to upset you?" Bulma closed the trunk and walked over to Jane, taking her petite hands tightly in her own.

Jane forced her eyes down, not wanting to look upon her, "I do not agree with what you are doing. It is wrong." Jane whispered.

"I don't understand. I have done nothing." Bulma leaned in and frowned slightly, a bit upset that this woman felt the need to judge her in such a way when she didn't understand what was going on. Bulma didn't even truly understand what was going on and what made the King offer her such things.

"You are not his mistress? It has been whispered around court. What of these gifts? These are gifts a man gives to a woman who had performed sinful deeds." Jane's lightly pink lips pursed with repugnance.

Bulma gasped and placed a hand on her chest, "You believe me to be his mistress? Truly, Jane" she bit her lower lip and kept her resentment at bay.

These were the times when she truly missed her good friend Elisabeth. She knew she would not judge her because she had been rewarded in the same fashion as her. The King was a married man, and he would never think of taking a Mistress. They were friends, nothing more. Bulma frowned even deeper as she brushed past her. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but she had to leave this room. The woman constantly judged others, and she couldn't even imagine was wretched things this woman was speaking about her. She remembers too well what this particular woman was capable of. Bulma had only decided to stay closer to Jane Hill because her friend had left court in December to be married to Robert Monty. She had been so lonely and she liked Jane well enough at times to speak with her and treat her as a friend. Today she wished she could speak to her best friend. She had written her a couple times since she had left, but not a word from her in return. She was truly glad she had one other person she could rely on, if he wasn't so busy with the cardinal constantly.

Bulma closed her eyes slowly and caught her breath and leaned up against the cool wall in the hallway. She opened them immediately after her breathing slowed. She leaned over slightly, allowing a few strands of her silken hair to flow carelessly over her shoulder. She pushed off the wall with the soft padding on her palms and smiled softly when her eyes fell upon a particular man making his way toward her. Walking down the empty hall was Kakkarot. She was truly glad to see a good friend when she needed one. Bulma let a soft whimper escape her lips and rushed toward him wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a friendly hug.

"Kakkarot, I am so glad to see you. I feel like it has been an eternity since I last saw you." Bulma pulled back and giggled as he swung her around like a child.

"Ah, happy to see me?" Kakkarot chuckled and placed her back on to her feet lightly.

"Yes, I have been so alone lately. You have been doing the Cardinal's bidding, and I have been dealing with Jane." Bulma said lacking enthusiasm and brushed her shiny blue hair over her shoulder.

"Oh? That doesn't seem too good, what did she say this time to upset you like this?" Kakkarot asked tipping her chin up, meeting her brightly shimmering eyes.

"Oh, it was quite silly. I honestly don't know why I let it get to me." Bulma felt her cheeks flush, which gave it away.

"Bulma you are a terrible liar. What did that woman say that could cause you this much distress? You know I am here to listen to you always." He gripped her hand and pulled her down the hallway getting her far from the rooms so that Madame Gossip wouldn't listen in on their conversation.

"She had the nerve to accuse me of being the King's Mistress. I think it was silly. I mean I have been receiving gifts, but I honestly have done nothing to receive them." Bulma wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand and sighed.

Kakkarot's brown eyes widened hearing her reveal what it was that brought these tears. The woman was just speaking of what had been circling around court. The King had been very open with his attentions to her, especially since the Queen had closed herself away to protect the child within her. It seemed that now that she had went into confinement, which many people of higher standing did when they were just weeks before their due date, the King was trying to show this young girl he desired her. Even though Bulma didn't truly understand it, Kakkarot truly did feel sorry for her because it wasn't right that his gossip had been created about her. He knew that Bulma had done nothing with the King. The King was still toying with her, to see how far he could get, though he did find it interesting that the King still hadn't made a move to get her alone.

"Bulma it is well known that King Vegeta takes mistresses. I thought you knew that. So of course with him showing you with extravagant gifts like he is doing is going to look bad. Just don't do anything stupid," Kakkarot flinched seeing her whirl around to face him.

"Kakkarot, I can't believe you would even say that about me. I never once had it in my mind to give myself to a married man." She pressed her index finger hard against his vested chest, causing him to gasp, "And are you sure you are right to accuse him of taking a mistress? Have you seen him in the act, Kakkarot?" Bulma's perfectly pink lips pursed tightly together and her blue eyebrows shot up.

"Uh, no but it is honestly no secret," Kakkarot reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, chuckling lightly, "I mean what did you think he did? You didn't honestly think they were friends, without giving something in return did you?" Kakkarot paused and mentally kicked himself seeing the hurt expression on her face.

"So you think I am just going to end up a mistress? That is what you honestly think?" Bulma bit her lower lip, which was now trembling and crystal blue tears filled her eyes.

"Bulma, no that isn't what I meant, I meant to say be careful. I am sure he doesn't have the same intensions with you." Kakkarot forced himself to lie to his friend.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to risk upsetting her either. If he were to lose her friendship he would never be able to live it down. She was an amazing girl, and he wished she would soon be able to look at him the same way he looked at her. He was growing feelings for the girl, and he wished she would return them. If only he could get the confidence to tell her. Bulma immediately relaxed and looked upon him once again without those tears he hated so much to see fill those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I hate how everyone treads lightly with me. I can handle the truth, but speaking badly of someone without honestly knowing for sure isn't very noble, Kakkarot. I think I will find out for myself, and if this rumor is true I will not act upon these sinful actions." Bulma shook her head and walked the opposite direction.

_Damn…I am sure he doesn't have those intensions with you? Are you mad? Of course the bastard does!_

Kakkarot clenched his fists at his side. He was an idiot. A love struck fool that wanted nothing but to please her with his words and everything else he could offer her. This was a serious thing happening. She was a beautiful young girl, and King Vegeta was taking advantage of that just like he had with the others. There was not much he could do other than warn her because if he tried anything against the King, his wrath would surely be great.

oOo

Bulma stormed down the hallways quite angered with Kakkarot and his terrible words. Of course she wouldn't be foolish and give her body to just anyone. She knew better than that. She paused near a window and peered out seeing the brightness reflecting from the thick layer of snow covering the grounds around the palace. Her cloth covered arms were resting softly against the cool stone, which carefully wrapped itself around the clear glass window. She left out a soft sigh and smiled seeing the light and fluffy snowflakes flow gently from the sky. Her hot breath fogged the window lightly. The blue haired woman leaned in and traced her finger over the cool glass.

"Sorry to bother you Lady Briefs, but I have something for you from his Majesty." A man dressed in black spoke softly, trying not to spook her.

Unfortunately Bulma jumped and quickly turned feeling her back hit the stone wall. She placed a hand on her chest and looked down at what the man held in his hands. His hands tightly clutched a golden box with was lined with twinkling emeralds. She was immediately captivated by the beautiful box, which she figured was to be presented to her.

"No, do not be sorry. What is it that his Majesty wishes to rely to me?" Bulma asked sweetly flashing the man a kind smile, as she cupped her hands together gently.

"His Majesty would like me to present you with this, which is yours." The man kept an unreadable look upon his young face and quickly opened the box to present a tiny card, which had writing in his Majesty's hand.

_Please Dine with me this evening. I have missed seeing your beauty. _

_-V_

Bulma's thumbs rubbed over the rough texture of the paper as she read it several times before looking back up at the King's servant.

"When does his Majesty dine?" Bulma asked placed the small note back into the golden box and shut it softly.

The man held out his arms, allowing her to take it. Bulma shook her head and held out a hand pressing the golden box to the young boy's chest.

"But what shall I tell him?" he asked, a bit of worry flashed in his eyes, but was instantly gone.

"Just tell him that the invitation to dine in his presents is a wonder gift, and plenty enough. I cannot accept this particular gift because it is too great. His Majesty already provided me with beautiful gowns, I just cannot accept anymore. He had been too kind to me." Bulma blushed deeply and smiled to the servant.

"Yes Lady Briefs. I will tell his Majesty." He bowed respectfully and disappeared quickly and quietly.

Bulma pressed a hand to her embroidered corset and felt her cheeks flush brightly. She really hoped Kakkarot and Jane were over exaggerating about the Mistress scandal. She was truly enjoying the attention from a man, and not just any man, but a King. Bulma let her body rest back against the hard wall allowing her thoughts to swirl, imagining how the evening would go.

oOo

Bulma sat on the edge of her bed lost in the small bound book, which contained beautifully written poems. She always adored poetry. Artistic talent was much appreciated by her and unfortunately she didn't have much time during the day to read alone. The Queens chambers, which were not being used at the moment, had to be cleaned daily by the Queens request and she had to prepare to sew and embroider or even do laundry taken from the room where the Queen had been confined to for weeks now. Bulma shook her head and laid her book on the soft quilt of her bed. She honestly didn't understand why people of higher standing were required to sit in a room with barred windows, and just a small bit of candle light until their child was born. It just didn't seem right. If she had to do that, she would surely go mad. The Queen was very worried about this child and of course she would stop at nothing to make sure it was born perfectly healthy. Her deep thoughts were interrupted when one of the ladies poked her head in. She calmly cleared her throat and knocked on the wooden door frame.

Bulma's blue eyes lifted and she offered her a sweet smile, "Yes?" she asked, standing with her hands calmly resting on her shirts.

"I have a letter from you." She said making her way into the small room and extended the hand with the letter.

"Oh, thank-you, did they say who from?" Bulma asked curiously taking the letter from her, pealing the wax seal and opening it ever so slightly.

"I believe Elisabeth Monty." She smiled and then exited quickly.

Bulma was left to her thoughts. She was extremely excited to finally hear from her friend. She was dearly missed. Bulma immediately sat back down on her bed and opened it fully. The beautiful strokes from the quill drew her immediate attention.

_Dear Bulma, _

_I do hope you are doing well at court without me_

_I know I haven't written a reply, and I apologize_

_for not doing so sooner. I have been very busy _

_since my wedding. It was a small ceremony, but_

_I am quite happy with this man. He seems good enough. I_

_hope to be back at court if his Majesty allows it. I miss you dearly._

_Please do take care._

_Yours Truly, _

_Elisabeth Monty_

Bulma placed the letter to her heart and smiled. She was happy to see hear from her friend, and that her wedding was as scheduled and went well. She honestly hoped this Robert meant well, and treated her just as good. She would hate to be placed in a marriage that was loveless. What sort of a life would she live if she was required to marry and be unhappy? She was sure that there were plenty of marriages out there that were like that, but she honestly hoped her father would at least match her with someone he trusted and knew was good for her. Bulma rounded the bed and opened a drawer in the small stand that she was placed in her room. It wasn't much for storage, but she was glad it was a place to keep things she cherished. She closed the drawer softly and took the book of poems and set it on top of the stand, placing a hand over it.

The girl looked down at her beautiful dress, and decided it would be best to wear. The King would be pleased to see one of his gifts being used properly. She smoothed out her gown and walked to her trunk to pull out a simple jewelry box. She didn't have much for jewels, but they were simple. She liked simple at times. She picked up her small studded pearls and placed them in her ears. Bulma leaned in and gripped a necklace that was beaded with pearls and decided that would look lovely with her gown. The gown itself made a strong statement, and was adorned with pearls, so it would only be appropriate.

It wasn't long before she was taken to dine with the King. Her stomach was churning, and she was trying to keep down the feeling of getting sick. She didn't think she could show her face again if she were to get sick before the King. Not to mention she heard he was very leery to any sickness what so ever. Bulma was taken to the room where the King and the Queen had dined. The same room she was required to serve wine, and help her Majesty if need be. She paused and her breath was caught in her throat. The presentation of food was splendid, and the candle light took her breath away. Bulma's blue eyes scanned down the table until she met eyes with King Vegeta, who was standing next to his chair with his arm rested upon it. He had that grin on his face, which he showed when he was intrigue by her curiosity and innocent glances.

"I am so glad you could make it tonight, Lady." He bowed to her and lifted those dark pools, which always seemed to take her breath away.

"Thank you for inviting me your Majesty. I am just so grateful you even though of me, even though I don't deserve such treatment," she curtsied deeply, keeping her eyes to the ground as she did.

He chuckled loudly and the sound of his boots moving over the floor boards toward her gained her attention. She quickly stood and lifted her eyes to meet his. He stood a couple feet from her and looked her over. Vegeta reached out and took her hands softly in his. Bulma soft hands brushed over the rough pads of his hands. They were large compared to hers. He was a masculine being. Even the scent he was giving off caught her attention. It was a light masculine perfume which reminded her of amber. She smiled softly and blushed feeling his rough finger tips brushing over the tops of her hands.

"You look radiant. If I am not mistaken, that is one of the gowns I had made for you. I knew it would look especially good on you." He opened her arms wide and twirled her in front of him getting a better look, which caused a soft giggle to escape her lips.

Vegeta studied her face a brief moment before leading her to her chair. He stopped one of his servants by holding up a hand and glaring in their direction. Vegeta pulled the chair out and allowed her to sit. Vegeta took her small hands and lifted them to his mouth. He kissing each of them tenderly, this caused Bulma's lips to part, watching him in awe. He lowered her hands lightly and slowly made his way back to his seat. King Vegeta lifted his hand and finally waved his servants over. One came and poured the wine, which a couple others prepared there plates with delectable meats and breads. They ate somewhat silently. King Vegeta greatly enjoyed his meals and didn't seem to like conversation while dining. He would occasionally look up and grin at her, which would cause Bulma to blush. She found it very hard to eat in front of him. She took tiny bites and tried to swallow the meat down quickly. She didn't want to appall him with her eating style. She felt a wave of fear slide over her. She was over thinking this, for she was trying to please him, and trying a bit too hard.

She took her goblet of wine and washed the last bit of the tough meat down her throat, which she was successful in doing so. Her stomach ache was gone now that her belly had food in it, and the wine was causing her cheeks to grow warm. She couldn't wipe the smile from her lips either. One of the young servant boys leaned in asking her for the plate, which she nodded allowing him to take it. The meal was cleared and they were left alone. She didn't see King Vegeta whisper to one of the men as he picked up the plate. He grabbed the pitch of wine and tilted his head to the side watching her from across the long table.

"Come here." He said in a low tone.

Bulma's glazed blue eyes lifted a moment and her smile disappeared slowly. She swallowed hard and stood up, licking her pink lips.

"Bring your wine; I had them leave this pitcher for us." He smiled allowing his finger tip to run along the curve of the silver container.

Bulma paused and gripped the goblet in her hand and slowly walked toward him. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she was having a hard time controlling her breathing. King Vegeta watched her and then patted his lap, pushing out his chair and exposing his knee for her. Bulma was reluctant for a moment. Her eyes scanned the room seeing no one was watching. She didn't want to displease him so she nodded and slowly sat in his lap. She gasped softly feeling his hand run up the length of her back to the back of her neck. His hand was embedded deeply in her thick locks of curly blue hair.

"You have returned a gift to me today, why?" he asked suddenly and watched her expression carefully.

"You have been so kind to me your Majesty. You have given my three beautiful gowns and a bracelet. Now I was invited to be in your company this evening, and I felt like it was too much. I am not worth of such gifts." She looked down at her hands, which were cupped lightly in her lap.

She felt his hand trace small circles over her bare shoulders and back up her slender neck. Bulma closed her eye and felt small shivers shoot up her spine. Vegeta place his hand on the middle of her back, giving her body support as she was seated on his knee.

"Your beauty had caught my eye, and you have pleased me greatly with your presence now and at my banquet. I only wish to show you how much it pleases me. It gives me great pleasure to give you gifts. I hope I have not offended you with my openness." Vegeta's voice washed over her, caressing her and drawing her in slowly.

"Oh no please do not think I am offended your Majesty," Bulma's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I am glad to hear that…Bulma." He said her name softly and allowing his black eyes to drop to her lush lips.

Bulma felt her cheeks warm slightly as his hooded eyes scanned over her face. She looked away unable to look upon him without feeling flustered. Vegeta lifted his hand and forced her to look at him.

"I have to taste your lips," he said finally after a few moments of silence.

King Vegeta shifted in his seat and slipped his hand around the back of her neck. She leaned forward feeling her chest rising and falling quickly. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall, framing her face perfectly. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, and finally after a moment he brushed his lips over hers softly causing her to whimper. His hand traveled the length of her back pressing his lips fully to hers. He pulled back ever so slightly and allowed his tongue to caress over her lower lips softly. Her blue eyes fluttered closed and her soft hands gripped his padded shoulders tightly, pressing her body fully to his. He pulled back and let his head lean against the back of chair.

"That was a beautiful gift you have given me in return, Bulma." He said as soft as his deep voice would allow.

Bulma's eyes fluttered back open and she smiled innocently. He chuckled softly and caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Your Majesty if I may ask a question." Bulma whispered and licked her lower lip.

"Anything, ask me anything." He spoke softly stroking her hair.

"Do you…" Bulma blushed deeply feeling a bit odd for asking.

"Just ask me." He ran a thumb over her lower lip.

"Is it true you take Mistresses?" Bulma finally blurted.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed softly as if trying to figure how to answer. He allowed his hand to drop from her face and cleared his throat.

"No, I do not take mistresses." He finally said to her, which made Bulma feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I thought so; I just wanted to make sure. The people at court say terrible things at times, and I only wanted to ask. I am sorry if I offended you your Majesty." Bulma looked down and ran a hand through her cascading locks nervously.

"No you have not offended me. I have said you could ask me anything and I meant it." Vegeta offered her a grin and carefully lifted her chin, "I am guessing that kiss is what brought this question to the surface?"

Bulma nodded slowly and looked up to meet his dark stare, "Yes, you have the Queen and I would never wish to offend her your Majesty." She admitted.

Vegeta studied her a brief moment, "The Queen is a good woman, but you must realize I do not love her, or have ever loved her. It was an arranged marriage." The King admitted to her.

Bulma looked up and nodded, "I understand I myself worry about marrying someone that will not appreciate me for who I am." She said boldly, "I want to find love."

"Yes, I think any man that is lucky enough to marry you would be a fool to not fall in love with you and treat you like a Queen." King Vegeta leaned in and whispered to her, "You are very special."

"Thank-you your Majesty, you are too kind." She giggled childishly trying to hide a blush.

One of his servants walked in and bowed addressing who was approaching. King Vegeta looked up, which caused Bulma to stand quickly beside the chair. Moments after being announced, Cardinal Murphy walked in and bowed to the King. Bulma glanced down to see a dark expression settle itself upon the King's handsome face.

"I am sorry to bother you your Majesty, but we have some news on the Queen." He tilted his head to the side and allowed his eyes to scan over the woman who curtsied to him.

The Cardinal raised a bow and looked away quickly not wanting to offend the King with any looks that might give away his distaste for his public affairs. King Vegeta shot up and took a few steps forward.

"Thank-you for telling me I shall go with you now." He paused and looked over his shoulder at the blue haired beauty behind him, "I will speak to you soon." He took her hands in his and kissed them. He was quickly gone and wasted no extra time. The Queen was in labor and the King was hoping this time she would give him a living heir. Bulma understood he had to leave. He would be waiting patiently for the news of his child. Later that night the Queen birthed a healthy baby girl. It was no male heir, but this meant the woman could actual preform her royal duty as Queen by finally birthing a living child.

oOo

Bulma didn't see much of the King in the passing weeks. It had been two full weeks since the royal child had been born. She couldn't keep the King from her thoughts. The intimate kiss their shared and how he admitted that his marriage was solely duty. Bulma knew that there was no chance of him ever being with her. He was a married man and she was just a silly young girl with an attraction. Who was she kidding? It wouldn't stop her from allowing her thoughts to roam back to the wonderful moment when their lips touched. The sensations he awoke in her body troubled her and she was haunted of these sinful fantasies. She was appalled with herself a times.

It was worse now that the Queen was back in her chambers and she had to see her, which reminded her of that kiss she shared with her husband, the King. Adonia kept her ladies busy by requiring much cleaning and to help her with preparation for the day and sleep, though she had something to look forward to after this grueling day. There was a banquet in honor for the new Princess. The interesting thing about it was the King wanted to surprise his wife with a dance from her ladies. The ladies were all required to wear a costume gown, with beautifully jeweled masks to hide their identity. Bulma was truly excited because she couldn't wait for the King to view their performance. She hoped he was please.

The Ladies were all preparing in a separate room near the dining hall. Bulma peaked out the door seeing the Queen was by herself. She wondered where the King was and if he would be watching the performance. Bulma grew nervous and paced the room. Jane grabbed Bulma by the arm and smiled.

"Stop pacing. You will do fine. The Queen will love it." Jane said softly to reassure her.

She wasn't sure who all the masked women were because there were couples added. Finally a short man waved them out and the music began to play. Bulma was the second to enter the room frolicking to the middle of the floor. The men were already posed in the center of the floor and awaiting their dance partners. Bulma's eyes gleamed with excitement as she heard the soft sound of the instruments. The Queen had a happy smile on her face and was clapping lightly, watching them all appear and beautifully dressed for her entertainment. Bulma didn't look back at her partner because her eyes scanned the crowed for the King. The mask was creating many blind spots, which made it hard to look around without looking graceful during the dance.

Finally after the women finished preforming their introduction to the scene, Bulma and the other ladies paused with their arms high in the air. The men stood behind them. Bulma felt large hands grip her mid-section and lift her high into the air. They circled and danced around the floor. She was so lucky to be led by her partner or she would be lost, for her mask kept sliding down her nose blocking her vision. Finally the music ceased and they stood posed with their partners. The small stout man walked to the center and bowed to the Queen.

"I hope your Majesty was pleased with the dance. I wish to present to you the ladies." He opened a hand and stepped aside allowing the girls to gracefully walk toward her and take their masks from their face, revealing who they were.

Bulma smiled sweetly at the Queen and curtsied along with the other women, which she didn't bother to look at just yet. The man then introduced the men. Bulma still paid little attention to her partner until now, which she had her full vision back now that the mask was removed. Bulma glanced to her side, opening her hand for her partner to take. To her surprise the flame shaped hair gave it away. The men bow while removing their masks. Everyone applauded for the dancers.

"I hope this was pleasing to you, Madame." The King grinned in his wife's direction.

Bulma felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She was so busy making sure her steps were graceful and struggling to see that she didn't pay attention to her partner, which was the King himself. Bulma saw the Queen eyeing her carefully as she sipped her goblet of wine. Finally able to walk from the center of the floor, Bulma grabbed a goblet of wine from one of the platters and quickly gulped down the drink.

"Bulma." A voice came from the crowd.

Bulma turned with the goblet in her hand and looked around for the voice. From the crowds Elisabeth came rushing over with her arms open. Bulma gasped and embraced her friend, swaying her in her arms. She was wearing one of the costumes. Bulma couldn't believe her friend waited this long to tell her she was here.

"When did you arrive back at court?" Bulma asked holding her at arm's length away, looking her over.

"Oh we were invited back to court a week ago after hearing about the birth of the Princess. The King wanted Robert and I to dance since I was a former lady of hers." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Speaking of Robert how is married life?" Bulma giggled softly.

"It is going well for me." She shrugged lightly, glancing over at the tall slender gentleman speaking with the King, "and you I see have been busy. The King chose you as his partner." Elisabeth looked her over forcing a smile.

"Yes but I didn't know until today, honestly" She said softly looking down with embarrassment, shooting a look in the Queens direction.

Elisabeth smiled, "It's alright, Bulma." Her friend was then quickly drawn toward her husband who waved her over. She embraced Bulma one last time before returning to his side.

Bulma refilled her goblet with more wine and saw Kakkarot enter the hall. Her eyes brightened, but she paused a moment remembering their last meeting and felt an instant stab of guilt. She had treated him badly the last meeting and she hoped he would forgive her for her outburst of anger. Bulma looked up feeling a presents standing close by her. Her blue eyes lifted a moment to see the Kings good friend, Radditz. Bulma nodded to him and smiled.

"Good evening, Lady Briefs. That was a wonderful performance. I couldn't help but notice how well you and the King danced together." He offered her a grin.

Bulma felt heat caress over her cheeks and she looked down quickly into her goblet of red wine, "Thank you, sir." She answered.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He leaned in to capture her attention once again.

Bulma gasped softly and shook her head, "Oh no, I apologize. You didn't."

"Be careful, I wouldn't want a sweet girl like you to be hurt." Radditz said, as he took a drink from his silver goblet.

Bulma followed his eyes as they fell upon the King who was laughing and conversing with Robert and Elisabeth Monty. She chose to say nothing to the man, because she honestly didn't know how to respond. Did he just try to warn her about the King? Wasn't the King his good friend? Bulma's blue eyes lifted momentarily, giving him an innocent smile and taking a large drink from her goblet.

That moment the King glanced in Bulma's direction and offered her a nod, which Bulma returned it with a sweet innocent smile.

oOo

Thank-you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time…

Mallie-3


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter 6_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, nor do I make profit from this.

Author's Response: Howlin4You, I am really curious to know who you think it is. I was thinking about this the other day actually. I know these particular people could get easily mixed up. The King I am sure you know, but the woman I am not quite sure you do. Same with Skinnychick, she has made the same comment. Don't post it in reviews, but I would like to know who you think it is. Anyway I am going to continue on to the chapter.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They really inspire me to write more.

Warnings: Adult content in this chapter.

oOo

The sun was brightly shining through the large open window offering some light in the usually dim lit sitting room. Bulma's blue eyes lifted a moment, which looked to be glazed over. She had been embroidering shirts for days as part of her duty. She enjoyed variety not consistency, but who was she to complain. She was here by duty, and she would do whatever she needed to bestow favor on her family.

A soft breath was exited from her nose, and her lips were tightly pressed together as she allowed her stiff back to relax momentarily. She found it odd that the sun was shining so brightly on a day like this. It was not a happy day for anyone. It was quiet and the Queen had shut herself away in her rooms refusing to come out for anyone. The only person allowed within her sleeping chambers was Lady Howard. Occasionally the ladies attention would be torn from their duties when soft moans of pain and sadness echoed from Adonia's sleeping chambers. Her child had died from an infection. The poor child was only three weeks old and death struck taking yet another child from the Queen. She and the King were childless once again.

Bulma lounged casually upon a soft cushion and continued to sew more shirts. The Queen had requested more be brought to the King. She leaned in and poked the small needle through the fabric and pulled it tightly finishing a small pattern on the sleeve and snipped the thread. Bulma gripped the shirt in both hands and casually lifted it, inspecting it for any flaws. She lowered it back to her lap to begin folding.

Bulma honestly hated this duty. It was nothing but tedious work. She felt like the Queen did it purposely at times. Ever since the banquet in the Princesses honor, the Queen acted a bit detached from Bulma and didn't seem to wish her company. When she did it was only to criticize her handiwork on her husband's shirts. Bulma's fingertips smoothed over the fabric creasing it perfectly, and carefully set it upon the others in a small pile beside her. She placed her thimble and thread away for safe keeping and stood to deliver the shirts to Lady Jane.

Bulma paused momentarily with her hands wrapped around the white shirts protectively. Jane was speaking softly with another one of the ladies that helped in the chambers. She didn't seem to notice Bulma, nor did she seem to realize everyone else was hard at work except for her. She tapped her foot softly on the ground, which immediately gained the woman's attention. Jane whirled around and gave her a startled smile.

"Oh, sorry Bulma, I didn't see you there." Jane laced her fingers together tightly and her eyes shifted to the shirts in her arms.

Bulma cleared her throat and forced down her annoyance before thrusting the shirts toward Lady Hill, motioning with her eyes, "These are the shirts the Queen wanted prepared for the King. Will you see to their delivery?" she asked watching the flustered expression that washed over Jane's face.

"No, I am sorry I have to make sure that the ladies are completing their tasks here, the Queen wanted me in charge of the ladies while Lady Howard attends to her." Jane offered her a smug smile, "You may take them; sense everyone already knows how much the King fancies you anyway. It might as well be you bringing them, right?"

A dark look crept over Bulma's face as she watched Jane a moment; completely lost for words, "You are in charge of her Majesty's ladies?" she asked straightening her back.

"Why yes, I was just asked to the other day." Jane flashed a soft smile, "I thought I would have definitely lost that position to you, but you must have really upset that Queen. I wonder what it could have possibly been." Jane tilted her head to the side.

Lady Hill slowly turned around and giggled softly with the other lady. They were laughing at her, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Bulma gripped the shirts tightly. Her knuckles turned white as she grew frustrated. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the ladies. Bulma kept her chin up and turned to make her way back to the sitting room, but spotted her friend Elisabeth at the door with a deep frown on her lips.

"You know Jane; you have turned into a real terrible person you know. Sound like jealousy to me." Elisabeth shot back at her and gripped Bulma's arm, dragging her into the sitting room.

"Why did you say that to her? I don't want you sticking up for me. I am not acknowledging their behavior." Bulma whispered harshly.

"Because god only knows you won't do it. You cannot let people treat you like that. You are a sweet girl." Elisabeth looked her friend over noticing how embarrassed it made her.

"I don't want you to do that anymore, Elisabeth. She is in charge of the Queen's ladies. She has a lot of power now. One wrong move on my behalf and I will be sent away from court. I do not want to displease my family and being shame to their name." Bulma reached up to touch the hood covering her hair, which felt a little too tight on her head.

"Bulma, I completely understand. I am sorry if I upset you, but you are my friend and I don't like her rude comments. They are completely unnecessary" Elisabeth glared toward the open door way which led back to Jane, who was most likely gossiping more.

"I forgive you, and I completely understand. I do want you to understand I am not a little girl. I am may be young, but I think I can handle myself." Bulma offered her friend a reassuring smile and gripped her hand softly, "Now, I have to leave to deliver these. I will be back soon."

Elisabeth nodded and squeezed her friend's hand tightly allowing her to leave the Queens rooms and deliver the Kings shirts.

oOo

Bulma arrived to the King Chambers, which weren't too far from the Queens. She knocked on the outer door and was rewarded with silence. Bulma's hand extended and griped the handle, but pulled back. She didn't want to intrude on the man. Her eyes scanned the long hallways and finally when no one came she decided to reach back to the door knob and open it. She didn't make this trip for nothing, and she definitely didn't want to be scolded by the Queen or Jane if she returned with the shirts. Chances were he wasn't even inside. There was no one at his chamber door, so she assumed it was empty.

Bulma entered, letting her eyes roam the large rooms. It had beautifully embroidered blue curtains, which framed the large windows. Light illuminated through the glass creating shadows from the many different pieces of furniture placed around the room. There was a large desk, covered in parchment. Empty ink containers were scattered over the disorganized desk, and there was a velvet chair, pulled out and ready for him to sit at any moment. Bulma gasped hearing loud voices arrive in the hall. She tripped and stumbled into the room knocking over an empty vase. The shirts projected out of her arms and scattered over the Tuscan rug. Bulma cursed softly and knelt down trying to fix the small amount of damage.

"Who is there?" the deep voice called from the dark sleeping chambers.

Bulma paused and lifted her eyes slowly. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a figure stand slowly from a chair behind the shear curtains, which separated the Kings sitting space from the enormous bed. Her lips began to move, but no words escaped them. She clutched the shirts tightly to her corset and bit her lower lip seeing the dark figure reach out and grip the shear curtain to pull it back. He was in his rooms all along. Bulma gasped softly when she saw his face and dipped in a curtsy stuttering and trying to find her words.

"P-please for-forgive me your Majesty. I-I didn't know you were in here." Bulma's voice quivered, fearing she would upset him by invading his private rooms without permission.

King Vegeta just stood there a brief moment and watched her. His lip twitched a little as if he it was trying to lift in a soft grin, but it never came. He let the curtain close and his dark shape slowly receded back into the shadows were he sat before. Bulma looked around a bit astonished by his reaction. He had said nothing and just turned to walk away. Her blue eyes closed a moment and she looked down feeling awful for coming into someone else's space.

"I'm truly sorry your Majesty. I came to deliver your shirts. Where would you like them?" Bulma paused and gritted her teeth tightly, watching the figure sitting in the dark.

"You may bring them in here if you like. Lay them on the bed. My servants will put them away when they figure out where I am." She saw his hand lift and move around as he spoke in the dark, but could not see his face clearly.

Bulma slowly made her way into the room. She pushed the shear curtain side and let her brush her back as she entered and made her way toward the large bed. He was watching her carefully as she folded each shirt carefully and laid it upon the silken sheets. She glanced up and offered him a nervous smile.

"I don't mean to pry your Majesty, but did you say when your servants find you?" she asked in a soft tone, hoping she wouldn't enrage him.

Vegeta let a burst of air escape his lips as his head tilted back and hit the wall. He lifted a jeweled hand and ran it through his ebony locks of hair, "Yes that is what I said."

"Well, I don't blame you for wishing to be being alone. I am sorry for your loss. I shall keep you in my prayers, like I usually do." She smiled and curtsied, slowly turning and making her way toward the curtain. Her hand paused in midair as he called her back to him. Bulma looked over her shoulder seeing his face buried in his hands.

The blue haired woman stood close and slowly lowered her body to a kneeling position, looking up into his dark eyes.

"I think I would enjoy your company, especially during a time like this." He reached out and allowed her to grip his hand within hers upon his knee.

"Of course your Majesty. I am here to listen if you need to speak. I shall always do that for you, please know you are dear to me." Bulma spoke softly to him in the dark, shifting carefully on her knees as her finger tips brushed over his hand softly.

"You know I always look up to my father. He was a good King, but he was stingy with his money. As you can see I do not hold back. I live the life of a true King." He chuckled softly letting his free hand grip the arm of his chair, "He always spoke to me about the succession to the throne. That I would be next, and in order to pass on his blood and my own I would have to make sure my wife gave me sons." He cleared his throat and glanced down at Bulma who was listening intently to his story.

"You see I had an older brother who was meant to be King. He passed from a fever and fate decided to pass this gift onto me, and now I am King. Unfortunately I was placed in a marriage that was made by my father before he died. Adonia is a good Queen, but I can't help but be angered because she had yet to give me a living son. I need sons, Bulma." Vegeta's black eyes grew serious as he allowed his thumb to brush over her fingers.

"Your majesty, if I may? You are young, and I am sure you will be rewarded soon." Bulma tried to speak positively to the weary man.

Vegeta shook his head and pulled it free, letting both hands grip the arms of the chair, "I am young, but I will not be young forever. I feel god is punishing me for taking my brother's wife." He growled softly and gripping the chair tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Your brother's wife?" Bulma licked her dry lips and blinked a few times a bit confused. Her father had never told her this, nor did she ever hear this story.

"Yes, she was married to my older brother for a time. He passed shortly after their marriage. She said their marriage was never consummated, but now I think she lied to me." His hands lifted and gripped his wild mane, "I am being punished. It is said that to marry your brother's wife will leave a man without children to carry on his name." His fingers tightened in his hair.

"But….but you had children. They were taken because of sickness. You are able to have children. It will take some time." She reached up and stroked his padded arm only to have him shrug it away.

"Then explain why none of my children have lived? Not a single one. She has had six pregnancies. None are living. Do you no understand I need a living heir?" he almost shouted it at her causing Bulma to fall back on her behind.

Her lower lip trembled and she slowly stood up, fumbling with her skirts, "I am sorry to speak to you as I did. I did not mean to upset you. Please forgive me, and if you wish me to leave, I shall." Bulma whispered feeling tears fill her eyes because of her disappointment. She was disappointed in herself for speaking so openly with him. She curtsied and turned to leave taking his silence as an answer.

Before she could make it to the shear curtain her hand was gripped tightly in his. He pulled her back, forcing her to look upon him. His face looked tired and his eyes had red rings around them. He must have gotten barely any sleep as of late. Bulma's eyes narrowed and she reached up to caress his cheek.

"You haven't been sleeping?" she asked softly letting those blue orbs roam his handsome features.

Vegeta's face softened momentarily, "I don't want you to go. Please stay." He said softly leaning in to place his forehead on her shoulder.

Bulma embraced him and allowed her small hands to travel up the length of his neck and tangle in his dark hair. She felt him take in a shaky breath as he fought his anger and disappointment. She pulled back and placed soft kisses to his cheek, speaking softly to him. She felt his hands grip tightly around her waist and finally his head lifted, allowing his dark eyes to meet hers. Vegeta leaned in and pressed his lips to Bulma's allowing his tongue to dip out, seeking entrance. Her lips parted, and their tongues caressed intimately. Their bodies pressed tightly together.

Bulma's hands were hesitant and cautious as she moved them up to his shoulders. She sighed softly feeling him pull away briefly to brush tender kisses upon her cheeks and the corners of her lips. His hands were skilled and pushing the fabric of her dress from her shoulder, placing tender kisses upon her porcelain skin. Her flesh ignited immediately sending shivers down her spine. This particular feeling was completely new to her. She had never been kissed by anyone else, and surely had never been touched in such a manner. It caused a slight blush to form over her pale cheeks. She closed her eyes as her body began to awaken and respond to these new sensations.

"Your Maj-" he lifted his head from her shoulder and pressed his forehead to hers, hushing her immediately.

"Call me Vegeta…no formalities." His breath caressed over her cheek, causing her head to tilt to the side.

"Vegeta…" she said breathlessly.

Vegeta leaned in and brushed his lips over the soft skin on her exposed neck. His calloused hand gripped the back of her neck trailing his fingertips up and down the length. Bulma's breathing came in short gasps as she tried to maintain composer. She felt her body being led backwards as his hands caressed down the length of her body to the middle of her back. She took small steps backward as his mouth ravaged hers in breathless kisses. Her calves hit the back of a small table pressed tightly to the white wall.

She gasped and gripped the edge of the oak table, shifting her head causing her swollen lips to slip away from his. He let out a soft growl of impatient and suddenly he gripped her skirts in his hands and lifted to her waist. Vegeta gripped her tightly and lifted her body up onto the table exposing her milky white thighs. Bulma's back hit the wall as he pressed into her, allowing his rough hands to travel the lengths of her thighs. Her back arched and heat pooled to her loins feeling the hard length of him pressing to her core. She felt like she was spiraling down, and somehow couldn't escape this passion he was creating deep within her. Was this wrong? Oh yes this was wrong, but it felt so right. Her hands gripped his doublet pulling him tighter to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she kissed back with just as much need. She sighed softly feeling him pull back for a brief moment, not looking her in the eye. Her hands cupped his face, causing him to raise a hand and lightly cover one of them with his own hand.

"Bulma…I do not wish to hurt you in anyway. Nor do I wish to make you feel any sort of regret." Vegeta paused and let a soft shaky breath escape his lips as he continued to keep his eyes from meeting hers.

"How could I regret something as special as this moment?" Bulma whispered softly, feeling her heart pounding and her chest rising and falling with each breath.

That moment she felt him shift the material which was keeping their bodies from merging. His hands gripped her behind and pulled her to the edge of the table. Her hands gripped his shoulders for support, and at that moment she felt him pressing to her entrance. He wasted not a moment more and he plunged forward, breaking through her barrier. Bulma cried out feeling a sudden surge of pain, which caused her body to tighten.

His hips pressed forward slowly, keeping the friction to a minimum. His lips brushed her jaw line, and moaned with delight as he basked in the pleasure her body provided him. Bulma's finger tips bit into his hard shoulders as the pain eased because his movements had stopped. After a brief moment, which allowed her to catch her breath he began to move causing her to bite her lower lip. The pain came again causing her lower lip to tremble. Small tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"Just feel…feel what my body can give yours. Don't dwell on the pain." He brushed his lips over her ear causing her body to shudder.

His pace sped up and his hands gripped her behind tighter, making sure their bodies molded perfectly. Her body started to respond as his movements created an explosion of sensations to erupt within her womb. Her head fell back and soon small noises were echoing within the room. They were not caused by just pain, but a delicious combination of the two.

Vegeta's forehead was beaded with perspiration and his jaw was clenched tightly. His body began to shudder violently as his peak quickly approached. His hips were slamming into hers, causing her thighs to part wide. Bulma closed her eyes and finally heard him grunt and tense as he spilled his seed deep within her womb. He was breathing heavily in her ear and rested his forehead on her exposed shoulder. Bulma's legs trembled and slowly she closed her eyes, allowing her hands to span the length of his back.

_Oh gods I have done the unthinkable…_

King Vegeta finally allowed her to return to her chambers, which evoked much suspicion. She was so happy he allowed her to use his rooms to clean up. It was quite interesting that he had running water within his chambers. The Queen wasn't rewarded this luxury. She fixed her skirts and hair and quickly made her way back, with a smile plastered on her face the entire way. As soon as she opened the door, Jane had scolded her. Bulma kept a straight face the entire time, letting the woman rant about how she had been missing for nearly an hour. Of course that was due to what had transpired in his rooms as well as the moments together after.

Bulma began to day dream, which caused heat to rise upon her cheeks once again. Her body was still tingling with sensation, and it was creating those moments to reoccur in her mind all over again. She must have had a detached look upon her face because Jane finally got her attention by snapped her fingers in her face.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jane asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand why you are so angry. You told me to give him the shirts, which I did. If you would have asked nicely when I arrived I would have told you he needed my opinions on a few things. That is why I have been gone for an hour." Bulma looked her in the eye and brushed past her, causing Jane to frown deeply.

oOo

Less than a week after their first encounter Vegeta made major changes at court. He had surprised Bulma by allowing her family to stay at court. He gave them their own chambers, which was provided them privacy. He had it decorated extravagantly and even gave her father a new title, which doubled his yearly wage. Bulma's pay doubled and she was no longer expected to tend the Queen. He required her to be at his side for everything. King Vegeta showered her with new dresses and jewels. She felt like a Queen. He wanted her to ride with him, hunt with him, and to walk with him in the gardens. He no longer asked the Queen to dine with him, but instead he required Bulma to be there always and at every meal.

Bulma was brought to his chambers nightly. Their nightly passions started the day she had first given herself to him completely. He had sent a servant to collect her and bring her through the hidden passageway leading to his room. At first they would lay passionately with one another for hours until he was satisfied, and then allow her back to her own rooms, but not too long after he asked her to stay the whole night. This pleased Bulma very much that he wished her to warm his bed. Bulma loved the control he had over her body. The way his would plunge deeply within her, causing her to cry out in pleasure nightly. She couldn't help the feelings he was creating within her. She was scared. She feared for the future. She was not his wife, and she knew she never would be.

Of course her father and mother started to question many things. They were invited to court and were given their own rooms and a larger income. Bulma was thankful that Radditz, the good friend of the King, spoke to Bulma's parents explaining the King's recent attraction for their daughter. Her father was outraged, threatening to take her from court. That was when Radditz spoke to John about his new title and it kept his anger at bay, though it was obvious that Radditz had spoken to him about the consequences of trying to keep Bulma from his Majesty. Radditz knew the King too well. Her mother wouldn't look upon her, for she was ashamed. Chi-chi did not judge her, nor did she speak plainly either. Bulma wasn't sure what he cousin thought of everything.

"You do realize once he tires of you, you will be married off to whomever he wishes." Beatrice spoke sternly as she watched the embers burning brightly in the fireplace.

Bulma was seated at one of the chairs around the table. Her eyes did not move from her lap.

"We should not think of such things, Beatrice. We are getting much more than I could have ever hoped for. Not to mention the title he has given me. Bulma choice has bestowed favor on his family" John Briefs said calmly.

"Yes that is true, but remember what can be given by the King can be easily taken away, John." She frowned and exited the room shaking her head, "I am not pleased with this. I know how it ends." She began sobbing as she left them alone.

"Your mother still needs to get used to the idea. You are our daughter, and of course we aren't pleased with this choice, but he is the King. We cannot anger him." He leaned into the table and watched his daughter.

"Father I care for him deeply and I feel the same for me. He won't wrong me." Bulma said softly.

John's blue eyes narrowed, "I hope you are right for the sake of this family."

oOo

Elisabeth climbed the stone steps and kept her a supportive hand on the cool stones of the wall. In her other hand was a candle, lighting the way to the top of the spiral stairs. Finally reaching her destination, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one had followed her in the process. She swallowed and knocked softly on the wooden door.

Kakkarot opened the door a crack to see who had come to his room this late. His dark eyebrows knitted together before he opened the door, allowing her to enter. He leaned forward looking down the dark spiral staircase and then finally closed the door behind them.

"What in god's name are you doing coming to my room in the dead of night?" Kakkarot lounged in a wooden chair and sighed heavily trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you I would be coming. I haven't seen you lately and this was the best time. My husband left the room with a few of the men here at court." Elisabeth said softly setting the candle on the stand near his bed. She watched him as he started to doze off and smiled.

"I am wondering why you still haven't told her. I fear you are now too late." Elisabeth said softly gripping her braided hair and pulling it over her shoulder, toying with it carefully.

Kakkarot's eyes snapped open and he leaned forward, rubbing his eyes, "What? I am not quite sure I understand. Are you saying she is….?" The color instantly drained from his face.

"Yes, it seems she had fallen into the Kings trap. He has taken it upon himself to give her rooms in the palace. She had her own servants and he even brought her family to court, offering her father a title." Elisabeth leaned over and whispered.

Kakkarot rubbed his temples and began to moan. He fell back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. He was too late to express his feelings. It didn't matter what he said to her now. Even if she did acknowledge his feelings the King would surely get rid of him. He wasn't the type of man to deal with any sort of competition, and him being King he could easily be dealt with.

"Well I am not quite sure why you even came to tell me this. It isn't like I can do much of anything. The King has what he wants for the time being and we have to just sit back and watch until he turns her away." He spoke softly, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips.

"As much as I would like to think there is something we could do. I know that there is nothing we can do for Bulma now. I just needed to speak with you, because I do not wish her to see her hurt. She is a good friend of ours. We just need to be there when this is all over." Elisabeth was now pacing the dim room.

"Yes, I know. I will be there for her always. I was thinking about what happened to you in this case, and I figured I would be the one to marry her if he tries to rid of her." Kakkarot glanced up seeing a surprised look upon Elisabeth's face.

She tapped her lips with her fingers and nodded, "Do you honestly think she would agree to that?" Elisabeth asked.

"I hope so. I know I would be a good husband to her." Kakkarot slid a hand under his white shirt and placed it over his heart, "I care deeply for her Elisabeth. I would do anything for her."

"I know that, but for now we need to approach that topic carefully. We don't want her to figure out what we are planning. It would offend her." Elisabeth said crossing her arms over her chest.

oOo

Bulma's eyes fluttered softly as she opened them feeling a finger run down the length of her nose. She smiled and arched her back, stretching her soar limbs, "It is very late. Why are you still up?" Bulma asked him reaching up to caress his face.

Vegeta watched her face and leaned down to claim her rosy lips, "I like to watch you sleep. It is refreshing." He fell back and placed a hand on his bare abdomen.

Bulma shifted her small, nude body under the covers and curled up next to him, "I am glad I please you even in sleep." She grinned playfully at him, leaning in to kiss his chest.

Vegeta growled softly and flipped over, placing his body between her thighs, "It pleases me to be with you constantly. When it comes to you I feel like I can never get enough." He claimed her mouth hungrily and swiftly entered her in one stroke of his hips, causing Bulma's head to fall back against the pillow and cries out in pleasure. Her fingers bit into the soft flesh of his back as he rode her hard. Her soft lean legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him in closer. Finally he shuddered and stilled, panting against her breast. He brushed feathery kisses upon the flesh of her soft milky breasts. His dark eyes lifted to hers seeing her slowly coming down from their quick union.

"I think I am falling in love with you…" she whispered as she closed her eyes and caressed her fingertips over his shoulders.

He shifted and planted his hands around her head, watching her carefully, "Those are dangerous words, you must guard yours heart." He leaned in and whispered into her ear, nipping it gently.

"Yes, but those words are true and from the heart." She admitted.

Vegeta rolled off and pulled her small body tightly to his. He lay there awake hearing those words echoing through his mind as he kept her close.

oOo

Thank-you for reading chapter six, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Mallie-3


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This is only a hobby; therefore I make no money from this.

Author's Note:  Hello everyone! Thank you very much for those reviews on my last chapter. I was so happy to see people enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing that last chapter, and I have found it hard to concentrate on anything else besides this story. I am going to start by answering a few of my reviews.

_Preciousjade76: _Thank you for your review and I want to start by saying this will not be a K/B/V love triangle, though Kakkarot is in love with Bulma in this story, even though she does not return his feelings. This is a B/V, but there will be some darker moments. I am still trying to see what I want to happen in the end. Like we have discussed, I know how you wish it to end. XD

_Blue_: I am sorry that I made their union happen so fast. I hope it didn't ruin it completely for you. He is King and usually in those times if a King wanted something by gosh he was going to get it.

_Ngoctrang_: No worries alright? I am totally cool with your reviews. You provide detailed reviews, and honestly it pushes me to do better. I wanted you to be aware that the characters are going to be a bit OOC. This time period is very different than the one we have today. Like I have read somewhere about this particular era, we cannot judge people that lived 500 years ago from a 21 century mind set because their way of life was different. Thank you for your review it really made me smile.

Thank-you also to: _Please (lol), Wow, Queen of magicians, Lia, Lady Ank, Skinny Chick, blackirishawk, Ashley, gioyguo, elleelle, sofy2011, howlin4you, Rosechick, xXxMudvayneGirlxXx, gdoodle,_ and _briefsgirl92_.

Warnings: This is a mature rated fiction.

oOo

Spring was fast approaching. Buds had formed on the growing plants and lush green leaves were sprouting everywhere within the gardens. The grounds were no longer white and dreary, but vibrant with life. The air was cool, but comfortable. The King had started to plan more hunting parties in the past week, but unfortunately Bulma had not yet been invited to see him. It had been very hard on her.

Beatrice took a lock of Bulma's blue hair and moved the bristles through, combing out the tangles. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting feeling her mother was providing. A soft relaxed breath escaped from her nostrils and finally she allowed her eyes to open once again. Her reflection shined back at her as she kept eye contact with herself, never allowing those blue orbs to break contact. She remembered their last conversation well.

"_I must tell you that I will not be calling for you for a few weeks. I fear you would distract me from my duty," he whispered against her lips, capturing them in a sweet kiss. _

"_Distracting? Are you speaking about your duty as the Queen's husband?" Bulma asked lifting her blue eyes to meet his._

"_Yes, you know I need an heir. I must force myself to try again with her. I find it would be too difficult to bed my wife, if I have such an elegant creature waiting for me in my own chambers." He growled softly against her ear, nipping it playfully and settling himself between her thighs. _

_Bulma turned her head and giggled softly, "I understand your duty, but it pains me. I know I shall miss you deeply." She admitted, feeling a blush form upon her cheeks. _

_Vegeta's eyebrow knitted slightly as he tilted her chin up so their eyes met, "I shall return to you. I have not tired of you yet." Vegeta chuckled seeing the expression on her face. _

"_I hope you never tire of me….ever." she sighed deeply feeling his lips brush her neck as they lay in their intimate embrace. She didn't say anything, but when he did not respond a twinge of nervousness shot through her because there was a possibility that his dream would soon come to any end. _

Bulma sighed dramatically and allowed her fingers to brush over the fabric covering her thighs as the memory faded. She had never felt so alone. Sure she had Elisabeth and Kakkarot to keep her mind from things, but it wasn't the same. To see him once would make her day much better. Of course he had a duty he had to fulfill. The King and Queen still had no heir to the throne, so for the past few weeks, the King had been spending it with his wife, in hopes that she would soon be carrying yet another heir. Of course England had been hoping for a male. She didn't realize that all contact with her was severed for the time being. Bulma sat impatiently waiting for her father to arrive with news.

"Keep your head straight," Bulma's mother gripped her face, pulling it up forcefully causing her daughter to flinch.

"Sorry…" she said softly as her mother took the comb and brushed it through a small strand of hair before twisting it perfectly.

Her head was jerked back into place once again when she heard the door to her rooms open up and the soft thumping of boots on the wooden floors. Her mother hissed with annoyance, which caused Bulma to huff in return.

"There you both are." Bulma's ears perked up to hear the sound of her father's voice.

"There you are John, I was wondering when you would be arriving back." Beatrice smiled and finished with Bulma's hair and allowed her to stand after mingling the pearl strand within Bulma's twisted hair.

"Yes, I am back. I had to meet with Radditz. I was growing worried since there had been no word from the King. I am glad I went because the King wishes you to ride with him this afternoon" John said softly, running his hand through short silver hair.

Bulma turned to look over her shoulder, allowing her down cast eyes to lift and meet her fathers, "Father I have already explained to you. It is only because of his duty to the Queen." she bit her lower lip and looked upon her appearance once again in the mirror, tracing her soft finger tips over her facial structure.

John paused and watched his daughter, "Yes I know this Bulma, but one can never be too sure. I had to make sure that there was no other. You have to worry about rivalry." John pointed a finger at her and resumed pacing.

Bulma's frown deepened as she stood and approached her father, "I can't believe you are even speaking as if this is a game. This is no game to me. I care for him." she said rather appalled with her father's way of thinking as of late.

John gripped his daughters hands within his, "Yes, I understand my darling daughter, but we also have to think about our family in the long run. Good things with the King never last." He reminded her, which caused her to retract her hands violently from his grasp as she stormed from the room.

Beatrice lifted her eyes and watched her husband. Her blonde eyebrow lifted as a grin formed on her lips before she exited the room, following after her daughter.

oOo

Bulma was sure to keep her distance from her father. He was climbing in the ranks at court because of the favor Bulma was receiving from the King. This was only going to his head, and quite frankly Bulma was getting rather irritated. She would have never guessed her father would be this greedy when it came to courtly politics. Of course she was young, and still was.

Bulma gripped her riding gloves and allowed one of the men that served his majesty to escort her to the grounds. The horses were prepared and were saddled and ready for their afternoon ride. Her blue eyes scanned the faces trying to locate the King. Once she found him she paused, pulling her gloves tighter upon her hands. Bulma licked her dry lips and immediately felt butterflies within her stomach. He was just as handsome as before, but the anticipation of seeing him again was just too great and a wave of fear welled within her. It was as if she was meeting him for the first time.

Waiting a brief moment before approaching the King, Bulma slowly walked up to one of the horses and brushed her gloved hand over the shining coat. Bulma smiled softly seeing him notice her at the corner of her eye, and without warning the King rushed to her side and lifted her into the air, ravaging her lips.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you, minx." He whispered breathlessly into her ear, nipping it softly.

Bulma felt shivers shoot down her spine hearing his words, "I have missed you more than you will ever know, Vegeta." She spoke his name, which caused a grin to form on his lips.

The King assisted Bulma upon the horse and offered her the reins, "This one has a bit of spirit, and I hope you don't mind." He patted her thigh through her skirts and moved to his horse, putting his foot in the stirrup and flipping his leg over the saddle.

Bulma gripped the leather straps in her gloved hands tightly and wiggled on top of the horse noticing how agitated its movements were becoming. She smiled softly and reached over to stroke its neck. She could hear the clicking of the hooves on the cobble stones as it started to move in place. Bulma glanced over her shoulder to see Radditz move his horse alongside hers.

"My Lady…" he nodded his head and gave her a playful wink.

Bulma looked upon him innocently and nodded, offering him a kind smile. Not too long after, their journey began along the trails around the palace grounds. The air was cool, but very refreshing. New plants were sprouting up everywhere around them. The hedges near the palace were even starting to regain their vigor. Bulma smiled seeing the King spur the side of his horse, causing it to gallop through the trails in the prairie with such grace. He pulled back on the reins and laughed out loud galloping farther ahead.

"Your Majesty isn't going to leave this precious jewel alone are you?" Radditz paused momentarily and cupped his hands over his mouth, shouting to the King.

The King pulled back on the reins and forced the mammal to turn. It stomped its large limbs and shook its mane. Vegeta's sat proudly upon his steed and glanced in Bulma's direction.

"Of course I wasn't planning on leaving her, Radditz." King Vegeta nodded to Bulma and waved her over.

Bulma offered a playful smile and willed her horse in the Kings direction. She gripped the reins as she felt the animal speed up, willing its large muscled body to move faster. The blue haired woman gasped feeling the animal change directions and run off the path. She pulled on the reins, but as she did a flock of peasants shot out of the long prairie grass, causing the horse to rear back with her still upon it.

She let out a loud scream and was thrown from the back of the horse, falling and hitting her head hard against the rough terrain. Her vision was blurred and blackness overcame her just as Vegeta's horse road up. Just before the blackness took her, she got a glimpse of his boots after he flung himself off his horse, and to shot to her side.

oOo

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted as he jumped from the saddle.

His boots hit the ground hard, which he quickly regained balance. He dropped to his knees just as his men arrived to his side. Vegeta gripped her shoulders and carefully cradled her in his arms brushing back the blue locks of hair that covered her beautiful face. He let a slow breath escape his lips and his hand started to shake seeing the cut upon her hairline, which was oozing blood. He lifted her up and held up a hand as Radditz arrive. His trusted friend paused a moment seeing his sovereign hold up a hand. Vegeta had her petite body cradled within his arms as he walked to Radditz.

"Damn it man, take her and I will follow you back to the palace. I wish my physicians to be summoned at once." He barked his orders quickly as Radditz obeyed and gripped Bulma carefully, holding her tightly to his chest.

Vegeta wasted not a moment longer and made his way back to the palace with his friend and guards following. The King had them enter through a private exit usually made specifically for him. He wished no attention to be drawn to this matter. He knew very well what court was like. They were like rabid dogs when it came to information. Vegeta helped Radditz with the girl. Vegeta's face was serious and red with anger.

"Why did you have to give her that horse, you are a fool Radditz," Vegeta kicked the wooden door open allowing him to enter.

"Yes your Majesty. I should have taken that one." He agreed knowing the King was blaming everyone but himself for the cause of this situation. Really it was no one's fault that the horse decided to act out.

Vegeta escorted Radditz to his rooms and allowed him to lay the girl on his bed. He looked around as he propped her up allowing his eyes to scan the unconscious woman. Lifting his dark eyes he noticed the King was off on one of his rampages screaming profanities at his servants when the Physicians had not yet arrived, even though it had only been five minutes. Finally after a small amount of time they had arrived and quickly made their way to the bedside to examine the girl and do all they could.

The King nodded for his friend to follow him out while the Physicians looked at the girl. Vegeta was biting his cheek and pacing the floor, running his hands through his unruly ebony locks. Radditz sat in one of the velvet chairs with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the King's apparent distress.

"I am sorry to be so blunt, but I can't help but notice how distressed you are over this silly girl." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Vegeta paused and shot a glare in his friend's direction. His nostrils flared with anger and in a couple large strides the King was at his side, gripping his collar and shaking him, "A silly girl you say? Don't you let me hear you say that again, or I shall have you removed from court." He snarled just inches from the man's face.

Radditz's eyes widened in shock hearing his good friend threaten to ban him from his court. Was he being serious? He offended him with a comment about some silly girl?

"You aren't in love with her are you, Vegeta?" He dropped the formalities when he saw his King move a window and stare blankly out at the palace grounds.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and huffed, "Love? I care for her, Radditz. There is no denying that. I care for her more than I ever cared for a woman before." He spoke softly, leaning on the window sill.

Radditz's dark eyes shifted to the ground, "Sounds a lot like love to me."

Vegeta rewarded him with silence before he finally answered, "Whatever it is, I would do anything for her." He admitted.

After a good half an hour, the Physicians were finally through with the woman and tucked her in tightly upon the bed. The three men walked outside to speak with the King regarding the woman's injuries.

"We have cleaned up the girl. She awoke just moments after we arrived. She seemed to be quite aware the cause of her brief unconsciousness. She will recover nicely." The small stout man said as he cupped his hands and placed them on his slightly rounded belly.

The King sighed with relief as he looked over his physicians shoulders to see her resting comfortably under the silken sheets. He then gave the men his attention for a moment longer, "Thank you for providing her with the best care, I shall reward you for this." he waved them away.

"Your Majesty, we can have the girl placed back in her rooms as soon as possible." The man frowned seeing the look of displeasure upon the Kings dark features, "Of course if you wish her to." He said carefully, knowing the King was in no mood.

Just as quickly as they arrived, they were dismissed and on their way to Cardinal Murphy, seeking their reward. Vegeta moved slowly to the edge of his bed and sat upon it looking down at the sleeping girl. His rough finger tips brushed over her soft cheeks and paused as they approached the small wound upon her hair line. The small cut wasn't as bad as he though. The blood seemed to mask its true size, which of course caused a lot more distress in him than it should have. He was so glad to see her alive and well. He leaned in and brushed his lips over her sweet pink ones and pulled back seeing those bright sky blue eyes open and watching his face. They were filled with love and devotion.

Vegeta sat up straight and opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the girls soft fingers, "Don't say anything. I am just fine. I promise you I feel just fine." Bulma said softly.

Vegeta closed his dark eyes and allowed his face to bury deeply in her silken hair, which gave off a delicious smell of honey and roses. He sighed and ran his hands down the length of her body, and pulled her tightly to his hard frame.

"I am so glad you took immediate action to ensure my safety." Bulma smiled and stroked the back of his neck, and enjoyed the feeling of his tone body against hers.

"I would do anything for you. I hope you know that." He spoke softly in her ear. "I care for you above all other women." He said truthfully.

"This means I am your official Mistress?" she asked softly seeing his face lift. Bulma reached out and stroked the stubbles forming on his jaw line.

"Official Mistress…" Vegeta spoke out loud, as his dark eyes skimmed over her soft features, "Yes, you are my official Mistress, and my lover. You are my woman." He said as he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, which caused Bulma's arms to wrap tightly around his neck.

oOo

Adonia quickly stood and exited the small chapel, which was not far from the palace. Her rosary was tightly in her grasp as she made her way down the small staircase leading down to the black carriage that waited to take her back to the palace. Lady Howard waited patiently for the Queen to finish with her prayers. She always gave her Queen privacy when they came to this specific chapel. It had a statue of the Virgin Mary, which she was extremely fond of and this was the chapel Queen Adonia usually preferred to pray at when she was hoping to be blessed with another pregnancy.

Lady Howard smiled brightly in her Queen's direction and opened the small door to allow her inside. Adonia smiled in return and lifted her skirts slightly as she stepped into the carriage, which she was followed by Lady Howard. After a moment of sitting in silence they heard the snap of a whip and the carriage began to move slowly.

"Have you heard any news of my husband?" she leaned in and spoke softly to Lady Howard.

The lady lifted her eyes from her lap, "Yes actually I have heard a few things, Madam." She spoke quickly.

"Please tell me all that you heard circling court. I am quite interested." Queen Adonia situated on her cushioned seat.

"Well, according the court gossip the King has been having that young woman, Lady Briefs, attend him once again." She watched the jealous expression quickly fade form the Queen's face.

"Ah, so he has gone back to her? I am shocked I was wrong about this one. Usually when he comes back to me he quickly tires of his old play things and moves on to yet another young and vibrant girl." Adonia leaned against the window and toyed with her hood.

"Yes Madam, I figured she would be gone as well, but it seems that they were scheduled to ride together today. I heard some of your ladies speaking about it." She admitted to the Queen.

"I see, well I think I must worry about this. It is common for men to take pleasure elsewhere when their wives are with child. The husbands they always return to their wives. It is another thing when the man takes a Mistress and pushes his duty to his wife to the side. This other woman needs to go." Queen Adonia sneered, growing quite tired of hearing about Lady Brief's affair with her husband.

"I agree Madam." Lady Howard smiled kindly.

oOo

Just days after Bulma's accident the King decided to hold a night of dancing and feasting in the palace. Everyone was excited for the feast. There was also lovely music, dancing, and wine. Bulma gripped the silver goblet in her small hand and chuckled seeing Kakkarot stumble into the seat beside her.

"Hello there beautiful maiden," Kakkarot chuckled softly as he winked playfully.

"I think you have had enough wine for one evening, don't you think Kakkarot?" Bulma sipped from the goblet and set it on top of the wooden table.

"Oh no, I think I will have another. I am just fine. I think this is the best I have felt all week." He hiccupped and was pulled into the next dance by a larger woman who had an overabundance of bosom to offer. Bulma placed a hand over her mouth and giggled, but paused seeing King Vegeta stroll to her side and offer her a hand. Bulma nodded and took it, which she was immediately pulled into his arms. Their foreheads touched intimately as they looked deeply into one another's eyes before dancing with the others as the instruments played a happy melody. With each turn of their bodies they clapped. Vegeta raised a brow seeing the flirtatious look Bulma was giving him with those exotic eyes.

Their bodies came close during the dance, "I need you." He whispered harshly.

Bulma gasped and felt him leave her side as they were required to step away, forming lines opposite of once another. The blue haired beauty looked amused, which in turn excited the King greatly.

The song was quickly done, but his hungry eyes were roaming her figure as if undressing her with his eyes. Bulma played his little game, but pretended to not acknowledge his statement and sat down beside Elisabeth and her husband Robert, making eyes at the King.

"The King is a lucky man," Robert spoke softly, and a little too close to Bulma's ear.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked seeing the look in Elisabeth's husband's eye.

"The King must greatly enjoy your company." He slurred his words and slid his hand under the table, roaming over Bulma's thigh.

She gasped and swatted his hand away, "You sorry excuse for a man." Bulma scolded, "You have a wife, not to mention your wife is my very best friend. You should be ashamed." She hissed, trying not to cause too much commotion.

"Oh and your little scandalous affair with the King isn't any different?" he hiccupped and looked away running his hand through his brown hair.

That statement caused Bulma to close her lips tightly. He was right. It was the same. She was sleeping with a married man, but the only difference was she loved him deeply.

"You know you aren't the only one." He said in a snide tone.

"Only one?" Bulma lifted her eyes.

"Yes, why do you think I had to marry Elisabeth? Don't get me wrong. I care for Elisabeth, but I know she once cared for the King, and for god sakes I can't make myself a King." He chuckled and drank heavily from his goblet, and then pouring himself another.

Bulma's shimmering blue eyes shifted to her friend Elisabeth who was in deep conversation with another lady, and thankfully wasn't aware of their conversation.

"The King has never taken a Mistress before, Robert." She frowned deeply.

"Oh really? Well, it was Cardinal Murphy that came to my family asking for Elisabeth to be wed to me for a pretty coin because the King willed it." He slurred, "The only way to get rid of used goods without causing trouble in Elisabeth's family was to marry her off to keep them quiet." He pointed out.

Bulma felt her heart sink in her chest. Elisabeth had never told her about the affair. There had been plenty of times to tell her when there were hints given by that horrible Jane Hill. Of course Elisabeth dismissed every accusation about herself as well as that Evelyn girl who seemed sweet with the King as well. Bulma took an even larger drink and felt as though she was going to be sick. Bulma slammed the goblet on the table and stood quickly, rushing for the exit.

Elisabeth was drawn from her conversation with the woman hearing the goblet slam, and glanced at Robert giving him a funny look. Her husband responded with a shoulder shrug and continued to drink happily, ignoring the woman's sudden urge to leave. Elisabeth quickly lifted her skirts and walked out of the hall and followed after her friend. She looked around in the candle lit corridor and spotted Bulma leaning against one of the walls with her head down.

"Bulma?" Elisabeth called to her friend finally approaching her. She could see the glistening streams of tears covering her flushed cheeks, "Tell me what happened?"

"Is it true about you and the King?" Bulma's spoke in a quivery voice.

Elisabeth felt her breath catch in her throat hearing those terrible words escape her friend's lips, "Is what true?"

Bulma lifted her eyes and frowned, "Elisabeth no more games, I wish for you to tell me now. You know what I am asking. Were you the King's lover?" her lower lip quivered.

Her green eyes widened immediately and she pressed a hand to her chest, "I had relations with the King. I was his lover for a short time," Elisabeth admitted.

Bulma winced hearing those words, "Oh gods, what have I done? I have given my maidenhead to a man who lies. He said he had never taken a mistress. I love him Elisabeth. How do I know I will not have my heart ripped from my chest the same way you did, and then be forced to marry?" Bulma became hysterical, coving her face with her hands as she slumped.

Elisabeth leaned down and pulled Bulma's hands from her face, forcing her to look upon her, "No, do not think like that. You have to relax. The King has already given you much more than any other woman. He looks at you different and treats you different." She stroked her friends blue hair carefully.

"I am sorry. I am being ridiculous." She took in a sharp breath, "I am just hurt you never told me." She whimpered.

"It was to protect you. I didn't want you exposed to that. You were too innocent." Elisabeth explained.

"Never do that again to me." She said harshly, "Or we are not friends."

"Never again, I promise you." She said and then embraced her one last time.

oOo

To be continued….

Please review!

Mallie-3


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Thank you all for keeping with this story so far. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. I am sorry again that I haven't been updating, I was just on spring break. I had a lot of family time, so it was hard to write. Even though my old lappie top crashed I was able to purchase a new one while I was home, so all is fine and dandy. But I can't help but notice how odd FFN is acting lately. Anyone know what is going on? Psh, whatever I just hope you like this update! Enjoy!

oOo

Bulma peeked into the large chambers of the Queen and slowly slipped in. Her hand was immediately grabbed by Elisabeth, who had seen her pop her head in the door. Lady Hill made a point to wrinkle her nose in her direction as she saw her enter in her lavishly embroidered dress, with voluptuous skirts.

"By Gods Elisabeth, you scared me to death. Are you sure I can be here. I think the Queen would personally ask the King to behead me if she knew I was entering her chambers." Bulma giggled childishly as her friend lead her away from the main entrance.

"Oh stop jesting; the Queen has been away for hours in prayer. You know how she gets when she is hoping for a child. She has not bled yet, so I don't doubt the King was successful in planting his royal seed." Elisabeth rolled her eyes, keeping her voice low so none of the others would hear her speak so boldly about her Majesty.

"Yes…well I know that woman prays an awful lot, but I don't wish to upset her in anyway," Bulma looked to the floor a bit taken back about the news of the Queen's possible pregnancy.

Elisabeth glanced over her blue haired friends shoulder seeing the women rushing around a bit more than usual, which meant they had company.

"The Queen has arrived," a large breasted lady spoke as she rushed pasted them, gripping her skirts and hurrying as fast as her stubby legs could carry her.

Not long after that was said, Bulma panicked knowing she most likely would be in trouble for setting foot in the Queen's chambers uninvited. The dark skirts of the Queen overwhelmed the bright room, which was radiating with a massive amount of sun light.

"It will be alright, I shall think of something if she asks." Elisabeth quickly said to her as they all began to curtsy.

Bulma curtsied as the Queen made her way into her chambers. Bulma was just there to retrieve Lady Elisabeth, for now she regretted even coming since the woman she had tried to avoid had shown up. Elisabeth had promised she would be in no danger of running into the Queen at all by coming. What a mistake that was.

The Queen's dark eyes skimmed over each of her ladies as her petite feet glided over the wooden floors, which were covered in fine rugs. Each one of her ladies curtsied generously toward her as she made her first appearance from daily prayer. Bulma couldn't help but feel her eyes burn into the top of her head dress, and she was sure not to look up or she would most likely receive a dirty look.

"Ah, Lady Briefs so nice to see you have joined the ladies here in _my_ room. I would like you to prepare me for my meal with the King." Adonia raised a dark eyebrow in Bulma's direction after the girl stood up slowly from her curtsy.

Bulma nodded once as she made her way into the bed chambers of the Queen. Her thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to figure out why the Queen would even ask her to do anything at all. She was no longer a Maid-of-honor to her Majesty. She was dressed as a noble with all the gifts she was receiving. Maybe the Queen was trying to embarrass her in front of the other ladies. Well, whatever she was doing, she was succeeding because she had gained interesting looks from all the ladies standing around her.

The blue haired woman slipped into the room after the Queen made her way through the double doors and closed them tightly behind her. The Queen waved Lady Howard from the room, which the woman smiled suspiciously in her Queen's direction. She tried to ignore that look, which was exchanged between the Queen and her favorite. Bulma quickly fanned out the Queen's skirts as she sat upon a chair placed directly in front of her mirror.

"Would you like your hair to be the same, or possibly up and pinned back with jeweled pins?" She asked as she reached up to release her hair from the hood, watching the dark locks of hair cascade down her back. Bulma swallowed hard as she trailed her fingers through the thick locks.

How long had it been since she was in the Queen's presence? Her heart pounded in her chest knowing all too well that the Queen had something she wished to speak with her about. She knew it had to be about her husband, the King.

Adonia lifted a hand and swatted the girls away as she turned slowly to face her. The woman's body had grown thicker since her last pregnancy, and being pregnant at least two times a year was causing trauma on her once young figure. Now Elisabeth claimed she was with child once again. Bulma sure hoped so because she wished for nothing more than to have the King all to herself once again. She knew she was being selfish, but she was a young girl in love.

"Stop playing that innocent game with me, girl. I know your true intensions. You shall not win his heart so easily. You should know that he is a King, and his heart can only belong to his true wife, which is me." She stressed her syllables, as her Spanish accent strongly coated her words.

"I am also confused as to why you have even the courage to show your face in my chambers." She let an annoyed growl escape her lips, which came across as less than lady like.

Bulma's sapphire eyes widened in shock to those venomous words spewing from the Queen's pursed lips, "Madam, I don't understand." She finally said, trying her hardest to stay calm, even though she felt the acidic bile rising in her throat seeing the woman's once loving eyes turn to pure darkness. "I was only here to collect Lady Elisabeth, your Majesty. I shall never do so again without permission, my apologies." She bit her lower lip.

Adonia looked over Bulma's young frame, "I see why he is so besotted with you. You spread your thighs for him, and I know what happens to each one of his whores. They are cast aside. The Holy Father shall never let you over throw me while I still breathe. I carry the King's son within my womb. This child shall survive, and once he takes his first breath you shall be disposed of. I shall see to that." She narrowed her eyes and turned back around to look upon her withering features.

Bulma swallowed and felt tears of anger fill her eyes, "I had no intension of taking your husband, Madam." She stated bluntly, clenching her fists at her side.

Adonia's dark eyes looked down at her hands, which were clutching the fabric of her dress. Bulma took in a shaky breath as she straightens her back and lifted her chin high, "I know I am just a mistress to his Majesty, but I am doing as he wishes. You of all people should know that what he wills must therefore be done. No matter the consequences. I wish only to serve you to the fullest, your Majesty." She curtsied deeply, closing her eyes feeling the bitter sweet tone slipping from her lips.

They were lies. Lord help her for she wished she could really let the Queen have it, for she was swelling with anger. She had done nothing to upset the Queen, or prove to be unfit for her duties. She had done everything correctly when attending her. Why on earth would she think of reaching as high of an aspiration as Queen? That was completely ludicrous. The King knew never to over step the will of the Pope, and he knew who is wife was. She was his lover, nothing more. The realization hurt to admit, but Bulma wasn't completely naive.

"I do not care what you have to say, for I know they are all lies. Close your lips girl, I wish no longer to speak of this affair you started with my Husband." The Queen made an agitated sound as she rummaged through her hair pieces and roughly handed Bulma the pins in which she wanted to wear to dinner.

Bulma was completely hurt to know that the Queen was going to dinner with the King. As of a couple months ago he had only wanted to dine with her and no one else unless he had to for official business related attendances. She knew that the Queen had meant to tell just her because it was an attack, and it hurt. It struck right through her heart.

Bulma's small fingers quickly twisted the dark hair back and pinned them, giving her hair a more dramatic affect. She tried her hardest to hold back her dirty looks, fore she could feel the Queen's eyes upon her at all times. Finally after picking out the jewelry to go with her newly crafted gown, Bulma was dismissed and Lady Howard was allowed to enter the room once again. The Queen grinned with her hands cupped tightly together just above her belly as Bulma closed the door behind her.

"I trust your alone time went well, Madam?" Lady Howard inquired as she let her light eyes scan over the Queen's concentrated features.

"She knows she is my enemy. No one shall cross me. She may have him in her bed for a time, but I shall always be his wife." Adonia's nostrils flared with anger as she willed herself to calm quickly, speaking a quick prayer under her breath before making their way to the King's dining room.

oOo

She made angry strides back to her chambers within the palace. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Elisabeth and Kakkarot as she rushed through the crowds of people who were stationed outside of the King's rooms. Once she arrived, Bulma threw open the door. Her father jumped up from a velvet upholstered chair, nearly spilling his wine all over his vest.

Bulma calmly shut her door and closed her eyes, but then furiously ripped the head dress from her hair. The sharp pain on the top of her head was barely felt. She quickly threw herself upon her bed and began to sob. Her eyes had tears pouring from them, which caused the fabric of her pillow to become sopping wet. She lifted her head momentarily as she felt her breathing become sporadic and hard to slow. She gripped the corset and pulled upon it as she tried to get ahold of herself.

A soft knock came upon her door, which gained Bulma's attention immediately. She did not wish to answer. She bit back her sobs and kept her lips tightly together. She did not wish her friends to hear her sorrowful weeping from outside of the door.

"Bulma…please open the door. Let me speak to you." Kakkarot's deep voice calmed her rather quickly.

She made her way to the door and slowly opened it, allowing Kakkarot to see one tear-filled blue orb, peaking at him through the small crack, "I do not wish to discuss it." She said plainly.

"Please just give me a moment of your time. You owe it to me, remember? We spoke just days ago, and you apologized to me about how you spoke to me. Do you wish that apology to be in vein?" he raised his eyebrows watching her trouble features.

Bulma slowly opened the door, which he quickly entered. He nodded to Elisabeth and slowly closed the door, then turning to face her. The blue haired beauty before him had her arms tightly wrapped around her body, and she racked with tiny gasps of air with every other breath. Her body was trying its hardest to regain that lost control, but her emotional state was just fueling it.

"You must not let that sow get the better of you." He whispered to her.

Bulma's blue eyes knitted, looking upon him in horror hearing the word he just called the Queen, "Kakkarot…you must refrain from saying such things." She scolded.

"Oh stop trying to be so noble, Lady Briefs. Remember who you are here at court." He said harshly to her.

Bulma knew he was pointing out the fact she was a mistress to the King, which most likely was an even bigger slap in the face than a petty name.

"I know exactly who I am, thank you very much." She snapped and poked him in the chest, which caused him to immediately grip her wrist and pull her close.

"Stop being childish, you knew the consequences of becoming what you have become. Now, if you wish us to treat you like a grown woman you had better start acting like an adult and take reasonability for your actions. This wouldn't have happened if you would have never flaunted yourself to his Majesty." Kakkarot growled feeling a twist of jealousy churn in his gut.

"Why are you acting like this to me? You are speaking to me with such hatred in your voice, why?" Bulma yanked her wrist away from him, looking him in the eyes.

"Damn it, can't you see I care for you? I love you more than I have ever loved another woman. You are beautiful, witty, and kind. I have dreamed of the day in which you finally see me as something more than a friend." He gripped her hands, cupping them tightly within his.

"Kakkarot, please stop this. You don't know what you are saying. You are I are just good friends. Why are you bringing this up now?" Bulma looked upon him with pure confusion.

"I have been putting it off for months, Bulma. I felt like it needed to come out, along with me telling you to keep your chin up. I know you do not love me. I just hope you can learn to once the King…well…" his voice trailed off.

Bulma wrinkled her nose and turned away from him, ripping her hands from his grasp, "I will never be yours Kakkarot. I have given everything to the King. I have to follow my heart…no matter where it takes me." She admitted.

"You are foolish, but do please keep in mind that I shall always be here for you." He stormed from the room, leaving her bed chamber doors wide open.

Elisabeth walked in slowly, "He told you finally?" she asked.

"I guess so." The blue haired woman said calmly.

"I am glad. He had been working up the courage to tell you for months. You are all he sees, Bulma." she said as she sat at the edge of Bulma's bed.

The young girl lifted her blue gaze from the floor boards and glanced over her shoulder, "I feel awful for dismissing him as I did, but I cannot pretend to care for him in that way, Elisabeth. Is that wrong of me?" she asked her friend.

"No, no it was for the best I feel. If you fuel his emotions, it will only hurt him more in the end. Hopefully he will move on and find someone to return his feelings. He is a passionate man." Elisabeth smiled coyly.

Bulma returned the soft smile, "I know he is, but I fear our friendship is once again at a standstill." She gripped her hands into tiny fists.

"No, I do not think so. He will need some alone time, but it shall pass." She stood and walked up to embrace her friend tightly, "As for the Queen. Keep your head high, for the only reason she is acting out is because she feels you are a threat, which you are. I think you have gained his Majesties heart, which she had tried for many years to obtain."

oOo

A couple grueling days went by after her painfully embarrassing moments with the despicable woman she called her Queen. The skies of England grew overcast with large cumulonimbus clouds, which were tinted black and grey. They brought heavy rain, loud thunder, and bright streaks of lightning.

Man laughed loudly as she entered a hall, where her father played a game of cards. He had taken up gambling since he had his allowance raised. This would be the death of her mother if she were to find out. Bulma placed her hands on her hips as she approached, but she stalled seeing the King enter the hall, with a wide grin upon his face and a velvet pouch of money in his hand. So this was why her father was becoming a money fiend. She had found her culprit. She skidded to a halt and turned on her heel to exit the room.

"Ah, Lady Briefs I am so glad to see your refreshing face. A beauty like you should always be around for our enjoyment, come." Vegeta's forceful voice pierced her ears, causing her to tighten up.

She glanced over her shoulder and raised a brow, "Oh I am about to check up on my mother. I heard she was not feeling well." Bulma quickly made up an excuse to leave his sight.

She was still rather upset with him after finding out she was not his only 'game', for he had fun toying with young beautiful woman.

King Vegeta's eyes darkened seeing her shoot him a fiery glare. He slowly made his way toward her and opened his palm, willing her to take it. Bulma's brightly blue eyes shifted to the large open palm, and then looked up to meet those intensely darkened pits.

"I have not seen much of you, I wish to speak to you." He said as his allowed his lips to brush her ear, causing her whole body to erupt in shivers.

"I have been a busy woman, your Majesty." She stated boldly as she placed her hand in his.

Vegeta's palm squeezed tightly, as he yanked her closer, "Come with me…" his nostrils flared with agitation.

Bulma's father looked upon her with a look of distress. She had never seen him this angry, nor had she ever had him cause her pain. Bulma winced feeling his thick fingers gripping even tighter on her small hands, causing them to turn a shade of purple.

"Your Majesty you are hurting me…" she gasped and yanked free as they arrived near an empty corridor.

"Good…" he growled and shoved her body hard against the cool stones of the wall. Their bodies were hidden within a small alcove, shaded with darkness to hide their bodies, "Why have you been avoiding me. I saw you try to walk out as I arrived. What have I done to displease you this much?" his rage filled eyes scanned over her beautiful face as his hand gripped her chin, forcing her to keep eye contact with him.

"I-I…" she stammered, trying hard to find her words.

"Well?" he asked, no almost demanded.

"You lied to me. I feel like a fool." Bulma felt her soft lower lip tremble as she was racked with the same emotion she had when she discovered his lies.

"I have not lied to you, woman. What nonsense is this?" he released her chin, trailing his hand down to rest upon her hip.

"You have taken mistresses before me. I know this because I have just recently found out that my good friend Elisabeth Williams, now known as Monty, had sexual relations with non-other than the King." She spoke clearly and her voice oozed with pure hatred, "I feel like a fool for allowing myself to love you and give you my maidenhead, which should have been for my husband." She looked down as she spoke softly.

Vegeta's dark eyes softened as he reached up to brush his thumb over her beautifully trembling lip, "Woman, I have never taken a mistress. I have been with other women, but never have I felt this way about another. You are mine. You are my woman, and you shall never be cast aside. Do you hear me?" he cupped her face and hungrily pressed his lips to hers, sheathing his tongue within her mouth.

"I love when you say that to me, gods I love you…" she whispered breathlessly against his mouth.

Bulma moaned and hopped up, wrapping her legs tightly around the King's waist. Vegeta's rough hands immediately lifted her skirts and ran along the underside of her perfectly rounded bottom. His britches were quickly unlaced and he was penetrating immediately, taking her against that cool wall. The erotic sounds of their love making filled the empty corridor. His hands clenched her thighs, bouncing her over his passion, allowing her to take him completely with in her prefect womanly sheath. He slid to the ground as they erupted together as one in a mind blowing climax that rocked both their bodies. They needed that moment of passion. Bulma needed to know he loved her deeply, and he showed her. Bulma collapsed against his heaving chest.

oOo

She was taken back to his room that night. He had his way with her all night, parting her thighs and burying himself to the hilt in her warmth. They were up till the wee hours of the morning, conversing and drinking wine, along with snacking on fruits and assortments of cheese. He had even presented her with an emerald ring, which sparkled brilliantly underneath the soft glow of the candle light.

Bulma lay in his arms awake, just to hear the softness of his breath and the strong heart beat in his chest. She was lucky, but then again she wasn't allowing the little thing called_ reality_ to sink completely into her brain. When she was with him it seemed she forgot about all the terrible things that could happen to their relationship if she didn't watch out. She knew she was the enemy of the Queen, as long as she was married to the King. Bulma of course didn't want to interfere with that relationship. She didn't want to tear apart what she knew was already created and agreed upon for many years by the Pope himself.

Finally after a good hour of lying upon the King's strong chest, Bulma allowed her body to be completely taken by sleep. She drifted away relaxing in the arms of her lover. Of course the blissful sleep seemed like a brief moment. Like she had closed her eyes and was woken. The King had left his bed chamber, which Bulma assumed it was because he was away on royal business. Plus Bulma knew that he hated to waste a minute of his day. He was a productive man, and there was nothing stopping him from living life to the fullest. She completely admired him for that.

The blue haired goddess slowly arched her back, feeling the delicious throbbing between her thighs caused by their romp the night before. It had been a week since she had been with him, and the amount of times he had her the night before caused this soreness between her thighs. Bulma lifted her arms up and over her head as she stretched the muscles in her back and her long lean legs.

Her eyes slowly opened, but were lidded. She rubbed the corners of her eyes and blinked trying to get past that beginning of the morning blurriness, which never failed to show up in her vision each morning. As she began to awaken she could help but frown as she felt a dull ache in her belly. Bile began to rise in her throat, causing a sour taste in her mouth. She rolled on her belly and curled into a small ball, placing a hand upon her belly.

"Miss, are ye up?" a woman asked, pushing aside the sheer drapery that separated the sitting room from the luxurious bed chamber.

"I am up, yes." Bulma said into the pillow, pursing her lips tightly feeling the overwhelming sensation to vomit, which felt like it was rising up her esophagus.

"I have your dress. The King told me to attend you when you awoke. I believe it is a new dress, my goodness Miss, it tis quite lovely. Ye shall look stunning and most likely will cause every man's jaw to drop and all the women to fill with jealously." She sighed and lifted it up, straightening the fabric.

"Yes, thank you." She moaned softly and shook her head, "Please let it not be the sweat…" she whimpered feeling the dull ache grow causing her to flip her legs from the bed and cover her mouth.

"Miss…are ye alright?" her attendant asked, setting down the dress and hurried to her side.

Bulma's panicking eyes shifted to the chamber pot, which was thankfully clean and not filled with urine. She gripped the edges and the acidic contents of her belly spewed from her lips and filled the pot. Her shoulder rolled as her stomach lurched and heaved heavily. She whimpered and blinked back tears, which filled her eyes. Her vision had blurred, but she was still able to set down the pot long enough to get a grip and slowly rose from the floor. Her legs were as wobbly as a new born foal.

"Oh goodness, miss are ye going to be alright?" she asked in a thick accent, what was it Irish?

Bulma ran a hand over her lips, wiping the saliva from her lower lip. A wave of dizziness hit her hard, which caused her to sit back upon the soft bed, "I don't know…I'm I dying?" she glanced up placing a hand on her chest.

"May I make a small suggestion?" the woman asked raising a hand and offering her a large grin, which showed off the gap between her two front teeth.

Bulma swallowed feeling her throat had become uncomfortably dry, "What is this suggestion? The sweat?" she felt another small wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh heavens no, miss. What I think is ye are with child. How long had it been since ye bleed?" her lady leaned down to collect her up and dragged her to a basin of water, dampening a cloth and blotting it over her forehead.

Bulma's features quickly paled knowing all too well what that meant. The King would be furious when he found out she carried a royal bastard. She couldn't tell him just yet…who knows she might not be with child. Another wave of dizziness hit her hard, is if her body was telling her differently.

oOo

End of chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed, and I am sorry for how short it is.

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Mallie-3


	10. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I have an author's note every update, but I can't help myself. I also know this update was rather quick, but I am in a good mood today because my FF account is working just fine again, and I am receiving e-mails, woot!

_Wow:_ Yes, this follows the Tudor's, but not the show the Tudor's. Even though I am guilty of owning all the seasons of that, and gotta love Jonathan Rhys Meyers ::fans face:: (even though he is soooo not a good vision of King Henry because he is a sexy beast).

_Megumi:_ I know I love Anne Boleyn! Have you ever heard of the anneboleynfiles(dot)com, I believe that is what it is called…O.o. Anyway it has a bunch of fun information about her and the Tudor life and what have you. Such a wonderful site, and she was a very strong women. Many think she was this evil home wrecker, but she honestly wasn't. Many women were either owned by their husbands or fathers and did as they were told. I am glad you share the same interest and I am thrilled you like this story. Bulma is based on a character that was just before Anne Boleyn. So, her fate is just as sad, but I guess without the head cropping.

DamonaVeggi: You are so lucky I saw your review before I posted! You will have to see what I have planned. Of course this is just a story inspired by historical events. I know you and Preciousjade76 are in the same boat as far as a heartbreaking ending is concerned. I am trying to prepare myself for things. I am not sure honestly what I am going to go with. Right now I have two choice, which I am sure you know what they are. Thanks for the review dear! :-)

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

oOo

Bulma allowed her attendant to dress her and prepare her as quickly as she could. Bulma wished to get out of his chambers before he came looking for her. At this point she wasn't sure if she could face him knowing that she might be carrying his child. It might show on her face that she was distressed. Bulma was sure to direct the woman's attention to the bed pan that was filled with the contents of her stomach and then left. The woman did look a bit started to see Bulma wishing to leave without her, but she was able to calm her and convince her to rid of the evidence before she was allowed to come back to her personal chambers.

Bulma lifted her hands and straightened the hood that was placed perfectly upon her head. She took large strides across the floor, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone for too long. Who she was looking for was the one man who most likely didn't want to see her at all.

_Kakkarot where are you?_

Bulma's eyes frantically shifted around the room looking for his unruly dark brown hair, and finally she spotted him. He was sitting alone looking out a glass window with a book in his hand. She saw his dark eyes shift from the book to the beautiful spring day just outside the glass barrier as if contemplating the story within his grasp. She walked slowly up to the small wooden table and slide into the chair, watching as his eyes slowly moving over the words that were printed on the pages. Bulma cleared her throat softly and raised a brow. Kakkarot's eyes slowly lifted hearing the noise. He jumped in surprise and glanced around, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"I know you don't wish to speak with me, but I need to talk to you." She bit her lower lip and toyed with her small hands, which she had placed upon the table top.

Kakkarot's lips parted slightly and he shook his head. Finally he found his words and closed his book, setting it in front of him, "Why would you think I didn't want to speak with you, Bulma?" he pursed his lips a bit hurt to know she felt that way.

"If I remember correctly you walked out of my rooms the other day, I figured I would be the last person you would want to see right now." She admitted and tilted her head to the side, lifting her eyes to watch his expression.

Kakkarot sucked in a sharp breath and slowly let it out through his mouth as he straighten his back, "No, I wish to speak with you, but I felt like a fool admitting my true feelings only to have them completely shoved to the way, but I think I can get over it." He lied pulling at the frills of his sleeves, straightening them as he spoke.

"I am sorry…but this is not what I came to talk to you about. This is serious." She grew anxious in her seat, lacing her fingers tightly together.

"Well, out with it…" Kakkarot leaned in, trying to get her to make eye contact with him.

"I-I…" Bulma started, but found it hard to admit. She quickly closed her eyes and blurted just loud enough for him to hear, "I think I am carrying the King's child."

"Bulma…oh god." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in disbelief. Well, damn it; there was a good chance of this happening. Many King's had bastard children, but this particular King had none, or none that he acknowledged.

The King would surely cast her aside if he was to find out of her condition. Their affair would be over. Maybe this was a good thing. She could finally figure out that he was the right man for her, and this King of theirs wasn't as glorious as she thought him to be. He may not be a rich as the King, but he was willing to give her as much as he could. He would be there to collect her once she was cast aside. Kakkarot lifted his dark eyes after letting his mind wander for those brief moments. He saw the sad look upon her face. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking. She was not married, and just turned seventeen a month before. He knew she feared her family's reaction as well as her peers. He would help her.

"I have an idea. You could go to Cardinal Murphy." He nodded and grabbed her petite hands within his strong hold, caressing the tops with his thumbs.

"Kakkarot, are you mad? He is the King's advisor. He will surely tell him, and I need to think a moment. I need to plan what I wish to say to him, so maybe he will understand that is might not be a bad thing. I don't know how he will react." Bulma whimpered softly yanking her hands from his tight hold, causing Kakkarot's eyes to soften.

"Bulma listen to me. Cardinal Murphy has been a good friend and mentor to me since I was a boy. If I speak to him he will understand and perhaps come up with a good solution." He nodded, offering the blue haired woman a kind smile, "The King respects him, and he also knows how to…well… negotiate with the King." He said awkwardly.

She sighed softly and leaned back against the back of the chair, "Well, I am not sure. If you are positive that he will help than what do I honestly have to loose, right?" she licked her dry lips and stood.

"Yes exactly," Kakkarot nodded, but then paused and his eyes shot open, quickly reversing the nod by shaking his head looking like a fool, "No, no Bulma, you have a lot to lose. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so we shall figure something out." He offered his arm and led her toward the Cardinal's chambers.

oOo

"Ah yes gentlemen, the King shall give you the crowns you require in order to supply him with what he needs. I assure you, leaving court and settling down in the country would be far better. Worry not for you shall come back again, once the King wills it." Cardinal Murphy said as he placed a jeweled hand upon the back of a well-dressed man from court.

The man's young son was looking down with a frustrated look plastered upon his features as they were lead from the Cardinal's chambers. Finally the older gentleman turned and lifted a fist leaning in just inches from the Cardinal's face and sneered.

"I know this is your doing, and you seem to have that King of ours wrapped around your fat jeweled finger. I shall do my work just to please the King, not you." With that he whirled around and waved a hand violently, beckoning his son to follow quickly.

Cardinal Murphy lifted his chin high and pursed his lips, becoming rather annoyed with the court as of late. He lifted his red robes and turned to walk back into his chambers when his eyes spotted a hand waving in the air. He frowned deeply seeing who the foolish boy was. The guards outside his chambers lunged forward to push him away, but Cardinal Murphy stopped them quickly.

"It's alright boys, he is allowed. I see you have brought Lady Briefs. What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he led them into his apartments, which were just as lavishly decorated as the Kings. There were wines, cheeses, and fruits available on silver platters. Paintings covered the walls, and the furniture was finely crafted with an obvious expert hand.

Bulma slowly entered the room, and the guard closed it behind her as she made her way up to the Cardinals desk, where he had already sat and was reading over documents most likely being sent from France and Spain. She eyed the large gold cross, which was adorned with brilliant rubies. They twinkled and shimmered upon his chest when the light from the window hit it just right. Without noticing it, the Cardinal had stopped writing and was now looking upon them. He cleared his throat and raised both bushy eyebrows.

"Well? Don't tell me you came into my chambers to waste my time. I am a busy man as you can see," he waved a hand over the plethora of documents that covered the desk, not being able to see the table top which was below.

Bulma jumps slightly and looked to Kakkarot, her face filled with worry; "Um…" she sucked in a deep breath.

"I am sorry your Eminence, you see we have to speak with you about a certain matter. I know that you are busy, but I suggested that Bulma come to you about this particular topic because I think highly of you." He added the last part to stroke the man's ego, which usually worked.

Cardinal Murphy's eyes scanned over the boy and then to the girl as he stroked his chin, "What is this _matter _you speak of?" his eyes widened, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well, you see your Eminence, as you most likely know; Bulma is a good friend of mine. She is also the Mistress to the King." Kakkarot said as he made his way to the desk.

"Ah, yes I know very well about this girl. The King has spent many crowns on her," his eyes shifted toward Bulma with a look of distaste swirling within them.

"It has just come to our attention that Lady Briefs is carrying the King's child." He spoke plainly.

Cardinal Murphy watched the boy a moment with calculating eyes. His expression was unreadable, and for a brief moment Kakkarot had feared that his idea to come to this particular man was a mistake. The man in red slowly leaned back in his chair and folded his hands upon his rounded belly. Those dark eyes of his shifted to the young girl, taking in her frame before he decided what to say.

"You know Lady Briefs, there have been many women who have claimed to have carried the King's bastard, but I for one was never convinced." He pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry your Eminence, but why would you not think so?" Kakkarot felt his anger swelling deep within him as the Cardinal shot those venomous words in Bulma's direction.

"You see Kakkarot, a woman who would easily jump in the bed with a King might not be so innocent after all." He said as he inspected his gold rings, straightening them on his fat fingers, "Many of the women who were with the King had husbands, and the affair was only once, maybe even twice if they were lucky. It seems that many women wanted more money from the King in hopes he would acknowledge it. The King has _no_ legitimate children and_ no_ bastards." He spoke clearly and emphasized his words carefully.

"How could you say that?" Kakkarot shot back.

"Tell me girl, did the King ever spill his seed within you when you fornicated?" He lifted a hand to silence the boy and raised an eyebrow watching her shocked expression.

Bulma's crystal blue eyes filled with shimmering tears and quickly she took a step forward looking him straight in the eye, "I am sorry to offend you your Eminence, but I have given my maidenhead to the King, and I have no husband. As for his seed, yes, he never once spilled it outside of my womb." She pursed her lips, feeling dirty speaking this way.

The Cardinal cursed and stood from his chair walking toward the girl, "If what you are saying is true, I shall approach his majesty with the news. It shall be up to him whether or not he accepts the child. For instance, if you provide him with a girl your chances are slim. As to if the King shall want you after this, I am not sure. He might lose interest. Speak to no one about this, not even the King, do you understand?" he lifted his index finger and leaned in getting closer with each word.

"Y-yes, I understand your Eminence." She closed her eyes feeling two warm streaks trail down her flushed cheeks.

The Cardinal waved her out and motioned for the boy to stay. Bulma looked in Kakkarot's direction, knitting her eyebrows. He gave her a reassuring smile and with that she left the room, leaving him and his mentor.

"It was right of you to bring her to me, Kakkarot." The Cardinal said and was now seated back in his chair with his hands folded on top of the desk.

"I knew you would have a way of approaching the King." Kakkarot said softly making his way toward the desk.

"The King tires of women quickly, as you know. It seems he has a soft spot for this young lady. I am sure that will change when he finds out his toy is carrying a child. He most likely will not want that to tarnish his standing within the court." The Cardinal let out a slow breath.

"I wish to marry the girl when the King tires of her, your Eminence." He said softly, tightening his jaw.

Cardinal Murphy shot him a funny look as he raised a bushy brow, "Her reputation shall be tarnished. You honestly wish to marry a non-virginal woman with a bastard child?" laughter boomed throughout his apartments.

Kakkarot jumped hearing the belt of laughter and frowned deeply, "Yes, that is what I said, but Bulma shall never be tarnished in my eyes. As for the child I shall care for it like it was my own."

Cardinal Murphy finally waved his hand, "No, I shall not allow it."

"Why not?" he barked, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it boy, leave my sight. We shall speak of this no longer." Murphy went back to his documents, but lifted his eyes to see Kakkarot leave, slamming the door on his way out.

oOo

Bulma leaned over the chamber pot within her room and once again emptied the contents of her stomach. She sat upon the floor and ran a hand over her forehead. The woman that was in the King's rooms when she had awoken brought in one of her beautifully crafted gowns for the joust that was taking place soon. She was expected to show up because her friend Elisabeth had wanted her there.

"Madam, I brought the gown for ye." She smiled showing off the space between her teeth, which honestly gave her character.

"Thank you Nan," she smiled at the older woman and stood.

"Yep, ye are with child for sure. Not to worry. It shall pass. I had sickness like this with my first child. They aren't always the same," she took out some hair pins, preparing to pin Bulma's hair up in a beautiful up do.

Nan helped the girl up and unlaced the corset, helping her out of the skirts and got her prepared for the next dress. As Nan tightened the other corset around her waist, she felt as if the breath was exploding from her chest. Bulma placed a hand upon her chest and closed her eyes trying to get ahold of herself.

"I feel like it shall never get better, Nan." She admitted feeling the woman cease her movements.

"Oh stop that, it shall. It tis the King's little one, am I right?" she asked as she gave one last tug, finishing with the corset.

Bulma was directed to the mirror, where Nan began with her hair, "Yes, but you must not say a word to anyone Nan, the Cardinal said for me to keep it quiet. I know you have a big mouth." She said looking into the mirror to frown at the woman who was standing directly behind her.

"Oh, my lips are sealed, madam." She giggled softly and placed a beautifully beaded head dress upon Bulma's head, "You look like a Queen, Madam." She smiled sweetly.

Bulma chuckled and shook her head, "I am far from it, Nan."

"Don't forget ye favors, Madam. I am sure his Majesty shall be askin' for it." Nan batted her eyelashes. Bulma swiped the lace strand from the woman and wrapped it around his wrist, shooting her a playful grin.

oOo

Bulma and Elisabeth made their way to the wooden stands where the jousting took place. There were bright banners waving in the wind, which showed off the King's insignia. His royal colors were displayed everywhere when the tournaments took place. Elisabeth lifted her chin and saw her husband seated closer to where the Queen had taken her seat on a higher level of the stands. A top had been placed over the Queen and King's spot, which had the best view. Many of the others at court were seated under the shade, but there wasn't room for everyone. Thankfully Robert had saved a seat for the ladies. Bulma felt her stomach twist into knots as the Queen's dark eyes fell upon her. She looked away slowly, giving the blue haired woman an unreadable glance.

"Oh lovely he was able to save us a good seat." Elisabeth grabbed Bulma's small hand within hers and led her through the crowds of people, waiting for the announcer to begin the first jousting match.

Bulma placed a hand upon her stomach, which was rolling. She really hoped her stomach would leave her alone for a while and allow her some peace. The wave of nausea quickly faded as she sat in the coolness of the shade. The breeze was quite nice as well. Robert leaned in and smiled at both of the women.

"It's nice to see you ladies. You are both looking lovely." Robert placed a soft kiss upon Elisabeth's cheek.

Bulma offered the man a smile. She knew he had been drunk the last time they had spoken, but she still had a hard time facing him after their word exchange. He made her uncomfortable. He seemed like a normal man, but then again alcohol seemed to bring out the worst in people.

"Bulma I see his Majesty," Elisabeth whispered to her friend pointing to the group of armored men upon their horses.

Bulma glanced in the direction her friend was pointing in and saw him. His body was completely covered in steel armor. He had his insignia painted upon his breast plate. His head was not yet covered by the helmet, and neither was Radditz's, which they had their horses side by side as they conversed. Vegeta's dark eyes skimmed the crowds and landed on Bulma, offering her a grin as he nodded to her. Bulma smiled and nodded in return.

"He has spotted you," Elisabeth chuckled softly.

"Yes, I see that." Bulma whispered.

Lifting her blue eyes, Bulma glanced to the side to look upon her friend. She felt bad that she hadn't said anything yet to her. She really did want to tell her she was carrying the King's child, but the words of Cardinal Murphy echoed in her mind, constantly reminding her of her vow of silence. Finally an older gentleman stood up on a plate form close to the jousting arena. He held up his hands and waved them, gaining the spectators attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the jousting shall commence in a few moments. I would like to present out competitors. We have Radditz Brandon who had been challenged by the King." The older man roared, causing the crowd to cheer with excitement.

Bulma and Elisabeth smiled and clapped with hands softly. The blue haired girl's eyes shifted toward the King, who had spurred his horse in the side and directed the sleek animal in her direction. The King swayed upon the horse with each mighty step. He had a grin on his lips as he approached the stand. He had his jousting stick within his gloved grasp and set up upon the ledge of the stand. Bulma's eyes widened and immediately whispers erupted from behind her.

"Lady Briefs, if you shall allow it I would be very grateful if you allowed me to wear your favors." King Vegeta said in a deep husky tone.

Bulma's cheeks burned bright red, feeling eyes upon her. Slowly she stood, smoothing out her skirts, and looked down upon the man who watched her careful. She truly adored him. Bulma took the blue lacey fabric from her wrist and tied it upon the tip of the jousting stick. Vegeta watched her small petite fingers pull the strand tightly and as she took a step back, the King lifted it high into the air.

"Be safe…" she said softly, which he nodded to her in agreement.

"Do not worry, my Lady." He answered her.

Vegeta's horse slowly made its way to his lane. His steed stomped its hooves upon the dirt covered ground, and reared its head back, growing rather impatient.

Radditz lifted his jousting stick into the air slightly, letting the King know he was prepared for the match. One of the King's attendants handed him his helmet, which he placed upon his head.

Bulma felt Elisabeth reach over and grip her hand tightly. Jousting was always a very dangerous sport, and many people had been killed because they got a splintered stick to the head, or neck. The blue haired woman took in a slow deep breath and glanced to the side of her, which she sat closest to the Queen. The Queen's dark eyes were filled with annoyance. Bulma was almost positive it was because he requested her favors instead of the Queen's. She swallowed hard and looked away, not letting the Queen's fiery gaze get to her.

Once the jousters were ready, the older man shouted for them to begin. The King's horse let out a horse cry as it was spurred in the side roughly. The horse's corded muscles tightened as the limbs lunged forward and sped down the line toward the King competitor. Radditz's horse seemed to speed up rather quickly, but the King's horse was soon to follow. Their jousting sticks were down and pointed in the others lane. Bulma's teeth clenched tightly together, seeing the distance between them closed at an exceptional rate. She could no longer take it; Bulma closed her eyes and gripped her friends hand tighter, which she was sure there was little or no speculation getting her friends finger tips.

Vegeta let out a loud shout as he leaned back some and gripped the handle of the stick. He forcefully shoved the jousting stick out as their jousting sticks were just feet from touching. The King aimed and landed a hit upon Radditz's shoulder, causing the stick to splinter. The man's body was projected from the horse and land in a heap, throwing up dirt in the process.

Vegeta dropped what was left of his stick and hopped down from the horse. Everyone in the stands gasped and lunged forward, watching the still body of Radditz upon the grassless ground.

Bulma's mouth gapped open, fearing for the man, but she was honestly thankful it wasn't Vegeta. She saw him skid to his steel plated knees as he gripped his friend's shoulders and shook him. Vegeta pulled the helmet from Radditz's head and tapped his cheek. He was breathing and just as the tap came, his eyes slowly opened and a wide smile formed upon his face.

"Bastard…" he whispered to the King.

Vegeta let out a loud chuckle and cupped his face, "Ah, so I didn't kill you, ya damn fool." He helped him up and felt the small indent that he had placed upon his friend's armor.

"No, I won't die that easily, your Majesty." Radditz Brandon replied as he rotated his sore shoulder.

"You're a stubborn jack ass, but I am glad you aren't hurt." He cupped the man's other shoulder.

Nappa looked down at Radditz with a grin, "That was a good joust Brandon; maybe later you can challenge me." He roared with laughter.

Radditz glanced up and held up a shaky hand, nodding to the bald headed Duke, who was already upon his horse and ready for his jousting match. He was preparing to joust with another from court who was requested to by the King.

The Jousting went on for another couple hours. The women fanned their face, as the sun started to set in the west and the shade was slowly diminishing. The announcer concluded the matches and everyone was leaving and making their way back to the palace where a bountiful meal had been prepared. She was in no mood for dancing this evening. Bulma stood up and made her way to the back of the stands. She was followed by Elisabeth and Robert.

"This was a little too much excitement for me today. I am glad I didn't have to see the King joust again. I don't think my heart could have handled it." Bulma placed a small hand over her chest.

One of the King's attendants approached Bulma and smiled softly, "Good afternoon, Lady Briefs. The King would like to see in his rooms before the feast."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder seeing Robert turn his head and clear his throat. She flushed softly, but nodded in agreement. She embraced Elisabeth and made her way toward the palace.

oOo

Bulma arrived in the King's chambers. Butterflies were flapping in her belly. She wasn't sure if she could hide her emotions since the idea of having a child was still fresh in her mind. She had just figured out about her condition this morning after realizing she hadn't bled and was now experiencing nausea. Reality had sunk in a little too fast when it came to this possible pregnancy, no not possibility, it was fact.

Slowly walking through the arch of the doorway, the door was softly closed behind her. She took a few nervous steps into the room, not yet seeing Vegeta anywhere. Finally she heard the hard thump of his heels hitting the floor and the sheer fabric was pushed aside. He looked just as stunning as the first time she had seen him. Her breath was always taken from her chest whenever she laid eyes upon him. He was a god.

"Woman…I have missed you dearly." Vegeta said in a husky tone as he scooped her up into his arms and placed hungry kisses down the length of her neck.

Bulma gasped and sighed softly, letting her head fall back so he had better access to her slender neck, "I have missed you, Vegeta." She whispered breathlessly.

"You shall join me at the head of my table tonight. The Queen will not be attending. She wishes to be alone now that she is carrying a child once again. The physician has confirmed that she is indeed with child. Now I can have you all to myself and cease joining her in her chambers at night." Vegeta whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe lightly, causing Bulma to jump and wiggle in his arms.

"I have heard the whispers of the court. I am not surprised. I hope this one shall be male and living." Bulma's lidded eyes watched his face, as the expression darkened.

"Bah, I wish no longer to speak about the Queen. She is not my concern right now. Who I am concerned about it you, woman. What troubles you?" he asked softly, cupping her cheeks with his palms. His rough thumb brushed over the softness of Bulma's perfectly pink lower lip.

"There is nothing troubling me, I am just happy to see you are well after your frightful joust with Sir Brandon." Bulma offered him a smile, with only a small glimpse of fear traveling through her blue eyes.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind. You best not be lying to me. I do not take kindly to lies." Vegeta let his hands drop from her face as he turned from her and sat in a velvet upholstered chair.

"I never wish to displease you, your Majesty." Bulma moved to his side, kneeling down close to his hand and placing a tender kiss upon it.

Vegeta's intense gaze watched her through his dark lashes as he reached up to cup her cheek affectionately. His nostrils flared and just as he was about to speak, Cardinal Murphy entered the room. The look upon the man's face was one of shock and he quickly twisted in a one hundred and eight degree turn, robes and all, and walked toward the exit.

"Wait right there, who let you in?" The King barked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, for I had something to share with you. I didn't realize you were busy." He offered the King a nervous smile.

"What news is this?" The King said in a demanding tone.

Bulma rose slowly from her kneeling position and cupped her hands tightly to her belly. Another wave of butterflies hit her belly with an amazing force. The Cardinal had come to speak with the King regarding her. Right? Did he honestly mean to speak to him this quickly?

"Oh, I was hoping I could have an audience with you…alone, your Majesty." The Cardinal bowed slightly, glancing up at his annoyed sovereign.

"No, you shall speak freely. Lady Briefs is held at high esteems with me, Murphy." Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger, and his patients were running thin.

"Well, you see it has to do with Lady Briefs, and I was meant to speak with you privately for her sake." The Cardinal twiddled his thumbs.

"Silence!" Vegeta roared, "I said you shall speak freely, now speak before I have you thrown from my damn court." Vegeta stood up tall, waltzing over to the Cardinal and invading his personal space.

Bulma jumped and covered a hand over her mouth, fearing a noise would escape her lips. She lifted her eyes and saw the King shoot her a furious look from over his shoulder before looking back upon the trembling face of the Cardinal.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me for my insolence. It shall never happen again," he stammered, "What I came here to speak to you about was Lady Briefs condition…you see…" he paused and opened his mouth, but his words were stolen from him.

"I am with child…that is what he came here to tell you." Bulma spoke loud and clear, pursing her lips tightly together.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as the words penetrated his ears. His body slowly turned to face the small petit frame of his lover. His black eyes scanned over her small form and slowly he approached her. He raised a now shaky hand and placed it upon her flat belly.

"My child? It is my child you have in your womb?" he asked softly, as his eyes softened.

"Yes…it is your child that I carry. Who else's would it be?" she felt a smile creep across her face.

Vegeta shook his head and gasped for breath, as small sporadic chuckles escaped his lips. He felt Bulma's small hand slide over his palm. Finally without another word he embraced her tightly, "This is wonderful news. Murphy we shall make plans for my son." He released Bulma and took large strides toward the Cardinal.

_Son? _

_What if it was a girl?_

Bulma watched with a confused look upon her face. The words of the Cardinal echoed in her mind briefly, as she swallowed hard.

_It shall be up to him whether or not he accepts the child. For instance, if you provide him with a girl your chances are slim._

"You wish to make plans?" the Cardinal blinked.

"Well, of course. I wish my child's mother to be in good health and care." He shot over his shoulder, "Come my Lady." He opened his palm, which Bulma rushed over and took gladly.

"We shall speak about it later, Murphy." The King added.

"Yes your Majesty," the Cardinal pursed his lips and watched the King leave.

The Cardinal sneered as they left. There would be no way this would be accepted in the court if word got out about this. It would be a slap in the face to the Queen, and those who favored her. This was going to create uproar and he knew that. He would have to speak to the overzealous King. He was too wrapped up in the idea of having a living child to see the truth. Bulma Briefs would have to be sent away until the birth of the child, and he was going to see to it. The Cardinal grinned maliciously.

oOo

End of Chapter Nine, and I hope it was well enjoyed. Thank you for reading, and make sure to review!

Mallie-3


	11. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews and author adds as well as alerts and favorites. That really makes me happy.

oOo

The sound of the instruments floated through the air and made it to her ears as they approached the dining hall. The large open space was now crowded with the King's guests. Bulma tried to leave his side so she could join everyone in the hall when the King was announced upon arrival, but a large hand gripped her wrist and yanked her small frame close to his.

"I wish you to say at my side, my Lady." He slid his fingertips over the soft flesh of her wrist and caressed her soft palm.

Bulma paused and looked up curiously. Her blue eyes sparkled with interest, and a fear sprouted deep within her belly. Why would he want to be presented with her at his side? This would surely get back to the Queen's ears and there would be much gossip. Bulma sighed, knowing that there was already plenty of gossip swarming around the court ever since the King had started their affair.

The loud trumpets sounded throughout the hall, alerting the guests that the King had finally arrived. He immediately guided her hand with his as they scrolled in. The King's head was high as he let his dark eyes scan the crowds of people. The massive crowd parted before the King had entered, allowing him to make his entrance. It seemed to never get old to these people. No matter how many times the King was presented, it was just as grand as the last.

"His Majesty, King Vegeta!" the announcer's voice echoed loudly.

Bulma's blue eyes dropped, and a red hue formed over her porcelain cheeks.

The King led her through the crowd, which his grip was strong and would not ease up. She knew he wanted her by his side for this evening. He would surely not let her leave his sight. Bulma lifted her eyes to watch his expression. He was a grand King, and he was all hers.

Finally being seated at his long dining table, which was placed at the front of the room, the feast had begun. There were tables filled with delights. There was happy banter filling the room and everyone had a smile on their lips. Bulma was quite shocked to see the Queen was absent. It must be because she herself was with child and not allowing herself to be put through any stress. Not even if it was as simple as watching couples dance and be merry.

Bulma shifted her food around on her plate and glanced into the goblet before her, which was filled to the brim with crimson wine. She felt ill. She could not eat. The eyes upon her were a bit distracting and leaving her with an uncomfortable feeling. She was unable to get any of the roasts pheasant down her throat without partially choking, which forced her to drink her wine. The King was laughing loudly as he and another gentleman were discussing and most likely speaking crude jokes, which Bulma did not wish to listen to at this time. She shifted her eyes to a small crowd. There was a man with a velvet hat upon his head. It was adorned with a blue jewel and a beautiful feather. That must be John Sommers. Bulma placed a green grape to her lips and allowing the sweet tasting fruit to be savored as she watched the man's eyes as he cautiously watched the King. Bulma looked up at Vegeta. He immediately shifted his gaze to her and kissed the top of her hand.

"What is wrong? You look troubled? Is it because of the attention you have gained being prented at my side as we arrived?" his black eyebrow rose as he grinned.

"Yes, that is why I am a bit uneasy. I fear I shall not be able to eat much if I have an audience." She chuckled playfully taking another grape between her pink lips.

"Do no worry about them, worry about me. I am here for you. No one shall say a word and get away with it." His eyes darkened as he grabbed a chunk of meat and placed it upon his tongue, chewing it carefully.

Bulma nodded and smiled, trying to ease her troubled mind. Her gaze went straight for this curious man who was now speaking to a petite blue haired woman. She looked to be a couple years younger than her, perhaps fifteen? Bulma wasn't sure, but she did not like the look about her. She had stunning cat like eyes. She was exotic and dressed in French attire. Her bountiful bosom was pressed up into swells because of her beautifully embroidered corset. Bulma could help but sneer in disgust. Surely that man wasn't her father, or was he? Her eyes widened a bit as the two approached the King.

"Ah, John! It is nice to see you back at court. I didn't see you during the joust." King Vegeta surveyed the man who was standing strong before him.

Bulma watched as the beautiful young woman walked elegantly toward the table and flashed the King a playful smile. Bulma shifted her eyes to watch the King's expression carefully to see how he reacted to this girls open flirtation. His eyes quickly swept over the girl and then immediately went back to conversing with the name called John.

"I would like to present my daughter, Marron." He smiled and held out a hand, which his daughter took as she curtsied.

"It is nice to see you here at court, Lady." Vegeta bowed his head and chuckled. His eyes were glued to her form, taking the time to fully inspect this vibrant youth.

Bulma pulled her hand free of the King's, which was hidden by the large table. They said their final respects to the King and then disappeared into the crowds of people. Bulma keep her face completely emotionless, but her emotions were running rampant within her. She couldn't take the sight of that girl flaunting herself in front of him like that. What a whore. Bulma paused a moment and swallowed hard. She couldn't imagine what the Queen must have felt when she was dancing with the King, or to see him openly giving her affection. She must have felt as she did now. The King may not love the Queen, but the Queen surely loved her husband. Bulma was nothing but the King's Mistress. Who was she to lay claim, right?

Vegeta's eye darkened as he felt Bulma's hand roughly shift from his grasp. He looked upon her, but his emotions were masked well. He reached over and roughly gripped her hand, yanking it into his lap.

"What is wrong with you? Do not tell me you are jealous of that? Do you honestly think you have to compete against that?" he asked harshly, whispering it into her ear.

Bulma pulled her ear slowly from his lips and shifted her gaze to the dancers. She swallowed hard and held her head high.

"I don't know, do I have to worry your Majesty?" she glanced up at him, her eyes blazing with anger. He most definitely saw it.

"You had better change that tone with me, woman." He warned and roughly pushed her hand away.

Bulma gripped her skirts and let her head rest against the back of her chair. They said nothing more. The King even left her alone and didn't invite her to join him after the feast in his chambers.

oOo

King Vegeta paced Murphy's chambers with his arms tightly linked behind his back. The soft glow of the candles illuminated the harsh features of his face as he would shift around the room. The Cardinal watched him a moment, unsure how to approach the King about the topic.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry if I offend you, but we need to plan where we will be placing Lady Briefs when she begins to show her condition." The red robed man said as he laced his fingers tightly together on top of his desk.

"Where do you think would be the safest?" Vegeta asked as he paused a moment, lifting his obsidian eyes.

"The place I had in mind was Jericho. It isn't far from the palace. We could provide her with her own servants and food to ensure her health and safely. I know that placing her far from you is not something that you wish, but I feel that for your social standing at court, it is necessary." He tilted his head to the side and forced a smile on his lips.

"My social standing? My social standing shall not be tarnished, Murphy. I am King. It is hers that I worry about. I do not wish her to be shunned from court because of this child." Vegeta said harshly, leaning over the desk to look the man straight in the face.

"Well, what if the bastard is a female?" he asked the King, and slowly leaning back away from the man who was looming over his desk.

"I shall not have a female child. She will give me a son. I know this, Murphy. If it is a female then I shall make arrangements for the child, but I know it won't be female." He slammed his fist upon the desk.

Cardinal Murphy jumped and nodded, "Oh no, of course not sir. It shall of course be a male child." He nodded ridiculously.

"So, prepare the house and make sure when the time comes she is placed in a well cleansed environment with helpful servants to assist in guiding my child into this world." He pointed to the man's desk.

"Your Majesty, there is one other topic I would like to speak to you about." Cardinal Murphy glanced to the side, unable to look the menacing King in the eye when speaking about his newest obsession.

"What would that be?" he raised a dark eyebrow and keep his eyes on the man's pudgy face.

"Well, I was wondering who you would like to marry this woman off to once she has delivered the bastard?" he licked his lips and proceeded to speak, but was cut off when a large hand came down roughly upon his collar.

Vegeta gripped the man's collar tightly and hoisted him up, choking him in the process. His eyes were blazing with rage and his teeth were bared and clenched tightly, "She is my woman. She is my mistress, and therefore she shall be with no others. Do you fucking hear me, buffoon." Vegeta spat as he shoved him back into his chair, causing the front legs to rise off the ground. The Cardinal gasped and waved his arms around, trying to maintain balance. The round man shrieked and fell back in the chair, which left him stunned and glancing up at the ceiling.

King Vegeta huffed and cursed under his breath as his angry slowly receded. He straightened his vest and peaked over the edge of the desk, "See that it is done quickly you fool, or I will have your head on a platter."

King Vegeta strutted out of the Cardinal's chambers, leaving the poor man on the floor and most likely very embarrassed. One of the Cardinal's servants quickly rushed to the man's side and hoisted him up as quickly as his little scrawny arms could.

Murphy grunted and gasped for breath as his eyes shifted to the open door. He cursed and shoved his servant away, irritated with what had just transpired.

oOo

Gasps of passion echoed in Bulma's sleeping chambers. The dark haired man's back was arched and sweat glistened down his toned back as the light from the candles caressed over the contours of his body. Vegeta's head dropped back and his teeth gritted tightly. His strong body thrusted forward causing his hips to flex with each movement. His hands gripped under the blue haired goddesses knees, pulling her body tightly to his as they erupted in a mind blowing climax. He dropped to her chest and buried his face in her azure tresses, breathing in her floral scent. Bulma laced her legs tightly around her King's waist and caressed his brow, placing soft kisses upon it.

She closed her eyes and willed her breathing to slow down. She felt his strong body roll from hers, which created an odd sadness to stir within her. These moments they shared together she cherished greatly. This was the man she adored and loved with all her being. He was King, and it was in her duty to serve and love the King, but this was different. She would love him either way. She would love him if he was a farmer, or a simple merchant. This was the man who completed her, mind, body, and soul.

She placed a hand upon her chest and let her head roll to the side. He would most likely wish to sleep. Bulma opened her eyes and glanced to the side seeing him lying upon the sheets. His face was buried against the pillows. She reached over and stroked his course hair softly with her fingertips. He had taken her rough this night. He had used her quickly, and said no more than a few words to her since they began their rough coupling. She was shocked to see him in her rooms. He had nearly busted down her down upon entrance and took what he desired from her immediately. She wondered if he would sleep with her in her bed.

"I think…I…am falling…in love with you, woman." He shifted his head away from the pillow so his words could be heard.

Bulma's smile quickly faded away and a look of shock took over, which caused her to lifted up on her arms and lean over him, "You think…or?" she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I know…" he finally added. Bulma ran a flat palm down to the middle of his back, watching his muscles tighten. He wouldn't look upon her. Did he mean what he said?

"I love you with everything I am, my love, my King." She whispered, placing a soft kiss to his ear.

He still lay motionless. She trailed her fingernails over the olive tone skin and slowly leaned in and placed her forehead upon his shoulder, "Vegeta…?" she said softly.

She pulled back and shifted her body so she could see his face, which he was hiding from her. Bulma's eyes widened, but then a soft smile came to her lips.

He was sleeping.

oOo

Summer was almost over, and the warmth would soon be mixed with wonderfully cool air, which was Bulma's favorite season. The changing of the leaves and sweet smell of apple pies was sometimes too much for her to handle. Her mother brought in another basket of freshly picked apples. They had just recently ripened from the tree and most likely were brought because of the King. She had been craving them more than anything else, though she did go through a phase of eating nothing but meat pies. It had been nearly four months sense she had last bled. She was indeed with child. Her breasts were tenderer, and not to mention had grown in size. She even started to show just a bit. Her mother told her it would be some time before she would be a good size. She figured it was because this was her first child.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Beatrice asked her placing her hands around her daughter's face.

"I am well. I guess I still can't believe that I have a child growing within me. I am starting to show more." She smiled warmly, glancing up at her mother's kind face.

"Yes, I can see that. The King had these apples brought to you. He knows you have been craving them." Beatrice chuckled and handed her one, which Bulma quickly bit into.

"I believe we have everything packed that will be going to Jericho with us." Beatrice placed her hand upon her hips and smiled seeing her husband and Chi-chi as they entered the dining hall of Bulma's apartments.

"Is everything prepared for the journey? I wish to leave today. We will get there by dinner time, and I know that the servants have already received word that we shall be arriving." John smiled as he approached his daughter and cupped her face, "How is my sweet daughter?" he shifted his eyes to the apple.

"I am well, father. Everything has been prepared. Mother has been doing a wonderful job. I was trying to get things prepared a bit quicker, but she insisted that I sit and rest. I honestly hope I won't be treated like precious china throughout the entire pregnancy." Bulma huffed and took another bite into her apple, frowning when she saw Chi-chi chuckling softly.

"Well of course we are going to treat you as such. You are carrying the Kings child within your belly. Are you raving mad? You must never exert yourself, for it is risking the child within you." He scolded his daughter and quickly walked to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of wine.

"You are showing, I can tell." Chi-chi smiled and placed a hand upon the rounded belly.

"Yes, and it scares me because the more I show the more quickly this child arrives." Bulma placed her half eaten apple upon the table, "I do not wish to be away from him." She whispered as she blinked back tears.

"You shall come back as soon as you have delivered the child. The King adores you, which I am not sure how this all happened, but Uncle seems to be thrilled. Not to mention you have given this family great fortune." She smiled sweetly, embracing her blue haired cousin.

"Oh Chi-chi, I have missed you greatly." She felt tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh I have been here, you have just been too busy with his Majesty." She pinched her cousin playfully, "Oh no, Bulma, don't you cry. It will all be fine. Your child shall be healthy, and absolutely adorable." She held her tighter.

"What if he forgets about me?" she whimpered against the dark haired girl's chest.

"He could never forget about you. You shall be the mother of his only living child, and if it is male, well than you shall have great power. I am sure of it." She stroked Bulma's cheeks.

"I wish only him, not power, or to be Queen. I only wish to be with him." She glanced up at Chi-chi.

Chi-chi's dark eyes widened in surprise, "It shall be fine. You must keep your thoughts pure and focused on your duty. That is to deliver a healthy child, do you understand?" she tilted her chin up.

"Yes, I know." Bulma sniffled softly and held back her emotional tears.

"Once you give the King a living child, all will be well." She smiled softly to her blue haired cousin.

"You must remember I am not the only one waiting to deliver a child," Bulma hinted at the Queen's condition.

Chi-chi looked down and simply nodded.

oOo

The King watched as the carriages rolled off into the distance. He wouldn't see her until their son was born. He planned on seeing her before, but he knew he couldn't risk it. The court was already buzzing with news about a possible pregnancy. His Mistress was the center of the attention at court.

Vegeta gripped the window sill tightly, causing his knuckles to grow white. He let his head rest against the cool glass and his eyes to slowly close as his thoughts drifted to back to his woman. The Briefs girl was an enigma. Her body, her scent, that beautiful blue hair drove him wild. How was he to last another five months without the comfort her body was able to give him?

Vegeta's eyes snapped open as the sound of heavy footsteps slowly came up from behind him, "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I am sorry to bother you, your Majesty, but I am here to inform you that Lady Briefs and her family is now in the process of moving their items to Jericho." The Cardinal said softly as he clutched his papers to his chest.

"I could see that clearly from my windows, if you haven't noticed where my room is." He glanced over his shoulder, shooting daggers at the man.

Murphy swallowed and looked around the King's chambers, "She shall be back before you know it, Majesty." He smiled softly seeing him turn around, "I know that having a woman as beautiful as Bulma would be a hard thing to let go of during a time like this. She indeed is holding your child within her womb." He added.

"Yes, this is a difficult time, but I know it is safe for her. She doesn't need the stress of court when she is going through her pregnancy." He placed his hands upon his desk.

"You are still King, and as King you are of course able to have other affairs to ease your trouble mind. Perhaps… Marron Summors?" The Cardinal raised a brow seeing the King's features cloud with conflict.

"Isn't she that blue haired woman? The daughter of John Summors?" the King pretended not to be interested as he cleared his throat, though the look of impatience in his eyes to figure out this bit of information told the Cardinal everything he needed to know.

"Perhaps this would give court another reason to keep quiet about Lady Briefs. Especially if they see another woman has caught his Majesty's eye." The cardinal grinned hoping he would take the bait.

King Vegeta quickly turned and said nothing to the scheming man. His thoughts shifted back to his blue haired woman. The woman who could make him laugh and pleased him like no other woman had. She was even going to be giving birth to his child. She would produce a living child, which he hoped with all his heart was the male he so much longed for. His eyes narrowed as he vaguely remember the face of that young girl. Her features were so much like Bulma's. She would most likely never compare, but the Cardinal was right. He needed to find a distraction.

"Fine, arrange it." He shot over his shoulder.

The short stubby Cardinal grinned with delight as he bowed deeply before leaving the King to his thoughts.

oOo

Oh goodness, I am so sorry this wasn't nearly as long as the others. I was having such a hard time getting inspired this week. There have been two things I have been working on this week along with this chapter, but I would seriously quit after five minutes tops. It is just terrible. I am sure the next update will be better. I apologize again, and I actually wanted to post a couple funny links because I am excited about three things in particular.

Well, technically two…

The first is there is going to be a Despicable Me 2! I loved that movie. I loved the minions and Agnes. She was so freakin' cute. Anyway here are three YouTube vids that I think you should check out.

http:/www (dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AuzyODgWRp4

http: /www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=DsiayV5LuD0&feature=g-vrec&context=G265a391RVAAAAAAAAAQ

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=ooUNdEc1HZM

Also, I am completely 100% obsessed with J.'s Black Dagger Brotherhood, and her newest book is coming out on the 27th. I am counting down the days when it shall be in my hand. I am surely going to disappear for a week then, so just a warning. But if you haven't heard of it please check it out. If you know of it and love it just like me, yay!


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter 11_

Author's Note: I felt the hate radiating from my readers after posting this. I was honestly scared I was going to be called all sorts of names. I know… I know how could I possibly do this to our favorite couple? I am sorry, don't throw stones. I am going to take the time to answer one of the questions, which was posted by Ashley. Since I can't reply in a private message the answer to your question is 'no', it is not Anne Boleyn's sister. Who could it be? I'll give you one hint though. Marron is supposed to be Anne Boleyn's sister, but there will be no one to play Anne Boleyn. I will be sure to point you all in the right direction once I am finished with this story, so if you are interested you may look up information.

But please keep in mind; I am changing the ending to this story. It will be a lot different than what I originally intended.

One last thing, in the last chapter I spelt Maron's name as "Marron" and I apologize. I have been watching the Japanese version of DBZ lately and I saw her name spelt on the subtitles and nearly died because I had already posted the chapter, so I will keep it as "Marron" just so I don't look stupid, and then after it is done I will go back and change it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters! The first steps admitting it.

oOo

Bulma writhed in pain, rubbing her legs together and gripping the sheets. There was a soft glistening layer of sweat now covering her brow as another wave of contractions took over, sweeping through her midsection and rippling up her back. They had grown worse over the past few hours. Her ladies had been rushing around, collecting basins of heated water and many towels for the entire process.

The midwife had been with her the entire time. The older woman soothed her with kind words, telling her she was praying for the safe delivery of her child. Bulma swallowed hard thinking of everything she had done in her life. Her eyes shifted to Chi-chi who was standing close to the bed with a frightened look upon her face and tears in her eyes. Bulma forced a smiled upon her dry lips and reached out a hand, clasping hers.

"Don't cry, I am fine Chi. This is normal pain…" Bulma winced, feeling pain ripple across her swollen belly.

"I am scared…" Chi-chi admitted before tightening her hold on Bulma's hand.

Of course Chi-chi had every right to feel scared because many women died in the process of delivering their children. Maybe because they child wouldn't come, or because of infection. The possibilities were endless.

By the time her water broke she had been in pain for hours. The gush of water caused her to shoot up on her elbows and immediately clutch the thin fabric covering her now drenched thighs, which ended in panic among her ladies telling her they were clearly inexperienced. Bulma knew this would happen at some point, and it told her that the baby would soon be coming, and she would be allowed to push any time.

The midwife prepared her, telling her the baby was in position and when she felt the pressure she needed to push. Bulma began to feel an odd pressure on top of the intense contractions racking her body, causing her to grip the sheets and wail in pain. Her ladies tried to dap moisten towels upon her forehead, and say calming things to get her attention, but nothing seemed to be able to grab her attention from the tight hold the contractions had upon her.

"Madam, you need to focus for the babe's sake, I beg you." The woman said gripping Bulma's ankles, forcing them apart.

Bulma felt the strong urge to slam them closed, wishing no one to reach for the source of her pain. The blue haired woman felt tears begin to stream down her face, and her breathing became irregular as she tried to calm herself enough to push.

"Come on, madam. I know you can do this, push for the babe…" the woman smiled trying to keep Bulma's shaking legs upon.

Bulma let out a loud shriek of pain, which echoed throughout her chambers. Her back arched as she felt like her body was being torn in two. There was too much pressure and too much pain. It felt like she was dying, and at this point she didn't know how much more her body could take.

Her stomach immediately twisted, feeling a wave of nausea hit her, but with the next contraction Bulma immediately pushed leaning into it as she did so. She worried about her well-being, but most importantly it was the child.

After an hour of desperate pushing, Bulma felt the child slip wetly from between her thighs and into the waiting towel. The midwife praised her with a smile upon her lips. The child, which came into the world, had immediately started to scream after a few silent seconds, which felt like hours. Bulma's blue eyes scanned for the child. She tried to get up but was advised against it.

"Miss, please lay down. You have just given birth we must collect the after birth." An older woman spoke softly retrieving a bucket, which after another wave of contractions hit her; it was taken away without another word. Bulma was then tended to, having clean clothing prepared for her. They collected clean sheets and bedding material, but the only thing in her line of vision was the child, kicking its little limbs and wailing. What strong lungs it had.

Chi-chi came to her side after observing the child. She had glistening tears streaming down her cheeks, "He is beautiful, Bulma. He is just the loveliest boy I have ever laid eyes upon." She leaned in and kissed her cousin upon the cheek.

Bulma paused, and smiled brightly looking in her child's direction, "Boy…?" she felt the word leave her dried lips.

Chi-chi nodded and smiled brightly, "Yes, you have given the King a son."

Bulma laid her head upon her damp pillow and allowed a breath to escape her lips, "The King has a son…" she whispered to herself.

oOo

Kakkarot sat on one of the benches flipping through his book of poetry when Elisabeth rounded the corner with her skirts in her grip. Her eyes were filled with happiness when they landed upon him.

He cleared his throat and shut his book, letting his feet drop to the floor. He leaning over, placing his elbows on his knees, "What has you in such a joyful mood?" Kakkarot chuckled, raising a brow.

"She is in labor," She whispered into his ear, pulling back to get a better view of his face.

"What? How did you figure this out?" Kakkarot asked, jumping up from his seated position.

"Bulma's father has just arrived and requested one of the King's Physicians." Elisabeth clasped her hands together, "I have been hoping everything is alright. I wonder if she had delivered a healthy child." Elisabeth's green eyes shifted to the spanning windows in the large hall.

"Are you sure everything is alright? What if it isn't because she is giving birth?" Kakkarot's dark eyes filled with worry as he paced the floor. He had been worried sick ever since she had left months before.

He was angered with the Cardinal for completely dismissing his request to visit her. He did not care what the King had to say; for this was the woman he loved dearly. She had been alone without any of her friends. Kakkarot couldn't say she was completely alone because she had her family with her, but she didn't have those that had been closest to her and understand what she was going through. He just hoped she was well, and that she would deliver a healthy child, and soon possibly be allowed to visit her.

"Kakkarot, I am sure everything is just fine. Bulma is a young woman, and I pray there will be no complications. All you can do is hope for the best, but since they are calling for the Physician, I am assuming she had already given birth to the child. It is the midwives duty to assist with the birth." Elisabeth chuckled softly, placing her fingers over her upturned lips, watching the interesting look that flashed over his face. She could only imagine what the man was thinking. When it came to child birth, the men usually stood around and conversed until someone came with the good news.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know, I am aware of some things. Just because I am a man does not mean I don't know certain womanly…things." Kakkarot sniffed and rubbed the back of his neck, allowing Elisabeth to sit next to him on the bench after he finished pacing.

"Relax, I was only teasing. I am sure we will be allowed to see her soon. She lives in a home not too far from the palace. Once she has had some time to heal, I am sure she will be coming back to court." Elisabeth smiled sweetly, gripping his hand between her palms.

Kakkarot swallowed and nodded, "Yes, you are right." He let his mind wander once again. He grew more nervous as the days went by. With Marron at court, being allowed to follow the King around whenever she pleased, he wasn't sure where Bulma's place would be here at court any longer.

oOo

"Your Majesty, if I may be granted a moment of your time…" the King's physician asked kindly, placing a hand upon his rounded belly as he bowed in respect.

King Vegeta lifted his head, which caused his hand to pause upon the flattened piece of parchment. A dark eyebrow lifted, "What is it now?"

"It is about the Queen, my King," the man's face was pale, and his eyes wide hinting he was nervous. Not to mention there were glistening droplets of perspiration upon his brow.

King Vegeta tossed the writing utensil to the side, splattering ink across the wooden desk top, "Well, out with it. Let me guess she has once again failed to deliver me with a living son?" he sneered, waving the man closer.

"Um, yes…but it is only because the most peculiar thing happened as of lately, your Majesty." The man situated the small cap upon his head and licked his dry lips.

"Damn it man, spit it out." Vegeta gritted his teeth and pounded a fits upon the table top.

The plump man jumped in shock and began to stutter, trying his hardest to spit out the words, "W-well you see, the Queen showed all the signs of being with child. Her stomach swelled and she even reported soreness in her…breasts. We placed her away in confinement with her ladies, but as of recently the swelling went down and it has been replaced with immense pain, your Majesty."

Vegeta leaned in, placing each arm carefully upon the top of his desk, "So, she wasn't carrying a child then?" he asked a bit confused.

"No, we believe not. W-what we think it is…well…to be frank…we think," the man jumped again when the King knocked over his chair and glided over to where the Physician was standing, gripping the collar of his robes.

"What did I say…spit it out," he snarled into the man's face.

"Yes sir, it is a tumor we believe. If this is the case, the Queen might not have much longer in this life." He whimpered softly, shrinking in the man's grasp.

The King's tight grip lessoned and he slowly turned his back on the man, placing his arms behind his back. He took in a deep breath as an overabundance of thoughts began to over flow his brain, "You are dismissed. Be sure to provide comfort for Queen during this time," he shook his head and closed his eyes slowly.

"Yes, I shall your Majesty. Thank you." He bowed and hurried from the room as fast as his little plump legs could carry him. Vegeta watched him leave and as soon as he was gone from sight, one of his door boys entered and bowed.

"Your Majesty, Lady Summors is here requesting an audience with you." The young man's eyes lifted to see a look of disgust flash over his features.

That blasted woman had been attached to his arm ever since he had bedded her just a few weeks ago. He had showed her off like a prized horse and quickly grew annoyed with her obnoxious glances, and loud giggles. The woman had amazingly good looks, and she had been decent in between the sheets, but she wasn't _her._ He had her once and after that he found it hard to keep the bile from rising in his throat. That woman who he had shared his heart with seemed to be the only person in his thoughts lately. Her and the child she carried. He truly hoped that soon she would give him the child he longed for, and safely proceed through the birthing process. His heart sank every time he thought of her in pain. He truly hoped she was safe, and comfortable.

He couldn't believe he hadn't seen her since she had been gone. He had not written her or lain eyes upon her at all. The last memory of her lingered in his mind and replayed constantly. The memory of her stepping into the carriage and riding away to Jericho so she may birth their child was so vivid in his mind.

"Your Majesty…" the woman purred softly, flashing her blue eyes in his direction with a saucy expression upon her lips.

"Marron, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked placing his arms around his back and taking in her lovely appearance, which he could not deny.

"I was getting worried. I was hoping you had not forgotten about me. I hoped you didn't invite another woman to warm your bed." She stepped closer, trailing his fingers up his beautifully embroidered vest.

"I have not been worrying about who will warm my bed, Marron." He glared down at her, gripping her wrist and pushing it away.

The aqua haired girl lifted her glistening eyes and pouted, "Have I displeased your Majesty? Was I not good enough for you? Is it because I am not _her_…" Marron gasped seeing the look of anger flash across his face. His breath caressed over her face.

"Her? What do you speak of? Who is this woman you are bringing up?" he snapped, causing his eyes to flash angrily.

"I heard you…um…I heard you call her name when we spend that…that evening together. You said…Bulma… she was your mistress, was she not?" Marron's eyes shifted to his lips, seeing they had tightened into a straight line.

"Do not speak her name. I do not wish to speak of her to you. You were a mistake…a mistake that I wish never to happen again. You may leave, and never come requesting an audience again if you wish to keep that head of yours." He sneered, gripping her thin wrist and shoving her toward the door, causing her to flee from his chambers sobbing hysterically.

Vegeta lifted his head and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He took in a slow deep breath and shook his head. What had he done? He had completely betrayed the woman he cared a great deal for, just because his advisor suggested it. The court would be swarming with gossip about it. He couldn't show his face to her if she were to figure out of his night of passion with that horrifying woman.

His mind then slipped to his current wife. She had been showing signs of pregnancy, but the mass in her abdomen ceased to swell. This led the physician's to think it was a tumor, only to lead to her death. What would happen if she were to die? Bulma could quite possibly deliver a living child, and if this were to happen then he could easily make her his wife. Would they allow such a thing, a mistress becoming a wife and the Queen of England?

Vegeta growled and sat down in one of his velvet chairs, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Her beautiful face flashed in his mind, causing a grin to form on his lips. Her beautiful smile, her soft kisses, and the warm and loving embrace she offered every night they joined as a man and woman do. He pursed his lips and looked around, thinking of the day and month. It would be any time now that his child would be born into this world.

Another knock sounded at the door, which caused an irritated growl to escape his lips, "What? Who in God's name is it now?" he slammed his fist upon the arm of the chair and glared at the door.

The door cracked open, which revealed the boy's eyes peeking into the door, but once he was spotted he opened it quickly and slowly walked in to bow once again, "I am sorry to both you again your Majesty," he said softly, careful not to make eye contact.

"Yes, it seems that today it shall never stop, just invite them in…" King Vegeta stood up and waved his hand, looking to the ground.

"Yes your Majesty." He said softly, as he presented the man to the King and allowed the man to walk in, which truly wasn't a surprise.

Another one of his three Physicians were here, and they most likely wished to speak with him about the Queen, "More information about the Queen I see," he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"No your Majesty, this information is from Jericho." He clasped his hands tightly together and offered a kind smile to his sovereign.

King Vegeta's head shot up, "What is the news?" he moved closer, letting his eyes scan over the man's face.

"Do not worry your Majesty, it tis a happy time. Lady Briefs has given you a healthy son."

oOo

Bulma ran her fingers over the fabric covering the boy. She tucked him closer to her breast, allowing the infant to snuggle closely. She couldn't help but smile as she watched his little body sleep. He must have been exhausted, just as she was. She didn't mind at all, for she was worried about his wellbeing.

Bulma shifted the blanket from the top of his small head and ran her fingertips over the lavender locks of hair.

"He has interesting coloring, Bulma." Beatrice smiled as she stood close by her daughter's bedside.

"Yes, that he does. He seems to have blue eyes," she smiled and traced her finger tips over his soft glistening lips, which after feeling his mother's touch the infant's mouth opened and his small head turned as if looking for a food source, "Oh mother, he is just perfect. I wish to give him the world."

"Oh, I am sure you will and much more. You have given the King his first child, and it is a male. So much will be provided…to him." Beatrice smoothed her skirts and cleared her throat. Her eyes immediately dropped to the floor, unable to look upon her daughter who had turned her gaze from the child to her.

"Bulma do not worry, I am sure the King is most pleased with you." Chi-chi smiled softly entering the room with more blankets and items for the child.

Women were in and out of the room, cleaning and preparing everything for the child. They had even brought in a beautiful bassinet that was hand crafted especially for the child when it was born. It was the one gift to the child she had received from the King himself.

"I know he will be pleased. That does not worry me; it is his absence that had been worrying me to death." Bulma said softer as her child arched and clutched his little hands, letting a little whimper escape his tiny lips.

Beatrice lifted her eyes and smiled, "Well Bulma, I have told you time and time again that the love of a King isn't easy to hold. You cannot expect a King to drop everything for the likes of you." Beatrice said a little harshly, which Chi-chi rewarded her Aunt with a look of shock.

"Madam, I do not mean to be rude, but Bulma has carried a child for the King. The least he could do was come visit her. It is his responsibility just as much as it is my cousins." She placed her hands upon her hips.

"Ah, yes my dear Niece. It is the King's responsibility, but he also had the right to choose who he gives his favor to. The word that you should always remember is 'King'. With him being King he can do as he pleases and forget whomever he wants." Beatrice said with a sigh, lifting her hand and tapping her finger tips over her lips.

"I find that very wrong." Chi-chi said making a rude sound in the process.

"Please do not speak in that tone about the King. He is the father to my son, and I shall not hold it against him for not coming. He surely has been busy tending to courtly things." Bulma rationalized it quickly before looking down and stroking her whimpering son's cheek.

"Well, if you only knew he had another whore at his side, I am sure you would think differently wouldn't you Bulma." Her mother's gaze snapped toward her daughter, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aunt Beatrice, truly those things should not be spoken about at a time like this!" Chi-chi scolded.

Beatrice lifted her head high and exited the room, "I will be waiting for your father. He should be back from court soon." She shot over her shoulder.

"Is it true?" Bulma felt her lower lip trembling.

"I am afraid that Marron Summors has been bedding the King. That is what Uncle has said anyway." Chi-chi sat at the edge of Bulma bed and reached for her hand, only to have it snapped away from her touch.

"How long?" she asked, shooting a hurt filled glance toward her cousin.

"How long has he been bedding her?" Chi-chi asked placing her hands upon her skirts.

"No, how long have you known?" the blue haired woman asked in a low tone, which her eyes flashed to one of her ladies, motioning for her to approach the bed. Bulma shifted her son in her arms and offered the now sleeping boy to the woman so that she may put him in his bassinet.

"Um…well, I have known for a while, but the reason why I haven't told you is because Uncle made me swear on the bible that I would not bring up such things while you were…well in your previous condition." Chi-chi swallowed hard, knowing all too well that she had betrayed her cousin's trust. She just hoped she could forgive her because it was honestly for her best interest.

"How could he do this to me?" Bulma whimpered softly and leaned back against the pillows. She felt glistening tears form in her eyes.

"Bulma, he is a King. He may do as he pleases. You were his Mistress. You of all people know what it means to be a Mistress. The man has a wife for god sakes." Chi-chi leaned in against the opposite pillow, watching her cousin hold back unshed tears of frustration.

"He said he loved me," Bulma whispered.

"I bet he tells everyone that," Chi-chi said softly.

"No he doesn't. I professed my love to him before he ever did, and he always pushed those emotions clear from the conversation. He was sincere the time he spoke it to me." Her eyes shifted around as if she were reliving the events.

"Could you have been mistaken? Could it have been in his moment of…passion?" Chi-chi asked placing her hands upon her stomach.

"I don't know anymore, my dear cousin. Maybe it was all a game." Bulma was now allowing her thoughts to cloud within her mind, only causing more stress to build within her.

"Bulma, stop this. You have a beautiful son, and this family will let nothing happen to you. I promise." Chi-chi leaned in and embraced her cousin, "just relax, for your son."

oOo

Weeks went by and there was no word from the palace or from the King. Bulma started to question the validity of his words to her the last time they spent a passion filled night together. He hadn't written her to congratulate her on the birth of their son, nor has he come by to see the small life they had created. Bulma sat in her rooms alone most days.

She would curl up in a ball and allow time to pass, wondering and worrying about what events were taking place at the palace. Why hadn't he spoken with her? This was a time of joy. This was a time when the parents would come together and embrace the life they created.

_He is married…_

Of course the King was married to that Spanish woman, and she seemed to have a tight grip on him. The Pope would never allow a divorce even if Bulma truly asked him to go through with it. Their marriage had been consummated and valid in the eyes of the church and there was nothing that was going to change that. It just made Bulma all the more insecure because she now had to face facts. Yes, there fling was pleasure filled and wonderful because he had showered her with gifts, attention, and even given her a son. Of course when it came down to it she was just his Mistress. She was the woman who had bedded the King and ended up with child in the process.

Bulma cried herself to sleep some nights, praying that life would only get better for her and the son she had given birth to just a couple weeks past. She hadn't even given him a name because she hoped that the King would show up, take their precious son in his arms, and give him a fitting name.

She lay there with her hands fisting the sheets upon her bed and looked in the bassinet that was placed directly beside her side. She hadn't wanted it to move since she had given birth to the little life sleeping within it. She wanted to keep her eyes on him at all times. She wanted to protect him and love him.

_Vegeta…_

Bulma reached out a soft hand, allowing her index finger to trace over the small part of her son's hand, smiling when he clutched tightly. The blue haired woman leaned in to see a pair of matching blue eyes staring up at her. He was precious and had completely captured her heart.

Bulma lifted her head hearing a soft knock upon the door. After a moment of silence her mother slipped in, a smile upon her carefully painted lips.

"Someone is here to see you my dear," she walked over and opened a few of the curtains to allow some sort of light into the room.

Bulma shifted up and started to stroke her beautifully braided hair and cleared her throat. A wave of anxiety rushed over her and butterflies immediately fluttered within her stomach.

_He had finally come…_

"Who…Who is it?" she cleared her throat, finding it hard to speak at this very moment.

"The Cardinal is here with some news." Beatrice glanced over her shoulder, moving the last curtain over and stepping closer to the bed to situate the sheets, "Bulma you will start joining us for meals. You cannot be cooped up in this room everyday…" she sighed seeing the sad look in her daughter's eyes.

"Daughter…let me help you get ready for the Cardinal. I do not wish to keep him waiting." Bulma's mother said softly helping her out of bed and quickly getting her ready in a simple outfit.

The Cardinal was allowed into her chambers with her mother present just as soon as she was ready to receive him. Bulma kept a calm look upon her features, but couldn't help but feel a bit of shock to see her father was also joining the trio.

"Your Eminence…" Bulma said plainly, offering the man a simple curtsy.

"Ah, there you are. Lady Bulma Briefs, you look absolutely stunning. Motherhood suits you rather well." The large man offered her a large smile, which Bulma did not return.

"Where is his Majesty? Why does he not come himself? Does he not acknowledge the son he had created?" Bulma asked in a rude tone, which she was rewarded with a look from her mother and father.

"His Majesty has been busy with the countries affairs. He does send his thanks to you for delivering him a son." The Cardinal's eyes shifted to the small boy who was fussing in his bassinet "May I?" he asked taking a few steps toward the child.

Bulma nodded once and crossed her arms over her chest, shooting a look of annoyance toward her mother and father, "Will he come?" she finally asked seeing the look of pleasure that was clear upon the Cardinal's face.

"He looks just like his Majesty. Of course the coloring must have come from your side, my dear." He chuckled softly and then took a few steps away, "I shall have to inform his Majesty that his son is healthy and quite striking."

"Cardinal Murphy, will you not answer my questions?" Bulma snapped taking a few large strides closer to him.

"He will not be coming to Jericho, but his Majesty wishes you appearance at court. That is why I am here. You will bring the boy. He will tell you what he wishes with the boy, as well as to make sure you are well enough. He wishes you father and mother to join you as well as your cousin. Here…" he said softly offering her a note in the King's hand, "This will tell you when he expects you to arrive. Bring all your things." He said softly.

"Yes, thank you, your Eminence." She curtsied and bit back her anger.

The King had this fool come and deliver his messages. What, she didn't deserve a proper greeting? Bulma pursed her lips, holding back her tears of anger seeing the man leave.

_I guess that is what you get for offering yourself to the King…_

oOo

Goodness this chapter was a hard one for me to write. I just wasn't into it as I was with the other chapters. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter 12_

_Author's Note:_ _Hello everyone! I am so glad to be back. I have been away for a week because my stupid laptop's (might I add that it was new) motherboard fried I luckily was able to get a brand new one for free, woot! I swear I have been having the worst luck with laptops, but have no fear I was able to prepare for this chapter while I was absent and not updating. I also wish to thank you all for the reviews. I was quite surprised at how many I got on the last chapter! Anyway, thank you again and happy reading!_

oOo

The curtains were pulled not allowing light into the room. The soft glow of a single candle placed carefully upon a wood table next to the bed flickered illuminating a small portion of the room. Two ladies stood near the bed side, looking down upon the withering Queen. Her hands were placed carefully upon her breasts as she watched the physician enter slowly, bowing in respect. Adonia's eye's lifted slowly, regarding the man carefully. Her dark eyes widened slightly as she forced her body up further upon her pillow.

"My Queen," The older gentleman replied, lifting his head to lay eyes upon the sickly woman lying in the dark room.

"Have you come with word about the King? God only knows he shall not visit me knowing I am ill." The Queen took in a shaky breath and tried to swallow, but found it hard for her throat felt like it was coated with sand paper.

"Yes, I have spoken with the King, he sends his love and best wishes to you. He only prays for your full recovery as soon as possible." He offered her a faint smile, cupping his hands near his rounded belly.

Adonia began to chuckle softly, causing small crinkles to form near her eyes. The poor woman looked like she had aged twenty years in a matter of a week as the illness ate its way through her fragile body, "I think the King is praying, but not necessarily for the Lord to work in my favor." She raised a dark eyebrow and shifted her eyes toward her ladies, "none the less, send my love and thanks." She spoke ever so softly, clutching the sheets.

"I shall, my Queen. Is there anything else you would like me to prepare for you?" the stout man asked as he toyed with the simple gold rings upon his fat fingers.

"I request someone to help me prepare a document in which I will entitle a few of my items to those I was close with, including my husband," she coughed softly feeling bile rise in her throat. The pain was getting to be too much for her to handle. Her hand gripped the cloth near her throat as she winced in pain. The Physician immediately moved closer to her bed side and reached out for her.

"Lady, please you must keep the thoughts of death away. We are trying…" he was immediately cut off.

"I was not born yesterday, I know full well what death looks like and I know my time on this earth is coming to an end…" she whispered, which caused both of her ladies to begin sobbing out of grief for their Queen. The loudest was Lady Howard.

Adonia swallowed hard and lifted her hand, allowing the physician to lean in and kiss it respectfully before she completely dismissed him; she pulled him closer, "I beg you to deliver this letter to his majesty." Her crackling voice said just above a whisper, which then she pulled a sealed letter from under her blankets and pressed it to his hand. He gripped it tightly and exited, leaving her alone with her two ladies.

"Do not cry for me, for I shall be going to a good place. A place where I will no longer suffer and my husband shall finally be rid of me. I am sure this will please him greatly, for I was never truly important except for to bare children, and even then I have failed as a wife." She said in a sad tone.

"My Lady, please you must not speak in such a way. You are a wonderful woman, and have only done as your husband, the King, wished of you." Lady Howard whispered harshly as she wiped away streaming tears.

"He is a good King; do not think badly about him. What worries me is that woman that he had flaunted around his court. Is it true she carries his child?" her glistening eyes lifted to Lady Howard. The woman's eyes widened in shock and she quickly looked down, gripping her hands tightly together.

"What is it?" The Queen immediately inquired.

"Yes, my Queen, she _was_ with child." Lady Howard whispered softly.

Queen Adonia quickly picked up on the emphasis and raised a brow, "Tell me, what the gender of this child is?" her voice now quivered.

Lady Howard lost her words, opening her mouth to speak, but found no words were able to escape. Finally the girl next to her piped up, "It was a male, my Lady." She said with down cast eyes.

The Queen's eyes widened and immediately her hands lifted to cover her face as she let out a terrifying wail.

oOo

The carriages were packed completely to the hilt and it had been miserable for them all to move back to the palace, which the King awaited them to arrive. Bulma sat in one of the cushioned seats and held her sleeping son to her breasts. He had been crying all morning, and nothing seemed to calm the poor child. She even tried her hardest to get him to latch on to her breast, but that failed. Not to mention her mother had scolded her once again for feeding him from her own breasts. She did not care that she 'lowered' herself to a peasant's level, for this was her son and she wished to be a mother completely to him. She had refused a wet nurse from day one and she wasn't about to go back on that.

Bulma rocked him carefully against her swollen breasts, easing him closer to her belly. They were painfully full and she knew if they didn't arrive at the palace soon to feed him she would be uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

"Stop fidgeting, you are making me nervous. I do not wish him to wake up and start wailing again." Beatrice glanced over the bunched up blanket to see the sweet slumbering face of her grandson. The older woman couldn't help but reach in and caress his rosy cheek.

"I can't help it, I am trying to situate him differently, mother." She whispered harshly. Her blue eyes lifted a moment as she happened to see the massive palace, which was a glorious sight to be found. Not to mention Bulma was grateful to be back so she could see Kakkarot and Elisabeth.

They were escorted back to their own personal rooms, which was rather nice. They had been freshly cleaned for them. She had her old bed back, which she had completely been take with in her early months of pregnancy before she was rudely sent away from the prying eyes at court.

Bulma quickly fed her son upon arrival, which eased him and her both. Her son was then laid to rest, and the ladies immediately intercepted him upon awakening. They changed him, and even washed him for her. Bulma was grateful. Much to Bulma's surprise there was a beautiful box lying upon the pillows of her bed. She hadn't noticed it because her watchful gaze was glued to her screaming son, who didn't seem to care for his wipe down.

One of her ladies had pointed the box out, suggesting she might want to open it. Bulma hesitated, hoping it wasn't from the King, for his little mind games would no longer work on her. Much to her surprise she opened the box to find a brilliantly sparkling necklace with a blue jewel dangling from a braided chain of gold. Along with it was a small square note, which said:

_To the mother of my son…_

_-KV_

Bulma tossed the small note back in the box and quickly shut it, not wishing to look at the bribe any longer. He would be trying to work things out with her now that she was back in his grasp and now that she had given him a son, which he so desperately wanted.

There would be no talking about the topic. He had broken her heart. He had been in the arms of another woman during a delicate time in her life. She had given him everything. She had given him her maidenhead, her love, and best of all a son. What more could a man need in this life. She was completely dedicated to him. Bulma's body language apparently frightened her ladies, because they would flinch every time she made a quick moment. The box had completely ruined her mood and they knew that.

"Oh for goodness sakes, take this out of my sight." Bulma spoke harshly and shoved the box into the hands of one of her ladies, which went away with it as soon as she had asked.

The blue haired woman ran a shaking hand through her loose locks of hair, which cascaded in waves down her back. She pressed the pins tighter to her head and glanced toward the opening door of her bed chambers, only to see her mother rushing in with an interesting expression upon her face.

"Mother, what is it?" she gasped as she felt the blond woman's cool hands encircle around her wrists.

"The King has come. He is coming this way, he won't wait. Hurry before…" both the ladies gasped hearing the booming voice of the King as he was apparently speaking to Bulma's father, which he most likely was trying to convince him to wait a moment. The door burst open and he moved in.

His dark eyes shifted around the room and fell upon Bulma's figure. He drank in her appearance with in seconds and then lifted a hand slowly, snapping his fingers and then speaking, "Out, all of you."

Everyone piled out, even her hesitant mother. Her mother was looking over her shoulder toward her blue haired daughter as her husband led her out. Bulma stood in the center of her chambers and looked upon the King, saying absolutely nothing to him at first. There was no emotion readable upon her features. He was clearly the same except for his wandering eyes. A soft whimper caught his attention and in that very moment he took a few quick steps toward the bassinet, which was located near her bed.

"My son…" Vegeta said softly and reached into the bassinet to lift the small body from within it. His son's small little legs curled up tightly to his body and another whimper escaped his lips before he started to wail. Vegeta chuckled softly and held him close to his chest, lifting his eyes to the ceiling as if quietly thanking God for the small piece of life he was finally rewarded with.

Bulma felt her eyes begin to prickle as glistening tears formed. She would not allow herself to cry in front of him, even though it was a beautiful sight to behold. He had accepted his son, and obviously approved of him completely.

"He has your coloring, but I guess Murphy was right. He does look like me." King Vegeta shot a grin over his shoulder, only to see Bulma had her back to him. He slowly lowered his son back into the bassinet and moved closer to the mother of his child.

"I have missed you dearly," he whispered, which was laced with complete desire as he leaned in and took in her sweet smell.

Bulma immediately whirled around and pursed her lips tightly, showing him how angry she was at him, "You have missed me? I do not trust that you have missed me. You seemed to have replaced me." The blue haired woman snipped.

Vegeta's dark eyes shifted over her angry features. His upper lip twitched as he grew annoyed with her immediate distaste for him. He hadn't seen her in months and this was the welcome he received. His dark eyes narrowed slightly as he took a few steps toward her.

"I have come to expression my deep devotion for my new son and you, and this is what I get?" he asked her in a deep tone, which sent shivers down Bulma's spine.

"I think I have a right to know your true feelings. You brought that…that whore to your bed while I was heavy with child and how you come back wanting something from me after months of not once hearing from you. I think I have every right to these feelings, your Majesty." Bulma's lower lips trembled slightly, as her vision blurred with tears.

"Woman, it was a mistake. A mistake that I cannot take back, all I can say was I was desperately lonely and I chose the wrong path." Vegeta's words began to trail off as he moved in closer, reaching out to grip her delicate hands.

Bulma closed her eyes feeling his warmth slowly envelope her. She tightened immediately feeling a wave of anger fill her to the brim. He reached an arm around her petit frame and gripped her around the waist. His nose pressed against the blue locks of hair, which was filling his nostrils with a delicious floral scent, "Please woman, let me show you how much I have missed you…" he breathed softly against the shell of her ear. Bulma's breathing grew more ragged as she felt his soft lips brush against her earlobe.

"Vegeta…you have to understand my point. I was alone, so terribly alone…" Bulma whimpered softly.

"Woman, I know you were. I am sorry, but I also have good news." He said softly, running his hand through her hair.

Bulma said not a word and lifting her chin to meet his intense gaze.

"The Queen is dying. I wish you to take…" Vegeta growled softly feeling her body immediately stiffen and jerk away, "Woman…" he warned her in a low irritated tone.

"You are happy for a death?" Bulma panted softly and placed a hand upon her corset.

"No, woman you misunderstand. I am merely stating that we can finally be together…" he reached out for her, trying his hardest to snag her in his grasp.

"I will not put myself through that pain. I will not be a woman whose main goal in life is to provide multiple children and never truly be appreciated. You have proved that with her, and I will not be taken and then cast aside just so you can have all the women you wish behind the scenes. I shall not shut my eyes and endure. I will not put my son through the pain…I wish to live in the country. I do not like this life. I may have once dreamed of a time when I would be able to meet a beautiful Queen and a handsome King, but you have ruined that vision, your Majesty." Bulma said harshly, "You have broken my heart, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. Why don't you return to Lady Summors." Bulma sneered turned slightly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You go too far. You of all people should know never to speak to me in such a manner." He reached out and gripped her upper arm, shaking her roughly.

Bulma gritted her teeth and yanked her arm away, "I suppose I was too loose with my tongue, your Majesty, but I speak honestly. I wish nothing to do with you." She clutched her small hands into tiny fists.

"You are done with me?" Vegeta's nostrils flared as he leaned in, allowing his breath to caress over her cheek.

"Y-yes…that is what I said," Bulma whimpered softly and glanced over to the bassinet hearing the soft cries of their son. His little fists and legs pumped viciously with each strong cry.

"I am done with you when I say I am done with you, I am the Fucking King. You will obey my command, do you hear me you ungrateful woman?" he screamed in her face, causing her to flinch away.

Bulma refused to answer him. Her shimmering blue eyes shifted away from his face, refusing to meet his angry stare. Who was she fooling? He could do as he pleases. She had only made things worse for her son by going against him this way. She most likely could have approached a completely different way.

Vegeta shoved her away from him, causing her to stumble backward to the ground. Her hands pressed to the wooden floor and listened to his heavy footing as he left her sight. Vegeta slammed the door on his way out and didn't seem to say a word in her families presents.

She felt her shoulders begin to tremble as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Bulma quickly slipped to her son's side and reached into the bassinet, trying hard to calm his distress filled cries.

"It's alright my sweet boy," Bulma cooed softly near his ear as she held him close to her body.

"Bulma…" a deep voice called to her near the door way, which quickly gained her attention.

Bulma turned around slowly to see Kakkarot standing against the frame of the door. His hands were clasped tightly and he had a grim look upon his face. He most likely saw the apparent tears forming in Bulma's eyes as she turned to face him.

"Kakkarot…?" Bulma whispered softly. Finally after a brief moment, Bulma's lower lip started to tremble and a shaking hand lifted to press against the bridge of her nose, "I cannot do this any longer," the blue haired woman said in a trembling tone.

"I know, Bulma. I am sorry this is happening. I wish there was something I can do to ease your pain." He moved into the room and was followed by Elisabeth, which Bulma quickly wiped away the tears threatening to pour from the corners of her eyes.

"I am so glad to see you both. I felt so alone when I was at Jericho. I had my family, but that wasn't enough. I needed to have some sort of comfort. I feel my family has been too much wrapped up in political gain that they no longer understand or care for my feelings," Bulma stroked the arm of her content son, which he was sprawled in her grasp.

"May we see him?" Elisabeth's green eyes shimmered with love and devotion to the small boy she had just laid eyes upon.

"Oh course you can, come and hold him if that is what you wish," Bulma moved closer to her dear friend with a smile upon her pink lips.

Elisabeth reached out and took him from Bulma, carefully allowing her to shift his small body into a comfortable position for both her and the baby. Her dear friend reached out to stroke the soft skin of his cheek, which she was rewarded with a whimper.

"Oh Bulma, you must be in love," Elisabeth chuckled and began to speak to the child softly as she moved around the room with him.

Bulma couldn't help but allow a sweet smile to form upon her lips as she watched her with the baby. Elisabeth was a wonderful care taker and would be a wonderful mother, which she was sure it would happen soon now that she was married to Robert and had been for a while. She turned slowly only to be quickly embraced by the man standing before her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and gripped her tightly. Kakkarot placed his chin on the top of Bulma's head and allowed her to cry out her frustrations. Her small fingers clutched into the rough fabric of his vest as she buried her face against the white undershirt, which was exposed because the laces had been undone.

"There, there, you know I will be here for you and the boy. I will never turn my back on you." He whispered to her, "It is because…well…" Kakkarot swallowed hard and felt her small body lean back and her red rimmed eyes lift to meet his dark gaze.

"It is because I am in love with you, Bulma. I always have been. I would do anything in my power for you…" he felt heat caressed over his cheeks as he finally admitted his love for the woman who was now in his arms.

Then something changed upon Bulma's surprised features. Something changed in those beautifully glistening eyes of hers as she shifted her eyes to his parted lips. Kakkarot narrowed his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Kiss me…" Bulma whispered softly, watching his lips.

"Bulma…are you sure…Elisabeth is…" he stammered not expecting those words from her what so ever.

Elisabeth glanced over her shoulder seeing the intimate embrace and narrowed her eyes. She shifted her gaze to Bulma and heard her command, which Kakkarot would not refuse because of poor man was completely head of heals. She held the child tightly and quickly left the room, unable to bring herself to say a word at what she had just witnessed. All she knew was she was deeply concerned about the sudden change in Bulma's actions.

"Just do it…" Bulma said softly and gripped his vest tightly and yanked him down, pressing her soft lips against his tight mouth. Finally after a moment, Kakkarot eased up and wrapped his arms around her rounded hips and pulled her soft body flush to his, allowing his tongue to enter her sweet month and caress gently over her tongue. They pulled back after a few moments rather breathless.

Kakkarot's eyes had closed and he now leaned his forehead against Bulma's, "What was that for?" he asked with a small smile now upon his features.

"I man professes his love for a woman, I think that deserves something." Bulma said in a silky tone and pulled back feeling a twinge of regret, but pushed it away immediately.

Kakkarot gripped her cloth covered arms and pulled her closer, "Every word I said to you was true, Bulma. I love you…" his dark brown eyes scanned her troubled features.

"I know Kakkarot, and I know that you will always be there for my son and I. For that I will always be grateful. I do not deserve such kindness, for I have made so many mistakes in my life. For now I need you with me always. You and Elisabeth." She whispered soft as she felt his hands slide away from her arms.

oOo

The day was nearly done and tension ran high throughout the palace. Bulma was forced to prepare for a night of feasting and dancing. The music was what she truly missed the most about court life. She had been away for a few months, cooped up in a room and forced to keep away any ill thoughts and barely move a muscle. She wore her best gown that evening. She was able to purchase fine cloths and lovely jewels with the income that had been provided to her over the nine months she had been carrying the King's child. It was all worth it in her eyes. Her family was stable, and she had the most precious gift, a child.

She had been told by the Cardinal that the boy was to be named Trunks Frizroy. The father had come up with his name and he would be announcing that not only at the feast, but during his baptism, which would be held in the days to follow.

Bulma caresses the soft pads of her fingertips over her silky blue locks of hair as she finished off her appearance with two teardrop pearls on each earlobe. She applied a small amount of make-up and finished her hair beautifully, with the help of her ladies of course. She looked stunning in her beautifully embroidered red gown, which was jeweled to perfection and adorned with tiny pearls. Pearls were her ultimate favorite and many of the women looked upon her, completely lusting after what she had.

Beatrice slowly made her way to the room to check up on her daughter and completely approved of her choice. Her mother smiled approvingly and placed a hand upon her chest as she let her identical blue gaze float over her daughter. Bulma had filled out because of her recent pregnancy. Her hips were slightly rounder, her breasts were larger due to the milk, and she was absolutely radiating with that motherhood glow. She no longer had her girlish figure.

Chi-chi completely changed from her dull gowns to something a little more fitting for court. She was in a yellow gown with white accents as well as pearls. It seemed her beautiful cousin had taken after her. Her raven hair cascaded down her back in waves, and her perfectly pink lips turn up in a slight smile as Bulma laid eyes upon her before they headed to the hall.

"Oh my dear cousin, you look absolutely radiant!" Bulma grabbed the dark haired girl's hands and spun her about, "You surely will have many admirers." She couldn't help but allow a little giggle escape her lips.

"Oh, but dear cousin, I only have my sights set on one particular man. I just hope he notices me." Chi-chi blushed brightly, gaining her cousin's attention.

"Oh? Who is this man that has captured my poor little cousin's heart?" Bulma raised a blue brow as she pressed for information.

Chi-chi went to answer, but Beatrice came in and waves the girls to follow, "Come girls, we are going to be late. This is a feast for the son of the King, and since Bulma is the mother I wish not to upset his majesty." The blonde woman piped as her husband chuckled seeing the girls hurry toward the door. The family quickly made their way to the hall.

Dancers had already begun there night of frolicking and twirling around on the wood dance floor. The lines created an impossible entry, but they moved around the side only to be spotted by the King. Bulma immediately dropped her gaze, wishing to keep to herself and not speak to him this night. This night was about their son, Trunks, not about the King.

"There he is," Chi-chi nodded to the head table in the dining hall.

Bulma glanced up to see the intense gaze of the King upon her still. He saw nothing else. His dark gaze traveled over her figure as if undressing her with his eyes. Bulma made a rude noise and turned away, "Pig…" she said boldly to her cousin.

"Bulma?" Chi-chi asked reached out to grab for her cousin's arm, but Bulma had already left her side and was walking in Kakkarot's direction.

Chi-chi watched carefully a moment as her cousin leaned into the man standing in a dark corner, offering him sensual smile. Every small gesture she made to her so called friend resulted in a side glance, which skimmed over to the King who was growing more and more irritated with the display.

The raven haired woman slowly turned, biting her lower lip and sat beside Elisabeth who was watching the same display she was.

"She is really trying the patients of the King. I cannot believe the extent she is going to get back at him for Lady Summors." Elisabeth raised a silver goblet and took a sip of the red wine within it.

"Yes, she was really quite broken when she was told. It was not long after she had given birth, but I honestly don't blame her for being distraught. I am just shocked she has an interest in Kakkarot Tailboys," Chi-chi said as she toyed with the fabric of her skirts.

Elisabeth raised a brow and watched the girl's nervous movements and shifting eyes, which were making their way toward the couple, "She does not care for Kakkarot as you think. She is acting quite ludicrous right now. She isn't thinking straight. Her heart is completely taken by the King. I am guessing this is her way of coping, but she is going to get her friend in trouble." Elisabeth shook her head, feeling the strong grip of anger over take her because of her friend's ridiculous behavior.

"Yes, the King has a terrible anger, which sometimes results in not so good outcomes. He doesn't like rivals. If he sees one he rids of him quickly. I feel that you will not see much more of that Tailboys fellow if she continues to publically show her affections to him," Elisabeth's husband lifted his silver goblet and shook his head, which caused Elisabeth's and Chi-chi's jaw to drop.

"No, that cannot happen, Kakkarot is too good of a man to have such a thing done to him," Chi-chi cupped her hands near her chest as she felt her heart sink in her chest.

Elisabeth saw that look and knew it all too well. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at the young girl, "Do not worry, I will take care of it."

Just then the music stopped and Bulma gripped Kakkarot's hand and dragged him to the floor. He was smiling from ear to ear. She stood in front of him, prepared to dance to the next upbeat melody. The King took notice to her actions and stood up himself downing the rest of the wine within his gold goblet. He moved around the table and skimmed the crowd for a particular aqua haired woman. He reached out for her and of course she immediately flocked to his side with a smile plastered upon her lips. Marron immediately tried to whisper things into his ear, which Bulma didn't want to even know what scandalous things they were.

Bulma's upper lips twitched, but she forced herself to look away and focus on Kakkarot. The King was sure to stand directly next to Kakkarot so Marron was placed next to Bulma. Bulma lifted her eyes briefly toward the smirking woman beside her. Of course she didn't give into the King's game and decided she was going to ignore it. They both were playing at one another. It was only going to get worse from here. Only the ones closest to the King and Bulma knew what they were doing to one another and as the dancing begun those who did know sat at the edge of their seats as the couples tried their best to impress the crowed with their graceful body movements.

The ladies were gripped around the waist by their dance partners and pushing into the air, before the men spun them around and then placed them back on their delicate feet. There were claps in between movement along with jumps and spins. Near the end the dance the ladies were required to switch partner. Bulma was in the arms of the King, which she immediately stiffened.

"What is this little game you are playing at, woman?" he whispered harshly near her ear.

"I could ask you the same question, your Majesty." Bulma said in a drawled out tone.

"Don't toy with me woman, you know better than that," he said as he roughly twirled her body and dipped her over carefully, causing her loose hair to almost sweep across the wooden floor.

She was snatched back up into her arms and quickly pressed her chest to his, "It isn't fun is it?" Bulma said rudely.

The music ended and the couples were back with their original partners. The hall was filled with claps and laughter as the King bowed to his court. Dinner was brought out and the King immediately went to his seat, digging into the overabundance of meats piled upon his plate.

Bulma grinning as she felt accomplished after seeing the way the King looked upon her. Elisabeth rushed to her side and gripped her arm tightly, leaning in to whisper harshly in her ear, "I need to speak with you, now!"

oOo

"Have you completely lost your senses?" Elisabeth asked poking Bulma in the chest as she leaned against one of the walls just outside of the main hall.

"No, why would you accuse me of such a thing?" Bulma's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"You are going to get Kakkarot thrown from court if you keep up this nonsense." Elisabeth scolded and began pacing, "I understand you are completely upset about Marron, but you must not drag him down with you, Bulma. That man truly cares for you, and you will only cause him pain with this route. If you continue you to act like a little child, I will no longer stand at your side and be a friend to you. Friends do not put each other into danger. This isn't just some man, Bulma. This is the King of England." She whispered harshly, reaching out and shaking her shoulders.

"I know I am just so angry with his poor actions. I wanted him to see how it feels to know that my affections are going to another." Bulma said in a soft tone.

"I understand, but you must be stronger than that. You cannot play childish games, you are better than that." Elisabeth watched her carefully seeing the despair completely over take the blue haired woman as her hands lifted to her face.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I am truly sorry." The blue haired woman said as she embraced her loyal friend.

"You have been through enough these past few months, I understand. I just needed to make you see." Elisabeth pulled her toward the entrance and watched the King a moment seeing his hatefully gaze shifting in Kakkarot's direction.

"You need to speak with him. I fear he might do something rash because he might feel Kakkarot is his rival for your affections." Elisabeth motioned to the King.

Bulma's blue eyes fell upon the man sitting with his head propped up in his hand. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took a few drinks from his goblet. The sinister look in his eyes truly worried her. She didn't think about the consequences of her actions. She signed softly and shifted her eyes toward Kakkarot who was now seated by side her cousin.

Chi-chi was toying with her silky locks of hair, with a bright blush upon her cheeks. Kakkarot seemed to be enjoying himself as he leaned back against the chair and spoke to her. Chi-chi was completely taken by him. Honestly she had never seen her so happy.

Then it donned on her. Could this be the man she was speaking of? If she got Kakkarot thrown from court, she would truly hurt not only Elisabeth, but her cousin.

She was going to force herself to speak with the King, even though she honestly resented him greatly at this moment.

oOo

_Fitzroy:_ All royal children of England were named this, and the meaning of the name is "the son of the King".

Ack! I finally finished it. I started it on Friday night and was determined to finish it, but I was Naruto was calling me name, but it is posted now, yay!

Please review!

Mallie-3


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter 13_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. _

_Author's Note:__ I had a review about my slow updates and I want to apologies from the bottom of my heart that I can't update quicker. First, I have to look at what I have planned for the story and figure out what I want as far as dialogue. Then I sit down and begin typing. It usually takes me about three hours sitting and typing to complete a chapter and then about a half hour reading through it and fixing things that I see. For me personally, I can't sit that long and not grow board staring at a white Microsoft word document. I have to do other things like school work, not to mention I have friends that wish to see me as well as a family that needs my attention when I am home. I am going to warn everyone now that I am not going to update a couple times a week any longer. I will only update one chapter per week, one for this story, and the other for "I'll Remember". This gives some time for people to read and review and for me to plan and do other things in life. Not to mention this summer is going to be very cramped for me. I am enrolling in a program, which has me in a classroom from 3:30 PM till about 9 PM, five to six times a week. I will have a lot of school work and on top of that, I am resuming my job that I work over the summers. My updates will be slow, but I am not going to give up on writing these stories. It will take some time for my updates, but I will post. What I think I am going to do is some one-shots here and there, along with trying my hardest to finish "I'll Remember" before June 6__th__. I hope that explains my situation. I hope you understand and I am really sorry if I am causing anyone to abandon my stories because I won't be updating nearly as quick. I seriously apologize for how late this chapter is I have been super busy this week. Enjoy. _

_oOo_

Bulma came rushing back into the hall, her eyes scanned in the King's direction, who was eyeing Kakkarot. His eyes lifted and lightened slightly when their eyes met for a brief moment. Elisabeth followed soon after seeing Bulma was still flustered, which was understandable. She didn't want to see her friend make a fool of herself in front of those at court.

The blue haired woman, who had the King's full attention, now had a full goblet of wine and was taking a few drinks from it as she scanned the lively hall for Kakkarot. Elisabeth finally spotted him before Bulma, which he had her cousin in his arms and they were dancing gracefully among the other couples. Chi-chi had a bright smile on her face, and Kakkarot seemed to be entertained. He usually would sulk somewhere in a corner if he didn't have Bulma's full attention. Elisabeth smiled briefly and intercepted him once the music paused briefly, and apologize to Chi-chi in the process.

"Kakkarot I must speak with you," her green eyes flashed brightly.

He was breathing heavily, but he nodded, "I will find you later," he leaned in to grip Chi-chi's hands, placing a soft kiss upon each hand. The raven haired woman's cheeks instantly burned a shade of crimson.

"Come here, you fool." Elisabeth chuckled as she gripped his hand tightly and yanked him away from her, which didn't keep him from searching her out with his eyes.

"Why haven't I seen her before?" Kakkarot grinned like a silly boy.

"Well it's because she has been with…Kakkarot don't change the topic now, I must speak with you about Bulma. You need to keep your distance for a little while," Elisabeth cupped her hands near her stomach, keeping her voice low.

His eyes darkened slightly watching her expression, "Why…what has happened?" His eyes immediately began to search the hall for Bulma; "He didn't do anything to harm her did he?" anger was apparent upon his strong features.

Elisabeth made an audible sound of irritation, "No you fool, but your open affection for her has caught the King's attention. I fear you might be banned from court if you don't watch out." Her eye scanned to the main table where the King sat drinking his wine and following Bulma with his intense stare.

Kakkarot followed her gaze and noticed the King's eyes were not currently on him, but on the one woman he desired. An intense wave of jealousy twisted in his gut seeing the way he looked at her, but quickly pushed it aside. He took in a deep breath and nodded, "I will try. It would ruin me if I were to be sent away now."

Elisabeth nodded in agreement and gripped his forearm, guiding him toward her husband who stood idly and spoke to other men that were currently at court.

oOo

Radditz sat in one of the chairs closest to the King. He could see the troubled look upon his face. What was he thinking? He had the one thing he desired most in this world, but something didn't seem completely right. He gripped the silver goblet in his hand and took a large drink, and stuffed a piece of roasted pheasant in his mouth. He licked the juices from the corner of his lips and leaned in.

"Your Majesty seems troubled," Radditz raised a brow and pat the table in front of the King.

Vegeta's fingers were tightly wrapped around his chin, and his elbow propped up his upper half as he sat in a relaxed position in his chair. His eyes shifted to the man who pulled him from his thoughts.

"What makes you think that?" he sneered, then huffed in annoyance.

Radditz couldn't help but chuckle softly, "You have been watching Lady Briefs all night along with shooting threatening glares in Kakkarot Tailboys direction, I couldn't help but notice." He pushed another piece of meat between his lips.

"That man seems to have claims on Lady Briefs, and that I cannot stand for, Radditz. I will not have her with another man. She gave birth to _my_ son, not his. Who does she think she is? Flirting openly with that scum," Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and pushed his body upward.

"Your Majesty, may I point out that you are _King_. Maybe you should state your claim to that boy." Radditz raised his goblet and winked.

Vegeta raised a brow and looked Radditz over, "I think you are right, Radditz. Keep her occupied while I arrange for a little alone time with that Tailboys fellow." Vegeta glanced over at Cardinal Murphy who was standing in a corner near the main table. He waved the man over.

Radditz nodded and stood making his way toward Bulma who was heading toward Kakkarot and Elisabeth. His goblet was gripped tightly in one of his hands and just as he crossed paths with Bulma he gripped her forearm and smiled brightly.

"Lady Briefs, It is so nice to finally see you again. It has been quite a while hasn't it? You look lovely as ever." Radditz shifted her body so she had her back to Tailboys.

"Oh, Sir Radditz Brandon, what do I owe this pleasure?" Bulma's eyebrows knitted tightly seeing he was obviously keeping her from her destination.

"How is the boy? I hear he looks much like his majesty." Radditz grinned, drinking from the goblet in his hand, "Perhaps you need a refill?" his eyes scanned for a servant, waving them over.

Bulma's blue eyes shifted over her shoulder seeing Elisabeth was speaking with Kakkarot. He would lift his gaze to meet hers every so often and Bulma would smile in return.

Radditz poured some of the contents of the pitcher in Bulma's goblet along some for his. He chuckled and shifted his eyes to follow Bulma's wandering gaze.

"You best be careful where you allow your eyes to wander now that you are the mother of his Majesty's child," The Duke of Suffolk said in a soft tone, turning his back to the King, just in case he was watching them.

Bulma pushed a few locks of loose hair behind her shoulder and narrowed her eyes, "Did his Majesty have you come to watch over me? I may be a young woman, but I am not a child." She sneered, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I understand Lady Briefs, but I am sure you can also understand my obligation to his Majesty." His dark brown eyes bore into hers.

"Yes, I understand." Bulma took a large drink of her wine, swallowing quickly, enjoying the taste and the smoothness as it traveled down her throat.

The blue haired woman shifted her eyes toward the King who was discussing with Cardinal Murphy who seemed to be glancing in Kakkarot's direction. A wave of nervousness washed over her, for she knew something was going to happen. She needed to speak to the King, and she knew she needed to quickly.

oOo

Kakkarot glanced over his shoulder seeing Cardinal Murphy slowly approach from his side. The older gentleman, and his mentor, was observing the gathering before him before he quietly made his way the empty side of the young man.

"Boy, the King wishes your presences…alone." A grey bushy eyebrow rose, as he pursed his lips. Kakkarot could tell the old man was rather upset that he had to pass on this information to him.

He lifted his dark brown eyes meeting the scrutinizing stare of the King, who was turning and walking down a hallway away from the crowded hall.

"Yes, Your Eminence," Kakkarot replied softly, turning his gaze to Elisabeth who's lips were slightly parted. She reached out for his hand, looking upon him with a worried look. He shook his head and smiled, soon following after the Cardinal.

The young man followed after his mentor seeing he was leading him down the same hallway that the King had made his way down just moments before. Candles lit the dark hallways, and all he could do was stare at the softly illuminated wooden floors guessing as to what the King would be wanting with him. He was almost positive that it was about Bulma. The King didn't want to share, which he understood the feeling. Then again he had never been acknowledged by Bulma, so there was the dull ache in his heart desperate to receive her acknowledgment.

He swallowed hard taking small steps leading toward the rooms down the hallway. Would he come out alive? The King surely wouldn't send him to the tower over something as small as a few glances and flirtatious words, would he?

Cardinal Murphy shot a look over his shoulder and cleared his throat, "Just keep any insulting words to yourself, boy. I do not wish to see you sent away over something as silly as that blue haired whore." He straightened his red robes and knocked upon the door.

Kakkarot frowned at his words, completely angered at the name he referred to Bulma by.

_Whore…_

She was no whore, that woman was a goddess.

The door cracked and inside King Vegeta stood with an angry expression. His stance was bold and strong. His eyes were cold and calculating as he entered the room, which instantly sent a chill down his spine. Kakkarot wasn't about to let the King scare him. He didn't want to give him the pleasure. The look on the King's face gave away what Elisabeth had feared. The King was angry with him for openly showing affection toward Lady Bulma Briefs.

"Kakkarot Tailboys," King Vegeta's loud voice echoed off the walls of the large open room. His eyes slipped over the slim figure of the man before him.

"Your Majesty," Kakkarot bowed out of respect, even though his mind was swirling with hateful thoughts.

"I have brought you here to ask you a few questions, please sit down." The King motioned to a chair, which one of the servant boys immediately brought from a corner and placed in the center of the room.

Kakkarot slowly walked to the center of the room, keeping his dark eyes linked in the King's line of vision as he lowered himself, keeping his legs spread and his arm rested upon his knee, "Please Your Majesty, I shall answer any question you may ask me," he forced a smile on his lips.

The King's eyes narrowed some, but instead of coming straight out with the questions he paced the floor slowly, lifting his eyes only to glance upon the Cardinal and then the young man seated before him. Finally, after a quiet moment he chuckled darkly and moved closer to the wild haired man, planting his feet directly in front of him and staring down at him. Instantly a sneer was upon his lips as he leaned down and gripped the back of the chair, which placed Kakkarot's head between the King's arms.

Vegeta's face was close to the other man's. Their noses were so close Kakkarot could practically feel the body heat radiating from him.

"Tell me Kakkarot; have your _known_ Bulma Briefs?" The King's dark eyes roamed his face.

"Known, your Majesty? Please explain…" he swallowed and pulled back watching as the flame haired man's upper lip twitched.

Kakkarot's breath hitched in his throat as he felt a strong hand instantly latch on to his collar and pull him closer, "Have you ever fucked, Lady Briefs?" He spat.

"N-no, I haven't known her in that way. I have only dreamed of loving her. She just recently discovered my love for her, but I know she can never lover me," Kakkarot grimaced, hating himself for how much of a coward he was being. He was shaking in his boots by a mere look.

The King inhaled sharply, lifting his eyes to see the Cardinal biting his nails. The older man was scared for the young man, which he should be. Though once he met eyes with Murphy, the man lowered his gaze.

"I am glad you didn't touch what doesn't belong to you, for I thought for a moment I would have to make you a head shorter." He let out a belt of laughter, which the blood instantly drained from Kakkarot's face.

"You see, Your Majesty, this boy has nothing to do with Lady Briefs. Perhaps we should…"

Vegeta glared at the robed Cardinal, which instantly shut him up, "Shut your lips, I am King, so I shall say when I am done with him," the King stopped in front of the man and gripped his wild raven locks tightly and yanked his head back, "If I see you anywhere near that woman again, I will cut off your man parts myself, do you understand you low life?" the King sneered, roughly releasing his head.

"We are just friends, I swear it. Please don't expect me to let go of her friendship. That is all it is and will ever be…" Kakkarot jumped up from his seat.

The King turned around and glared, "You dare object to me?"

Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the door, and a soft voice of a boy was heard, "Your Majesty," a small body came into the King's line of sight, "Lady Briefs has requested an audience, but she is rather flustered. I must warn you, Your Majesty." He boy bowed and waited for the King's orders.

He waved his fingers and nodded, "Allow her in," he turned his back and placed his hands upon his hips.

A few moment of silence and then there were the sound of heels clicking, which grew louder as she approached. Finally the clicks stopped, alerting the King she was now in the room. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see the woman he called his Mistress.

"Your Majesty?" Bulma Briefs asked in a questioning tone, letting her blue eyes scan toward Kakkarot, who didn't make a move or seek eye contact with her what so ever.

"Lady Briefs, I was just having a word with Kakkarot Tailboys, which I see you worried about his well-being. As you can see he still has his limbs attached, therefore he will be fine," the King replied in a snippy tone, shifting his body to face the woman.

"What is the meaning of this? Kakkarot has done nothing, it was I who approached him," Bulma admitted, gripping her skirting tightly in her small hands and closed the distance between them, leaving only a few feet of space.

"Well, there will be no more approaching. You are to rid of this…friendship or whatever you call it," King Vegeta waved his hands, allowing his cold eyes to regard the man standing a ways behind Bulma.

"How could you ask something like that of me? I am not your property. I may be your son's mother, but running my life is cruel." She whispered feeling tears fill her brightly blue eyes.

"I am King. You will do as I say," He snarled.

Bulma reached out a hand, making contact with his cheek. The sound of skin making contact with skin completely caught everyone off guard. The Cardinal's eyes were almost bulging from his eye sockets, and Kakkarot's lips were parted. Ever the servants had left the room, afraid what would happen next. Rage instantly filled the King's dark eyes.

"Everyone out…" the words came from his lips, followed by a low growl.

The Cardinal motioned for Kakkarot to follow, which the man was hesitant because he feared for the blue haired woman's well-being.

"Kakkarot, come. The girl will be fine," he said in a soft tone, coaxing the man toward the door.

Finally, the small group left along with the servant who allowed Bulma to enter and they were standing in the middle of the office alone. Bulma's eyes were wide with shock. She was completely second guessing her actions. She didn't think of the consequences. She would surely be sent away for such an action. Had she completely lost her mind, probably, but the only thing on her mind right now was how she was going to explain the disrespectful action.

"You raise a hand to the King of England?" Vegeta stalked her, slowly making his way closer to her. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"Y-your Majesty, I didn't think…I…," Bulma paused and wrapped her arms tightly around her petit frame, backing away with each step he took.

"You never seem to think, woman. You have embarrassed me completely, made a fool of me in front of others," He tilted his head to the side and shot out an angry hand, gripping her wrist tightly and squeezed.

"Please, I beseech you." She whimpered feeling the bone breaking grip.

In an instant Vegeta gripped her waist and pulling her closer, gripping the back of her neck with his hand and crushing his hungry lips to hers in a brutal kiss. The breath in her lungs was forced out upon impact. Vegeta hissed against her lips as if burned by the touch of her flesh.

His eyes lowered to the swells of her breasts, "I think you need to be put in your place, woman." He growled in her ear, allowing the tip of his tongue to caress over the shell of her ear.

Bulma shuddered and slumped in his grasp, completely submitting to his caresses. His hands gripped her arms and spun her around. He guided her body roughly toward a wall and pressed her body against it. Her hands spanned the rough surface, allowing her cheek to rest against it and her eyes to close tightly.

Vegeta gripped her blue hair tightly in his hand and pushed it to the side, pressing soft kissed to the back of her neck. His hands slid down the back of her corset, pulling on the stings to free her body from its tight grasp. The harder he yanked the looser the bodice felt around her stomach and breasts. The sleeves began to sag on her shoulders, barely hiding her breasts, which were pressed to the wall.

The King yanked up her skirts and glided his fingers over the soft flesh of her rounded buttock and over the soft plains of her thighs, which were spreading the closer he drew toward her core. Bulma moaned wantonly, shifting her gaze over her shoulder allowing him to see her profile. Her lips were flushed and her eyes lidded.

"You minx, your core is blooming for me isn't it? You have wanted this just as much as I have…" he nipped at her jaw line as he roughly gripped her hips and pulled her against his hardness, allowing her to feel his need.

Bulma responded with a moan, which she was then turned around and her back was pressed against the hard wall. Her wrists were gripped tightly and pressed against the wall above her head. His mouth closed in quickly, pressing his tongue against her lips hoping she would allow him access. She obliged and allowed the soft caress of his tongue.

Vegeta groaned against her lips, enjoying the sweet tangy taste of her. His hands gripped her waist tighter, placing his hips between her parted thighs. His hands began to quickly shed the layers of shirts, which was hiding the luscious curves of her body from his roaming eyes.

Bulma stood before him completely naked, except for the small pieces of jewelry, which adorned her neck and ears. Her hair flowed down the length of her back, and poured over her shoulder accenting her porcelain skin.

The blue haired goddess before him shifted her eyes to his jacket and vest, moving her fingers over the thick material and pulling at the strings to loosen it, "Allow me to undress you, please." Bulma whispered to him.

Vegeta shivered and nodded, parting his lips and watching her with a lidded gaze. Her fingers pulled open the vest and pushed the jacket over his shoulders, which pooled to a heap upon the ground. Her fingers traced over the muscled flesh of his chiseled chest and toned stomach muscles. His muscles tightened with each experimental caress. They both felt like they were experiencing one another for the first time.

She quickly pulled at the binds of his pants and loosened them, pulling her fingers away to watch his reaction. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were roaming her figure, as if envisioning what he was going to do with her next.

Vegeta gripped the material around his hips and held them tightly, not allowing them to slip to his feet. He waited a moment regaining control and then gripped her waist tightly, lifting her up and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He kissed her deeply once again, dipping his tongue between her lips. His tense body stopped before the desk and lowered her upon it, pressing her backwards and parting her thighs.

His eyes instantly dropped to the thatch of blue hair between her legs. His mouth instantly grew wet, as he trailed a hand over each one of her breasts, which looked larger now that she had given birth to their son. He cupped the weight of them in his hands, brushing his thumbs over the sensitive buds, drawing a moan from her lips. Bulma's head dropped back and her eyes closed. She looked beautiful. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, and her thighs were spread for him. He could smell her arousal, which caused his erection to twitch in his breeches.

Vegeta leaned in and took one of the hard peaks between his lips. His tongue circled the darkened skin, as he kneaded the other carefully. She winced and whimpered softly, which caught his attention. She was sore, most likely due to feeding the boy. He knew this. His lips brushed the other nipple, experimentally dipping his tongue out to caress over the hardened flesh and then leaned in to capture her lips. His hands trailed down her sides and gripped her hips as he occupied her mouth with his tongue. His other hands parted her one of her thighs, as he slid it down over the soft flesh and traced over her core, cupping it gently. Her hips jerked forward, as she gasped against his mouth.

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta whispered harshly against her parted lips, kissing a trail down her chin and to her neck, nipping and sucking gently.

"I want…" she took in a sharp breath feeling his fingers spread her nether lips and one of his thick fingers dip slowly into her weeping core.

"Tell me," he growled against her neck, pressing his finger all the way into her wet core, feeling her muscles tighten around him. Instantly he felt a strong urge to sink his manhood deep within in her instead of his hand. At that moment he dipped a second finger into her heat.

Bulma arched up and bucked forward, moaning with anticipation, "Please, I beg you your Majesty. I need to feel you within me, please," she cried out, arching her back against his hard chest.

"Woman, no formalities." He growled into her ear withdrawing his fingers, which were coated with her essence.

Bulma whimpered with need and parted her thighs, gripping his waist with her legs, "Please…now I cannot wait a moment longer," her blue eyes were filled with a strong need, which he understood fully.

Vegeta released himself from his pants and stroked the hard flesh, pressing the head of his thick manhood against her glistening center. The blue haired beauty below him was gripping her own thighs and watching him intently as he slowly guided himself into her warmth. Vegeta gritted his teeth feeling her inner muscles gripping him as he inched in. Without warning he gripped her hips tighter and thrust his hips forward and buried his manhood deep within her, which she rewarded him with a loud cry. He sunk forward, catching his breath. She felt so good around him. She was wet and tight, which was enough to drive him over the edge. He panted softly in her ear.

After a moment to collect himself, he slowly rolled his hips, guiding her body over his shaft. Bulma emitted soft mewls of pleasure with each movement. A soft layer of glistening sweat formed over their bodies. Vegeta quickened his pace, gripping her thighs and bouncing her on his hips. His hand spanned her now flat stomach and slowly lowered to the juncture between her thighs. His thumb pressed against the small bundle of nerves, rubbing over the flesh as he kept a tempo with his hips.

"Say my name, woman. Let me hear you say it…" he watched her face, as he slowed his pace.

"Vegeta…" she whispered, gasping as he fingers quickened between her thighs over her sensitive clit.

Vegeta's head rolled back as he heard the soft moan grow louder and the wonderful sensations, which were being created by her inner walls closing tightly around his manhood. He loved hearing his name come from her lips during times like this.

Before he knew it her body tensed and loud moans erupted from her throat. Her walls tightened around his straining erection, milking him with each pounding motion of his hips. Her breath became erratic and her hands reached up, clawing down the front of his chest. Vegeta growled and reached out, gripping the back of her neck and yanked her body upward.

"Vegeta," she screamed his name once again, digging her nailed into the flesh of his shoulders.

Vegeta's hips slammed against hers as he held her in his arms. His face buried against her neck as her release triggered his own. He slowed his pace and tensed, spilling himself deep within her womb. He slumped against the desk, lying over her body. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, caressing over the damp flesh of his muscled back and whispered soft soothing words as he came back from his intense moment of pleasure.

"I'm so sorry," he finally whispered into her ear.

Bulma felt tears escape the corners of her eyes, "I am not sure if I can forgive you," she admitted.

"I know, but the least I can do is allow you to be happy. It would be selfish of me to keep you by my side if you do not wish it," Vegeta lifted his eyes to look deep in those captivating ocean blue orbs, which were filled with tears.

He had made her cry again.

"I love you too much, Your Majesty." Bulma admitted, allowing a soft cry escape her trembling lips.

"When I said I loved you Bulma, I meant it. I may not have made the best choices, but when you are lonely sometimes we are blinded briefly. I hope in time you will forgive me." He scrubbed his hand over his face.

Bulma shifted her eyes away, "I need time,"

Vegeta pulled away, feeling his softening length slide free. His hands gripped the slumping material of his breeches up over his hips. He turned toward the table in the center of the room and gripped a golden goblet, pouring wine to the brim.

Bulma pushed herself up and slid from the desk top. She could feeling the his sticky seed, which coated her thighs. Leaning over, she gripped the skirts and covered the front of her body.

"Your Ma-… Vegeta?" She reached out, tracing the flesh of his bare shoulder with her fingers tips only to have him flinch away.

Bulma slowly withdrew her hand and clutched it to her chest. Her eyes lowered, knowing full well that he was conflicted with his own selfish desires.

"I will provide for you and my son, but I will no longer hold you to the duty of being my Mistress. You are too good for that title." He took a large drink, "Dress yourself, I will call for one of your ladies," he retrieved his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. He slowly walked to one of the hidden doors in his office, which led him to his own private chambers.

"Vegeta…" the soft voice calling to him caused him to pause at the door and shift his gaze over his shoulder.

"Woman…I am giving you time, now take it." And with that he was gone.

Bulma slumped and dropped to her knees. Hot tears poured down her cheeks. Sobs wracked her small body and after a brief moment she slipped on her skirts, trying to get most of it on before one of one of her ladies came to help her with her attire.

After ten minutes of silence, she wiped her wet eyes hearing the door click shut as one of her ladies entered slowly.

"Tie the back," Bulma whispered.

The lady nodded and approached her. She gripping the ties and began to lace up the corset correctly, pulling tightly. The woman couldn't help but notice the soft shakes of her trembling body as she cried quietly.

oOo

_Wow, that was so hard for me to write, but then when I started to get to the end I gained a lot of momentum. I was determined to finish this chapter. _

_Reviews welcomed. _

_Mallie-3_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Chapter 14_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. _

_Listening to: Selena Gomez's "Love You Like A Love Song"_

oOo

...

..

.

Dinner was set out on the table in a timely fashion. Silverware was in its place and everyone was conversing quietly while enjoying a filled glass of English wine. Bulma's eyes shifted toward the table, which there were breads, meats, and pies placed over the table top presented to its finest. Ever since the birth of her son there were no bounds to the amount of money her parents were spending. It was nerve racking. Her mother tried desperately to get her to _look_ the part of her new found status, but she refused. She was not Queen, and she would not act like it. It didn't matter whose son she had carried for nine months. She was Bulma Briefs and she would act as such.

She slipped into the chair and placed her hands upon her lap. Her mother's soft laughter came from the hall and soon she entered with Chi-chi who was blushing and gripping her aunt's arm. The blonde woman was leaning in and whispering things to the younger girl that caused a deeper blush to form on her lips. Chi-chi swatted a hand at her Aunt and then sat beside Bulma, offering her a soft smile.

"Where is Tailboys?" John Briefs asked, placing his palms face down upon the tabletop.

"He was making sure the horses were being put away properly. There is a new boy tending them as of recently?" Chi-chi took a sip from her wine glass and licked the access from her plump lips.

Bulma shifted her eyes toward her cousin. She had just come from another day of horseback riding and an early spring stroll. It had been two months since she had left the palace. Her son was changing and with each passing day he looked more and more like his father. It scared her more than anything. Even though she loved his Majesty, she knew their current situation had been bruised with her pitiful actions and his childish womanizing ways.

Could there really be a future with someone so selfish?

Sure, Bulma had seen a change in him over the time she had been with him, but there was no doubt in her mind as soon as she had left court there was another woman he had lured to his bed and had his way with. His manly ways, his silky voice, and the way his body made her feel kept her wanting more, and she knew it would be the same for any other woman. There was nothing he could offer more than what his body was able to provide her in the bed sport. Even though he provided her space and understanding, she knew it was in his makeup to be selfish, for he was a King.

He had not contacted her, nor did that slimy Cardinal of his. She was at peace for the first time in over a year. The smell of the approaching spring rain blew through the open windows and it was refreshing, putting her mind at ease. She was surrounded by her family, and not to mention Kakkarot had been visiting weekly. On top of it all, the King graciously allowed her to keep her son, though she did not know where that would go in the future. He seemed to have interest in the boy, but Bulma figured it was strictly because of his gender. In the boy's future she was sure it would become complicated, unless the King were to remarry and have sons of his own with his new bride to be.

Bulma gripped her goblet once again and downed the contents within it rather quick, then pouring herself a fresh glass. She drew a shaky hand up to the soft features of her face and brushed some of the blue locks of hair behind her ear. She shifted her gaze to the wooden table top and mentally scolded herself for her negative thoughts toward the King. It seemed every moment she was away from him the more sour her attitude for him became.

Her eyes shifted toward the hallway door as Kakkarot made his way in and offered her a smile, sitting in front of them, but placed himself right in front of her lovely cousin Chi-chi. Bulma noticed the change in their relationship as the months passed. She had finally admitted to him how selfish she was to project her feelings onto him when she should have only dealt with the complications alone, or with the King himself.

He didn't take it well at first. He stayed away for a while, but after a week he showed up again and spent time with both young women. Though his shy gaze no longer was focused on her, it had changed. It seemed to change even back when he had danced with her a couple months ago. She was happy for them, because Chi-chi was completely smitten, but then again she was envious because she wanted someone to call her own. Her fingertips brushed over the rim of her goblet, keeping her envious eyes lowered so that no one would be able to tell something was bothering her.

"Bulma my dear, Lady Sully has just put Trunks down for the night. He is sleeping like an angel the last time I checked." Beatrice offered her daughter a smile.

Bulma straightened her back, forced the _look_ from her face, and lifted her blue eyes to offer her mother a fake smile, "Thank you, I will check on him after dinner. I need to spend more time with him besides my typical motherly duties I suppose." She licked her dry lips and placed her hands on her lap.

"Well, let's say grace shall we?" John Briefs opened his arms and smiled at his lovely family, which was surrounding him.

After her father said grace the family was served their meal, provided wine and even brought other items from the kitchen. The servants were working hard to make sure everyone in the household was happy during their meal. John seemed a little uneasy and Bulma could tell.

"Father, what is it? You have had that look on your face since you arrived in the dining room. Please, tell us, has something happened?" Bulma placed a piece of meat between her lips and watched her father curiously.

Beatrice raised a brow and took in a deep breath, looking to her plate of food and not saying a word. Kakkarot seemed to have a blank stare, and Chi-chi was just as confused as she was.

"Well, I didn't really wish to speak of this during supper, but it has to do with the Queen." The older man said taking a drink from his goblet.

Chi-chi stiffened beside her and placed a hand over her lips, "Oh Uncle, don't tell me she…"

John tightened his fists and nodded, lowering his head, "Yes, I am afraid the Queen has passed on. It happened his morning. The poor woman had been fighting her illness for a couple months now, maybe even longer. Thank goodness she is no longer in pain."

Beatrice Briefs made the sign of the cross upon her body and shook her head.

Bulma watched her father with amazement. After all the months she had vowed to be the perfect maid-of-honor to her Majesty, she didn't feel a thing in her passing. She even felt a small twinge of happiness. She was happy the King was free of that terrible marriage. She just hoped that he would find someone better, someone he could love. Bulma even dreamed about being his wife, but she knew that was a goal she could not reach. She was a Mistress with the King's bastard child. That was all.

They would surely expect the King to marry a woman with royal lineage. Sure the Briefs family was high in social standings and had many men that served under previous Kings with prestigious titles, but that didn't make it right for her to marry the King, did it?

Bulma sighed and placed another piece of meat between her lips, chewing it slowly as she listen to the soft banter taking place at the dining table.

"Yes, it is truly a sad event, but I think that this will also help the King in the future. She was a good Queen, but she did not produce a male heir. The only living son is Trunks, which he is just a bastard," Kakkarot's eyes dropped, feeling a bit odd for speaking that way about Bulma's child, "as sad as that it, there would surely be an uproar if the King does not remarry soon. So, Cardinal Murphy has been pressing the King to marry a French bride. The Cardinal favors the French."

Bulma stopped chewing, as did Beatrice and Chi-chi, which both women shifted their uneasy gaze toward Bulma's stricken face. John finally piped up, obviously not noticing the tension in the room.

"You don't say? I am sure the King is quite anxious to be married again so he can get this male child, hm?" The man's grey whiskers swayed upon his upper lip with each movement of his jaw.

"Oh, that is the thing. The King has nearly thrown the poor old man out of his office each time he attempts. He has tried everything possible." Kakkarot placed a piece of meat pie between his hungry lips.

Bulma felt a massive wave of relief wash over her whole body. Why was she so happy the King was holding off? She had completely pushed the man away, and tried numerous times to tell herself she wanted her son growing up away from court and away from royal nonsense. Right?

The blue haired woman rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was growing more and more restless each moment this conversation went on. Her lips parted as she placed both hands upon the soft cloth under her plate.

"What, he has too many women filling his bed that he insists on running as far away as possible from the alter?" Her blue eyes shifted casually toward Kakkarot's, which his eyebrow's brightened with a spark of interest that caught her attention.

"Actually, ever sense your family was last at court, which was three months ago? That was the last time he had even a feast prepared for the court. He has no drive to hunt, joust, or even practice his archery. It is completely out of his character. There is word that a certain blue haired goddess has completely ruined their King and there is no one woman he desires, so no Bulma there are no mistresses. Even Cardinal Murphy touched on that topic." He grinned seeing Bulma's eyes widen and then a wave of unreadable emotion flutter across her features.

Bulma lowered her eyes and swallowed. Beatrice cleared her throat, and instantly John directed the conversation elsewhere. Her father had known how hard it had been on her, but her mother also knew the emotional toll it took.

The dinner was a bit awkward, but it was quickly finished and Bulma slipped up to her son's chamber's or what her mother called the nursery, where her son was soundly sleeping with his tiny fists clenched near his face. He had recently taken a liking to sucking on his middle and ring finger. It seemed to sooth him as he slept.

Bulma leaned in, sliding her fingers under the sleeping child and lifting him onto her breasts, cradling him and humming a soft melody as he slept upon her. His hand slipped from his pink mouth and tightly pulled to his small frame. He had grown so much, and no longer had that new born look, for his eyes were wide and curious and definitely bright blue just like his mother's.

He had put on a little more weight since his birth from being on his wet nurses nutritious milk. Bulma unfortunately began not producing enough to sustain his appetite and even though it hurt her not to be the one providing the nourishment, she allowed the wet nurse to step in, which pleased her mother. His soft feathery locks floated gracefully over his tiny brow. His cheeks were rosy from sleeping and his plump little lips puckered as his cheek rested upon her breast.

He looked like a child version of the King. There was no mistaking it; he was truly the King's son in every way in blood and looks, except for coloring. His little eyes fluttered open and a soft whimper escaped his lips as he rubbed his little face against the swell of her breast, flailing his little arms as frustration set in. He was hungry.

"Lady Sully, will you come in to the nursery please." She stepped out of into the hallway just past the double doors, which were wide open. A tiny plump woman hurried down the hall toward the nursery.

"Oh there you are, Madame. I didn't know where you were. The little one is hungry, huh?" The woman chuckled and held out her arms, waiting for the wailing child to be placed in her waiting arms.

"Yes, he woke up and immediately wanted to be fed. His little mouth was seeking something to latch on to." Bulma smiled down at the precious life she had created, feeling almost heartbroken to see him red faced and crying for his meal.

The woman grabbed a rag and quickly lowered her body into the rocking chair near the warmth of the fire, which was placed in his room. The coals were bright orange, but produced just enough heat for a small child like him. His mother didn't wish him to be over heated. He was her precious jewel, and Bulma wanted nothing more than to keep him comfortable always. The crying slowly neutralized sounding more muffled, which told her he was trying to transition himself from being completely distraught to being satisfied with his meal. Bulma cupped her hands near her thin midsection and slowly exited the room.

It pained her to be around his wet nurse when she was feeding her child. Bulma knew it wasn't socially right for a woman of her standing to feed her child from her own breasts, but she wished to be a mother to him completely. Her mother got her wish, for she no longer fed him.

Bulma paused by the door and peered over her shoulder to see the woman humming to her boy and rocking the chair back and forth in a soothing manner. She pursed her lips and jerked her head when a voice beckoned her attention.

"You know he will get his own household when he is old enough, right?" Kakkarot's hand gripped the round wooden knob upon the railing of the winding stair case. Was there something that he wasn't telling her? It was most likely something the Cardinal had been telling him, for Kakkarot still worked under him as an assistant of sorts.

Bulma stiffened and smoothed a hand over her belly, "I don't wish to speak about that, Kakkarot. You should know how much I love my son." Her blue gaze flashed in his direction, "It would pain me if I couldn't see him on a daily bases."

Kakkarot had a sad smile on his lips, and slowly he lowered his dark gaze, "I know I just wish you to be prepared. You must spend as much time as you can with the boy, because you never know when the King will request a proper home for him. He is the only son of the King, Bulma." He stepped toward her, which caused the floor boards to creek each time his heal made contact with the floor.

"Kakkarot I am well aware of who his father is. I just hope that in time he will remarry and have his own children. He might not take interest in him after that happens." Bulma gripped her fists at her side and began to walk down the hall.

Kakkarot shot out a hand and gripped her wrist, "Bulma, listen to me. I didn't mean to upset you…truly. You are one of my favored friends, not to mention cherished. But you know just as well as I that the King will come looking for you when the time comes. I don't think the King would ever let you do, nor his boy. Something tells me that you would never let him stray either. I bet the thought of other women being in his bed makes you sick, right?" His eyes skimmed over her features.

"How do you know that is what I want and what I think?" Bulma shot back, "Do you know my hearts desires?"

"Bulma you wore your heart on your sleeve with it came to the King from the very start. You had a child with this man; you even claimed to love him. Lord only knows he loves you in return. Did you forget what I mentioned at dinner? As much as I hate to admit it because the man is completely insane, he loves you. I think he truly wants you to come back to him, but you both are too damn stubborn to do it." Kakkarot pulled her small body into a friendly embrace, "What would you do if he asked for your hand in marriage?" He asked, pulling back to see her beautiful face.

Bulma lifted her head to make eye contact, "I don't know…Kakkarot." With that she slipped from his arms and made her way toward her chambers, closing the door behind her.

She was being truthful, for she had no idea what she would do if that were the case.

oOo

The next few days had been hell for Vegeta. He didn't seem to gain a moment of peace. He loved the attention he received being King, but he hated the obnoxious questionings and favors people of court had for him each and every day. It, of course, came with being King. Those within his counsel had been questioning him about a Queen to ensure his blood would be passed on in the succession.

The King pulled the wax seal from one of the documents he had in front of him. His rough finger tips brushed the parchment open and began to read. It was a royal letter from the Pope sending his love and prayers to him for the recent death of the Queen of England and former Princess of Spain.

His dark eyes skimmed over the words, trying to make out his writing. The man was old and still wished to write his own letters, which he didn't understand because it took too long to figure out what the old Pope was trying to say.

Vegeta sighed and tossed the letter in a pile with the rest and then made his way to a letter, which had been sent from France. The wax seal gave it away. He pursed his lips and pulled it open roughly.

_Murphy…_

That damn Cardinal of his wanted nothing more than an English and French alliance. The French King had a lovely cousin, in which he told Cardinal Murphy, was just recently broken from her betrothal. The husband to be had recently died of a fever and she was left unmarried once again. She was the tender age of 14, which he could make do with. She would most likely be a virgin and was most likely capable of producing male heirs. She had royal blood and the Pope would most likely support the marriage if he requested it.

Vegeta's nostrils flared as anger began to well deep within him. He folded the paper and placed it in a drawer, away from prying eyes. His dark eyes shifted toward the door. The young boy introduced who had come and then the Cardinal slowly made his way before him with a bright smile on his old lips.

"Murphy, what are you doing here? You know I don't have the patients to speak with you about marriage, so if that is the case, turn around and leave before I throw you out once again." Vegeta laced his finger and placed them upon his stomach.

The Cardinal slowly came to a stop and his eyes wandered as if trying to pick and choose his words carefully.

"Well, your Majesty, I was indeed coming because of that, but the only reason is because the Holy Father has been writing to me lately about your bride to be, whoever she is. It is only because you need a male child." His arms parted and a soft expression of remorse formed upon his features.

"Yes, I understand, but I have a son. I am content as of now." The King raised a dark eyebrow as his lips formed into a thin line.

"W-well, you see he is so young. What if something were to happen to that child? You would therefore be childless, Your Majesty. I am only concerned for the succession, just as you had been in the past."

"Speaking of my child how is the boy? He is about two months?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Three months, your Majesty." The Cardinal corrected.

"Ah yes, how is the mother?" the King sat forward, placing his elbows upon his oak desk.

"She is doing well. I have been writing to John Briefs and he has informed me that Lady Briefs is a wonderful and doting mother." The Cardinal forced a smile upon his lips, hating that he couldn't speak his mind about the girl. She was far too immature and young to be involved with the likes of a King.

"She is still unwed, is she not?" His curiosity shifted, most likely because of the Tailboys boy.

"Yes, she is still unwed. Her father claims she has no interest in marriage, which he doesn't seem pleased about. I think he wishes his daughter to be married off. You know how it is when a woman bares a bastard child."

"I understand. You will inform the Briefs that I wish my son to have his own establishment. He has a wet nurse from what I have been told, so therefore the woman doesn't need to watch him constantly. Be sure to inform her she can visit whenever she wishes, but he needs to be raised as a King's son, and brought up properly." The King stood and rested his hip against the polished edge of the desk.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will inform them, but wouldn't that cause Lady Briefs… well to break down? This child is everything to her so I have heard?" The Cardinal pretended to care.

"Of course, but I am King and therefore I will have this done. Do you question my authority, Murphy?" Vegeta stepped closer.

"No, Your Majesty. I was merely pointing out." The old man muttered, fumbling with his fingers.

"Good, now I wish you to make your way to the Briefs home. They live not far from my reach, you should make it to the home within the hour if you go now." With that, Vegeta waved him away.

King Vegeta shifted his body toward the open widow and looked down upon the vast gardens surrounding his palace. He couldn't help but smile. He had to get her attention somehow. The Cardinal would request she speak with him about the arrangement and of course he would give her an ultimatum. He knew how precious their son was to her, which indeed he was looking forward to her presence. Their time apart had been dragged out for far too long. He didn't have any intensions of letting that happen again, or ever for that matter.

oOo

Cardinal Murphy slumped into the saddle that was placed upon the well bred horse slowly walking along the trail, which lead them toward the Brief's estate.

The Cardinal quickly rounded up a couple servants, some items he needed, and the horses were then prepared as quickly as possible. He made the journey toward the Briefs home, which he was not thrilled about. He had to leave the comfort of his well-furnished chambers, unlimited amounts of food, and the coziness of his own space just to see the Briefs wench.

The moment he showed up near the large home he was welcomed by a few young men from the stables that were located upon the property. He was escorted to the home, which John Briefs was obviously informed from other servants watching his arrival because he was standing near the entrance waiting for him. The older man's hand was waving in the air and a bright unsure smile was plastered upon his lips.

"Your Eminence, this is a surprise." He smiled nervously, "What brings you to our home?"

Wasn't it completely obvious?

"I am here in place of the King. He has requested that I speak to your daughter actually. Is she available?" The Cardinal slipped his leather gloves from his hands and placed them into a small pouch upon the saddle of the horse he rode up upon.

"Oh yes, of course she is available. She is most likely in the nursery with my grandchild." The man's weary eyes creased as he forced a smile.

The Cardinal could tell the man was uneasy with his presences, which he had every right to be. When it came to Bulma and the child the Briefs family wished him to be placed in the mother's care always. The Cardinal could care less, for he didn't care for the bastard or the mother like the King seemed to.

The Cardinal merely nodded and allowed John to lead him into the large estate where the servants the King paid for were hard at work. Murphy lifted his eyes, scanning them up the length of the winding staircase, hearing a happy chuckle coming from one of the doors.

John collected one of the maids, asking her to retrieve Bulma. He then led the man into his office, which was down a dimly lit hallway near the parlor. John pulled up a comfy velvet upholstered chair with beautifully crafted arm rests and sat near his desk.

"I don't mean to pry, you Eminence, but I do hope you haven't come to take the boy. He is just three months old. He is far too young to be away from Bulma. It would surely break her heart." The man's finger tips brushed over the edge of his finely crafted desk.

"The conversation that I wish to have is with only your daughter, John. The King told me specifically that she is the only one he wanted me to speak to, so I shall. If you would please…" the Cardinal paused hearing he door creek open and a woman quickly brushed past him. She was in a bright red gown, which was vibrant and embroidered to perfection. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and back, but her eyes were narrowed and calculating. She was watching his every move, and he was pretty sure that if it weren't for his title and standing at court she would surely physically assault him.

"Your Eminence, I suggest you make this quick because if you have come to discuss my child I have no fear to tell you what I really think of you and ask you to remove yourself from my father's property." The blue haired woman crossed her arms over her tightly pressed chest.

"May I also point out that this was once the King's property and he would surely take it away just as quickly as our gracious Sovereign gave it to your father if he knew the way you were treating me on this visit he assigned me to." The Cardinal grinned maliciously, placing his hands upon his belly.

Bulma's nostrils flared and with that she gripped her skirts and made her way toward the door, yanking it open and hurrying toward the Nursery.

"Bulma, come back here. That is no way for a lady of your standing to speak to a man of God." John raised his voice, seeing his wife and niece standing quietly with wide eyes right outside the door. They had been listening to the conversation.

"Father, I wish no longer to speak to that…that man. He will not take my child." Bulma shouted over the edge of the stair case.

"Bulma, please, you are acting extremely childish. Where has this come from?" Beatrice followed after her daughter until she entered the nursery, seeing Bulma clutching her son tightly against her chest.

Finally, the Cardinal swept into the room, "You knew this day would come. I am actually quite surprised it is this early, but he wishes the boy to be placed in his own household. Your wet nurse will go with him until she is no longer needed." He rocked back upon his heels, allowing his gaze to float around the room as if refusing to make eye contact with the furious woman before him.

"The King will hear about this. This is absolutely absurd. He knows how precious my son is to me." Bulma stroked the soft locks of lavender hair upon her sleeping son's head, leaning in to press soft kisses to the whimpering child's forehead.

"Yes, please do for I believe his Majesty would be most pleased. He wished to speak with you about the arrangement." With that the old man slowly turned and exited the nursery, speaking silently with John Briefs.

Kakkarot slowly entered the room after hearing all the ruckus from the parlor. He and Chi-chi quickly left the room, investigating what had riled up Bulma. He watched as Bulma slipped to her knees and stroked her child's cheek, cooing softly to him. Tears were trailing down her flushed cheeks. She was absolutely devastated, which he understood and felt terrible for her. She held the boy's small body tightly in her grasp as if it was going to be the last time she would ever lay eyes upon him.

The King wanted her to come, that much was clear.

…

..

.

oOo

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone. I have been so busy lately. The weather has been so nice and I have started up working, which it is nice to do something other than school! Though I am sad I don't have much time to write. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! I love to hear what you all think about it. Anything is nice, except flames of course because…well do I need to explain why? :P


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter 15_

_The Other Woman_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters associated with this particular anime. _

ooOoo

Bulma slid her hands under the armpits of her screaming son, lifting him onto her corset covered chest and cooed softly in his ear. The silken blanket was draped over his small form, which she smoothed a hand over, pulling it over his head.

Her blue eyes shifted to the wet nurse standing just a few feet from her swaying body. The blue haired woman's jeweled hand extended, waving the woman over as the soft cries turned to whimpers. Trunks' struggles were almost non-existent by that time and she wanted to take advantage of it.

"Allow me to take him, miss. I know he has been trouble all morning. You must oversee the rest of your things being prepared. The King wishes you to arrive at the palace early." The midwife whispered to her superior.

"Yes, take him and if he continues to fuss make sure he has a full belly. It helps him sleep." Bulma said as she leaned in and place the small child in the woman's clutches.

Trunks was surrounded in a silken blanket, which created the illusion of a halo around his brow. His soft locks of hair wisped in multiple directions, and his soft glistening lips pursed causing his face to contort into one of frustration. Bulma leaned in and placed a small kiss upon her child's forehead. He had grown so much in the past three months. It was completely mind blowing.

She had decided that it would be easier to leave him with her parents and Lady Sully, his wet nurse, so that the King couldn't get his hands on her most prized possession. Her son meant everything to her. She would stop at nothing to make sure the child was in the right hands just in case. Bringing the infant to court would only spark Vegeta's interest further. Maybe she would be able to strike a deal.

Bulma sighed dramatically and placed her hands upon her hips, turning away and placing one of those hands over her mouth. Her shirts ruffled with each small step as she paced the rug upon her wooden floor. Placing a hand to her flattened belly, she took in a deep breath as she felt tight in the midsection. The corset felt like it was closing in on her.

She never thought in all her years that this would be happening to her. To have the King's child and being threatened to have this child they created, ripped from her grasp. So to make sure the child was safe and in a place she felt comfortable with, she decided to leave him at her parents' home.

"Miss, everything is alright in here, you do not have to worry. I shall take good care of the boy." Lady Sully smiled brightly, rocking her son in the process and every once and a while leaning in to hum to him softly.

"I know he is in good hands, that I am confident about. It is when I arrive at the palace, for that is what I worry most about. I fear that the King will demand that his son is brought and sent far away from me." Bulma whispered softly, keeping her back turned to the wet nurse.

She tried her hardest to keep her eyes dry, even though they were filled with tears that were threatening to spill over at any second. Bulma took in a deep breath and swallowed the large lump in her throat.

_Be strong…you have to be strong for Trunks…_

She closed her eyes for a brief moment to collect herself and finally turned, "Lady Sully, I am counting on you. I shall return as soon as I can. Please do not allow anyone but my parents or Chi-chi near him now that I am leaving. Do you understand?" Bulma shifted her eyes to her sleeping son, who had a tiny fist stuffed into his mouth.

"Yes Madam, I understand clearly. I would give my life for this sweet boy." The woman smiled down at the boy and stroked his cheek.

Bulma felt a pull of jealous in the pit of her stomach. She truly wished she could be here with her son, but instead she would be at the palace. Of course it was because of her son, which she would do again and again. There was no question about it; Bulma loved her son more than life itself. Because of this unconditional love she hated to leave him alone.

Before she had any second thoughts about leaving him with this woman, Bulma forced herself to leave the nursery. The clicks of her heels echoed down the corridor. At the end of the hall a figure stood, staring over the edge of the railing and looking upon the servants hauling items to the carriages, which were just outside.

"Thank you for coming, it truly means the world to me…" Bulma placed a hand upon the ruffle of his shoulder.

The blue haired woman shifted her gaze toward his hands, which were placed on the wooden railing and tightening at the sound of her voice. Bulma bit her lower lip. She knew he was on edge.

Kakkarot turned his head slowly to meet Bulma's pain filled orbs and sighed, "I would do anything for you, and you know this." He said softly, reaching out to brush his thumb over her chin, which caused her to look away from him.

She had done so well and with one measly glance toward Kakkarot she was on the brink of tears.

"I know you would. Why can't I at least be grateful for that fact?" she asked softly.

"You can, but I wish you to know. So, don't thank me." Kakkarot dropped his hand and placed it back upon the railing.

"I am nervous to go you know…" Bulma sucked in a slow breath.

"I would be if I was in your position. You haven't seen, that man I call King, in months. The only thing I ask is you do not provoke him, for Trunks' sake." He lifted his dark eyes, allowing them to scan over her face.

"I will do as I must. This is for my son, Kakkarot. There is no going back. I must persuade him by any means. I will do anything to keep my son with me." Bulma spoke softly, reaching up to brush some of her loose curls away from her neck.

"Go…everything is going smoothly," Kakkarot did not wish to continue this conversation. Bulma could tell by the tensing of his jaw, "I will be in your carriage, so you have nothing to worry about." He offered her a soft smile, trying to calm her.

Bulma only nodded and began to make her way down the stairs. She slipped out the door to see her mother and father speaking to the Cardinal. Bulma immediately tensed when laying eyes upon that horrible man.

Beatrice most likely could tell from her daughter's body language that the combination of the two would most likely not end well. Instead of allowing the Cardinal to speak up, Beatrice decided to intervene.

"If you will excuse me, your Eminence." The blonde haired woman smiled softly and slowly made her way toward her daughter.

"I see you and the Cardinal have much to discuss. Please don't tell me you wish my son to be taken away as well?" Bulma's blue eyebrow cocked.

"Bulma," she scolded, "Of course I would wish no such thing upon you. I know if someone were to try and take you from me at that age I would have completely lost my senses. I am just trying to keep the peace. I wish nothing to happen to this family, and you should remember that we stand where we are solely because the King allows it. We must not anger him." Beatrice gripped her daughter's hand, which was limp and unresponsive in her grasp.

"Mother, I will do my best to hold my tongue, but I cannot make any promises when it comes to my child." Her eyes filled with anger and frustration as she looked upon her mother.

Beatrice's lower lip quivered, "I know, but please be safe and come home soon. You know your son needs you as well as this family. I just pray the King will see differently when you speak with him." Her blonde haired mother dropped her hand slowly and placed a hand against her daughter's lower back allowing her to walk toward the carriage.

Kakkarot slowly made his way out, arms crossed over his chest. His features were tight and emotions unreadable. This was so unlike the happy go lucky man this particular family knew from before.

"I know you will keep good eye on her, so I know I don't have to lecture you." Beatrice avoided making eye contact with the young man.

"Of course, Madam." He said softly before following after Bulma, but paused a moment to shoot a hate filled look toward the Cardinal.

Murphy's eyes narrowed some seeing the boy; he practically rose from a boy to a man, shooting him a look of death.

ooOoo

Bulma lay back against the cushioned seat and propped up her head with her palm, taking in the scenery around her as they made their way toward the palace. The ride had been quiet thus far and Bulma honestly didn't want to start up a conversation because this journey was not a happy one.

Finally after growing bored she huffed and pulled away from the window. Kakkarot looked up at his blue haired friend from the seat across from her.

"Relax, I can tell you are growing restless. Why don't you try and sleep a bit. We should arrive soon and I do not wish you to be overly stressed when you arrive. You know those of court will see this." Her head snapped in his direction.

"Oh I care not what those at court say, Kakkarot, I am my own woman and I do things my way. My reputation has already been tarnish. The moment I birthed my son, people deemed him a bastard along with me being a whore. It can't get any worse." Bulma placed her hands upon her stomach.

"You are not a whore; I don't wish to hear those words leave your lips again. It angers me." Kakkarot shook his head.

"It is true. I have done things that I wish I could undo, but there is no turning back now. I have my son and wish to keep him with me always. I am going to raise him. Not someone else. It will be me." Bulma pointed to her chest, staring intently at Kakkarot.

Kakkarot looked away, wishing to ignore the words she just said. She wasn't a whore, and he hated that she allowed herself to believe it.

"Kakkarot, I will fix this. Do not worry so much." She said softly, shifting her eyes toward the window.

"How can you ask me, 'do not worry'?" Kakkarot asked in a harsh tone, "I will always worry about you."

Bulma smiled softly, but did not say anything for the rest of the way.

The tall walls of the palace came into view, which caused many of the men that were riding alongside the Cardinal's carriage and hers to holler with excitement. They had finally arrived and many were extremely pleased with this. Of course not everyone was pleased that they arrive. Bulma had a feeling of dread wash over her form. She would soon have to be face to face with King Vegeta.

The anxiety was rising rapidly within her. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself, but obviously her outer appearance gave it away. Kakkarot leaned in and placed a hand in hers, gripping her palm tightly.

"Relax Bulma, everything will be just fine. You must relax in order to think clearly." He spoke softly as the carriage made its way toward the palace doors, rounding the curve.

She took in a deep breath and gripped her skirts, waiting for one of the men to open the door and allow her to step out. The door clicked loudly, signaling that it was being opened. A hand reached in, allowing Bulma to take hold of it as she slowly stepped out.

She reached up and straightened the atifet upon her head. Her hair felt tight against her skull, and her airway felt like it was closing up. The doors were opened, allowing her to see the darkness within its confines. This was the definition of hell to her at the moment. This was a living hell. It took her everything she had not to throw up upon the stone walkaway.

Pausing at the entrance, Bulma shifted her gaze over her shoulder to get a glimpse of Kakkarot and the Cardinal. Kakkarot nodded to her, offering her a smile of reassurance. Finally, she took her first step in. The soft sounds of chatter could be heard from the hallway.

She didn't want to make her way through the large hallways toward her rooms. It would be a death march the entire way. If she was lucky no one would know who she was and they would completely ignore her. She was half tempted to tell the men she could find her own way toward her chambers, but of course since it was the King's orders they would not comply.

As she slowly made her way down the hall, a brighter light illuminated across the floor boards. Bulma sucked in a slow deep breath and kept her head high. She started to speed up her pace, wishing to get through the hordes of people, which were most likely standing in the hall.

As Bulma stepped into the busy hall both the men and women shifted their gaze curiously to see who it was. As she entered the whole hall went quiet. The soft sound of conversing slowly died out. It was so quiet Bulma could hear her own heart beat in her ears as she walked through the parting crowd.

She shifted her eyes to each side, making eye contact with many of the people in the room. There were some that were whispering to one another.

_Whore…_

_The King's Mistress…_

_She bore his bastard…_

She cut off the echoing chatter, which was almost silent as their eyes followed her down the hall. She nearly lost it, but she kept her head high and refused to give to the intense feeling of breaking down. She would not allow these people to get to her.

_I'm not a whore…_

_I am not his play thing…_

_I have a beautiful son…_

She spoke to herself. God, it wasn't working she needed to get out of there. Bulma rounded the corner and slammed her body against the stone wall, covering her mouth with a hand and breaking down. Tears poured from her eyes.

The guards paused and looked from one to the other, "Miss, are you alright?" one asked her.

"Leave me be, I will find my way…" she whimpered.

"But Miss, the King…"

"I care not what his Majesty has told you, tell him I refused your help." She spoke harshly.

"Yes Madam." One said, nodding for the rest to follow.

Bulma pried herself from the wall and clutched her abdomen, hurrying down the hall toward the chambers that were meant for her even when she was pregnant with her son. She opened the door to see many young women preparing the room. They all gasped seeing the state she was in. Tears were streaming down her face, her cheeks were red, and she was hunched over.

A few of the ladies followed her to one of the bed chambers, calling for her. Bulma refused to respond. As soon as she arrived in one of the rooms, she slammed the door in their faces and threw herself upon the lush sheets, crying alone.

ooOoo

Kakkarot watched as the men shifted the trunks of clothing and other necessities from the carriage. He wanted to make sure her things were treated with the upmost care. The care a Queen would deserve. Bulma meant the world to him. She always would be in his heart. Even though he knew she would never love him like she loved the King.

Bulma was lost. She was drowned in her own feelings. The woman didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, but she sure hoped everything worked out for the best. He just wasn't sure the King was the best thing for her.

A hand rested upon his shoulder, which instantly caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on edge.

"What is it you want? Haven't you caused enough problems, your Eminence?" Kakkarot sneered at his mentor.

"Boy, hold your tongue. You knew this would happen." The Cardinal allowed his fat jeweled hand to slip from the young man's shoulder.

"Was this your idea? Take the boy away from her, so that she would have no ties with the King. Your precious King?" Kakkarot crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am warning you, I will not ask again. I am a powerful man and as much as it would pain me, I would send you from court and cease your pay." The large man murmured.

"I care about that woman; I would do anything for that woman, your Eminence." He stood closer, allowing his face to come just inches of each other.

"I know, and I never understood why. You and the King both care deeply for her. She is such a lowly girl. There are better women. The King needs to focus on a new marriage, not some whore." He spat.

Kakkarot turned his back on him, walking in the opposite direction.

"I am not done speaking with you," The Cardinal shouted.

"Your Eminence, I am afraid that if I continue to speak with you I know I will not be able to hold my tongue." He shot over his shoulder.

The Cardinal huffed and waved his servants over, "Where is the King?"

"I believe he is in a meeting with the counsel, your Eminence." One of the boys said softly.

"What, without me? Why would he do such a thing?" The Cardinal gripped his red robes and hobbled toward the entrance.

ooOoo

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the palace of torture and Bulma was still not pleased. There had been no word from the King besides a dinner invite. He had wanted her to come, yet he did not have the decency of showing his face to her. She was fuming.

Bulma gripped a goblet in her hands and began to take large drinks, shifting her eyes to and from the piece of silver in her hand. Her eyes were currently upon her reflection. The women had removed the heart shaped atifet from her head and replacing it with a French style hood. It was encrusted with blue jewels, which matched her beautifully embroidered blue and aqua blue gown. It matched her hair perfectly. She allowed one of the girls to adorn her neck with a beautiful pearl and blue stone necklace, which accented her slightly visible cleavage.

Bulma drank deeply from her goblet once again and poured herself another full glass. She reached up to push a wavy lock of hair back away from her face, which one of the girls intercepted it and tucked it away.

"Madam was there anything else you wished to prepare before you were expected at dinner?" one of the young girls asked.

Bulma's nostrils flared as she pursed her lips. Yes, King Vegeta had asked a servant to rely a message to her. He wished her to show up for a dinner with him in his personal dining hall. She was not pleased. Apparently he had been caught up in meetings, which had to do with marriage as well as treaties. Deep down that angered her. She wished him to be with no one else.

She knew it was selfish. What she hated most was the fact that she couldn't hate him. She tried constantly, but the more she tried the more she wanted him. She wanted him deep between her thighs, and it sickened her. She was truly a wanton whore.

Bulma finally swatted her ladies away, "No I am fine. Thank you both for preparing me. I will wait until I am needed." The blue haired beauty stood and smoothed out her flowing skirts.

"Yes madam," they both said calmly in unison.

The women slowly made their way to an exit and closed the door behind them, leaving Bulma alone. She placed a hand upon her forehead and sighed, trying her hardest to keep her anxiety level to a minimum. Bulma picked up the wine, which was helping her immensely, and took a drink. She paced for moments on end.

After being alone for about forty minutes, a knock sounded through her door. She shot up her eyes, waiting for a voice.

Another knock sounded, "Yes?" Bulma called finally, taking note that the person wasn't going to speak.

"The King requires your presence, Miss." The boy said loud enough for her to hear.

Bulma stood slowly, leaving her empty wine glass on her vanity. She opened her door and nodded, allowing the boy to lead her to the King.

"I never understood why I need to be escorted every single time, I am not a child." Bulma said softly, already irritated with the customs of court.

"Yes, I realize Miss, but…"

"The King requires it, I know. Thank you," Bulma spoke harshly, which the boy didn't respond anymore the entire way. She was grateful.

It was dark outside. The halls were lined with ornaments that held the candles. The candles provided a romantic lighting that Bulma always enjoyed. Too bad this wasn't a romantic reunion. As she entered the dining hall, it too was illuminating dull candle light. The King was seated comfortably in his chair at the end of the table. A servant boy slowly pulled out her chair to allow her to sit, while another poured her yet another glass of wine.

She allowed her eyes to lift. His features were strong. She could see his jaw clench as his lidded eyes took in her delicate form. He had his hand rested upon his chin, as if he were contemplating. Bulma could no longer stare at him. His intense gaze was too much. Those black orbs were stirring deep emotions in her.

Finally he spoke, "You do not look at me…" his gruff voice caressed over her, causing her to shiver.

"Why is that?" he asked softly.

"I think you know why, your Majesty." Bulma kept her hands against her skirts and her eyes to the wooden table. Her jaw clenched tightly as her anger began to rise.

"He is my son…" he reminded her, causing her head to shoot up finally. Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

"How dare you, you know just as well as I that he is both of our sons. Don't you think a child needs his mother?" Bulma felt her lower lips tremble.

Vegeta sucked in a breath and slowly pulled up from his slouching position, and reaching for his golden goblet to take a large drink. The blue haired woman awaited a reply, but she received none. Her eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"Well…are you going to say nothing to me at all?" Bulma placed her hand upon the table top.

"Woman lets enjoy a meal together. I have missed you…"a low growl emoted from deep in his throat as he allowed his eyes to shift over her upper half.

Bulma closed her lips and leaned back in her chair as Vegeta snapped his fingers, which signaled for the servants to bring out plates of well prepared food.

They ate in silence. Vegeta kept lifting his eyes to stare upon the woman he fathered a child from. She was not pleased at the silence, but she was not about to start a conversation with this man if he refused to speak of it before the meal. It would be a never ending cycle. She knew if she continued to bother him, his temper would sooner or later get the best of him and he would not go easy on her.

The King dabbed a cloth over his mouth and laid it against his thighs, leaning back in his cushioned chair and grinned at the woman before him.

Bulma stopped chewing and raised a brow. She swallowed quickly and dabbed her own mouth.

"Will you answer my questions now?" she asked harshly.

"I never wanted to hurt you or the boy. I will not take him from you, Bulma." Vegeta said in his silky tone.

His jeweled fingers caressed over the silver knife that lay out before him. His eyes lifted to see a soft smile upon her features, "Thank you…" she responded to him. A wave of relief washed over her.

After a moment of silence, Bulma leaned back and took in a deep breath, "You have no idea how much that relieves me. I have been so pained thinking about my son being ripped away from me," She explained to her sovereign.

"There is one thing I require," his dark eyebrows knitted tightly together.

Bulma's soft smile suddenly faded from her peach colored lips, "A condition?"

Of course there was a condition…

ooOoo

Elisabeth rested a hand upon her belly and smiled seeing Kakkarot pace the floor of Bulma's chambers. They had been waiting for her to arrive back, but it had been a couple hours since she had left. He truly hoped everything was going alright. Elisabeth had come just as soon as she heard Bulma was back at court, which it didn't take long for her to figure it out. The court was swarming with gossip about the King's Mistress.

"So, when are you going to ask this particular women?" she prodded for more answers.

"I am not sure. I want it to be the perfect time. I know I want her, but I have to be sure she wants the same," he said softly, chewing on his thumb.

"Oh Kakkarot, from what you already told me she is in love with you. She frolics around like a young girl in love. You need to be a man and ask. Though," she paused and shot him a look, "I wonder what Bulma shall say…" a grin formed on her lips.

"Bulma would be happy for her cousin, I am sure about that." Kakkarot's eyebrows knitted, "What makes you think she would have a problem?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just making sure. It is her cousin, which is more like a sister to her. You're a good friend and I was just making sure it wouldn't be awkward for the both of you." Elisabeth covered her mouth and chuckled.

"Oh stop this. You know very well Bulma isn't like that. She wishes nothing but happiness for other people." Kakkarot blinked a few time and looked to the ceiling, contemplating her words and truly hoping Bulma wouldn't mind.

"How do you think the discussion is going? I am truly worried about her," Elisabeth said softly.

"You shouldn't worry so much in your condition," Kakkarot shot back.

"I am with child, not ill." Elisabeth chuckled softly and stood, "Plus I feel better than ever. I just recently found out. I just hope this passes soon, so I can finally tell her. I want all to be well when we share this joyous news." She stood and placed her hands upon her flat stomach.

"I think that is for the best right now, even though you should be celebrating this occasion. I am sure your husband is pleased?" he inquired.

"Of course he is pleased, just as our families are pleased." Elisabeth nodded.

The door slowly opened, which the blue haired mistress walked through the small crack. Her cheeks were red and soaked with tears. Kakkarot immediately jolted forward to collect her in his arms. Bulma completely broke down the moment she felt his strong arms embrace her.

"Bulma, did he hurt you? Tell me this moment…" her friend shouted, drawing the attention of the chamber maids.

Bulma's form was wracked with sobs as she shook her head and didn't say a word to the two of them. She barely noticed Elisabeth, who was standing with her hands clutched to her chest.

"Well for the love of goodness, tell us what happened…I beg you." Elisabeth took a few steps toward her hysterical friend.

"H-He is going to a-allow me…" she hiccupped softly taking in a slow shaky breath, "To keep m-my son…" she buried her face in his chest once again.

Kakkarot's arms tightened around her small form and nodded, closing his eyes. He was grateful to hear those words come from her lips. That is what they had been waiting for all night. Elisabeth's tense back relaxed as she heard those words as well. She looked to the ceiling and whispered softly to herself, "Thank the lord."

"Bulma, hush all is well now. You don't need to cry. These are tears of happiness are they not?" Kakkarot smiled softly, gripping her shoulders and prying her body from his to look upon her face.

There was something utterly wrong with this whole situation.

"There is a condition…" she wiped her swollen eyes.

"Condition?" they both said together.

…

_.._

_._

"_There is one thing I require," his dark eyebrows knitted tightly together. _

_Bulma's soft smile suddenly faded from her peach colored lips, "A condition?"_

"_Yes, a condition. I wish you both to have a good life, Bulma. You know this. He is my only son." He finally began. _

_Bulma felt her heart thudding hard against her rib cage. Her eyes widened slightly and her hands clenched her skirts tightly. _

"_What is this…condition?" Bulma tilted her head to the side, trying very hard to keep her breathing somewhat relaxed. _

_His lips moved, and she leaned forward. Her ears registered the noise, but her brain was having a hard time functioning at this moment. Her peach colored lips parted slightly as her blue eyebrows knitted tightly. She looked down at the table, completely taken back. _

"_What do you say to that?" The King asked, pushing out his chair and standing over the table. His form towered over the table, creating dark shadows up the length of the table top. _

"_What?" Bulma swallowed hard and blinked. _

"_Will you?" He purred. _

"_Will I?" She asked him. _

"_Yes, will you be my wife? Make me a happy man and become my Queen…" he finally approached her and caressed the rough pads of his fingertips over her soft cheek. _

…

_.._

_._

"He asked what?" Elisabeth pressed a hand to her chest. Her green eyes were wide with shock.

Kakkarot felt jealousy twist in his gut, "He didn't…" he whispered.

Bulma's lips were trembling, "I don't know what to do…I'm so lost" she felt a single tear trail down her cheek and release from the bottom of her chin, glinting before crashing to the wooden floor board.

ooOoo

Atifet:

.com(slash)page(slash)The+Tudors+Costumes+%3A+Women's+Dress

Author's Note: Sorry about that update message before everyone, I had to fix something. I was working on this chapter, so I hurried to get through it because I knew many of you would be irritated if I didn't at least give you an update soon. So, I decided to work all morning on this. It has been far too long since I updated this fiction, and I really hope it was worth the wait.

Thank you for reading!

Also, I have done a collaboration fiction with maymayB. I told her to post it on her profile, and it is called "Night Out" it is a response to a challenge for Blue and Black. It isn't post on B&B right now because it won't allow me, but once I get ahold of the owner of that particular journal I will post it. Thank you guys again, and check it out!

Mallie-3


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_The Other Woman_

_Chapter 16_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any of the characters associated with Dragon Ball Z. _

_Listening To:__ What Makes You Beautiful By: One Direction_

_Word Count: __5,401_

_Warnings:__ I am so sorry if sexual content makes you uncomfortable, but there is lemon/lime in this chapter. So if this makes you uneasy please do not read it. I know that many of my reviewers disappear on me when I post a chapter with sexual content. I apologize in advance for my dirty, dirty mind. ::sad face::_

ooOoo

Bulma gripped a soft Childs blanket and leaned back in one of the soft cushioned chairs placed close to a wooden end table in her bed chambers. The dim light from the candle caressed over her relaxed form, creating dramatic shadows over her figure.

She snuggled the blanket against her face and took in a deep breath, inhaling the soft smell of her infant son. It was the only way she was able to cope with the long distance between them. She knew he was in good hands, but she had yet to be away from him. She had spent every waking moment with her lavender haired son from the moment he took his first breath.

Bulma sniffled and wiped the back of her hand under her nose. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying her hardest to force the burning tears away. It was too much for her to bear. She knew she was not the same Bulma Briefs from months ago. She had changed.

Kakkarot had noticed it, and so did her good friend Elisabeth. She was no longer that naive girl they once knew. She was forced to grow up and thrust into womanhood. She would never regret the beautiful gift Vegeta gave her, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for that fact that she didn't birth him in an environment which had a married father and mother. No matter, she couldn't turn back, and the man who helped her create this child seemed to want her in his life even more than before. She should be happy for he was the only man she gave her whole self to. The man she loved.

Fate had a plan for her and the King when England's precious Queen was no more, leaving the King to do as he pleased. Why not take the woman he had his only child with. Did he even care about her? She loved him, but the question was did he truly love her like he admitted some months back?

The first trauma with that horrid woman, Marron, seemed like a huge mistake, a moment of pure lust, which had her completely uneasy about their situation. Would she be able to trust him in the future? He sure had been proving himself as of late, but time would only tell. She didn't know what to think anymore.

A knock came upon the door; Bulma lifted her head from the soft fabric of the blanket and called to the person on the opposite side. She instantly dropped her child's blanket to her lap and quickly situated the long braid over her shoulder.

Elisabeth's head peaked in and following behind her was one of her ladies. The young woman who was with Elisabeth smiled at her, but quickly made her way to the bedside, preparing the sheets for her to sleep whenever she was ready.

Elisabeth clutched her stomach subconsciously and made her way toward one of the seats placed nears Bulma's. She was not yet prepared for bed, for her chambers were on the opposite side of the palace. Her husband would surely be worried about her.

"It is late; you should be preparing yourself for sleep. Your husband will miss you by his side." Bulma forced a smile upon her lips.

"He will do just fine without me, Bulma. You know just as well as I that he cares for your well-being. He completely understands the situation." Elisabeth's green eyes flashed in her direction as she grinned playfully at her close friend.

"Well, if you are sure he won't be angry with you, then I suppose I won't shoo you off." Bulma chuckled softly and clutched the fabric between her fingers, running her thumb along the soft edges.

"Have you been thinking about the King's question?" Elisabeth cleared her throat, finding her question odd as soon as it left her lips.

"Do you even need to ask that? Of course I have. It has yet to leave my troubled mind since the moment I heard the question leave his lips." Bulma sighed dramatically, lifting a hand and rub her sore eyes.

"It must be hard, for he is King. I wouldn't know what to do in your place. It is what he wills, therefore it will be done," Elisabeth paused and placed her hands in her lap. Clutching the fabrics of her skirts, "Though I cannot help but wonder if you do refuse his offer, you might regret your decision. Better yet, do you love him as you once did?" Elisabeth leaned in, trying hard to gain her close friends eye contact.

"You know what I feel for that father of my child, I am just scared. I think this fear is going to drive me mad if I continue to dwell on it." Bulma clutched the loose fitted garment of her nightgown.

"You must speak with him about this." Elisabeth whispered, shifting her eyes toward the door, listening for creeks upon the floor boards just outside of the door.

"I know I must, but I can't help but tense up each time I am placed in his line of vision." The blue haired woman admitted. She gripped her braid and toyed with the tip of it, shifting her blue gaze toward her friend. There was a long pause in the conversation, which was quite awkward.

Elisabeth offered her a kind smile and leaned in to place her hand upon her friends, "What of Kakkarot? If you haven't noticed he had taken a liking to your sweet cousin. That worries me as well." The conversation had completely shifted, which Bulma knew it was only because Elisabeth could tell how hard it was for her to speak about the King.

"Yes, I have noticed. He has been very happy with her, Elisabeth. At first I was skeptical. I thought he was trying to push his affections onto someone else because I did not return his feelings, but he is genuinely happy." Bulma chuckled and stroked her fingers over the wispy blue locks near her ears, brushing them behind.

"He still loves you, Bulma," her green eyed friend pointed out, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes but not as he once had, Elisabeth, he has found someone else he can love and be loved in return. Chi-chi loves that man. From the moment she met him, she was completely taken with him. He will marry her, or so help me God I will kill him myself." Bulma chuckled.

Elisabeth smiled, "He has been speaking to me about such things, and I was truly worried about your thoughts."

"Why is that? Was it because I was showing minor interest in the man? No, I was being childish. That is what that game was called. I care for him, but he is like a brother." Bulma explained which Elisabeth merely nodded in agreement.

"Bulma, you don't have to explain your feelings to me. I believe Kakkarot intends on marrying your cousin. He has been speaking of it since he arrived back." Elisabeth leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, growing tired just sitting in the dimly lit room.

"He better if he knows what's good for him," Bulma collected her night gown and stood, taking small steps toward the bed where her lady waited for her.

In her hands was the small blanket, which she refused to give up for more than a moment, "I am tired, and I know you need your sleep as well. I have much to think about. For in the next few weeks this land might have its new Queen, lord help me." Bulma made the sign of the cross over her chest and slipped her feet under the thin sheets placed upon her bed.

Elisabeth stood up and smiled, "Yes, but I think you are just what this land needs." She shot over her shoulder as she made her way toward the closed door of the bed chambers.

"You're just being bias. You must say those things because you are my friend." The blue haired vixen propped up upon her elbows as her lady tucked in the sheets, wished her good night, and left quietly.

"Oh hush, it is not like that at all. I mean it. Bulma, you wound me. Don't tell me you are bias toward me with certain things, and when you tell me words of comfort they aren't true." Elisabeth teased as she gripped the door handle, listening for the click of the door opening.

"I do no such thing." Bulma snapped and fell back against the pillows, "Good night Elisabeth, I will see you tomorrow bright and early."

ooOoo

During the early morning light two white horses steadily made their way toward the King's palace. They were there specifically because they had an audience with the King. The shouts of the guards alerted those standing near the gate to open as the French flags waved proudly as the small group approached.

They were quickly helped from their horses and allowed into the palace walls. The court was in an uproar with gossip. Would there be a new Queen? Who would this woman be? Many were concerned that the King's Mistress has been invited back to court.

As the well-dressed men approached the King's offices, the crowds parted, making way for them. Respect was shown toward the men, which both continued on their path. They were determined to get a word with his Royal Highness.

Inside the office Cardinal Murphy paced the floor, tapping his index finger upon his lower lip, "But Your Majesty, I spoke with you a month ago about the Ambassador's arrival." The large man turned and opened his palms, trying to offer the fuming King a kind smile.

"A reminded would have sufficed. You fool; I am the King of England. I have many things I attend in a day and therefore a reminder a month before isn't going to strike my memory unless I was warned. Do you lack a brain Murphy?" Vegeta lifted his dark gaze to the nervous man before him.

The Cardinal began to pace back and forth over the rug placed before the large desk in the office, in which Vegeta sat and looked over important documents from Spain and France. He took great interest in the document that had to do with this important meeting that he was not reminded of. Why had this particular document finally appeared on the day the French Ambassador arrive? Vegeta smelled a rat.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty, for I should have reminded you. You know I have been traveling to the Briefs estate and it had slipped my mind." The man chuckled caused the double chin below his jaw line to crease heavily.

"You let it slip your mind? Have you gone mad? For a man who is supposed to support me and my decisions, you seem to be doing nothing at all. I have two men that have come all the way from blood fucking France and that is your excuse. I wish to keep my vessel free of marriage for the moment. I do not wish to marry that French child." Vegeta spat, slamming his fist upon his desk.

"Your Majesty, the girl may be young, but she is perfect age to bare you a son." He argued.

"Shut up, Murphy, I have heard enough about this child. I do not need a child in my bed, but a woman." He sneered, standing abruptly. The chair skidded across the wooden floor, which the loud noise gained everyone attention.

One of the Kings servants hurried to the door, allowing the King to make his exit. His strides were angry and quick. King Vegeta took a few steps up upon his throne and looked out to see a few of his most trusted men standing close to the open double doors. A young man stepped forward to introduce the men to the King, which he responded with a look of annoyance. Vegeta quickly propped his head up upon his hand and narrowed his eyes, watching the men in feathered hats slowly walk in with their heads held high and smiles upon their faces.

"Your Majesty, it is a great pleasure to finally speak with you in regards to our master's letters to you." The two men bowed, showing their up most respects for the man seated before them.

The jewels upon their hands and necks sparkled as the light filtered through the glass windows. The men were in their finest when in the King of England's presence.

Vegeta cleared his throat and shifted his eyes toward the Cardinal, who was standing not too far from him. A grim look slowly made itself known upon his features. What letters did this man speak of? The King's nostrils flared as anger boiled within him. He simply kept his lips tight, for he did not wish to make himself look like a fool in front of the French.

"Your King wishes me to marry a cousin, is this true?" He finally spoke loudly, his voice carrying far in the room, quieting many of the casual chatter.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it is true. She is a lovely bride. Her hair is black as night and her eyes are as green as emeralds." The man's accent was heavy, but it did not suppress any of the passion he had for this particular match.

"Is that so, and if what you say is true, why did you not bring me a portrait of this woman? I would like to see the woman before I make a final decision." Vegeta leaned back in his chair, allowing his legs to part casually.

"I…well I assumed my Sovereign's word was good enough, for he has wonderful taste in women." The man shot the young King a saucy grin.

Vegeta began to chuckle, shaking his head. His dark eyes lifted, shining with interest for a brief moment, but he instantly retracted his grin, "So your Master has had a taste of my so called bride to be? This was supposed to please me?" Vegeta's voice lowered instantly, "I am looking for a wife, not a whore." He growled.

"Your Majesty mistakes my words," the man stuttered.

"Remove yourself from my court. I am not interested in the French King's offer." Vegeta stood and smoothed his hands down his chest, straightening the fabric.

The Ambassador stood in the middle of the room, wide eyed from shock. He had failed his King, and he was sure he was going to get an ear full when he returned. This event did not seem to go as planned. He slowly turned and tried to exit, but was stopped by the Cardinal.

"My apologies for my King's words toward you, for I know you both have traveled a long distance. I only wish to make things right. You see the King still mourns for the Queen's death and it is a tender time in his life. You must give him time to come around." Murphy toyed with the jeweled rings upon his fingers.

"There is no more discussion. My King will hear about everything that occurred. You spoke as if the King was willing. The King seemed far from willing. He was more offended than anything else. You have misled France, Murphy." The man sneered and left, lifting his nose high into the air.

With those last words, Murphy hurried toward the office in which King Vegeta had made his way to. The King was angered. He stood before one of the windows in the office; glaring over his shoulder as the round Cardinal entered the room.

"I am unsure what to do, Your Majesty." The Cardinal muttered.

"You will have nothing to do with any of my marriage affairs, is that clear?" He slowly turned, staring him down with his intense black gaze.

"But…what will you do then? You are King, for you can choose whomever you wish." Murphy replied, throwing up his hands.

"That is right, and I will marry whomever I please. I will make that blue haired vixen as my wife. Lady Briefs will be your Queen."

ooOoo

Bulma smoothed her hands over the rich velvet of her gown and shifted her gaze toward Kakkarot who was approaching her slowly. He gripped his jacket tightly in his strong fists. There was not a single ounce of emotion readable on his features.

She smiled at him, reaching out a hand, which he gladly took in an instant. She let her blue eyes roam his tired face. Dark bags were noticeable and this bothered her. What could possibly be wearing on him?

"I see Elisabeth has yet to make an appearance. I see her husband has made his way from their rooms without her." Kakkarot's dark eyes shifted to the man their friend called husband. Robert happens to notice the two and smiled, nodding to them both.

Even though he had set eyes upon the duo, he did not approach them. Bulma was rather upset about this. Her eyes shifted around the large hall, getting small glimpses of roaming eyes and hearing soft whispers. She knew they were talking. Her fist tightened at her side.

"Don't pay attention to them, you will only fuel it," Kakkarot's voice was low, which instantly pulled her from the dark place she was heading.

"I am fine, but you don't look fine at all. Have you not been getting any sleep?" She inquired, taking a step back, feeling he was crowding her a little too much.

"Don't worry about me," he whispered, running his hand through his unruly locks, "You have more important things to worry about at the moment."

"I don't wish to speak of those _things,_" she lifted her eyes, barely getting a glimpse of the group of men staring in her direction and smiling.

Bulma's painted lips pursed as she shook her head deciding to change the topic, "Elisabeth told me about your intensions with my cousin," she said calmly, which instantly grabbed ahold of Kakkarot's attention. His eyes widened in shock.

"It is fine you know," Bulma paused a brief moment, taking in a soft breath, "I just don't want you to hurt her, I know she cares deeply for you. She has never been close to a man before, Kakkarot." Bulma explained which caused her friend to lower his eyes.

"I feel very uncomfortable speaking to you about your cousin," Kakkarot said softly, clearing his throat and shifting his gaze around the large open space of the hall.

"Why, you spend every waking moment near her. I am not oblivious of your affection toward her, but I must ask you not to lead her on if you still have feelings for me," the blue haired woman explained, leaning in to get ahold of his wandering eyes with hers.

"Bulma…I…" He whispered softly, but paused seeing the French Ambassador rush through the parting crowd.

The man was speaking quickly in French, ripping his hat from his head and not taking even a moment to catch his breath. The other well-dressed man, following behind the Ambassador, was trying desperately to calm him on their way out of court.

"Something clearly didn't go his way." Bulma's blue eyebrow rose slightly as she shifted her eyes toward the audience hall.

The hall was now roaring with loud banter as everyone began to speak amongst themselves about what they had just witnessed. Certain words were easy to pick up, but with the overabundance of sounds it was hard to understand what had just happened. Bulma turned her body and began to walk slowly toward the Audience hall entrance.

"Looks like the King just had an audience with the French Ambassador." Kakkarot explained.

"The French you say, it was most likely regarding marriage." Bulma whispered softly.

"Bulma, he is King of England. Of course it is. He needs an heir to the throne." He said shooting her a funny look.

"He has a son." Bulma said boldly, growing agitated with her friend's words. Those most important to her seemed to be forgetting about her pride and joy as of late and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he was put first.

"Your son is a bastard child, a Fitzroy." Kakkarot forced the words from his lips.

Bulma's eyebrow furrowed instantly and a pained look crossed her features, "I see," she said, moving away from him, unable to look upon him any longer.

"Bulma, you know I didn't mean to offend. I am just trying to put things into perspective for you." He said reaching out to grip her arm only to have her shrug away from him.

"I think you should check on Elisabeth, she has yet to come down for the day. It is so unlike her. We will not discuss this any longer. It seems I have finally made up my mind. I know the extent I must go in order to make my son important in these people's eyes." Bulma sneered and moved through the crowd.

The Audience hall was empty, but many men and women stood outside, looking in to see if the King was going to make an appearance again.

_So this is where you lock yourself away when you want to hide from the people of the court…_

Bulma glanced over her shoulder to see the same group of men still staring and smiling at her. She ignored them immediately, listening to the one smart thing that Kakkarot had told her to do this afternoon.

Her blue eyes roamed over the intricate patterns carved into the wood upon the door that lead to the royal offices of the King. An overwhelming feeling caressed over her form as she began to think of her future conversation with the King. She was nervous for her future along with her sons. Bulma knew that she needed to speak with the King, but right now most likely wasn't the best time with her emotions running high. She didn't want to seem desperate either, for Vegeta would expect more out of a woman who he would be taking as a wife and Queen. She turned her gaze to those who were watching her every move and quickly decided to leave the intense gazes of those attending court.

ooOoo

"But your Majesty, what will the Pope think of this match? What will your people think?" the Cardinal asked, stumbling forward, as he following behind him.

Vegeta gripped the French documents in his hands and tore them down the middle, walking in large strides toward the large fireplace in his office and shoved the torn pieces of parchment into the golden hue of the flames.

"What of my desires and needs you useless excuse for a human being?" Vegeta shot over his shoulder, raising a hand and clutching his fist tightly.

Murphy slouched where he stood, fearing he would strike him for his constant questioning. He finally decided to keep his mouth closed, for the King seemed to be less tolerant of him as of late. The Cardinal was desperate to win the affections of the King. He would stop at nothing to get to a higher standing. The Cardinal had been at the King's side since his father had passed and the crown was handed down to him.

"Your desires and needs are top priority, your Majesty," The Cardinal bowed in respect and nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't seem that you favor Lady Briefs. You do not know the woman, Murphy. Nor does my people, which I will show them the Queen she can be. All I need is her word, which I will receive." Vegeta stated proudly making it clear to the Cardinal of the man's ever growing persistence.

"I understand, Your Majesty, but I think you should think long and hard before picking a woman without royal blood." The older man clenched his teeth tightly together, afraid of the King's reaction.

"Royal blood…," The King said in a bland tone, which surprised Cardinal Murphy. He was expecting a heavy object to fly through the air toward his head.

"I think this thing called 'royal blood' is the problem. I was forced into a marriage before; I will not have it again." He shot over his shoulder before arriving at the door and shoving the boy aside before he could open it for him.

The angered King yanked the door open to see his blue haired woman leaving the audience hall's door frame.

The Cardinal got a glimpse of what had suddenly gained his King's attention, which unsettled him entirely.

Vegeta moved across the wooden floor to have many of the people of court instantly drop into a low bow, completely not expecting the King to make an appearance. There was no time for introductions and at the moment he did not mind it. He had his sight on the woman who was now down the hall and moving rather quickly through the dim hallways of the palace, and away from the people of court.

Vegeta's ear barely picked up the soft sound of whispers as his body disappeared in the darkness of the hallway.

His dark eyes scanned the stone walls of hallways. A spiral staircase caught the King's attention as he slipped past a few doors and no longer could see her form in the distance. She had completely disappeared. Vegeta's dark eyes shifted to the side, picking up a shadow dart across the curved stone wall, leading down the spiral staircase.

"What are you up to woman…?" he spoke softly to himself, growing suspicious seeing as she was going to a place where people of court usually did not.

He kept his body close to the edge of the wall and peaked around the edge, narrowing his eyes to see she had stopped. Her form was in the center of the damp underground halls. The soft light of the torches created a shadow of her body across the stone floor. Her arms were wrapped around herself. Was the woman crying? Her body quivered and shook as he began to hear her take in soft shaky breaths.

He felt foolish, which finally allowing his anger to disappear. How could he honestly allow himself to get this mad? The woman wasn't here to sneak in a secret meetings with God knows who, but to be alone. Vegeta stepped down and moved closer to her.

Bulma jumped, hearing the soft clicks the King's shoes as he descended further down the steps and toward her small frame. Her glistening eyes widened in shock seeing who it was that followed her down in the lower region of the palace. Bulma reached up and brushed her angry tears away from her swollen eyes. She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around her mid-section.

"Your Majesty, I just needed a few moments to myself." The young blue haired woman forced soft smile on her lips.

"You are crying, who has hurt you?" The King demanded, snaking out a strong hand and capturing her chin tightly in his grasp.

"No one has hurt me…" she responded, closing her eyes. Bulma felt the sting of tears as her eyes slid closed. She forced her head to the side, feeling his fingertips brush across her soft jaw.

"Women do not cry for no apparent reason, something has you distraught," King Vegeta leaned in, forcing her jaw straight once again and brushing his rough thumbs over her jawline, "Now tell me the reason for your tears."

"I have made my decision," Bulma finally stated, forcing her bright blue eyes to meet his dark stare.

"The decision is not in my favor?" Vegeta leaned in, placing his lips mere inches from hers. He began to back her body close to the edge of the wall. His hands tightened around her face.

"No…" she whispered, trailing off and allowing a soft whimper to escape her parted lips, "It is both in our favor." She sighed softly feeling the soft caress of his breath upon her cheek as he lean in to brush his lips against her jaw.

Vegeta took in a deep breath, "Will you be my woman. Can I be your husband, so I can take care of my son properly? He will never be questioned again, I swear to you." He slid his hands down the curves of her sides and hoisted her up onto his knee, balancing her small body.

"Yes, you may be my husband…if your promise to take care of him. He is everything to me." She whimpered softly leaning in to capture his lips hungrily with her own, throwing her arms around his neck. She had wanted to do this for months. Ever since their quick coupling in his rooms, her body craved more each time he came to mind.

"I see you have wanted me just as much as I have craved you," he growled against the curve of her neck, suckling softly at the flesh.

Vegeta's nimble fingers went to work as they slid carefully up her skirt and around the outside of her thighs. He tightened his hold upon his future wife and Queen, and lifted her higher, forcing her thighs apart so his hip could pin her to the wall. He slid one hand over the top of her creamy thigh and pushed it forward to meet her core. His fingers sifted through the material, parting her nether folds with his thumb and middle finger, allowing his index finger to caress over the sensitive bud of her sex.

Bulma's head dropped back, hitting the stone wall. Her swollen lips parted as a sigh of pure pleasure escaped them. Her eyes fluttered closed. Vegeta leaned in and began to whisper in her ear, "I can do this to you every night. I know you love and _need_ my touch," he growled and nibbled at her earlobe, which caused her writhing body to shiver in pleasure.

"Oh God yes, I need your touch. I need you more than anything else. Your son needs you…" she groaned and arched her hips as his fingers dipped into her glistening core causing her chest to arch up.

"Right now let's focus on you and me, woman." Vegeta rubbed his thumb over her clit as his middle and ring finger pumped into her wet core, causing her essence to leak freely and coat his thick fingers.

"Please yes," Bulma moaned, allowing his hot mouth capture hers in a breathless kiss.

"Stay with me tonight…" Vegeta demanded, allowing his tongue to dip out and caress over her full lower lip. He pulled his fingers free and clutched her skirts, raising them higher.

"If it pleases your Majesty," the aqua haired goddess grinned, looking upon his handsome features through lidded eyes.

"It would please me if my _future Queen_ would spend an evening with me," his hand descended between their bodies as he unlaced his breeches. He freed his painfully hard member and pushed forward, allowing himself to sink into her wonderful heat.

"God, then I shall…spend…the evening…with you." She panted through each quick and forceful thrust of his hips.

Vegeta leaned in and pressed his forehead against cold stone of the wall and slammed his fist against it, groaning in pleasure as he began to quicken his pace. His dark eyes closed shut as he thrust himself deeper into her welcoming body.

"God woman, you will never leave my side again. You are mine…" he whispered harshly into her ear, causing her to throw her head back and cry out in ecstasy.

"My King…" she moaned softly.

"My Queen…" he threw his head back, gripping her thighs and loosing himself completely inside the one woman he loved.

ooOoo

A/N: Coming to an end everyone! Brace yourselves!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_The Other Woman_

_Chapter 17_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z damn it all, so don't sue!_

_ooOoo_

Rough finger pads were felt trailing up the soft plains of her stomach. Her back arched up toward the soothing caresses, her body subconsciously wanting and needing more. A pair of lips as soft as pedal's brush over the bones of her hips, causing her to take in a sharp breath. Bulma's blue eyes fluttered open as she begins to arise from her slumber.

Vegeta looks up from between her thighs to see she had finally awakened. He grins softly, leaning in to brush his cheek against the inside of her thigh. His hands smooth over the backs of her thighs, pulling them apart so his hips could settle between hers for easy access.

A silken sheet draped over her bare chest, creating a beautiful view for the King. She looked like a goddess in his bed. He never wanted to let her go. His rough fingertips clutched her thighs, yanking them apart to place another kiss to the inside of one. The blue haired woman before him took in a sharp breath, rolling her head to the side.

"Don't tell me you are ready for me once again…I am not sure my body can handle another round. Your stamina amazes me, your Majesty," Bulma reached up, gripping a plush pillow beneath her head and arching her chest causing the sheet to slide carefully off her bare breasts.

Vegeta sucked at the soft flesh under his lips, allowing his tongue to lick a trail up her thigh, coming extremely close to the tight curls between her thighs, "I will not take you again," a look of disappointment washed over his features as he sat up slightly, supporting himself upon his arms, "Even though it would have been nice to feel you wrap tightly around me as I bury myself deep within you," He growled, leaning in to nip her earlobe causing her body to shiver.

Bulma lifted her chin allowing a groan to escape her lips, which was filled with anticipation. A pair of rough hands spanned her rib cage, resting over her heavy breasts and cupping the heavy weight, "Lady Briefs I must say you I could sample you each and every night for the rest of my days."

"I am so lost in this world we live in, my King," the blue haired woman beneath him murmured, shifting her head to the side to look out the window as Vegeta showered her neck with soft kisses.

His assault on her neck ceased after hearing her mutter those words to him, "I am here to guide you, woman," His dark orbs lifted, holding her stare a moment, "You will always be protected when you are with me, I have already told you this. You and our son will be taken care of." Vegeta stood up, bearing all the weight of his body upon his knees and gripped his woman's thighs, parting them.

Bulma gasped feeling him yank her body closer, causing the sheet to slide down her body and expose the lower half of her that his eyes had wandered to, and were now burning brightly with desire.

"I know you will stick to your word, I worry about those at court. They aren't…," the blue haired woman gasps sharply, feeling his thick fingers slowly slid within her tight core, "Fond of me," she releases her inhaled breath and reached up, lacing her fingers in her tussled blue locks.

Vegeta snarls, burring himself within her soft flesh, "Enough talk woman, just feel, I care not what those idiots think of you. They will soon see your potential and after they realize that they will see you are the Queen England needs."

Bulma groaned throwing her head back and arching her breasts up, causing her nipples to pucker as the cool air caress gently over the pebbled flesh. Her legs quivered as she raised them, placing them over his hips.

Vegeta gripped her hips, burying deeper and taking what he believed to be his completely. He used her hard, showing her how much control he had over her body. Her cries echoed loudly throughout the King's chambers. They panted and groaned as they both reached their earth shattering peaks. Both bodies moving as one as they approached their breaking point completely lost in each other's bodies.

ooOoo

Cardinal Murphy gripped a large leather booklet, which carried important documents that had to do with the Churches scattered in England. There had been plenty of disruption as of late when it came to the religion that was practiced in this particular country. Many were following one particular man who did not believe in the Pope or the Roman Catholic Church.

Murphy would stop at nothing to stop this particular man's blasphemous words. He ran a hand under his large nose, scratching the side of the nostril and taking in a deep breath. He rounded the corner and jumped seeing Radditz, one of the Kings trusted friends, speaking to one of the servants just outside the King's chambers.

The younger man ran a hand over his unruly mane and glanced up, obviously hearing the gasp Murphy had emoted. His eyes darkened slightly and quickly he approached him. The Cardinal immediately gripped the leather booklet close to his chest and lifted his chin high, studying the young Duke before him.

"Radditz Brandon, what on earth are you doing wandering the hallways of the King's chambers?" The Cardinal spoke in in a snide tone.

Radditz chuckled softly and ran his large hands over the rich fabric of his coat. His fingers lace through the fur lining as he lifted his gaze. He grinned at the older man standing before him.

"The question is why are you standing in these hallways, Murphy?" The young man's grin slipped from his features, "I don't recall the King sending for you."

The Cardinal retracted and lifted his nose higher, taking in the man's posture. He was growing more and more agitated by the minute, "I don't need to be sent for, Brandon, I am an advisor and close friend of his Majesty." With that he stepped forward, trying to get around the well-built young man before him.

Just as he did, an arm shot out to block the Cardinal from taking another step towards the closed double doors. The two servant boys standing outside of the King's chambers quickly looked down the hall as soon as they heard the quick steps of the Duke of Suffolk, making eye contact with the flustered Cardinal.

"What do you think you are doing, Brandon?" the Cardinal sneered, "allow me to pass this instant, or I will make sure to have the King ban you from court until you learn your place."

Radditz's nostrils flared causing the corner of his mouth to twitch in annoyance, "You will not pass, nor will your threats do much of anything, Cardinal, for I have been told by the King himself not to let anyone near his chambers this morning. Not even you." The younger man then relaxed and placed his hands behind his back, holding his chin up high.

"What? I am not sure if I understand. We have a council meeting this morning, does the King not realize that?" his eyes flicker back and forth between the doors and the young man before him, who was now offering him a soft grin.

"Yes, he knows of this, Murphy. He is indisposed at the moment. It seems that he wished some time with his fiancé." With that Radditz bowed to the man in red and slowly turned, going back to guarding the door.

Cardinal Murphy's lower lip quivered with a mixture of anger and fright. What was happening in this palace? So, the King was actually going to go through with this frightful marriage? He needed to speak to the council at once. He wanted to inform them of what the King planned, and if they saw how absurd this was maybe they could sway his choice.

The red robes swayed as he took quick steps toward the council hall. The meeting would be starting shortly and since the King was indisposed, he would have to act in the King's place. He was the advisor after all.

By the time the Cardinal arrived to the hall many of the council members had already taken their seats and instantly stood, as if they were expecting his Majesty. They slowly sat back down, showing they were completely uninterested in his presence, which irritated the older man more. He cleared his throat and took his seat at the front of the table. His fingers pushed across the pieces of parchment, trying to find his page.

Carefully applying pressure upon the swell of the paper, he lifted his eyes and noticed each one of the men was staring at him as if completely confused as to why he was seated in the King's chair. He cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side, situating his cap upon his balding head.

"The King is indisposed, so I will be leading today." He spoke loud and clear, shifting his intense gaze around the table.

Radditz Brandon approached and sat directly next to Nappa Cooper, who leaned in and whispered something to the young man. Brandon lifted his eyes, meeting the Cardinal's.

"Better late than never," the Cardinal huffed.

"I am sorry your Eminence," Radditz rose his voice, loud enough for the older man to hear him from the end of the table, "I was busy with the King, for he had told me a few things that I needed to announce to Council. You knew he was not going to be able to make it and therefore needed someone to pass on a bit of information. He wanted to make sure the news was in good hands." The wild haired man grinned seeing a shade of pink form across his Eminence's cheeks.

"Thank you, Suffolk, for explaining that bit to me," the older man rubbed his chin and looked around at the men staring up at him, waiting for him to speak, "It seems the most important topic at the moment is finding a bride for his Majesty. His wife, god rest her soul, did not provide him with a necessary heir. I am not sure if the French will be willing to offer the King of Frances…" someone began to stand, catching the Cardinal's eye. His words immediately died on his tongue.

"Yes, Nappa?" the Cardinal raised a bushy brow.

"Cardinal Murphy, I do not understand why this marriage is of any importance to you. Our King is a young man and capable of choosing his bride. I can't help but notice your unnatural dedication to this particular topic. Why the French? There are plenty of different suitors." Nappa leaned over the table, placing his calloused hands on top of it.

Cardinal Murphy's eyes shifted to a group of men who were now leaning toward one another and speaking quietly. Some of their heads were nodding, and some were looking up at him with complete frustration. He cleared his throat nervously and wiped his joules with his index finger and thumb.

"The King must provide a male heir to the throne." The Cardinal once again explained to the group.

"Yes, I agree with you, your Eminence." A man called from the side, which caused a few of them to nod their heads in agreement.

Radditz growled lowly in his throat and sat back in his seat, drumming his fingers over the hard surface of the table. Nappa placed a heavy hand upon the man's shoulder.

"Something the matter, Brandon?" the Cardinal asked, resting his hands upon his rounded belly.

"Yes, actually there is. You still have not a clue what I wished to discuss with the group. I was given this task by the King himself." His dark eyes wandered the long table, causing the men to lean in with interest.

"Well, speak up. We are only discussing what could be done to ensure the succession is passed down the line to those who share the King's blood." Murphy said quickly, lowering himself in his own chair and allowing Radditz to stand.

"Everyone…the King wished me to reassure each one of you. He is concerned about the succession, and always has been. He has already decided on a bride. The woman he has chosen is not the usual, which there might be a lot said against it, but ultimately we are here for the King himself. He plans on wedding this particular woman in private by the end of week." Radditz paused briefly allowing the men surrounding him to take in what he just said.

Many of them were quiet, unsure of how to react, but finally one spoke up, "Suffolk, we are curious. Do tell us who this woman is."

Cardinal Murphy placed a hand over his eyes, as if shielding himself of the outburst that was only moments from happening once the Duke spoke the particular name.

"The woman's name is Bulma Briefs. She is the mother of his recently born son." He said loudly.

The moment the name left the young Dukes mouth the whole Council went silent. No one said even one word. Everyone's face was blank and for a brief moment they sat and stared at one another, trying to process it.

A couple of the older men began to shake their heads speaking terrible things, but still the majority of the group had nothing to say.

"What does the Council think of this choice?" Radditz tested.

Cardinal Murphy peaked through his split fingers, shifting his eyes around the table. A scowl formed on his lips seeing only a few were reacting the way he intended.

"The King already had a son with this particular woman, right?" Nappa said finally, "The King's happiness should be the only thing that matters. It is apparent this woman is very capable of providing the healthy children the King needs. I will support my King's choices till the end." Nappa grinned and nodded, shifting his own eyes down the line.

Many of the men followed with quick nods of their head. Soft murmurs echoed through the vast space in the hall, but finally cut off as each one of the men sitting at the table stared down the table at the Cardinal who was slowly closing his booklet and shaking his head.

The man in red robes stood up silently and tucked the booklet under his arm. He pursed his lips tightly and shifted his large body away from the table, beginning to leave slowly.

"Your Eminence, are you not happy with the Council's support for this marriage?" Radditz stood and shot a look over his shoulder.

"I must have a word with the King; he needs to rethink his choices." The Cardinal said and left the hall leaving the men by themselves.

"The King will not tolerate his consistent ragging." Nappa said from Radditz's side, which he grunted in response.

"Yes, let the man make his own grave." He said softly.

ooOoo

"You decided to spend the morning with me and miss your Council meeting?" Bulma couldn't help but allow a soft smile form on her lips as she situated the emerald necklace around her neck.

"I am King; I will go if I please. I spoke to the Duke of Suffolk and he took care of everything that I wanted to say anyways. There is no more that needed to be said. The only thing they are concerned about is the heir to the throne and a new wife. I put their minds at ease." Vegeta straightened his jacket and then began sliding the jewels upon his fingers.

"Oh?" the blue haired woman asked softly, shifting her eyes over her shoulder to get a better view of the handsome King before her. His large frame towered over hers as he approached her. His hands extended and caressed over the soft flesh of her slightly exposed shoulder blades. His fingertips brushed back and forth over her flawless skin, allowing his eyes to take in her features.

What was this look? Why was he looking upon her with such intensity? Those dark orbs watched her lips a brief moment as he looked as if he were deep in thought.

"What is wrong?" Bulma finally asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Why would you think there was something wrong, woman?" Vegeta allowed his hands to slip from her shoulders. He moved toward the sitting area in his chambers and straight for a small end table, which had a silver pitcher filled with English wine.

Vegeta quickly poured himself a full glass and turned to face the woman who had slowly followed him. Her eyes were on him and a bit confused by his cold demeanor. His eyebrows knitted and finally he spoke after a large gulp from his glass.

"You are sure you wish to be married to me? You will be Queen and life for you will change forever. Once we are married I will never let you stray from me ever. You know what is expected from you…?" He paused, allowing his eyes to soften momentarily as he saw her distressed expression.

"Yes I am well aware of what I have agreed too. I will do anything for our son, Vegeta. You know this. What is it that has you so troubled?" she moved closer seeing he was now pouring her a glass of wine and extended the hand with the goblet to her.

Bulma took the goblet and watched her future husband, taking in his body language and posture. Was he second guessing his decision? Was he worried about her decision?

"Woman, you know that my decision is final. I just want you to understand what is expected of you. I don't want to force you. I need you to be willing." He explained, shifting his intense gaze in her direction.

_I am doing this for my son…_

Those words echoed in her mind. Her eyes closed a brief moment as she sighed. She knew why he was concerned. He wanted to make sure she was doing this not only for him, but for herself as well.

"Like I have said before, I agree. I know it won't be easy, but I will grow accustom to how things work." Bulma said quietly, sipping on her goblet of wine, "I want to be with you, your Majesty. I wouldn't if I didn't truly desire you…" she licked her lower lips softly, causing his intense eyes to darken with desire.

Vegeta look in a sharp breath and took a large drink from his goblet, letting his eyes glide over Bulma's slim form.

"You didn't bring my son with you on your travels." He spoke in a deep voice, which caught her attention immediately causing her to shoot up her head.

"No, he is still young, Vegeta. Traveling would be too much for him I feel." Bulma replied quickly, running a finger behind her ear.

"I will have word sent to your father that I wish for my son to be brought to the palace immediately. I will not allow him out of my sight another second." Vegeta downed the rest of the contents in the goblet and grunted loudly before slamming the silver goblet on the table.

Bulma quickly nodded, offering him a funny look, "Moving quickly, aren't you your Majesty?"

"I do as I please, and what I wish is for my son to be where I know he is safe." The King's body tensed, standing straight as he reached out to brush some hair from Bulma's eyes, "I expect you to stay with me this night. You will from this day forward." He said softly, leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

Bulma's body responded almost instantly to the searing kiss her King gave her. His hands wandering up and down the soft material covering her arms, pulling her small frame closer to his dominating form.

"You are mine; your whole being will be mine alone. We shall wed at the end of this week. Everything will be set in motion starting today." He whispered against her ear, causing her body to shudder with pleasure.

"Yes my King, I am willing to accept that." She whispered.

"Boy…" Vegeta spoke loudly, shifting his dark eyes toward the door and almost instantly a young man opened the door, approaching the couple, "Have the staff prepare a nursery for my son. With that knowledge, have someone send word to John Briefs regarding my son and this joyous news that his daughter and I will be married by the end of the week." King Vegeta said, releasing the blue haired woman at this side.

Bulma clutched her hand near her chest, watching her future husband slowly take this boy to the hall, explaining all he needed to tell the messenger.

She sighed and shifted her blue gaze toward the open window, slowly approaching it. Her hands slipped down the fabric of her turquoise gown and kept her eyes on the passing clouds in the bright blue sky. She was worried about this life she had been thrown into, but she loved this man and he was the father of her son. She truly hoped she could make him happy.

ooOoo

Over the next few days Bulma had been overwhelmingly busy. She had been bombarded with numerous different groups of people. There were a group of men that took about a dozen of the late Queen's jewels and offered her suggestions on personal jewelry just for her. They wouldn't be ready for a few weeks, but they did offer her a pearl and sapphire necklace. Round pearls circled around her neck and tiered down into a star formation, mixed with the beautiful blue stones. There was a pair of matching earrings that went with the stunning piece. She would be wearing it at her coronation, which wouldn't take place for at least a month.

Bulma was positive that the King had already begun planning the joyous event. Honestly the thought of having all eyes on her caused her to have butterflies flapping around in her belly. One of the women in her room called her name softly, causing her to snap out of her daze and look at her form in the mirror. The pieces of fabric was being pulled tightly to her body and pined. She didn't know how many times she jumped because she was pricked by one of the young girls learning the trick of the trade. Bulma honestly felt terrible for her. The older woman scolded her relentlessly. That same girl pulled a piece of lacey fabric around her mid-section and smiled.

"How do you like this Madam?" her sweet voice was barely loud enough to hear, "We could have this accenting the gown."

"Lace, it looks lovely." Bulma responded, smiling happily at the girl causing her to blush.

The girl looked to be about fourteen years of age. Bulma was seventeen now, but from the young girl's initial appearance and the way she held herself, the difference was great. It was as if Bulma had ten years on the girl.

Bulma couldn't believe at how large the skirts were. They had her skirts bumped up and taking over the room. That is how it was, the larger the skirt the more wealth. She needed to be stunning for her wedding day. That was their goal, to impress the King.

She took in a sharp breath and pressed a hand to the tight corset and looked at her reflection once again.

_I'm really going through with this aren't I?_

The women continued to work and Bulma sat incredibly still. Just then a knock came upon the door. Bulma's eyes shifted toward the closed door and just then a small woman made her way in. It was her son's wet nurse in her hands was her sleeping child. Bulma nearly jumped down from the stand they had her on. A few of the ladies had to help her down carefully.

"Oh my precious boy," Bulma whispered, feeling instant tears form in her eyes.

She took her son, nuzzling him close to her neck. Her hands instantly played with the purple locks on top of his soft head, causing the young baby to whimper in his sleep and stuff his tiny fist into his mouth, sucking softly.

"He has been well fed, Lady Brief. I am so glad to hear of this joyous news. You will be a lovely Queen, miss. I am so glad to have served you and the little one." She leaned in and smiled seeing the small boy nuzzling his mother's neck.

Bulma glanced up and continued to stroke her boy's back, smiling softly and nodding to the wet nurse allowing her to leave the room. Bulma's eyes widened seeing Chi-chi was standing in the door frame with wide eyes. She too had tears flooding those bright brown orbs of hers.

"Cousin…" Bulma breathed softly.

"My future…_Queen_…" Chi-chi stressed the word and wiped her eyes, sniffling softly.

"What are those tears for?" Bulma chuckled softly, shifting her son in her arms, trying not to wake him as the ladies around her finished pinning her skirts.

"I am just happy, my dear Cousin." Chi-chi replied, holding her cupped hands near her mid-section.

"I am happy too, truly happy that my family will be complete. I just worry. You know me." Bulma whispered and smiled, reaching out and gripping her cousin's hand and pulling her closer.

"Would it be too much to ask you to stand at my side the night I get married?" she asked her, searching her cousin's dark orbs.

Chi-chi gasped and nodded quickly, "Oh Bulma, no, that wouldn't be too much at all. I would be honored to stand next to you."

Bulma wrapped one arm around her cousin's neck, careful not to crush her son or pull the woman's dark cascading locks. She placed a soft kiss on her cousin's cheek and pulled away, wiping away the happy tears. The reunion was sweet and very happy for the occasion was surprising and joyous.

The ladies then informed Bulma they had her dress pinned properly, allowing her to pass her sleeping son and help her out of her gown and into something simple. She was standing in her own chambers, so she wasn't too worried about her appearance. She waited for the ladies to leave with the garment and then finally she turned to the dark haired woman. Chi-chi placed Trunks back into Bulma's waiting arms, placing one last kiss upon his forehead.

"Have you spoken to…?" Bulma was cut off immediately seeing a hurt expression cross Chi-chi's face.

"No…he has yet to speak with me. He saw me when I first arrived, but before I could approach him he was gone. I just don't know anymore…" she whispered, turning her body.

"He cares for you deeply, Chi. You know this just as well as I…" Bulma slowly approached her cousin, placing a free hand upon her shoulder.

Chi-chi looked up and over her shoulder and blinked back tears, "He cares, but my question is…who has his heart, Bulma?" her lower lip quivered, "I knew of his love for you. How am I supposed to give my all to a man that clearly is in love with another woman…?" Chi-chi shook her head and placed a hand over her eyes, unable to hold back the tears. Her body was wracked with tiny sobs.

"Chi-chi, this man loves you. I haven't seen him this way with anyone. He hasn't even been this happy when around me. I know this. He cares for me, but there is nothing other than sibling love." Bulma clutched her wrestles son tighter to her body, bouncing him lightly and cooing softly.

"I will just have to wait and see what he decides. From the moment he left I knew his attention would be directed to you. You know it pains me. You have no idea the envy I feel toward you at this moment. I love you, for you are my cousin, but I wish I could truly be loved unconditionally by the man _**I**_ truly love." Chi-chi said softly, finally getting a grip of her reckless emotions, "I am sorry for my harsh words. I can't help my frustration."

"I have one thing to ask, and I hope it isn't true. Have you given your maiden head to Kakkarot?" Bulma asked softly.

Chi-chi instantly flushed, placed a hand over her chest. The younger woman could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I have lain with him a few times. I don't regret it, Bulma." The brunette said proudly.

"For heaven sakes, do you want to end up like me? I had a child out of wedlock. I do not wish for those at court to look down upon you like they did me, it isn't a good experience. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Bulma scolded, placing a hand on her forehead.

Chi-chi bit her perfectly painted lower lip, looking to the floor board, instantly becoming speechless.

"I love you, truly I do. I love Kakkarot and I know he would never leave you if anything were to happen and I know he would make an honest woman out of you, but Chi-chi please think before you make decisions like that. Your body's innocence should be precious, not given up so easily." Bulma whispered, feeling sorry for her cousin at the moment. She knew how she felt. To offer a man everything and have mixed signals directed back.

"I know this, Bulma. I think I am old enough to figure it out myself. I have not been with him for a while, and I just bled so there is nothing to worry about." Chi-chi flushed brightly once again.

"Speak with him, please. I want you happy, but if you ignore it, he will never know your true feelings. Kakkarot is the kind of man that you can speak to, so be glad." She smiled and placed another kiss upon her cousin's cheek.

"I will speak with him." Chi-chi sighed dramatically, "Now, about this wedding. I was told it is going to be a private affair."

"Yes, I have talked his Majesty into allowing me to have my private wedding. Of course in return I am allowing him to plan my Coronation as Queen." Bulma shook her head, placing a hand upon her cheek and blushing deeply.

"I cannot believe this. My very own cousin, sister even, becoming the Queen of England." The dark haired beauty giggled softly and curtsied in respect, causing Bulma to swat a hand at her.

"Mistress," one of the ladies slowly made her presence known.

"Yes?" Bulma licked her lips and tightened her grip on her son.

"His Majesty is expecting your presence in his chambers this evening. He had much planned for you. He has sent one of his chamber servants." With that the girl also curtsied and exited.

Chi-chi raised a brow and grinned, "Practice that you preach my dear cousin." The younger girl drawled out the words dramatically.

"Oh stop, I am to be married." Bulma slowly handed her son to Chi-chi, "Take him to his nursery, inform his wet nurse to keep him well fed and keep him happy." Bulma placed a kiss on his forehead before exiting the room, already prepared to spend the rest of her night with her King.

ooOoo

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I want to say that I truly appreciate everyone's support. I have just finished my summer class, so I should have a lot more time to write. Thank you again, and have a wonderful week! Below are some links, and I truly hope ffn doesn't play stupid and cut it because I really want you guys to see what I am describing, because I feel my descriptions sometimes do nothing. A picture is always good. :) (Ps….make sure to replace the words I put in the brackets with the directed punctuation as well as the spaces at the beginning or it won't work. I have added space in practically everything for it to work!)_

_Bulma's necklace that she will be wearing to her Coronation:_

_ (colon) (double slash) anne boleyn (slash) wp –content (slash) uploads (slash) 2011 (slash) 08 (slash) parr _ sapphire _ _

_Bulma's Wedding Dress:_

_w w – (slash) images (slash) Dresses (slash) marys (slash) ren _ _


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_The Other Woman_

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Word Count:__ 6,810_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. Don't sue!_

ooOoo

The chapel was dim and smelled moist giving an off putting environment before it had been decorated with tapestries for the occasion. Candles had been made by the king's request and now lit the older building, setting the mood. Bulma stood at the altar, kneeling before a stunning marble carved sculpture of the Son of God. Her shimmering blue eyes lifted through the beautifully crafted veil to meet the mournful face of the lord's son.

The smell of incense was over powering. The gold devise behind the alter expelled the white smoke constantly as the young boy holding the chain swung it back and forth spreading it in the air.

The Archbishop stood before the couple, speaking softly under his breath as he recited the proper words to complete the ceremony. She swallowed hard, holding back her sadness for that fact that her husband- to- be wouldn't allow more people to witness, not even her own parents. Luckily Chi-chi was allowed to see with her own eyes. The girl smiled and nodded in her direction. She looked beautiful for the occasion, maybe a little too beautiful for this private affair.

Bulma was helped up by her cousin after being told to stand by the Archbishop. Her gown arched over from her small waist which had been pressed tightly inward giving her a perfectly flat stomach. Her sleeves trailed down her arm and slightly flowed outward, frilling with lace. As she raised the top of her dress slipped slightly from her shoulder, baring them to Vegeta's wandering eyes. The dip near the swell of her breasts was also tempting. Bulma looked like a true queen dressed as she was. Everyone knew it. Her gown was breath taking, maybe even over done for the private occasion.

_Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?_

Bulma took in a slow shaky breath, hearing those words echoing in her mind. Her blue eyes shifted toward her sovereign to see the calm and collective look upon his features. He showed no emotion. His dark eyes watched the Bishops every move and studied every word as if making sure the deal was sealed to perfection. After those words were recited he tilted his head to the side, meeting her beautiful gaze and nodding.

_Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?_

He stared unblinking, allowing his eyes to drop to the small V near her neckline and even lower to the exquisitely crafted gown, which took up much space in the small chapel. She was a proper bride and the small grin on his lips told her he was pleased and most likely couldn't wait to peel the garment from her body on their first night as man and wife.

"_I will…"_ the words left his lips instantly and without hesitation.

Her eyes flickered, swallowing again even though her throat felt like sand paper.

The Archbishop then turned to face her, a small smile formed on the old man's lips. Crowfeet formed near his eyes as he nodded softly in her direction. Her blue eyes widened. She looked to Vegeta, taking note that Nappa and Radditz were standing at his side showing no emotion during the ceremony. The blue haired bride rolled her shoulders back and closed her eyes, listening to the words being recited.

_Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? _

Vegeta's hands were cupped at his midsection. He was amused and watching her every movement. She felt as if she were being inspected. He was looking for even the slightest flicker of regret. She wouldn't show it. She loved him dearly. Bulma could never regret marring the one man that she had been hung up on for months and bore a son for. She was grateful.

_Wilt thou obey him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?_

Her eyes opened instantly after the final syllable was recited. She shifted her glistening eyes in her king's direction and smiled softly, _"I will."_

Vegeta turned his well-dressed form toward his woman, taking her hands within his, stroking his thumbs lightly over the tops. His eyes were stern and unfazed. His chin lifted as he took in a deep breath and repeated the words being said.

_I take thee, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish, til death us departe…_

Bulma felt a small shiver travel the length of her body hearing the deepness of his voice as he spoke as softly as his voice allowed. She could no longer keep her eyes closed. The bishop watched her every move as the king recited those words so all could hear. The old man's eyes twinkled in the candlelight. As her king finished speaking the Archbishop turned to her, vows in hand and began to speak. He cleared his throat in the process and allowing his eyes to slide to his love.

She inhaled and recited them loud and clear, allowing a small smile to creep upon her tight features. She didn't even allow the soft whimpers of her son in the background to shake her concentration.

_I take thee, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love, to cherish, and to obey til death us departe…_

Vegeta's fingers tightened around hers as she flowed through the last syllables. She lifted her gaze from the intricate embroidery upon his vest and met those onyx pits. His lips moved without saying a sound, she could barely pick it up. The only thing she could do was offer a smile. Everyone around her was watching her intently, focusing upon her expressions and body language.

The Archbishop lifted his eyes to the high ceiling, closing them and saying a silent prayer before continuing. The rings were being distributed. Bulma, for the first time, laid eyes upon the ring that she would be wearing for the rest of her life as a symbol of holy matrimony. The sapphire upon the ring was stunning. It sparkled and twinkled with each slight movement caused by the soft caress of the candle light.

_With this ring I thee wed: with my body I thee worship: and with all my worldly god, I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen._

The large stone almost overpowered her left ring finger. The gem was absolutely breathtaking. There were no words to express the happiness she felt to be wearing such a marvelous band. The King did not provide her with a simple gold band like the one her own mother wore, but a jewel surrounded with lighter stones. It was brilliant.

Bulma sucked in a slow shaky breath and shifted her eyes toward her cousin, who was holding her son. His little legs kicked as he squirmed within her grasp. Chi-chi smiled through her streaming tears. She looked happy for her. The king instantly took it upon himself to peal her lacy veil back over her head, looking deeply into her eyes.

…_I pronounce that they be man and wife together. In the name of the father, of the son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen._

_Man and wife_ were the only two words that stood out with the archbishop's final bit to the ceremony. He was now flipping through some of the pages in the old book, trying to find a particular part to give his blessing for the marriage. Vegeta's fingers caressed over her high cheek bones, pressing his thumb to her lower lip and stroking it before everyone in attendance.

"I'll never allow you to leave me…" he finally spoke in a harsh tone, allowing her to look into his intense eyes.

"I shall never try, my king." She whispered, pressing her lips to the thumb stroking her lower lip.

"Husband…" he breathed, gritting his teeth causing his jaw to tighten.

Bulma smiled allowing her blue eyes to slip closed, "Husband of mine."

Trunks then began to wail in the middle of the Archbishops final words. His screams echoed throughout the small chapel, causing the wet nurse to come from the shadows and whisk him away.

Her precious boy, her sweet little son now had a proper family and would no longer bear the title of "Fitzroy" nor "bastard".

ooOoo

The window slammed shut as the crisp morning air blew against it making it difficult to close. The servant grunted softly and yanked hard, careful not to shatter the structure. He lifted his eyes from the lock and pursed his lips seeing Cardinal Murphy was glaring in his direction. With a sweep of his hand the boy dashed for the exit, leaving him with only a few more servants to deal with. The king was a newly married man. Just the night before the church bells near the palace had been ringing informing all those in ears shot that the King was wed.

It was a time of dread for the Cardinal. That woman would surely ruin his life at the rate he was going. The King couldn't even open an ear to hear him out. He was set in his ways. He was just as stubborn as that blasted father before him.

The couple had retired to a home not too far from the chapel. They spent their first night as man and wife alone with just a few kitchen staff as well as chamber maids and servant boys. From what he heard they were going to stay for a few days. But then again he happened to see the royal flags riding back toward the stables just recently. He had happened to glance out into the vast hills which were located near the rear of the palace. It just so happened his chambers was also placed there, of course not for long since he had to make his escape quick before those at court begun to ask questions. He figured a nice letter would do the king well. He didn't need to speak with him in person.

_Coward…_

He growled at himself and stood up straight. Cardinal Murphy paced the hardwood floors of his apartments. He had been seriously thinking about taking a long vacation to one of his homes that he now owned because he had flourished as the King's advisor. Though as of lately his coin had been dwindling as the King distanced himself so he could spend more quality time with the whore who gave him his bastard child.

The Cardinal was well aware what could happen to him if the bitch was given the crown. She couldn't stand him. He could see the swelling hatred each time their eyes met. It gave him chills. The King was a man that always listened to those closest to him, not to mention dearest. At the moment Bulma Briefs was the closest to him, most likely even closer than his good friend, Radditz Brandon.

Murphy growled and thrust more articles of clothing into a trunk and slammed it shut. His plump figure moved to the doorway making his presence known to his two servants at the end of the hall. His eyebrow rose slightly as he watched their conversation slowly fade as they realized they were being watched. One of them jumped and hurried to his side, bowing slightly and speaking rather quickly.

"Please forgive me, your Eminence, was there something you needed of me? I would be happy to assist." He stuttered keeping his eyes lowered to the floor.

"My trunk is filled with everything that I need. Take it down to the carriage. I don't want to waste any more time here." He pursed his lips and made his way back into his room, allowing the servants to rush past him to grab the heavy trunk.

Before he left his chambers deep within the palace, Murphy glided to his desk sweeping his hand across the top and pulling everything into his waiting satchel. His eyes were wide and concentrated. He kept looking obsessively over his shoulder to keep watch.

He licked his dry lips and pressed the leather pack close to his body turning slowly, keeping his eyes to the floor as he made his way to the exit. He sniffed and lifted his chin just in time before he slammed into the hard chest of the Duke of Suffolk. His eyes darkened and narrowed. The Cardinal pursed his lips in a tight thin line as he looked into the young man's dark eyes seeing he was grinning.

"Bloody hell, what now?" the older man growled.

"I see you have packed for a journey, Your Eminence. Were you expected elsewhere?" The broad man crossed his arms over his muscular chest and tilting his head to the side.

Murphy shifted his eyes toward the darken hall as he noticed Nappa picking at his nails up against the hallway wall, "I am needed elsewhere and that doesn't concern you two." He sneered, shoving through the huge wall of a man.

Murphy began to speak softly under his breath, cursing the men who were standing just feet from his exiting form. He didn't understand why Radditz Brandon had shown such a persistent interest in him these past few months, but he did know one thing for sure, he didn't care for it. The King could deal with that man he called _friend_ all he wanted. Murphy knew he had to get out and soon.

Though he couldn't help but worry about the English king and his famous temper. He had to come up with an excuse so the king wouldn't get suspicious because his men definitely were. He was thankful now for his success at the English court. The gold and treasures he had would do for now until he found himself a new place to settle.

"Murphy, does your King know you are leaving his court? Did he give you his blessing?" Radditz took a few steps toward the middle of the hallway, parting his legs and strengthening his erect posture, "What do you think Nappa? Don't you find it a bit odd the old man is ditching court just hours after the King marries Lady Briefs?" the thick brown eyebrow rose, meeting eyes with the bald headed man relaxing behind him.

"Aye, I believe that is a bit rude. What do you think Cardinal Murphy?" the bald man's voice must have caught the old Cardinal's attention because he lifted his head and clutched at the bag near his side.

"Why do you care so much about my whereabouts?" Murphy's eyes blazed with hate as he looked over his shoulder.

"Because we know you are hiding something, Murphy," Radditz licked his teeth, using his index finger to pick the small piece that had been bothering him since he ate his breakfast.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Murphy jumped hearing the clinking of armor as four armed guards made their first appearance in the small hall. Their hands were placed firmly upon their swords that were carefully sheathed.

Brandon nodded to the armed men behind the Cardinal and chuckled softly, "Murphy, you are arrested by the order of the King and charged with high treason." he spoke loud and clear, motioning for the four men to apprehend the blubbering Cardinal.

"I wish to speak to his Majesty, this is preposterous!" He screamed at the two Dukes.

"You will be placed in the tower and there you shall await your sentence." Nappa spoke flicking his fingers, "Take him away," he said harshly.

"You cannot do this to me, I am a man of God, damn you both." He snarled as the guards gripped his arms and yanked him down the hall. His thick legs jerked and flailed as he wrestled with the armed men until he was out of sight. His shrieks of anguish could be heard down the hall.

Radditz turned and brushed back his onyx locks, looking his partner in the eye. He grinned and cleared his throat before he spoke, "Well, looks like the Cardinal will finally get what he deserves."

"What did the poor old man do anyway; I didn't hate him nearly as much as you. Then again the man barely spoke to me outside of council meetings." Nappa straightened his collar and followed after Radditz down the bright halls.

"The _poor old man, _as you refer to him as, had been stealing from the crown. Money was being embezzled. The King never checks his books, but when the King hired a new man just recently the situation had finally been brought to the light. Many of the men here at court wanted to see Murphy go down. Now they will be happy to see our King is no longer hearing that man's poison filled words." Radditz said in a snide tone, turning a corner and waving a hand in front of his mouth to silence the conversation just as two fair maidens passed by.

"Ladies," Nappa chuckled softly, stroking an index finger and thumb over his perfectly trimmed mustache.

"Your Grace," both the young girls said in unison, curtsying beautifully and leaning over to give the men an eyeful of their blossomed bosom.

The girls passed quickly, shooting flirtatious glances over their shoulders as the disappeared down the active all. Radditz turned and wiggled his brow and licking his upper lips tastefully, "I will have to get a taste of one of them soon, for if I don't I shall go mad," he chuckled loudly and continued on.

"Brandon, Cooper, get your sorry asses over here." The King boomed as he stepped from his apartments without his new bride upon his arm.

"Your Majesty, we were told you wouldn't be arriving back to the palace for a few days…" Nappa paused to see the fiery expression upon his king's features.

"Where is the old man?" he spoke in a low gruff tone.

"He was sent to the tower, your majesty, just as you requested." Radditz stood up straight, inhaling a deep breath before narrowing his eyes.

"I couldn't stay away knowing filth like him was inside my palace walls. I have plenty of time to spend with my wife. She understands my duty and what is expected of me. She knows full well what she married into. Enough about that, I wish to hunt." Vegeta grinned, slapping both open palms hard upon both men's shoulders causing them to slump slightly because of the impact.

"Well, do not worry too much, your majesty. The Cardinal is in the tower. We shall wait for you command before any further action will be taken." Radditz placed a hand over his mouth and coughed.

"Enough about the blasted old man, lets hunt damn it." Their King growled and stormed off, snapping his finger to gain the attention of his servants.

"I knew this would happen." Nappa whispered next to Radditz Brandon's ear.

"Shut up, let's go. I knew it too, but you didn't have to tell me. What do you expect? Murphy has been with him since his father died and a bit before." Brandon shrugged and followed.

ooOoo

Chi-chi lifted her hand to shield her eye from the blazing morning sun. It was cool and that she enjoyed greatly. She glanced to the side and noticed her cousin twirling a finger over the material covering her belly. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly as a grin formed on her lips.

"What are you thinking, my soon to be queen." She chuckled softly, smoothing her wavy onyx locks from her face.

Bulma's eyes snapped up. She smiled broadly and brushed the wisps from her naked forehead causing her sapphire ring to twinkle in the sun light, "I was just thinking about Trunks. He is still so young. Though I couldn't help but think about my next child. Now that I am married, I know my duty as queen. I am expected to give him more children. I just hope this time he is able to see the change in my body and enjoy the beautiful experience with me." Bulma smoothed her hand over her lower belly.

"Bulma…you're not…," Chi-chi's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh dear cousin, no, I am not pregnant, though I will not be surprised if in the next few months I cease to bleed." Bulma responded carefully, looking down at her gown.

"Yes and that will be a joyous day," the brown haired girl's smile faded quickly as her eyes focused on something else.

Bulma's eyes narrowed, lifting to meet the object that had snatched her cousin's interest. The blue haired woman chuckled softly to see Kakkarot Tailboys standing near the entrance of the hedges. His hands were hanging loosely at his sides and his gaze was fixed upon the younger woman.

"Go to him, I will be fine here. I have the guards looking after me just feet away, dear cousin." Bulma waved her off.

"Kakkarot," the young lady said in a soft sweet tone as she approached the tall slender man before her.

"If you do not speak to with me, I understand." Kakkarot's eyes lowered as he swallowed hard.

"If I didn't wish to speak with you, why do you think I came over? I would have ignored your presence and went on with my day." She explained, snapping harshly.

"Ah, yes. I am foolish, forgive me?" he asked, running his hand through his unruly locks of hair.

"Why should I do that?" Chi-chi asked leaning in to force him to make eye contact with her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Because…I love you." He whispered, "I have been foolish. I know this now. I just needed to make sure everything was dealt with before I decided anything. I care about you more than I have for any woman, Chi. I just hope you understand that I didn't want to put you through agony if I knew my feelings weren't true. Over the past few weeks I have been in pain without you. Your lips, your raven colored hair, soft complexion…" his voice trailed off, "…and even the way your body feels undermine," he closed his eyes as a shudder traveled through his inexperienced body.

Chi-chi's eyes slid closed as she felt his fingertips caress over her cheek, "You love me, Kakkarot?" she whispered.

"Yes," he breathed heavily, watching her through lidded eyes, "I wish to take your hand in marriage." He leaned in closer, taking both her hands within his grasp and pulling her slender body close.

"No…" she shook her head.

"No?" his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, I said no…" Chi-chi's brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Are you going to torture me long? Must I wait for everything, including your body? I cannot wait to be inside…" Chi-chi placed a slender finger upon his lips and shook her head without saying a word. Their eyes met, speaking silently to one another. His eyes narrowed some, but softened as he puckered his lips and kissed the soft flesh of her index finger.

"I can see you always. We must not rush marriage. As for waiting, I think it is wise to wait until the day we are married. The more we give into lust the more likely it is for me to find myself with child quicker than we expected." She whispered into his ear, placing a soft kiss upon his earlobe.

Kakkarot sighed softly and nodded, "I have to agree. I wouldn't want you to deal with what you cousin had to. Of course I would take responsibility and marry you as soon as we could," he explained.

"I know you would," she gave him a toothy grin, "Come, Bulma will be pleased to see you." With that she yanked him across the yard toward the edge of the fountain where Bulma was trailing her fingertips over the surface of the clear water.

"Kakkarot, I am glad you came to visit." Bulma said softly.

"My queen," Kakkarot said smugly and bowed deeply for her pleasure.

Bulma covered her lips and stifled a chuckled, shifting her eyes toward the uneasy guards close by, "Oh stop that nonsense."

"I cannot believe my eyes. A hood upon your head to cover that gorgeous blue hair," Kakkarot knelt closer to the ground, resting his elbows upon his knees.

"I know, I never thought I would be here. It hasn't even been a full day since I have been married, but there is even better news." Bulma smiled brightly.

"Oh, what news?" Chi-chi tilted her head to the side.

Kakkarot's eyes darkened slightly, "Cardinal Murphy is in the tower."

"Yes, thank the lord. I was so pleased when the king informed me this morning. He received a letter from court and of course we headed back straight away. I didn't mind any because I truly wanted to hear more about it. It was said and proved the Cardinal was stealing from the king. Not just a few coins here and there. Oh no, there was plenty of his Majesty's gold missing." Bulma's peach colored lips pursed.

"Oh dear, what will become of the Cardinal?" Chi-chi leaned in, eyes wide with interest.

"I hope they crop him to the shoulders." Bulma crossed her arms over her well covered chest.

"Oh Bulma, please, that isn't necessary." Kakkarot pursed his lips and looked away in disgust.

"What? Why do you care so much about that man, Kakkarot, I mean honestly?" Bulma shot back at him, hate swirling in her blue eyes.

"I care because the man was like a father to me, damn it, I didn't have a true family. He is a scum bag, Bulma, but he doesn't deserve having his head cut off. No one does." Kakkarot shook his head, standing his ground.

Those beautiful blue orbs widened in shock, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She spoke softly, finally looking away out of respect.

"It's alright, I just won't think about it. Plus I agree that he should have a trail. To steal money like he did was wrong." The unruly haired man nodded.

Chi-chi leaned in and pressed a hand to his arm, rubbing up and down softly, "Whatever happens, I shall be here," she explained.

"I know," he responded with a soft grin upon his lips.

Bulma watched the two, but felt no remorse for what was to happen to that man. He was a bad man, and he wishes nothing but the worst for her and her son. She hoped for a cruel punishment and a horrible end.

ooOoo

The King rubbed his hands over the leather breeches covering the skin of his thighs. He stank of horse and the outdoors. They had been hunting all day and sweating like pigs. He knew he wasn't appealing, but there was work to be done, a coronation to think of and an execution to ponder. It was times like these that he wished to pass on the crown. He growled and scribbled upon the parchment, tapping his ink stained finger tips upon the oak.

Vegeta looked up from his parchment; slowing the quick scribbles of his hand and grinned seeing his wife enter from their sleeping chambers. Her hair was down and bound in a tight braid which hung loosely over her shoulder. Her nightgown was almost see-through and that he liked a great deal. He could see the dark outline of her womanly figure. He could feel himself begin to ache in his breeches.

"It is late, Husband." Bulma whispered.

"I shall come to bed shortly. I have much to plan for your coronation. It is in just a month don't you know." He chuckled and scrubbed a hand over his tired features.

"Can it not wait until morning? You need your sleep, as do I. I cannot sleep without you." She spoke in hushed voice.

"Woman, don't rush me to bed. I shall sleep when I damn well feel like it," he growled, shooting her a glare from hell.

Bulma withdrew her warm glance and frowned, "Fine…I shall speak of it no more." She spoke harshly and turned upon her heel, making her way to the sleeping chambers.

"I don't know what to do about the Cardinal," he spoke loudly from the opposite end of the room.

Bulma paused and glanced over her shoulder, "You don't know what to do?"

Vegeta pursed his lips, finding it hard to look upon her. He was proud and didn't wish for anyone to help him, not even his own wife.

"Cut off his blasted head and be done with it. The man is a disgrace." The blue haired woman spoke truthfully, her voice filled with venomous hatred.

"Yes, but he got me where I am today, woman. Without his financial knowledge and guidance I would be broke. I was a reckless son of a bitch after my father died. I was piss poor with money." He clenched his fists tightly upon the table top.

"Yes, and because of that look at how much you lost because the idiot was stealing from you." She turned around fully, walking back toward him, "You are King, and do whatever you wish. I can tell you this; I wish to never see his face again." Her eyes were blazing.

Vegeta stood abruptly, causing his chair to slam against the hard wood. He glided toward his wife and scooped her up into his arms, devouring her lips in a breathless kiss, igniting a fire within his breeches.

"You have becoming so brave, so bold in the way you speak to me and with me. I cannot help but feel this terrible need to ravage you upon my desk each time you open those beautiful lips." He gripped her face, puckering her full lips once again and bringing them in for another kiss.

His hands were upon each round cheek of her ass, grinding his hardness into her bare core, "What shall you do with me, my king?"

"I shall take you to bed, and fuck you good and proper." He growled into her neck, rushing toward the bed chambers and tossing her upon their sheets.

His strong, well-built body hovered over her wreathing form. He leaned slowly into her like a predator cornering its prey. Her legs pushed upon the cushion beneath her hips, but failed as they slipped. Her hands clawed at the sheets as she turned and crawled toward the head board, looking over her shoulder with blazing eyes.

"Where do you think you are rushing off to?" he asked in a low voice, reaching out and gripping the braid. Her body rose quickly and slammed into his chest. She grunted feeling the hair being yanked painfully.

"What shall I do with this traitor, this treasonous bastard?" he sneered near her ear, causing rippling shivers to travel down the length of her back.

"Give me his head," she whispered softly, nipping at the finger trailing over her lips and teeth.

"What if I do not wish his blood spilt, but to give him something else he would hate worse than death." He asked, trailing a hand down the length of her body and gripped the hem of her nightgown. He yanked it up and over her hips leaving her lower half bare to the cool night air flowing in through the open window.

"What does his Majesty have in mind?" she grunted as he roughly threw her body forward, causing her face to collide with the sheets of the bed. Her eyes lifted up and over her shoulder to get a better look at him.

His hands slid over the naked flesh of her rear end and squeezed, giving one cheek a rough slap. Bulma cried out and parted her thighs wider, arching to expose herself, "What if I sent him in to permanent exile. No more money from the crown. He would live a simple life away from court and never be seen again or so help me god." He growled and yanked at the laces of his breeches, exposing himself and grinding flesh to hot flesh causing them both to gasp in excitement.

"It would please me to know that he would suffer," she whispered and closed her eyes feeling his hand snake around to grip her throat as he eased his way into her aching body.

"I knew it would; now please me and I shall give you anything you desire." He growled pressing forward hard, earning himself a groan.

"Anything, my king?" Bulma growled softly, pulling at the sheets and pushing back to meet his hard movements.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Give me another child…" she whispered, licking her beautifully swollen lips.

ooOoo

The men of God glared down at the man sporting shackles that stood in the middle of court. The men witnessing this hearing were all dressed to perfection in their red and purple robes speaking softly under their breath as the verdict was reached. They had heard all that was said about Cardinal Murphy and seen all the evidence obtained about him.

The man stood before the court quivering with fear as if someone had stripped him down nude and forced him to walk into the cold. He supposed it was almost like that because by the end of it he wouldn't enjoy where he was going. Finally, an old man rose from his seated position and looked down at the Cardinal through his droopy eyelids.

"We have come to a conclusion after hearing the evidence brought to us by those closest to the king. We have found Murphy guilty of high treason, but because our king's great mercy he has commanded you live in exile till the end of your days. You shall no longer receive money from the crown and will survive by any means possible. If your face is seen at court from this day forward, you shall be brought to the block." The man's crackly voice ended and he slowly sat back upon his chair.

Cardinal Murphy slumped to the ground crying like a blubbering fool and caressing his face with his shackled hands, "Oh god above…" he whimpered as two men stormed into sight and lifted his drooping body from the ground.

The court was in an uproar. Everyone had been sent ablaze. There were some who were pleased with the turn of events, but others were not so happy. He was a prince of the church. The Pope himself would surely have words for the English king, but there was evidence proving the man's guilt. Signatures had shown the truth behind the greedy man's crimes. Not to mention those of the king's council no longer had to worry about the king being tormented with the blasted words of the man in red. No, he was a free man and no longer was under the influence of the old coot.

Bulma chuckled softly and turned to look upon the emotionless face of Kakkarot. Her eyes narrowed some and after a brief moment she leaned in and hugged him tightly, "Do not worry so much. You have a new family now, Kakkarot. We shall always look after you. Of course if you don't marry my cousin soon, I shall have your head. The king surely wouldn't reject me." She chuckled and patted his embroidered chest.

"She won't have me," Kakkarot spoke truthfully.

"That is preposterous," Bulma chuckled nervously, "What did you do?"

The young man blinked and gasped, "What do you mean, _'what did you do'_?" he frowned.

"My cousin is so deeply in love with you, I couldn't even imagine her declining." Bulma placed a hand over her mouth.

"Well, she did. She wishes to wait a bit longer. She wants me to be sure." He explained.

"She will say yes in time, until then prove your love in unconditional." She winked and patted his cheek.

Kakkarot swatted her hand away and blushed, "Yes, how is the king?" he cleared his throat and steered the conversation elsewhere.

Bulma's blue eyes narrowed as she switched her gaze back to the men, descending from their high perch over spot where the accused stood just moments before. Everyone was clearing out. The king did not show his face at the hearing. He knew what he wanted, so he decided to shut himself out of it. That was his way of protecting his sanity. Bulma understood completely.

"He is well. He is a busy man, but proves to be a thoughtful husband when we are alone in our chambers." Bulma chuckled seeing the blush creep across the man's cheeks.

"You speak freely, Bulma." He chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, but I am happy. It took a while, but I can say I am happy." She sighed softly, "Well, let's visit Elisabeth. That poor woman has been having terrible morning sickness. The babe is already creating problems and it hasn't even taken its first breath." Bulma chuckled softly and waved Kakkarot to follow along with her two chamber maids.

"You know you will have a whole herd of them when you are queen, right?" Kakkarot shifted his eyes toward the quiet women following their lady.

"I am aware." The blue haired woman raised a brow.

"I was just saying. Not to mention you will have no privacy. Your body is not your own any longer." Kakkarot reminded causing Bulma to stop.

"I know what I got myself into Kakkarot. I am happy and my son has his family and that is all that matters." Her lips pursed tightly, "You go on ahead, go get my sweet cousin. I shall meet you in a moment. She would love to spend time with you. What better way to convince the girl of your unconditional love then to spend time with her as much as she allows." With that Kakkarot was gone without another word.

Bulma crept from the hall and toward the common room where everyone swarmed around speaking loudly and discussing the sentencing just moments before. She was the King's new wife and England's soon to be queen within a month. Why was she so scared to enter?

She had a bad experience not long ago. Everyone knew her as the king's mistress, or better known as, whore. She was no longer a common whore. She was the king's wife and the mother of his only living child. With that thought she stepped out. Her ladies followed with their heads held high. She took heavy strides across the wooden floor, cupping her hands near her belly. A smile was upon her face seeing each man and woman begin to stop and watch, kneeling or curtsying the moment they laid eyes upon her.

It was silent. Not the awkward silence, but a calm silent. The accepting silence she wished as she made her first trek across the great common room as the king's wife. She had thrown herself to the wolves and survived. It gave her strength. It gave her courage. She was a woman. Not just any woman, but the wife of a king, their king.

She was the next queen of England and Vegeta's rightful wife.

ooOoo

_Author's Note:_ _Next chapter is the epilogue. I have it all planned out. Please forgive me for my absence._

_Also, if you are interested in any of the items that I have mentioned, but you couldn't see the links I provided. I have posted the pictures on my LJ account. My user name on Live Journal is Mallie_3. I will direct you if you need help. _

_Lastly, I wish to thank a certain person. Yvonne, I want to thank you very much for your kind and persistent reviews. They really have captured my attention. It provided me with what you liked about my chapters as well as what you wish to see in my chapters. It is super helpful and really inspiring as a writer. I honestly enjoy reviews. They fuel my inspiration. To write and get feedback or just what you liked about the chapter truly makes me happy. Thank you again!_

_Mallie-3_


	20. Epilogue

_The Other Woman_

_Epilogue_

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Dragon Ball Z or characters associated with the Anime/Manga._

…

_.._

_._

Seven years had come and gone since the wedding. It had been hard the first year. Not necessarily for the king, but for his new lady. Bulma had been thrown into the luxurious life style of royalty. There was much to be learned as to how a proper queen of England was to behave. She truly enjoyed the attention her new husband had given her the first few months of her marriage. He had showered her with gifts and even provided her a wonderful coronation.

He obtained the most beautiful flower collections and had them showered everywhere in the church in which the ceremony had been held. Doves were released, a grand feast was held with all sorts of delectable treats, and later the king allowed his guests to travel the water ways with his beautifully decorated boats filled with the finest silks and cushions.

Bulma felt like a queen. She truly felt everyone's eyes on her. Her white velvet gown suited her marvelously. She had all the young women at court envying her deeply. She was not only the king's wife, but now placed at his side and given the title of queen. There was no more questioning her status at court. Their son was growing quick and talk of marriage was soon being discussed just weeks after the coronation. The French king's daughter was being offered as the infant prince's future bride.

Bulma was not happy. She had thrown a huge fit in the quiet rooms of her apartments. She had sent her ladies to retrieve her a large pitcher of English wine and to allow her some peace and quiet while she discussed the chatter of court with her family. Her father had been supportive of her husband's discussion. Then again, who was he to complain? Vegeta was the king of England and his children were going to do as he commanded until they too had control of England, or their own court.

She paced for hours voicing her opinion about the marriage. She had said that her son was too young and to speak of such vile things was inappropriate at this time. She was terribly afraid as to what sort of family her son would be inviting to his own court when he came of age. The more she discussed the more she became completely unreasonable. Her father had to remind her of her place. She was the queen and therefore had to listen and obey her husband's command. Chi-chi was the only one that Bulma seemed to understand, for her idea was a bit easier on the hysterical woman.

She had suggested that Bulma speak to her king husband and tell him of her concerns. Of course that is just what Bulma did. She had waited for him to come to her one night. Her ladies prepared her for the king had sent word that he would be visiting her chambers that evening. Bulma lay tucked in completely lost in her own thoughts and thoughts of her words. When the king arrived in his night garments, his lady threw herself upon him, begging that he discuss matters of their children with her. She cried, saying her son was far too young to be taken away from her or given away. The king understood her deep concern for the boy, for he was the only child she had mothered. Vegeta went on to explain that the more children they had the easier it would be for her to let them go. He explained that royal children were usually expected to live in their own households by certain age and even grow up with strict and proper education. With that his wife went silent completely shocked that he failed to hear her pain even after begging for his mercy on their child.

Bulma refused to speak with her husband king for a few weeks unless he wished to warm her bed, which it usually happened every night if not every other. Bulma was lost in her emotions. She couldn't help but think that she could have made a mistake. Would things be better for her and her son if she would have gone away and never looked back? Some part of her thought, yes, but on nights where her husband's gentle touch and his soft murmurs in the dark caused her heart to swell and her need for him completely unbearable.

The talk of marriage died down and Vegeta thought it was best to forget about it for a while until his wife was at ease. She was truly happy for this. Her mood changed even more when _it _happened. Less than two months after her coronation, Bulma ceased to bleed. Her breasts had become tender and her stomach began to swell. The queen was pregnant.

It was good news to behold throughout England. Everyone spoke of another male heir. The king showered her with more gifts and even kept their small son close by, speaking to the responsive infant about his sibling. Trunks seemed thrilled to be held by this powerful man. The man he would someday call '_father'_. Vegeta was a good father when he wanted to be. He surrounded himself with the court life, games, jousts, feasts, and dancing. He was still young, but not as young as he once was.

Though as Bulma's stomach began to swell the more and more he kept away from the court affairs. He made sure she had everything she needed to stay healthy. He had her ladies tending to her needs night and day. Bulma enjoyed the company honestly. Though she didn't want her ladies to work their fingers to the bone, for she wanted everyone to be happy. As she was forced to stay in her rooms, Bulma's anxiety grew as well. She worried that her husband would betray her. That he would find someone else to share a bed with during her delicate time.

Would he find a woman that was more beautiful than she? She hadn't heard a peep from her ladies, which was usually the case. Her husband had never so much as looked at another woman during their short time of being married. He shared a bed with her religiously and kept his eyes only on her. Her body was changing. She felt more and more uncomfortable about herself. She wasn't used to someone looking upon her ever changing form as the child grew in her womb before. During her last pregnancy she had been without his touch. When she voiced her concern, the king showed her physically his love for her. He wasn't a man to speak his love and devotion, but he was wonderful at putting her troubled mind at easy physically.

Though after four brief months of pregnancy, Bulma couldn't help but ignore the growing pains in her abdomen. The cramping started out light, but gradually got worse. She tried desperately to hide her painful condition, but not even Chi-chi could be fooled. They called the physicians and informed the king. Just a few short hours after the physicians examined the queen, her body rejected her child. Bulma was in complete and utter despair. She had not been able to carry another child. Was there something wrong with her? She refused to see the king, which sent him on a rampage. He was furious at her attitude and coldness toward him. Bulma couldn't be blamed. She had just lost a precious child.

After a few weeks away from the castle, the king finally came to his scenes. He had demanded her show herself in his chambers the moment he arrived back from his absence. Bulma always knew he had a hard time truly expressing himself, but his selfish behavior drove her mad. He needed to realize it was not just him who has lost a child. It was times like these that truly made her appreciate those who were closet to her. Her mother had explained to her on numerous occasions that the king had lost his fair share of children when he was married to the former queen. That she needed to be patient and understanding with him as well.

Their first year of marriage had been grim, but as the months went by they seemed to get used to one another as a couple truly would. They came to an understanding. An understanding that they knew in the long run would benefit their child and their marriage, though things didn't truly change with Bulma's insecurities. She still kept a watchful eye on beautiful women who threw flirtatious glances her husband's way.

The month that their son's household was being discussed was the month Kakkarot finally received a joyous response to the question he had been asking the woman of his life more than a handful of times. Chi-chi had finally agreed to marriage.

The two were given a beautiful wedding ceremony at the palace during the summer. It had been a cool summer day which they all had been gratefully for. The king himself planned an eventful day for the groom and the family. Kakkarot wasn't much for games, which his awkward response gave it away. The king demanded that Bulma's new brother-and-law endure what he had planned or the man would have to spend a night in the tower. Kakkarot of course agreed.

The king was kind enough to offer several crowns for the marriage and even a household close to the palace with its own servants and stables. Kakkarot was forever grateful. Much to Bulma's surprise, the king offered him the title of Duke as well. Even though he wasn't too keen on attending council meetings, Kakkarot's opinions seemed to be favored among most of the men. He was successful.

Of course her sweet cousin didn't mind what so ever. She was able to purchase fine jewels and order beautifully crafted gowns for court. By the winter of that first year of their marriage, Chi-chi informed their family that she was indeed carrying her first child. Bulma's mother, Beatrice, had been ecstatic to hear the wondrous news. Chi-chi was glowing. She laughed more freely and even started to plan for the nursery. As much as Bulma wished to feel nothing but happiness, she couldn't help this intense feeling of envy. It had been a year and a half since her wedding day and still she had yet to give the king another child. She had thrown herself into bouts of anxiety thinking she would be just like the queen before her. The only thing keeping her from completely loosing herself was the fact that she had indeed given the king a healthy male heir.

She tried her best to be cheerful when she was around her newly pregnant cousin, giving her words of wisdom and even offering her sweet gifts when the king allowed her to visit, though she failed to notice that her unhappiness was being worn on her sleeve.

Chi-chi finally spoke to Bulma, asking her if the king still visited her bed. Of course Bulma spoke the truth, saying his majesty had been busy with new alliances and the impending war with the Spanish emperor. The truth was the king barely had time to share her bed for the past couple months. She sent word to him constantly, wishing for him to come to her at night. The times he was able to get away from his duty, he looked upon her with such sadness even though he tried to comfort her. He was sad, mad, and a bit confused. The emotions were raw and projected on her during their more intimate times.

He would hold her close to him when they finished, stroking her hair and telling her that they would soon have another child. It was as if he knew she was second guessing and that she feared for her position as queen. She was grateful that he was understanding and had yet to push her duty upon her. She loved him.

During the early spring Kakkarot welcomed his first child into this world. They had a beautiful baby boy. His blackened wisps covered the top of his head and his large newborn dark blue eyes looked curiously upon his parents as Chi-chi held him to her breasts. Bulma shed tears of happiness. To everyone's surprise the king made his appearance, congratulating the new parents. Of course there was something else.

The king had come to inform Bulma that their son had taken ill. Her sweet little Trunks had a fever and had been going in and out of consciousness for days. Bulma was furious that the news didn't come quick enough and made sure the king punished those at fault. The physicians believed it was the sweat, for there had been a break out throughout the town. The king, even though it hurt him clearly, was advised to stay away for the sake of his health. Bulma didn't care, she was at her son's bed side the moment she arrived. She took care of him herself, nursing him back to health. Finally that morning his fever began to slowly decline and he had opened those crystal blue eyes and smiled upon her.

_Momma…_

Bulma sobbed, holding her son to her body, burying her nose in his soft lavender locks of hair and giving thanks to her lord for the miracle at hand. Her son was going to make it. The physicians had a look at him, giving him their own mixtures to make sure his body was strong enough to get rid of the toxins. They even asked Bulma if they could bleed him. She of course agreed. She wanted all of the evil that had caused pain to her son's body out. Her son recovered to his fullest less than a week later.

Everyone was at easy except for her husband. Within that same week the king asked her to dine with him. They hadn't in so long and she truly was happy for this arrangement, even though she had a feeling it would be bitter sweet. When she arrived he was already enjoying a glass of wine. The table had been set and a servant was already preparing her seat.

They dined in silence, just like he enjoyed, and then he spoke. He wanted a child. The fright of almost losing their only son had weighed on the king's shoulders. He didn't want to lose his only child. He needed to ensure that his bloodline was the next to inherit the throne. He needed more male children to carry on that cause. Bulma understood.

Over the next few months the king spent every single night in her chambers. Sometimes he would allow her to come to his, where they would drink wine and enjoy special treats he knew she liked. He would shower her with loving gifts and kind words, completely surrounding her with his affection. She knew he was not angry with her nor had lost faith in her. He was just scared.

She would pray every morning, and hoped that her husband's seed would take root in her womb and that she would be provided another child. She wanted that very much. The blue haired woman would spend hours at the same chapel as the queen before her, most likely asking for the same thing. Did she deserve this, most likely, but she had fulfilled what her husband needed once. She was sure she could do it again. If only her body would allow it.

Then early winter hit. The snow came hard and fast, lightly frosting the hills around the palace with a blanket of white. The trees were utterly bare and the wind that seeped through the cracks of the old building chilled its inhabitants to the bone. Her sweet little nephew was already more than half a year old. He had grown so much since his birth. His sweet little baby rolls and chubby cheeks melted her heart. She was so pleased as to how much her cousin and her dear friend's relationship had evolved over the past couple years.

Not only that, but many of the king's friends were moving on with their life. Radditz Brandon had found himself a sweet young wife, who was expecting at any time. He barely showed his face unless the king requested it. He was in love deeply with this young girl, which Bulma was happy about. She had heard the terrible stories of his womanizing years as a young man.

Her friend Elisabeth was on her third pregnancy. She had a beautiful little girl and a boy who was barely off his mother's milk. They were happy away from court and she wrote to the queen quite a bit, letting her know of their family's happiness and comfort. Bulma would gift her with a new piece of jewelry each time she had given birth. It was a gift for a beautiful mother, to make her feel young and beautiful after hours of painful labor.

She had means to be happy as well. The bitter cold would not put her into a depressed state, for her prayers had been answered. At the beginning of that brutal winter the court was buzzing with the latest gossip. Their queen was with child. A feast was prepared. Wine was poured and drank for the queen and the child nestled in her womb. There was much to be happy about in England.

…

..

.

_7 years later…_

The soft wind glided across the prairie grass, gracefully bending the slender slivers of green and brown as it passed over elegantly. Soft laughter could be heard in the distance as two small children played near the edge of the royal hedges.

A squeal of delight cut through the silent breeze causing one to stop abruptly. His hair was as black as a raven's feather. It ruffled as he began to run awkwardly after the small little girl forcing herself into the hedges. Her skirts were thrown up and over her rump which was high in the air as she struggled. Thorns and burrs were clinging to the rich material. The young boy giggled childishly. He arrived just in time before she wiggled her way free. The boy bent over and gripped her legs, yanking her back roughly.

The little girl was plopped upon the ground, pouting childishly with her arms across her chest. Her glistening blue eyes narrowed seeing who her captor was. The small little lip puckered out and trembled as she knew she had lost their game. She wasn't fond of losing, and never was.

"I have found you, I win." He said smugly, leaning over to stick out his tongue and crossing his arms over his unbuttoned vest.

"Imma tell my mother on you. You were cheating. You peaked so you knew where I was going." Her high pitched voice was dripping with hatred for the little boy.

The little blue haired girl stomped a slipper upon the soft grass, pushing her small body from the ground and shoved past him with a trail of tears following. She was sure to pause and stick out her tongue in his direction before wallowing in her own self-pity as she disappeared.

"Lady Sully…" the girl cried and whimpered, as she ran and slow down to angrily wipe away the tears, "Lady Sully…" she cried louder, glancing around desperately. She knew they hadn't gotten that far from the older woman.

A moment after she cried out for her care taker a blue haired woman rushed out from one of the multiple openings in the gardens. Her hands were at her chest and look of worry was clear on her features. Her matching blue eyes landed upon the little girl rushing toward her with open arms.

"Mother…mother…" the little girl cried, wailing in despair as she wiped at her eyes, "He cheated, mother." She whimpered.

The queen gripped her skirts in her tight jeweled hand and narrowed her eyes seeing her daughter rushing up the hill toward her. She kneeled down and opened her arms, allowing the little girl to fling her body against hers, nearly knocking her over. Bulma couldn't help but smile. She buried her nose in her daughters beautifully braided hair, stroking her back out of relief to have finally found her.

"Bulla, where were you? How many times do I have to tell you to never stray from Lady Sully. You shall be punished and I will see that it is done," Bulma pulled her daughter away from her and looked deep in her eyes showing her how serious she was. The queen placed a hand upon her chest and let you a soft sigh of relief knowing her daughter was safe.

"But…but…," she whimpered and began to cry, "He cheated…" she drawled out as she cried about her defeat.

"No buts and I am sure you will be over it in a few moments." Bulma wiped her daughter's tears away, hushing her.

"No I will not…" she sniffled.

The young boy forced himself to stop as he rounded the corner to see Bulla and her mother standing together and talking quietly while the girl cried. His jacket had been torn and his boots were covered with fresh mud. The beautifully dressed woman gasped and clicked her tongue seeing the little boys face quickly reddens out of guilt.

"I am sorry, your majesty, it was my fault. I saw her out, and I asked her to come along." his small voice squeaked as he tried to keep his eyes lowered to the ground.

The queen stood up fully and turned to see her ladies rushing through the maze of hedges trying to find her. She had lost them the moment Lady Sully had come to her chambers explaining that her child had took off somewhere. Bulma suspected her daughter had been dragged away with the Duke's son. Of course trailing behind the queen's ladies, Lady Sully approached completely hysterical. Pressed to her large breasts she clutched her handkerchief tightly, lightly dabbing her reddened nose from time to time.

The woman opened her watery eyes and glanced down at the small child who was wiping away her own tears. Her small little lower lip was quivering, but her clenched fists told a completely different story. She was angry. Lady Sully paid no mind and launched her round body toward the small little girl, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Oh my precious little Bulla," the woman wailed, "I thought I would never lay eyes upon your beautiful face again," she cried cradling the protesting girl.

Bulma glanced toward her ladies, who she immediately waved off. The four women bowed and left the small group alone. The Queen turned and grabbed for the young boy's hand, yanking him along.

"Come Lady Sully, we must return this little boy to his mother. Does your mother know you disappeared from your lessons?" Bulma shot an irrigated glare out the corner of her eye, releasing the child as she made her way toward the steps and lifted her skirts carefully.

"No, your majesty," he said in a soft tone, kicking up a few rocks near his feet.

"Come along then, I will be sure that my cousin reddens your rear for what you did." She shook her head and led them through toward her chambers.

Chi-chi had come to court with her husband this time around because Kakkarot was expected to stay for a few months on request from the king himself. Her dark haired cousin spent her time with her newly born daughter in the queen apartments. Bulma didn't want the woman alone in her delicate time of need.

Her other son was with his teachers learning Latin while Gohan, the one who liked to stir up trouble with her daughter, was nowhere to be found. Goten was the youngest son and most of the time followed Gohan everywhere. Though it wasn't because he wanted to participate, but he was trying to keep his older brother out of trouble, knowing full well that their mother didn't appreciate troubling children. She was especially edgy recently because of the birth of her third child.

"Chi, my dear cousin, look at who I found with my carefree daughter? He seemed to be skipping out on his lessons yet again." Bulma pursed her lips tightly, trying hard to keep the smile from her lips.

Lady Sully entered the room with the queen's ladies and lowered Bulla to the ground. The little girl four year old rushed to the table that was filled with treats and jumped up and down, trying to get the best looking fruit. Lady Sully looked down at the child with a scolding look, trying to quiet her little grunts so the women could speak.

Chi laid her sleeping child in the bassinet and turned to face her sobbing son. She tilted her head to the side and waved him over, "I understand that lessons aren't something you would pick to do over enjoying a rendezvous outdoors, but you need to learn so you grow up to be a proper gentleman." Chi-chi explained, gripping her son's chin and forcing him to look upon her.

"Now, apologize to the queen and get back to your lessons. Your father is going to hear about this later. You remember what he did the last time, right?" her well-shaped brow rose.

Gohan began to cry harder hearing that his father would be the one giving the discipline and turned his glistening eyes toward the queen's calculating stare, "I am very sorry, your majesty. Please forgive me."

Bulma nodded and with that she had one of her chamber maids escort the five year old back to his lessons with his younger brother.

"Latin was awful." Chi-chi chuckled, sitting back down in her chair near her sleeping daughter.

Bulma placed a hand over her lips and nodded, "Yes, I would have to agree with you. Didn't we sneak out from time to time when our instructor would disappear?"

"I think he was using the chamber pot, and during that time we would sneak out." She chuckled lightly, careful not to wake her sleeping beauty. The younger woman leaned in and stroked the baby's soft cheek as she cooed softly.

"She looks like you, Chi." The queen said softly, approaching the bassinet and smiling upon the child lovingly.

Bulla turned with a mouth full of chewed apple and hurried toward the bassinet, peaking inside and smiling, causing her cheeks to swell even larger.

"You think?" Chi-chi asked looking upon her glowing cousin, "Isn't she precious, Little Princess?" Chi-chi smiled at the curious little girl who began to reach in.

Bulla nodded and looked up at her mother for permission. Bulma shook her head, causing the girl to retract her fingers and just watch instead.

"Yes, I really do. You have had so much luck. You found yourself with child just months after you gave birth to Gohan. You have been blessed with two boys and a beautiful baby girl." Bulma sighed and walked to the fruit tray asking one of her ladies sewing to bring two plates of each kind of fruit sliced to the table for her and her cousin.

"And you have been blessed with a handsome son and a darling daughter." Chi-chi winked at her niece causing her to giggle, "I still can't believe that Trunks is seven years." Chi-chi shook her head.

"Yes, and he has his father's strong attitude. Not to mention he thinks is never wrong." Bulma winked, "the four year old is an absolute nightmare. She doesn't like to listen when we are alone, but she knows how to awe the court when she has eyes on her. She acts like a prefect princess." Bulma chuckled watching her daughter twirl in her gown.

The little girl began to act foolishly, causing Lady Sully to rush over. She began to pick the burrs from the girl's gown and clean her up, calling for the help of the queen's ladies. The little girl began to protest, causing the lady to haul her up and over her shoulder to escorting the little one to the next room.

Chi-chi couldn't help but chuckle at the display the little princess was giving, "If I remember correctly, Vegeta was completely smitten with her when she was born. I think a man doesn't experience 'true love' until he holds a daughter in his arms. Kakkarot can't keep away from his little angel. I feel sorry for those who ask for her hand someday." Chi-chi reached for a piece of fruit that was placed before her and popped it in her mouth, enjoying the sweet flavor enticing her taste buds.

"Yes I believe that." Bulma smiled and brushed her locks from her eyes.

"You will have more children, Bulma," Chi-chi nodded, reaching out for her goblet of wine and taking a drink.

"I know this. I guess my womb isn't as fertile as yours." Bulma shrugged and kept the brilliant smile upon her lips.

Chi-chi raised a brow and chuckled, "What is that look for?"

"Nothing at all, well, it is something but I don't wish to speak of it now. I am just happy you are here with me for a few months. It is god awful without you." She placed a hand over her cousin's.

Chi-chi looked upon her suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and looking over her cousin's slender frame.

"Madam, I wish to inform you the king is on his way toward your apartments as we speak." One of her ladies-in-waiting rushed to her side with her skirts in her hands.

"Of course, prepare a goblet of wine for him and look presentable." With that the ladies stood and prepared for his arrival.

Upon arrival Bulma looked upon her husband's handsome face and smiled beautifully for him as he reached her and embraced her, placing a kiss upon her slender neck and whispering delicious things in her ear causing her to lose her breath. His beard tickled her neck as he nuzzled her and pulled back. He had been growing out his beard as a symbol between him and the French king. Her husband was going to leave in a few days to speak of a betrothal between the French king's son, the Dauphin, and their daughter, Bulla. Bulma was not happy, but she enjoyed the French king's company over the years. It would be a great marriage.

His dark eyes skimmed toward Bulma's cousin as he nodded respectfully to her curtsying form.

"You look well, and congratulation on your new addition. I am sure the twit is happy." Vegeta sneered.

Bulma's eyes widened knowing her husband spoke about Kakkarot. He was never quite fond of the man, but he still did much for them only because it was Bulma's family, "My love…" she scolded playfully offering Chi-chi a look for regret.

"I have come to see you. You look well." His eyes lowered to her flat stomach.

Bulma chuckled and placed her hands upon his forearms, embracing him and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Chi-chi blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side, "Your majesty, was there something you have forgotten to tell me?" a smile quirked upon her lips.

Bulma's sparkling blue eyes shifted toward her beautiful cousin.

Vegeta ran a hand over his beard, turning to receive his goblet and allowing his features to return to its former detached expression.

"I am pregnant." Bulma smiled and placed a hand over her belly, "We are very blessed."

…

..

.

Fin…

…

..

.

_**Author's Note: **_

_I wish to thank everyone for their awesome support! I am pleased to say this story is finally complete. I must say it was super hard to plug through this story at the end. I wanted to end it perfectly and make sure all questions were answered. Not to mention I wanted you all to see what happened after the last full chapter. _

_I am sad yet happy this is over. I need to concentrate on my other fictions now, which I have finally started on "Vampire Queen". I have a Live Journal account under the name "Mallie_3". There I have a fan art that I drew. I also have pictures of dresses and jewelry that inspired me when writing about Bulma's attire. _

_Next…if you all haven't figured out by now… Vegeta is King Henry VIII. _

_I didn't completely follow history when it came down to it. The reason why is because he was a mentally unstable individual with a terrible temper and beheaded two of his wives. This man's relationship record was absolutely terrifying. _

_He ended up divorcing Katherine of Aragon, which she was a Spanish Princess and his first wife. This was the role given to Adonia. This particular woman died of a sickness, most likely believed to be cancer. She was sent away and given no money after King Henry VIII decided to marry his second wife. She gave him one daughter, which in history she was known as "Bloody Mary". Adonia of course didn't provide Vegeta any living children, which I didn't want because I wanted his only living children to be with Bulma. _

_Katherine of Aragon was also married to King Henry's brother before he passed, hence the reason why I stated that number in the previous chapters._

_Bulma was put in the place of a Mistress of King Henry the VIII. Surprisingly this man in history didn't have as many mistresses as movies have played him out to be, but I liked to put that in this particular story. The name of the woman in history was Bessie Blount. This woman was a young girl when she came to court to be a Lady-in-waiting to the queen. She caught the eye of Henry and started an affair. Of course this was during the time that the queen was experiencing many miscarriages and the king was sent into an emotional downward spiral. _

_Their relationship lasted for years and ended in her delivering him his only son at the time. He went by the name, Henry Fitzroy. _

_Of course in this story Bulma captures the king's heart and stays with him, but Bessie didn't have the same fate. She actually was sent away during her pregnancy and never again had sexual contact with the king, for what we know, and married Gilbert Tailboys. _

_This character in my story was Kakkarot. Elisabeth or "Bessie" married this man after the birth of her bastard child. They lived together and had children of their own. _

_Chi-chi wasn't anyone in particular. I needed to add her to the mix. _

_Radditz Brandon was Charles Brandon in history. He was the Duke of Suffolk and a great friend of King Henry. He actually disobeyed his best friend and married his sister behind his back. Scandalous! They were banned from court for a while, but sooner rather than later, Henry forgave him because it was his most favored and precious sister. That obviously didn't happen in this story. _

_Cardinal Murphy was Cardinal Wolsey. This man had King Henry's ear for many years and many people hated this man because he had so much control over the king's actions. The king was young when Wolsey obtained his power. The young king had yet to establish himself. Of course when Anne Boleyn came into the picture and the divorce he so wanted from Katherine wasn't happening, the king blamed Wolsey and it started his downfall. _

…

_There is a little bit of information for you so you knew finally at the end who was who. I appreciate those who took the time to read and review! Thanks again!_

_Reviews are loved!_

_Mallie-3_


End file.
